Gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza (Crossover)
by clumsykitty
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la saga, la verdad sobre el virus en el agua está siendo descubierta, igual que el verdadero enemigo que atacará sin piedad a quienes traten de arrebatarle el poder.
1. Tres Cosas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Tres cosas.**

* * *

La primera, la Peste del Agua que exterminó tres cuartos de la humanidad, el primer cuarto en los primeros días de contacto, los otros dos conforme los infectados sobrevivientes iban muriendo.

La segunda, Nueva génesis, un grupo de mentes maquiavélicas deshumanizadas que consideran al planeta como su lugar de juegos genéticos.

La tercera, un grupo de rebeldes que están dispuestos a perderlo todo al enfrentarse a los dioses con tal de ser libres como alguna vez lo fue la humanidad.

* * *

—Erik, no.

Charles rió, negando lentamente con una bandeja que llevó de vuelta a la cocina, bajando por los cortos escalones de piedra hacia el interior de la residencia, dejando atrás a su sardónico Alfa que intentaba convencerlo de que era buen tiempo para tener cachorros, algo que Charles aún estaba meditando porque si bien las cosas estaban en paz, él quería ver un poco más de estabilidad antes de intentar algo así. Esa idea se le había metido a Erik luego del nacimiento de los hijos de Thor, el de Steve como de otros cachorros más a lo largo y ancho de su pequeño continente. Solo Genosha no tenía ningún pequeño que estuviera llenando los pasillos solitarios con gritos o berrinches.

El Omega sonrió, dejando la bandeja en la barra que luego limpiaría, prefiriendo dedicar sus pensamientos a seguir inspeccionando los restos del Arca de Reed Richards como de lo que había sobrevivido de Doom. La furia de su Alfa había destruido mucho, pero lo que restaba tenía que ser revisado por si acaso habían pasado algo por alto. Tony Stark había mencionado muy correctamente la posibilidad de que ambos genios y monstruos hubiesen tenido más información oculta a raíz de los últimos eventos. Genosha se ofreció a esa tarea ahora que Charles estaba mucho mejor, su mente ya descansaba luego de esas décadas de esclavitud enlazado con todas esas personas. Pensar solamente en él o en Erik ya lo tenía sonriente de vuelta en ese humor que se le hubiera conocido.

Llegó a paso tranquilo hacia la sala donde tenían lo que Quill había llamado un basurero científico, con mapas, planos, modelos y muchos apuntes entre prototipos que ambos estaban trabajando. Tomando unos guantes con una máscara de protección, Charles se acercó para seguir revisando algo que valiera la pena. Mucho era sobre ellos, los mutantes, algo que al principio no le había agradado revisar porque le traía amargos recuerdos. Quizá fue el humor tan irreverente de Tony o la paciencia de Thor para animarle a seguir adelante que más tarde se decidió a ir revisando el material en busca de algo más entre lo poco que se podía leer o rescatar de ese basurero. Charles siguió ahora con lo que eran unas cajas de metal reforzado que habían pertenecido a Richards. No era posible abrirlas, más no era un obstáculo para él con un Alfa tan solícito a sus pedidos.

 _¿Erik?_

Sonrió ampliamente cuando el metal se abrió frente a él revelando su contenido, el poder de Erik era tan fascinante y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Tenía sus ventajas el ser un mutante. Había varios cuadernos, bien preservados escritos a mano según notó al abrirlos con unas pinzas, acercándose para notar que era un idioma poco común, vagamente lo conocía porque le pareció que era algo más que en Nova se conociera que con ellos. Trató de leer algo con lo que recordaba, aunque no fue mucho de ayuda los monosílabos que armó, sin embargo, le extrañó porque si bien era la letra de Richards -la había visto anteriormente- no eran propiamente apuntes sobre lo que estuviera trabajando, sino de algo más. Richards parecía haber encontrado información que había estado investigando concienzudamente con el fin de reforzar sus planes. Charles rió de nuevo, rodando sus ojos al sentir la inquietud de su Alfa por él.

 _Erik, estoy bien, sólo es que… encontré unos viejos cuadernos._

 _¿Lo viejo te ha asustado?_

 _No es eso, no tiene sentido del todo._

 _Yo no puedo leer mentes, cariño._

 _Lo siento, Richards menciona que debía buscar algo llamado Caja Madre, de ser posible encontrar a Nueva Génesis._

 _¿Qué es eso de Caja Madre y Nueva Génesis? Jamás lo escuché antes._

 _Tampoco yo._

 _Hay que llamar a Tony, seguro tendrá una idea._

 _De acuerdo, Erik. Tiene días que no los veo, será bueno tenerlos de vuelta._

 _Y de paso te dirá las ventajas de tener un cachorro._

 _Erik, no._

Charles rió, colocando esos cuadernos en un contenedor especial para mantenerlos intactos y a salvo de cualquier deterioro del ambiente, saliendo de aquella sala de vuelta a la cocina a limpiar lo de su almuerzo en la terraza. Erik estaba entretenido en los jardines practicando con su poder, como un niño descubriendo más modalidades en su nuevo juguete. El Omega levantó una mano, activando a lo lejos uno de los reproductores de música que Peter Quill les regalara, escuchando su colección armada con paciencia mientras lavaba los trastes volviendo a pensar en aquello de tener hijos. Varias melodías pasaron antes de que repentinamente una de sus manos soltara uno de los platos limpios que cayó al suelo, quebrándose en varios pedazos. En menos de un minuto Erik estaba con él, sujetándole por su cintura con una mirada angustiada.

—Charles, mírame, ¿qué sucede?

—Es… es Logan.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? Me estás asustando.

—Viene hacia acá.

—¿Logan? ¿Cómo…?

—No viene solo, Erik.

Fue como levantar un muro invisible en el momento, el sentido protector Alfa de Erik se disparaba si se trataba de la seguridad de Charles. Logan había desaparecido sin más, todos le dejaron que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera puesto que nunca dio problemas en todo ese tiempo. Ni tampoco le habían visto a pesar de que el Omega era capaz de encontrarle… como a cada ser humano en aquel continente.

—Erik, tranquilo, estoy bien.

—¿Con quien se acerca? ¿Puedes verlo?

—No lo conozco, pero… —Charles posó una mano en la mejilla de Erik— Es un cachorro.

—¿Logan trae un mocoso consigo? ¿En qué dirección?

—El Este, la bahía de los cangrejos.

—Iré a ver.

—Erik, por favor, escúchame. Logan viene a la residencia, déjalo que llegue.

El Alfa gruñó, haciendo reír a Charles quien se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios.

—Vamos a recibirle a la puerta.

—¿Está tan cerca?

—Logan tiene buenas piernas.

Con otro gruñido en clara desaprobación del Alfa, la pareja fue hacia el arco de entrada principal a la residencia de piedra maciza que anteriormente fuese el castillo de Víctor Von Doom. Charles entrelazó su brazo con Erik, sonriendo al verlo siempre tan celoso y protector cuando se trataba de visitantes no anunciados. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, un hombre fornido de baja estatura con un conocido corte de cabello y patillas se dejó ver a lo lejos por el valle que terminaba en aquella playa donde abundaban cangrejos. Cargaba como un bulto sobre un hombro un adolescente inconsciente según se dieron cuenta. Erik iba a reprocharle su desaparición tan abrupta y sin sentido en aquella batalla, pero una palmada en su brazo de parte de su Omega lo silenció, ambos haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Logan quien entró como si ya conociera la residencia.

—También me da gusto verte, Logan —gruñó Erik.

—Vamos.

Logan dejó caer sobre una cama en la primera habitación que encontró al chico que Charles revisó al sentarse a su lado. Estaba pálido, con el rostro húmedo no precisamente por el posible contacto con el mar si venían de la playa, eran lágrimas. Sus cabellos oscuros y unas ropas muy extrañas que le recordaban esa época tan oscura del Colmenar trajeron muchas preguntas a su mente.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —increpó Erik a Logan.

—En la playa, su nave estaba atorada entre rocas.

—¿Nave?

—Las aves estaban volando alrededor de ellas, por eso me di cuenta.

—¿Es decir que estabas cerca pero no pensabas venir con nosotros?

—¿Hay algo de beber?

—En la cocina, Logan. Gracias por traerlo. También tenemos una habitación para ti por si lo deseas.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta para el Omega, seguido de otro de Erik quien tomó aire un par de veces antes de ir a sentarse del otro lado de la cama, olfateando al chico.

—Un Beta.

—Sí.

—Huele demasiado a sal, mucha agua, y sangre. Parece que estuvo en una pelea.

—Parece que huyó de una.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar aquí?

Charles negó, cepillando los cabellos del adolescente que respiraba lentamente, una expresión dolida en su rostro que no se marchaba ni en la inconsciencia.

—Quizá fue un mero accidente.

—¿Dejaría de funcionar el escudo de Tony?

—No te escuche o se alterará. Pero lo dudo, puedo sentirlo, sigue tan bien como siempre.

—Quizá puedas…

—No, eso no —Charles le miró con el ceño fruncido— Este pequeño tiene heridas, ¿serías tan amable de traer algo de la sala médica, por favor?

—De acuerdo.

Charles suspiró, mirando de vuelta al cachorro cuya mano sujetó, acariciándola para darle calma. No era necesario que leyera su mente para darse cuenta de lo alterado que aún estaba, un dolor profundo le inundaba y explicaba sus lágrimas. El adolescente abrió sus ojos, con un grito de miedo estirando un brazo a la nada, sentándose de golpe en la cama.

—Ssshh, calma, calma, estás a salvo. Tranquilo —el Omega le empujó suavemente por su pecho, sonriéndole— Nadie te hará daño aquí.

Un par de temerosos ojos azules le observaron con su cuerpo temblando, revisando rápidamente alrededor. Charles apretó sus labios, el chico estaba muy alterado. Demasiado. Antes de que el cachorro saltara de la cama, atrapó una de sus manos aún sonriéndole. El adolescente cayó en la cama al usar su poder para calmarlo sin ser demasiado invasivo. Dolor, mucho dolor y angustia invadieron la mente de Charles quien sintió sus propios ojos rozarse.

—Nada malo te ocurrirá aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Estás a salvo con nosotros.

—¿Q-Quién… es usted?

—Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, estás en Genosha, nuestro hogar. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

—Yo… yo me llamo T-Timothy…

—Shhh, estás a salvo.

—Mi… familia… mi padre… —el chico jaló aire.

—Con calma. Vamos a atender tus heridas y luego podrás contarnos todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Tim asintió, recibiendo una caricia en su mejilla de parte de Charles.

—Nada malo te ocurrirá, Timothy, tienes mi palabra.

—P-Pero… ellos vienen tras nosotros, señor —los ojos de Tim vacilaron— Van a matarnos a todos.


	2. Timely

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Timely.**

* * *

" _Ocurra lo que ocurra, aún en el día más borrascoso las horas y el tiempo pasan._ "

William Shakespeare.

* * *

Tony se cruzó de brazos, torciendo su boca en un mohín de preocupación mientras observaba a su invitado entrar receloso a la habitación que le había dado para descansar. Le había tomado un tiempo extraordinario para que aceptara viajar con ellos luego de encontrarlo ahí varado en la playa y otro más para que aceptara quedarse en su residencia. Recargado en el marco de entrada de la recámara, sus ojos no perdieron detalle de la forma tan aprehensiva de Bruce para moverse alrededor, como si esperara un ataque en cualquier instante. No había aceptado ayuda para su cachorro ni tampoco para él mismo. Bucky estaba estupefacto con su actitud, nunca se habían topado con un Omega tan agresivo y hostil, por no decir nada confiado. Era como un géiser a punto de estallar, algo que no quería Tony no por su hogar que apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas, la actitud de aquel extraño hombre le inquietaba.

—Hey, Bruce —le llamó, decidiéndose al fin, entrando a zancadas a la recámara abriendo sus brazos hacia él— Ven acá.

—¿Qué intentas?

—Ven.

Bruce recién había dejado a su hijo en una cuna que Tony le había obsequiado, su mano se aferró a la orilla de ésta en cuanto notó su intención.

—Aléjate.

—Es mi casa son mis reglas, ven acá.

El otro Omega tragó saliva, sus pupilas dilatándose, confirmando las sospechas de Tony. Dio los pasos necesarios para atraparle entre sus brazos, sujetándole con fuerza cuando sintió a Bruce tensarse y casi atacarle.

—Nadie les hará daño —murmuró Stark, haciendo lentos círculos en su espalda— Yo no lo voy a permitir. Nadie va a hacerles daño.

Insistió en su tratamiento repitiendo esas palabras por un largo tiempo hasta que los brazos de Bruce al fin le sujetaron tímidamente, con torpeza, luego casi estrujándole. Tony sonrió al sentirle temblar, inclinando su rostro contra su hombro.

—Eso… todo va a estar bien, Bruce.

Sabía que aquel Omega había estado conteniendo demasiadas emociones y con un cachorro recién nacido su mente debía estar ya exhausta con tanta tensión acumulada. No le era desconocida esa sensación porque ya la había pasado. Tony palmeó la cabeza de Bruce, mirando al bebé que dormía agotado en su cuna.

—¿Todo lo que creías y dabas por cierto se ha caído en pedazos?

Un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Ya no sabes en qué más creer, eh?

Bruce asintió de nuevo.

—Sé de eso, estar pedido y no saber si pelear va a mejorar las cosas, estás tan herido que lo único que anhelas con todas tus fuerzas es que alguien llegue a protegerte, pero ese milagro no sucede y debes levantarte tú solo, pelear tú solo, porque si no lo haces así, todo lo que amas se destruirá o lo perderás para siempre. Nadie entiende eso, nadie puede comprender lo que es como esa oscuridad está consumiéndote sin que halles la salida porque entregaste esa llave a mentiras que diste por verdades en un acto de fe sincera, burlándose de ti. Lo entiendo Bruce. Por eso te dijo que ya lo debes soltar, aquí nadie te va a traicionar, todos quieren ayudarte, eso que tanto querías lo vas a tener. Tu hijo va a estar sano y salvo, lo verás feliz. Tienes mi palabra en ello.

Tomó otro tiempo en silencio antes de que escuchara al otro Omega romper a llorar de una manera que estrujó su corazón, frunciendo su ceño al abrazarle con fuerza, permitiendo que se desahogara en su hombro. Bruce había tocado el límite. Cuando su llanto cesó, le ayudó a recostarse en la cama, respetando su silencio de no hablar todavía del tema, era demasiado pronto, pero al menos ya había dejado ese aroma de rechazo salpicado de terror con el que le habían encontrado. Palmeó su hombro, mirándole con una sonrisa antes de levantarse para dejarlos a ambos descansar, cerrando la puerta en la que se recargó, cepillándose sus cabellos al tomar aire. ¿Qué rayos les había sucedido para que estuviera así? Le recordó mucho a sí mismo cuando conoció a Steve, por lo que supuso que había pasado por algo similar… o quizá peor.

—¿Padre?

—Buck, ven necesito otro abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Bucky le abrazó, confundido.

—Necesito comer. ¿Peter?

—Durmiendo en su recámara. Steve está con él.

—¿Ya llegó? Qué cosas estoy preguntando, claro que ese salvaje ya llegó.

—¿Seguro todo está bien? Estás ligeramente pálido.

—Cuando un Omega está en extremo tenso y amenazado por largo tiempo muestra algo… que duele cuando lo puedes percibir. Eso pasa con Bruce.

—¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlo?

Tony sonrió al escucharle así, picando su vientre. —Tú nada, estás gestando y lo que menos necesitas son lidiar con problemas.

—Ah, vamos, peleaste una guerra con Peter en tu vientre.

—Es diferente.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Porque soy Tony Stark.

Bucky bufó, rodando sus ojos caminando hacia la recámara de Peter. El bebé dormía a pierna suelta, cuidado por su amoroso padre quien se giró a ellos cuando entraron, sonriendo a Tony.

—Hey.

—Hey —Stark le sonrió, tomando sus manos y dándole un beso— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Tranquilo, ¿quieres contarme qué ha sucedido?

—¿Podemos comer mientras te cuento?

Steve escuchó aquella pequeña aventura en la playa, quedándose muy serio con su rostro apoyado en una mano que tocaba su sien, mirando la mesa del comedor ya limpia con Tony haciendo figuras sobre el grueso vidrio en tanto le explicaba la situación.

—Habla, Steve.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar aquí?

—También he pensado en ello, Nathaniel trae la cápsula para examinarla. Bien pudo ser una mera coincidencia.

—Dijiste que el escudo servía mejor que aquel que controlaba Ciudad.

—Y está en perfectas condiciones, Steve.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pudieron llegar aquí?

—La única respuesta viable es que tenían las coordenadas —Tony levantó su mirada, alcanzando una mano de su Alfa al escucharlo gruñir molesto— Steve, tranquilo, tan solo estuvimos expuestos un corto tiempo, puede ser que los sistemas de navegación de la cápsula de Bruce buscaron tierra firme al perder rumbo y simplemente se redireccionaron hacia acá. No podemos hacer conjeturas de algo que ignoramos.

—Tiene que hablar.

—No ahora, cielo, es un Omega profundamente lastimado. Tomará su tiempo para que se abra a nosotros, en eso necesito tu ayuda con tus estúpidos modales de Alfa consentidor.

—¿Confías en él de tan solo verlo?

—Sí.

—Tony…

—Bruce tiene una marca de Alfa, Steve, ha llegado con un cachorro recién nacido y tiene un anillo de bodas como nosotros. Piensa en la clase de situación que lo orillaría a separarse de su pareja y dejar su Nido para salvarse. Quiero que pienses en los peores escenarios, por favor y luego te replantees el forzarlo a hablar.

El rubio suspiró, tomando la mano de su Omega que besó por los nudillos.

—Lo siento.

—Eres protector conmigo y lo agradezco, sé así con nuestros invitados. Un cachorro sin su padre puede sufrir a menos que nuestra Manada los ayude. Bruce no querrá eso, no es que tampoco le estemos pidiendo permiso.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—Bendita la hora.

—Timely va a relajarlos.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja, tirando del brazo de Rogers para besarle varias veces.

—Por eso te amo, Alfa.

Cuando Damian despertó, Tony aprovechó para mostrarle a Bruce toda la residencia con el fin de que sintiera que era como un segundo hogar para ellos. Mejor que nadie sabía que costaría mucho el quitar esos muros que por instinto de supervivencia ese Omega había levantado. Bucky fue de mucha ayuda, siendo joven y siempre solícito para obedecer sus órdenes, manteniendo un ambiente tranquilo para el bebé como su madre. Una de las sospechas de Tony sobre lo sucedido con Bruce vino a confirmarse cuando le presentó a Steve. Bruce habría tomado lo primero que hubiera encontrado a la mano para atacar a su Alfa de no haber tenido a Damian entre los brazos. No porque le hubiera caído mal el rubio, había sido el instinto reaccionando a un Alfa… uno particularmente fuerte como lo supuso, su propia pareja si sus corazonadas seguían siendo tan buenas como antes. Afortunadamente las monerías de Steve cortaron el ambiente tenso, manteniendo distancia prudente de Bruce para no alterarlo más.

Su invitado ya había aceptado vivir en la residencia sin mucho trabajo, que saliera de la recámara fue un trabajo de varios días. Que bajara a comer con todos ellos tomó otros más. Nadie podía tocar a Damian, salvo Tony y quizá por tener a Peter a quien dejaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Bruce bajo la mirada preocupada de Bucky o de Steve. Un intercambio de cachorros que Tony llamaba juguetón como despreocupado. La intención de ello era demostrarle que nadie le haría daño a su bebé, teniendo cerca a Bucky cuando cargaba a Damian, no tan cerca pero sí presente a Steve. Una noche, Bruce bajó con su cachorro a la sala donde todos estaban charlando, Tony haciendo planes sobre su próximo nieto y la fiesta para recibirlo con las quejas de Bucky de no hacer nada porque no quería escándalos ni tampoco todo el Colmenar invitado.

—Hey, Bruce, acá hay un asiento disponible —fue Steve el primero en hablarle.

Era como tener un animal salvaje herido en casa. Tony se juró que se tomó varios minutos para caminar de las escaleras hacia la sala y aceptar por fin la cercanía de su Alfa al sentarse a su lado. Para su fortuna, su atolondrado rubio no pidió cargar a Damian o se hubiera echado a perder la velada que pareció ser más interesante. Bucky retomó la discusión sobre los pormenores de una fiesta, guiñando un ojo a su padre quien no perdió detalle de los hombros relajados de Bruce al escucharlos hablar, acariciando la cabeza de su bebé de forma distraída. Iba a decir algo, lo presentía con toda su naturaleza Omega. El primer muro estaba por caer.

—Gracias —musitó Bruce y todos se quedaron callados— Gracias por aceptarnos.

—Esta es tu casa, Bruce —sonrió Steve mirando a Tony— Están bajo mi protección.

Tony hubiera celebrado de haber podido, sonriendo únicamente y ofreciendo lo que sobraba de las bandejas con comida. Cero rechazos, cero aromas estresantes. Nathaniel fue el siguiente Alfa en serle presentado, había mantenido a todos fuera de la residencia hasta que Bruce estuviera más cómodo con tantas esencias que si bien eran todas amigables con él, le estaba costando mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a ellas. ¿En qué clase de sitio había estado viviendo que todo le parecía hostil? Lo ignoraba. Igual que con Steve, Nathaniel tuvo que mantenerse a distancia por días hasta que finalmente aceptara estar cerca del pelirrojo, con quien habló a solas sobre la cápsula en la que habían llegado de forma tan abrupta.

—No te tengo buenas noticias.

—Tampoco las esperaba. Dime qué has podido indagar, Nathaniel.

—Si bien los metales son nuevos, tienen un compuesto viejo, como si provinieran de escombros.

—Un lugar con restos de un mundo antiguo.

—Así es.

—¿Qué hay de los sistemas de navegación?

—Tenía las coordenadas de este lugar.

—Joder —Tony jaló aire— Eso sí lo complica todo.

—Quizá pueda consolarte saber que era un sistema aislado.

—De cualquier manera, podía ser rastreable, ¿cierto?

—Todo depende de la velocidad que tomó, por lo que pude extraer de las computadoras, alcanzó una aceleración imposible de rastreo.

—Qué interesante, no tiene los motores para algo así.

—¿Impulsada?

—Muero por ver lo que lo consiguió.

—Prefiero que no veamos eso. Hay un rastro de explosivos.

—Vaya, pobre Bruce, no quiero imaginar el escape.

—¿Has conseguido que te hable de su bitácora?

—Por ahora no. Necesito que se sienta a salvo para luego preguntarle sobre ella. He conseguido que nos tenga confianza, no la romperé incomodándolo así. Hay que esperar.

—Como Alfa te digo que está herido y no físicamente.

—También me di cuenta de eso, Nat.

—Deberías presentarle al otro Bruce.

Tony levantó su mirada al pelirrojo, riendo. —¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

La oportunidad se presentó a pedir de boca cuando el Doctor Banner le visitó, escuchando las nuevas sobre los dos curiosos visitantes de la residencia Stark-Rogers. No estaba muy cómodo con la idea de su amigo, pero eso fue muy diferente a llevarle la contraria. Con una bandeja de almuerzo en mano, fue tras Tony hacia la sala donde se encontraba Bruce y Damian, esperando a ser presentado con toda la formalidad que se podía antes de dejar la comida en la mesita frente al silencioso y extraño Omega cuya mirada no se despegó de él cuando detectó su extraña esencia que no pudo clasificar. Fue una sensación incluso agradable para Banner el notar esa expresión en el invitado de Stark, su asombro genuino seguido de la pregunta que no pudo dejar escapar.

—¿Quién… qué es él?

—Brucie es un Gamma. Omega-Alfa combinado.

—Imposible.

—¿Brucie, cariño?

Éste tosió, arreglándose sus lentes quedándose frente a su compañero de nombre con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Tengo un cambio en mi ADN que me permite mutar de Omega a Alfa.

—Y deberías ver cuando lo hace, Bruce, se vuelve un feroz Alfa muy protector tengo que decir. Al principio se salía de control, pero ha aprendido a ser un niño bueno.

—Gracias por contar mi historia, Tones.

—Te quiero un montón.

—¿Cómo es que logras semejante cambio? —quiso saber Wayne.

—Um… te diré si me dejas ver a tu cachorro.

Tony se mordió un labio, casi contando los segundos que le tomó al otro Omega aceptar la propuesta picado obviamente por la curiosidad. La naturaleza tan ambigua de Banner era algo que siempre llamaba la atención pese a varios que le temían porque no conocían el verdadero carácter bonachón y compasivo de su amigo. Damian pasó de los brazos recelosos en los que estaba tranquilamente jugando con sus manos a los del Doctor Banner, quien le sonrió. El bebé le miró fijamente, otro desconcertado ante semejante espécimen, pero luego simplemente gorgoteó con una mano imprecisa queriendo tocar esos lentes que llamaron su atención. Hecho el trato, el doctor tomó asiento para responderle a Wayne.

—Tengo una mutación, fui… objeto de un experimento para comprobar la compatibilidad Alfa Omega y el resultado fui yo. Al concentrarme en un chispazo de rabia, consigo que mi cuerpo haga el cambio. Como ya lo dijo Tony, al principio me descontrolaba mucho, gracias a él he conseguido ser estable y aprender a dominar esa parte Alfa en mí.

—¿Experimento?

—Uf, es una historia muy larga —Stark resopló— Te la contaré después. Brucie sufrió mucho. Ahora que me lo pienso, tengo que ponerle un nombre a cada uno porque cuando los llame los dos responderán y es cansado estar aclarando a quien llamo. Veamos… Brucie serás Bruce Uno y tú serás Bruce Dos. Listo.

—Me maravilla tu creatividad, Tony.

—Lo sé, Brucie Uno.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo luego de… pasar por algo así?

Banner rió, meciendo a Damian entre sus brazos. —Estaba triste, enojado, resignado a mi suerte, pero entonces llegó a mi celda el Omega más inquieto y orgulloso que hubiera conocido en mi vida. Volvió a darme la esperanza de luchar. Heme aquí, charlando tranquilamente contigo con tu hijo entre mis brazos, si me hubiera quedado en ese estado de victimización en el que me tenían jamás hubiera tenido la libertad que ahora tengo.

—No te olvides del rescate.

—Sí, Tony, el rescate fue importante. En verdad es una historia que debes escuchar… Bruce. Vale mucho la pena.

Stark sonrió para sus adentros, había picado la curiosidad de Bruce. Eso lo iba a sacar de aquel limbo en el que había caído. La siguiente tentación que le puso corrió a cargo de Steve cuando le invitó a dar un paseo a Timely, como le bautizaron a la ciudad antigua que un día conocieran y que Tony había remodelado casi por completo para hacerla más un centro de investigaciones que propiamente un sitio donde vivir. Debían continuar buscando la verdad sobre la Peste del Agua, de lo que había pasado luego del primer brote como de lo que pasaba con el resto del mundo. Escoltados por el rubio Alfa, dejaron la residencia para caminar hacia Timely, no estaba muy lejos además de que la caminata le serviría mucho a Bruce para despejar su mente.

—Steve puede cargar a Damian para que no te canses —sugirió como si nada Tony, él había dejado a Peter con Bucky so pretexto que debía entrenarse— Vamos, todos los cachorros deben ser cargados por todos los miembros de su Manada.

—Nosotros no…

—Anda, anda, Steve se muere de ganas por hacerlo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, pero nada dijo, permitiendo esas ideas tan extravagantes de su Omega para ayudar al otro a recuperarse. Bruce se lo consideró por unos buenos metros que avanzaron antes de asentir, primero tendiendo a su hijo a Tony quien entendió el gesto, tomando cariñosamente al bebé que casi estaba dormido para colocarlo entre los brazos de su Alfa con todas las recomendaciones sobre no tirarlo ni despertarlo. Bruce miraba de vez en cuando a Rogers, como asegurándose de que siguiera caminando con ellos hasta que sus ojos se distrajeron con la vista de una ciudad como jamás la había visto. Tony sonrió orgulloso y complacido, extendiendo sus brazos en el aire al adelantarse para hacer los honores de la presentación.

—Bienvenido a Timely, la ciudad de la memoria humana. Aun estoy pensando en el nombre, de momento es el que mejor funciona. Vamos, Bruce, hay mucho que ver, seré tu guía.

—¿Siempre… habla tanto? —preguntó Bruce al rubio quien rió bajito.

—Ahora lo hace, antes me costaba mucho sacarle las palabras. Se parecía a ti.

Bruce frunció apenas su ceño, quedándose un momento quieto antes de volver a caminar, meditando lo que aquel Alfa había dicho. Timely era una ciudad pequeña, limpia, que seguía la arquitectura original sobre la que una vez fue levantada con nuevos materiales, una ciudad blanca podría decirse con paredones y ventanales de vidrio que dejaban ver los interiores. Algunos eran solamente exhibiciones, otros eran pequeños centros de trabajo que muchos Omegas atiborraban al estar trabajando ahí. Ese detalle le dejó quieto de nuevo, jamás había visto tantos Omegas reunidos en un solo espacio. Ni tampoco sentirlos tan… libres. Tony alcanzó su mano para jalarlo a su mejor obra hasta el momento, el museo que había restaurado por completo. Le escuchó hablar tan animado sobre los cambios y el rescate de las obras del mundo antiguo que le envidió. Se notaba la fuerza de su Vínculo con su Alfa, un hombre por demás atento, cariñoso siempre dispuesto a ayudarle o soportarle esas excentricidades.

—Bruce, ¿sigues con nosotros?

—Sí.

Timely estaba tierra adentro, contrario a la residencia que se encontraba más cerca de la playa, lo que permitió que Bruce al fin comprobara algo que se había negado a preguntar. Su olfato no le mintió, esa tierra estaba llena de Omegas, esa tierra de la que Arthur Curry le había mencionado, donde habían escapado sobrevivientes con mujeres Alfas con ellos. Apenas si prestó atención a todo lo que Stark iba mostrándole, perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Realmente había llegado a esa tierra que prometía ser un paraíso y quizá lo era, donde no había esa clase de opresión hacia todos en general y la cantidad de Omegas era tal que el ambiente era tranquilo por lo mismo. Cuando la mano de Tony apretó su hombro, se dio cuenta que estaban solos en una pequeña sala del museo, Steve no estaba por ningún lado, pero percibió cerca de la sala a Damian.

—¿Bruce?

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema —Tony sonrió palmeando su hombro antes de señalar una banca para ambos sentarse— Bruce, quiero que hagas algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, no quiero que hables, solamente di sí o no con tu cabeza, ¿está bien? Sin explicaciones.

—Okay.

—Bien, veamos… —Stark le miró serio— ¿Hubo una guerra cuando escapaste?

Bruce asintió.

—¿Tu Alfa estaba involucrado en esa guerra?

Otro asentimiento con puños ligeramente apretados, gesto que Tony no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Tu Alfa… te forzó?

Bruce cerró sus ojos, apenas si respirando sin moverse.

—¿Huiste de tu Alfa?

Un corto asentimiento. Tony palmeó sus manos tensas para calmarle.

—Está bien, era todo lo que quería saber.

—Hay algo… —Bruce musitó, desviando su mirada— Quisiera…

—Preguntarme, sí, me parece justo luego de esto. Anda.

—Tu Alfa… es muy peculiar, no parece ordinario y además es fuerte, pero no es… él no es…

—¿Agresivo? Porque está en su estado bruto natural. Así es como son en realidad cuando no se les trata como animales o se creen la casta superior. Ahora, mi muy buena intuición me dice que necesitas saber cómo rayos terminé enlazado con semejante hombre. No hay gran secreto, yo también crecí siendo un Omega que tenía una sola directiva en su vida y era proteger lo que consideraba mi hogar como a los que vivían dentro de ese hogar, dejando a un lado las cosas que usualmente hacen los Omegas, como tener Celos o experimentar la sexualidad de forma sana en un ambiente sano. Imposible. Hasta que me topé con Steve, él cambió toda mi vida, y aunque me duele aceptarlo, me salvó. Sí, fue amor a primera vista, no que lo aceptara de buenas a primeras, él fue muy muy insistente sin jamás rendirse conmigo.

—Entiendo.

—Bruce, puedo darme cuenta de que somos similares, reconozco a un guerrero cuando lo veo. ¿Cómo fue que un Alfa pudo contigo?

—Dijiste…

—Cierto, mi falta. Está bien, no lo hablaremos, no lo haremos. Jamás nunca.

—Le conocí de mucho tiempo atrás —habló Bruce despacio, controlando su respiración— No era como… quizá es lo que has mencionado… eso de conocerlo y tener ese sentimiento. Yo ya era el guardián de la ciudad, solo pensaba en siempre pelear, defender a personas como él que aún eran buenas personas con una expresión tan limpia, alegre, inocente. Jamás olvidé su rostro ni su aroma. Yo tenía un enemigo peligroso que tendió una trampa donde él terminó involucrado, yo no pude detenerlo a tiempo. Perdió a su familia por mi culpa. Se convirtió en otra persona por mi error, de eso me di cuenta cuando nos volvimos a ver. Fue cuando… terminé siendo…

—Está bien, no necesitas terminar —Tony le cortó al verlo tenso de nuevo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros— Bruce, estoy siendo muy serio en esto. Estás pasando por una etapa que te puede costar hasta la vida. Alejarte de tu Alfa bajo las condiciones que sean siempre es perjudicial para un Omega, por eso ambos decidimos no tomar ese camino, ¿cierto? Nuestra naturaleza puede hacernos realmente vulnerables.

—Sí.

—Y a eso le sumamos que tienes un cachorro de semanas contigo. No te mentiré, va a ser muy duro, nadie aquí puede reemplazar a tu Alfa ni al Vínculo que hiciste con él. Pero vamos a ayudarte en todo, quiero que entiendas bien que no estarás solo en ningún momento, hay muchas personas que van a estar contigo. Con Damian. Tienes que dejarnos ayudarte, Bruce. Si no deseas hablar de cómo fueron las cosas, está bien, no tienes que hacerlo, quieres hablarlo como ahora conmigo a solas, siempre lo podrás hacer. Hablarlo con alguien más, hasta con Steve. Nadie te lo impedirá. Déjanos ayudarte con eso, porque vas a enfermar si sigues así y tu hijo te necesita.

—¿Por qué nos ayudan así?

—Bueno, llegaste varando del océano. Hay que ser muy bestia para no auxiliar a un Omega con su cachorro y recién acabamos de pasar por una guerra nosotros que nos enseñó que dejar de ser humanos es la peor de las ideas.

Bruce levantó su mirada de su regazo a Stark.

—No era todo el tiempo malo… a veces era ese hombre que conocí la primera vez. No pude ayudarlo, no pude hacer nada por rescatarlo.

—¿Rescatarlo de qué, Bruce?

—De lo que le hicieron, le inyectaron el virus de la Peste del Agua que mutó en su ADN Alfa, lo hizo muy fuerte. Demasiado. Pero también lo transformó —Wayne jaló aire, sintiéndose cansado, las palabras de Tony eran ciertas, estaba debilitándose— Costó demasiado el que llegáramos aquí.

—Suficiente charla por hoy, estás ya agotado, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Voy a pedirle a Steve que traiga un transporte para volver, no regresaremos caminando porque no lo resistirás. Traeré a Damian, iremos a casa, cenaremos y luego descansarás. Espera aquí.

Tony le sonrió, ocultando bien su preocupación. No esperaba que la historia de Bruce fuese simple, porque era lógico que su llegada planteaba muchas preguntas sobre quienes todos sabían de la ubicación del Colmenar, más no iba a torturarlo con esas preguntas. Aquel Omega tenía todos los signos de un trauma de guerra que Stark conocía de sobra, esa decaída tan espantosa que se producía cuando un Alfa y un Omega se separaban a la fuerza. Incluso la percepción de sus memorias podría verse alterada en ese estado, uno que podía también enfermar a su cachorro. Lo primera era mantenerlos a salvo, que pudieran recuperarse. Ya luego lidiarían con ese temible detalle de aquella guerra lejana de un exterior que apenas estaban comenzando a explorar. Steve no tardó en regresar por ellos, charlando de otras cosas que distrajeran a Bruce mientras volvían. Bucky les había preparado la cena, con ciertas indicaciones del Doctor Banner para ayudar a su invitado a no perder energías, animar su apetito como su estado mental.

—Ahora estás igual de distante que Bruce —le dijo Steve al estar ambos en su recámara, Peter dormía en una habitación al lado.

—La ha pasado mal.

—Se le nota. No permitiremos que le suceda algo malo, tienes mi palabra.

—Gracias, Steve. Por resistir el preguntar si estamos en peligro.

—Es algo lógico a largo plazo, Tony. Podemos tener un escudo protector que nos aísle de los radares, pero tarde o temprano debemos buscar al resto de las personas en el planeta. Quedarnos así es una sentencia de muerte. Y abrir fronteras es arriesgarse justo como ahora.

—Pues suena a que las cosas no están muy bien allá afuera.

—Con lo que tendremos que lidiar. Por Peter, por todos.

—¿Te da algo de miedo esta situación?

—No —el rubio negó acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente— Los cambios como la lucha por lo correcto siempre tienen momentos espantosos de transición que muchos no pueden entender o soportar. Tengo más temor a la insistencia de Erik de que vayas a Genosha, seguro quiere mostrarte otro robot de Doom ahí perdido.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que por el momento no podías ir a visitarlos, que teníamos una situación de emergencia de la que le informaría en cuanto pudiera.

—Siempre tan diplomático.

—Me dijo que podía esperar si no me olvidaba de decirte.

Tony rió, abrazándolo por su cintura ya recostados en la cama. —Le llamaré mañana. No puedo dejar a Bruce en estos momentos. Apenas está tomando confianza con nosotros y aún falta Rhodey, Pepper, los demás Aulladores… el idiota de Quill con su Manada.

—Poco a poco, Tony.

—¿Ya te dije que te amo por ser tan lindo y obediente?

—Creo que el día de hoy me has castigado con eso.

—Ooohh, debo recompensar a mi Alfa por tan penoso sacrificio.

—¿Dónde quedó mi primerizo Omega?

—Tú lo pervertiste y ahora asume las consecuencias, Rogers.

—Ouch.


	3. Náufragos

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Náufragos.**

* * *

" _La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas la preguntas_."

Earl Gray Stevens.

* * *

—Cuando yo decía estar varados no me refería a literalmente estar varados —murmuró Barry Allen para sí mismo, observando el cielo nocturno.

Estaba preocupado a punto de saltar al siguiente escalón que era de la angustia. La isla a la que habían llegado más por suerte que por dirección era pequeña, casi no tenía árboles frutales o algo de comida que ofrecer. Solitaria, en medio del océano sin que tuviera mucha precisión sobre la orientación, el rubio había pasado el primer día recorriendo esa pequeña isla con el fin de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle para que Hal Jordan no se muriera en aquel sitio tan abandonado. Ante la alerta de tsunami que disparó el movimiento de fuga de toda Nueva Metrópolis, lo primero que hizo fue sacar al piloto de la sala donde se recuperaba para llevarlo con el resto de las personas atiborrándose en los transportes para marcharse en los barcos. Había demasiado caos que necesitó orden, mismo que él impuso mientras Cyborg y Green Arrow trataban de proteger sus traseros de los drones del Régimen, primero, y luego de aquellos robots negros destructivos.

Hal despertó, tratando de ayudarlos con la evacuación solamente para terminar herido de nuevo cuando le alcanzó un cañón de aquellos oscuros drones. Barry lo perdió unos minutos una vez que la inundación comenzó a llevarse gente, encontrándolo tratando de no ahogarse en un cruce de calles, aferrado a un poste. El haberle rescatado le costó perder el último barco, quedándose aferrados a una puerta, a merced de la corriente tragándose la ciudad hasta que una nave de Atlantis los rescató, justo cuando aparecieron soldados en uniformes negros con un escudo rojo en el pecho atacándoles. No pudo salvar a los pobres Atlanteanos, llevando a Hal dentro de la nave para huir de ahí porque el cielo comenzó a iluminarse cuando la Atalaya pareció explotar. Todo era un caos, solo había escuchado que Luthor había rescatado a Tim, pero no a los otros dos hijos de Bruce Wayne; después de eso, nada.

—¿Hal?

El piloto tenía fiebre alta, sin medicamentos ni alimentos no podía ayudarle mucho en su situación. Los cañones de HYDRA no solo pulverizaban, también atacaban el cuerpo de los Metahumanos al tratar de destruir su sistema inmune para hacerlos víctimas del virus. La explosión que arrasó con Nueva Metrópolis les alcanzó antes de que entendiera como enviar un mensaje a Víctor o a Oliver, quienes esperaba se hubieran salvado de todo ese horror. Su nave se averió y trató de llevar un buen curso hacia los barcos para que les rescataran, pero había terminado estrellándose en esa isla tan pobre, que además se inundaba por las noches. Aquello lo aprendió de una manera muy dolorosa porque el rubio perdió la nave la primera velada que pasaron cuando se dio cuenta que el nivel del mar ascendía peligrosamente. Debían estar en las copas de los bajos árboles con enredaderas gruesas usadas como puentes y camas improvisadas, pues los tiburones se acercaban en las noches que subía la marea.

Barry apenas había conseguido rescatar algo del interior de la nave que les ayudara a sobrevivir, ahora se las ingeniaba para sanar las heridas del afiebrado piloto al mismo tiempo que lo alimentaba con lo poco que encontraba, apenas dormitando por pausas al estarle vigilando constantemente. Al menos había conseguido rescatar el anillo de Hal que ahora llevaba en su mano sudorosa. No tenía como enviar un mensaje de auxilio, tampoco estaba seguro si en un lugar tan pequeño algún monitor pudiese ubicarlos. Los pocos medicamentos que sacó de la nave de Atlantis ya se habían terminado, igual que la comida. Debía hacer algo o ambos iban a morir. Barry levantó su mirada al cielo, contemplando las estrellas con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hal tratando de encontrar una buena solución a su problema. Un chapoteo debajo de él le avisó de la llegada de los tiburones, le dieron ganas de pensar que podría enviar un mensaje con ellos al rey de Atlantis, cosa que le sacó una pequeña risa desganada.

—Es bueno… escucharte reír.

—¡Hal!

Allen se sentó de golpe, girándose al castaño para revisarle, la fiebre seguía, pero había mermado. Sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo. La mano de Jordan alcanzó su mejilla que palmeó.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás y no es necesario que pretendas que sí porque sé que no.

—Bueno, me siento mejor. ¿Eso te satisface?

—No debiste pelear.

—Hubieran… lastimado a esas personas.

El rubio torció una sonrisa. —Es… tan extraño escucharte hablar así.

—¿Por qué?

—Luego de…

—¿Sigues sin creer que jamás estuve de acuerdo con el Régimen?

—Lamento no haberte creído sobre tus amigos imaginarios. Sí tienen un nombre, se llaman HYDRA.

—¿HYDRA? —Hal frunció su ceño, negando apenas— No, no creo que ese sea su nombre.

—Pues lo es, Tim lo descubrió, ¿puedes creerlo?

—No es… ése no es su nombre.

—Sigues con la fiebre, traeré un poco de agua, no te muevas mucho o vas a caerles encima a los tiburones y no habrá poder Metahumano que te salve de sus mandíbulas.

—Me alegra que aun conserves tu sentido del humor.

—Solo necesita el sol para recargarse. Espera.

Hal despertó a la mañana siguiente con mejores ánimos y fuerzas, no podía caminar, pero ya sentarse y comer por sí solo, hablando sobre lo que podrían hacer para salir de la isla en sus momentos lúcidos. El rubio solamente le escuchaba, sin decirle la verdadera situación para no preocuparle en tanto aun seguía tratando de buscar una manera de salir de ahí con él. Le mantenía ocupada la mente que el nivel del mar pudiera abarcar toda la isla y entonces los tiburones hicieran un festín con ellos, no quería llegar a comprobarlo. Cuando pudo al fin hacerse de una lanza para pescar las cosas mejoraron en su variedad de alimentos basada en raíces y algunos frutos, dejando la mayoría para el castaño, cosa que este notó al poco tiempo.

—Debes comer bien, Barry.

—Estaré bien. No gasto energía de todas maneras.

—Vas a debilitarte.

—No me conoces.

El piloto guardó silencio a su frase, Allen le miró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

—Lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera.

—De todas maneras, es cierto. Ha pasado tiempo, has cambiado.

—Siempre cambiamos, lo que pasa es que no nos damos cuenta.

—Esta isla no va a ayudarnos a largo plazo, ¿no es así?

—Bueno…

—¿Barry?

—Estoy haciendo un plan, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a salir de aquí.

—No, tú vas a salir de aquí.

—Ahí te equivocas, no voy a abandonarte.

—¿Por qué no? —Hal ladeó su rostro, atento a los gestos del velocista.

—Pues… no, estás herido y… pues no.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, Barry. No podemos morir los dos.

—¡Hey! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Shu!

—Si cuando la comida desaparezca tu plan no puede funcionar, haremos el mío.

—¿Qué es?

—Nadarás a la siguiente isla más próxima.

—¡Claro! Cómo sé dónde estamos puedo seguramente llegar a algún lado antes de que me agote y me trague un tiburón, sino es que mi inmunidad se va por el caño primero.

—No nos ha matado la lluvia hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora. No quiero seguir probando suerte, ¿sabes?

Hal estiró un brazo, alcanzando una mejilla del rubio. —Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí y comienza a pensar en ti.

—No hagas eso —Barry le dio un suave manotazo— Y no uses tus instintos Alfa conmigo. No soy un Omega.

—Eres un apresurado Beta.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?

—No sabes todavía cocer un pescado al fuego. Esta parte está cruda.

—¡Claro que no!

Pasaron el día recostados realmente haciendo planes como un par de náufragos que eran. Barry tenía una idea de su ubicación, habían varado más al sur si la posición de las estrellas no le mentía. Eso no le daba mucha confianza porque era el gran océano donde aparentemente no existía tierra más que kilómetros más al Oeste, una distancia que ni con sus poderes podría recorrer, a no ser que quisiera empujar su cuerpo más allá de su límite. Se quedaron dormidos de esa manera, sobre la cama de lianas a salvo de los tiburones nocturnos que iban a curiosear en la inundación, a veces atrapando peces incautos en las raíces de los árboles cubiertos por la marea alta. Al día siguiente tuvieron la suerte de que una parvada pequeña de gaviotas hiciera una parada ahí. Barry casi lloró al atraparlas, pero Hal necesitaba recuperarse un poco más, lo suficiente para escapar de la isla. Luego de la comida, volvieron a la idea de armar con la madera buena que pudieran encontrar una balsa que resistiera el oleaje para ir hacia el Norte, donde era más probable encontrar tierra firme, o al menos una isla con mayores recursos.

—Tus heridas menores han sanado, todavía tienes la del pecho y la cadera que están por cerrarse.

—Me siento mucho mejor, debo decir que los cuidados también han influido.

Barry rodó sus ojos, terminando de vendarle. —Sí, claro.

—¿Aun sigues escéptico sobre que lamento la muerte de J'onn?

—… no lo sé.

—¿Qué te hace dudar?

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar… en general, no te hagas ilusiones. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera yo pude entender qué sucedía. Aun tengo muchas ideas alborotadas en mi cabeza.

—Una pausa te vendría bien.

—¿Pausa? No es como que a mi cerebro pudiera darle una pausa, ¿sabes?

—Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás.

—Soy todo oídos, señor piloto.

El castaño sonrió, inclinándose hacia él aprovechando que estaba sentado a su lado. Su mano capturó el mentón de Allen para levantar su rostro y besarle. Barry no se movió, sorprendido por el movimiento que no esperaba luego trató de separarse, pero un brazo le atrapó para jalarle a un regazo donde fue acomodado en un parpadeo. Cerró sus ojos, haciendo ese esfuerzo por apagar su mente por unos segundos y permitir que por unos minutos las cosas pudieran sentirse tan bien como lo estaba sintiendo. Sus propias manos se enredaron en esos cabellos húmedos por una lluvia fina que comenzó a caer, colándose tímidamente por las largas como delgadas hojas de los árboles entre los cuales estaban. Una lengua buscó la suya, un par de brazos le atrajeron a un pecho vendado antes de estremecerse a unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo con deseo.

—Hal…

Allen se aferró a los hombros del piloto cuando un par de colmillos mordisquearon por debajo de su mandíbula, ya una mano de Jordan se había colado por entre sus cuerpos con destreza, llegando sin ningún titubeo hasta su pantalón que desabrochó para tomar entre sus dedos una erección más que evidente bajo la tela. No se quiso quedar atrás, haciendo lo mismo con el miembro del castaño, siseando al contacto de la otra piel, moviendo sus caderas al restregarse. El gemido que escapó de Barry fue ahogado por los labios del Alfa, quejándose apenas por el roce de sus colmillos contra sus labios lo que le recordó algo importante.

—Hal… —Jadeó en su oído, apretando sus dientes por la mano que tomó ambos penes, tocándolos por las puntas húmedas— No podemos… aún estás… pueden abrirse tus heridas… e-es en… aaahh… es en serio…

Un tirón de sus cabellos con otro beso posesivo calló su argumento, Hal no le dio tregua en su boca, sintiéndose mareado al olfatear esas feromonas Alfa brotando con fuerza pese al estado del piloto. Gimió contra sus labios por esa mano masturbándole contra el otro miembro, el calor en su entrepierna ya extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No tenía un aroma Omega que correspondiera semejante despliegue, los Betas no solían tener esa esencia tan fuerte ni tan atractiva. A Jordan no pareció importarle mucho eso, prácticamente dejándole sin aliento. Estaba demasiado excitado, su orgasmo no tardaría lo que le abochornó ante el piloto, queriendo pedirle que fuesen más despacio. Su intento de separarse o detener esa mano murieron al sentir un mordisco en su pecho que no había notado estaba descubierto por sus ropas abiertas.

—¡Hal…!

La mano que sujetaba su nuca no le soltó, inclinando su rostro hacia un hombro suyo lentamente, entre sus gemidos cada vez más roncos y entrecortados. Sus caderas prácticamente se movieron solas al ritmo de esa mano, no iba a resistir más. El rubio ya no sabía si sus cuerpos estaban empapados por la lluvia o el sudor, ni quisiera sentía el frío de las gotas de lluvia, con mejillas ardiendo igual que su entrepierna. Aquel latigazo de placer recorrió toda su espalda, tensándose al correrse en la mano que no le soltó ni un solo segundo. Murmuró el nombre de Hal entre sus jadeos que se convirtieron en un grito ahogado por una punzada que le hizo respingar. Los colmillos de aquel Alfa se enterraron con fuerza en su cuello, sin ser un Omega, aquella mordida era más dolorosa de lo normal, así que el dolor se combinó de forma absurda con el éxtasis previo. Su mente cayó en una espiral brumosa de la que no salió hasta mucho después.

—¿Barry?

Hal le sostenía por la nuca y una mano en su espalda baja, repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de la curva de su cuello al haber dejado caer su cabeza. Las finas gotas de lluvia terminaron por traerlo de vuelta a la consciencia, respirando erráticamente, su mirada perdida tratando de ayudarle a recordar donde estaba y qué había pasado. El velocista jaló aire, llevando sus manos caídas de vuelta a esos hombros para sostenerse, parpadeando todavía mareado.

—¿Qué…?

—Te desmayaste unos segundos.

Al erguir su cabeza la punzada en su cuello le recordó que el castaño le había mordido, llevándose una mano para verla manchada con gotas de sangre.

—¡Me marcaste! ¡Como si fuera un Omega!

—Un Alfa puede marcar también a un Beta. Eso no hace diferencia.

—Claro que lo hace, ¡la cabeza me da vueltas!

—Le dicen orgasmo.

—Gracioso. Auch. Me duele, arde, como si me hubieran clavado mil agujas al mismo tiempo sin anestesia.

—Pasará.

—¿Por qué rayos me marcaste?

Hal sonrió mirándole fijamente, Barry gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahora eres mío, corredor.

—No sé qué es peor, tus palabras o que estamos embarrados de semen, sudor y agua.

—Será una anécdota linda de contar.

—De salir vivos.

—Lo haremos, tengo una buena corazonada.

—Estás eufórico porque acabas de morderme —el rubio frunció su nariz— Estás apestando toda la isla con tu alegría.

—¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—Sí, se suponía que primero debíamos pelearnos hasta caer agotados y luego haríamos una escena melodramática para luego quedar en paz. No hacer esto.

—Prefiero esta escena, si me disculpas.

—En fin, debemos refugiarnos de la lluvia, encrudece y tú puedes morir de hipotermia.

—Tú puedes remediarlo.

—Que buen intento, pero no, Señor Alfa.

Luego de que Barry hiciera un improvisado techo con hojas y lianas, se quitaron sus ropas para secarlas usando esas manos rápidas del velocista entre chistes subidos de tono de Jordan que le ganaron uno que otro coscorrón. Vino la noche con ellos al fin descansando después de una frugal cena con la idea de al día siguiente comenzar sus planes de armar la balsa que los sacara de ahí pues habían notado que los tiburones bien podían estar empujando con coletazos los árboles para indagar si algo caía de ellos, como los pequeños roedores escondidos que terminaban siendo sus bocadillos nocturnos. Un buen aliciente para no permanecer más tiempo ahí. Quedaron tan cansados que ninguno de los dos escuchó un silbido a primera hora en la mañana, un viento cálido diferente al húmedo que dominaba en la isla que sacudió sus cabellos. El rubio fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, extrañado de aquello sin encontrar nada extraño alrededor salvo los árboles meciéndose como si algo los empujara.

—¡Hal!

Se sujetó a unos brazos que de improviso lo levantaron por la cintura para casi tumbarlo detrás del piloto que rugió al despertar de golpe, alertado por el sonido y levantando su anillo. Allen abrió sus ojos asustado cuando notó su gesto, tratando de sujetar su brazo que levantó a un cielo semi nublado.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Aun no tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo!

Maldijo esa naturaleza estúpida de Alfa protector que disparó esa alerta en Hal, atacando prácticamente a ciegas entre los árboles. El viento cambió de dirección. Barry al fin notó que, si bien no podía verlo, el castaño estaba apuntándole a una nave oculta tras un escudo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que fuese HYDRA quien les hubiera encontrado, preparándose para huir de ese punto de la isla. No tendrían mucho espacio para correr, más no iba a permitir que hirieran o mataran al tonto de Jordan quien casi se desmayó al tratar de concentrar su energía en el anillo, sin el traje era más difícil y en su condición no podía hacerlo tan bien. Unas lianas cayeron sobre sus hombros, quitándoselas de un manotazo de mala gana, tirando de Hal para huir con un segundo manotazo con una maldición. Las lianas se enredaron en su cuerpo antes de poder correr, estrujándole.

—¡Hal! ¡Huye!

El piloto también fue envuelto entre las lianas como un capullo, inmovilizándolo. Barry rugió desesperado, tratando de patear al aire solamente para terminar igualmente hecho capullo con las lianas a pocos centímetros de Hal. La nave oculta al fin se descubrió, enorme sobre ellos, sus colores confundieron al velocista porque no eran los oscuros de HYDRA ni tampoco los rojos azulados tan característicos del Régimen. O los esmeraldas de Atlantis. Jadeó, sujeto de esa manera por lianas que no se habían movido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, notando tres árboles adelante algo extraño, una figura humanoide pequeña como un cachorro, pero… el niño, si es que lo era le saludó con una sonrisa sin labios y enormes ojos con la cabeza llena de raíces, saltando hacia él hasta quedar al frente. Tenía la piel de corteza, muy extraña.

—¿Soy Groot?

—¿Qué?

—Soy Groot. ¡Soy Groot! —un dedo largucho señaló la nave que desplegó una plataforma.

—No entiendo.

—Soy Groot.

Por la plataforma descendieron un par de figuras, una mujer Beta con tatuajes de líneas verdes en su cuerpo y rostro con cabellos oscuros, acompañada de un Omega de cabellos rubios ensortijados con ojos verdes brillantes como su sonrisa. Ambos saltaron a esos puentes de lianas, caminando hacia ellos. El Omega posó una mano sobre el niño árbol, aparentemente orgulloso, lucía como si fuese un mercenario, aunque sus ropas eran diferentes.

—Bien hecho, Groot.

—Soy Groot.

—¿Herido? ¿Quién?

—Soy Groot.

—¡Hey! ¡No te le acerques! —Barry gruñó al ver ese Omega extraño acercarse a Hal quien estaba jadeando pesadamente, aún tratando de mover su cuerpo, pero las lianas le apretaron más— ¡Agh!

—Soy Groot.

—¿Un Anillo?

—¡No…! ¡No! ¡Detente!

—¿Te quieres calmar? —le reclamó el Omega— Estoy concentrado en mi trabajo, toma tu turno.

—¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Suelta ese anillo! ¡Vas a morirte, bastardo! ¡Verás…!

Calló por una filosa daga que se pegó contra su cuello, la mujer que la sujetaba le dedicó una mirada. El Omega rodó sus ojos, examinando el anillo que se guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, girándose a él con un canturreo raro, casi bailando.

—Veamos. ¿Qué hace un Alfa malherido con un Beta roñoso perdidos en una isla que se hunde?

—Nada qué te importe.

—Cuida tu lengua —siseó la mujer, pegando más el filo a su piel.

—Mmm, ¿están huyendo de alguien? ¿Son fugitivos?

—…

—El tratamiento silencioso. Bueno, los trataremos silenciosamente. Groot, por favor.

—¡Soy Groot!

Las lianas lo noquearon, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando despertó estaba en una celda pequeña, con Hal recostado en la cama junto a él, durmiendo tranquilamente. Tenía una ligera fiebre, sin embargo, sus vendajes eran limpios signo de heridas atendidas. Se levantó, mirando alrededor por la inequívoca vibración de una nave volando alto. Tenía frente a sí una puerta de cristal, fácilmente rompible salvo por esos puntos en el marco que le advirtieron de un campo de protección. Podría probar suerte o terminar peor de como estaban. Habían atendido a Hal, lo cual de haber sido enemigos tal cosa no se hubiera dado, tenía algo de esperanza en eso. Un hombre con un cuerpo completamente tatuado en líneas rojas apareció, observándole en silencio igual que Barry lo hizo. Ese guerrero siguió su camino, regresando ahora otro hombre más con un cuello peludo que subía desde su pecho, ojos azules pícaros y una sonrisa torva.

—Eres inteligente, no has tratado de escapar.

—Vamos en una nave que está a varios metros de altura, si la desestabilizo puedo morir.

—Impresionante —el hombre le miró de arriba abajo, cruzándose de brazos— Ustedes dos no son normales, ¿de dónde vienen?

—Nueva Metrópolis.

—¿Dónde queda?

—Si tuviera una idea de dónde estoy quizá te diría —Barry tomó aire— Gracias por atender las heridas de Hal.

—No somos bestias. Bueno Drax sí, pero no es el asunto aquí. Tienes que responder mis preguntas si quieres más hospitalidades.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero responderlas?

—Pues se mueren.

El rubio suspiró. Hal necesitaba recuperarse y tener su anillo de vuelta.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Nacieron así, como están?

—No. Fue… una vacuna especial que voluntariamente aceptamos.

—¿Quién se las obsequió?

—Una organización que…

—¡Ah, Rocket! ¿Qué haces hablando con los prisioneros? —el Omega apareció, siempre con su andar rítmico, asomándose a su celda.

—Dijiste que no eran prisioneros.

—Pues igual lo son, pero no formalmente, solo porque no tengo una palabra mejor para describirlos.

—Escuchen… —Barry tosió para llamar su atención.

—Tienes que explicarte mejor, por eso terminamos perdidos en el océano.

—Hey, siempre volvemos sanos y salvos a casa.

—Porque debemos hacerlo, pedazo de idiota.

—Ustedes…

El Omega le miró levantando una mano luego de revisarle. —Tú estás bien, cierra el pico. Los llevaremos a un lugar donde no nos molesten y que puedan cuidar de ese Alfa moribundo. Rocket dice que no son seres humanos normales, así que si de casualidad tienes poderes o algo así te recomiendo que no los uses o realmente lo vas a lamentar. No vamos a lastimarlos a menos que nos obliguen, mientras tanto, shu shu a callar. Ahora, Rocket…

Barry no pudo decir ya más porque esos dos desaparecieron en medio de una charla que no parecía tener sentido. Consideraron ayudarlos siendo perfectos extraños, no podía quejarse de ello en el estado de Hal. Ya luego le quitaría el anillo al Omega ése tan cínico. Había notado que tenía una marca en el cuello apenas visible por sus ropas, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que tenía un Alfa, uno que aún no había visto. Si lo atacaba a eso se refería, su pareja lo molería a golpes. Prefirió jugar al buen prisionero, quedándose al lado del piloto cuando los sacaron de la celda y los llevaron fuera de aquella nave de guerra si bien alcanzó a ver. Llegaron a una isla que le pareció pequeña como donde naufragaran, pero estaba atiborrada de… partes de naves o transportes. Casonas con techos cubiertos de nieve igual que el bosque de árboles delgados alrededor. Un grupo de hombres de diferentes castas fueron a recibirlos, uno delgado de nariz aguileña se adelantó con una sonrisa para darle un abrazo caluroso al Omega, haciendo una reverencia después.

—Es un honor tener al Omega del Patriarca en nuestras tierras.

—Oh, vamos Kraglin, te romperé los dientes si continuas. La isla de los Devastadores es mi segundo hogar.

—Y siempre lo será. ¿Qué me has traído, uh?

—Unos "prisioneros" —rió el Omega girándose a ellos, Hal iba en una camilla flotante— Los encontramos varados y malheridos en una isla a punto de hundirse, el Alfa necesita hospitalización. Creo que el Beta es su pareja. ¿Sí, verdad?

—Sí —masculló Barry apenas, observando alrededor.

—Bueno, los tendremos aquí el tiempo que nos pidas.

—Ten cuidado, los dos tienen mutaciones, ya sabes de cuál.

—Ah, okay, entendido —Kraglin le miró serio contrario a la expresión juguetona de sus ojos— Nada de trucos, forasteros. Que los Devastadores tenemos una reputación que nos precede.

Fueron llevados a lo que se le antojó era un edificio comunal, ahí Hal terminó en una habitación cálida, bastante cómoda donde luego fueron médicos para atenderle. Le extrañó mucho el tipo de medicina que tenían en la isla, una muy… eficiente, era la palabra que mejor quedaba a los instrumentos y medicamentos tan ligeros pero efectivos usados en las heridas del piloto.

—Tú, ven conmigo —el Omega palmeó su hombro— Déjalos hacer lo suyo.

No se negó, nadie había empuñado un arma hasta entonces salvo la daga. Tenía ese grupito tras ellos dos con miradas que vigilaban cada movimiento suyo, incluyendo al niño árbol que comía unas golosinas coloridas de aroma azucarado.

—Bien, creo que hemos demostrado que no somos hostiles, tú tienes que comportarte igual.

—Lo siento… hemos huido de una guerra y… seguimos huyendo, al parecer.

—Wow, una guerra, eso es grave. Bien —el Omega tosió, extendiendo su mano— Mi nombre es Peter Quill, o Starlord si lo prefieres. Capitán de la nave Milano y líder de los Guardianes, esos gruñones que ves por allá.

—Barry Allen, me conocen como Flash —correspondió al saludo con una media sonrisa— Él es Hal Jordan, es… un piloto.

—¿Qué piloto usa un anillo que funciona como condensador de energía electromagnética?

—Eres inteligente.

—No me hagas reconsiderar mi hospitalidad.

—No quise decirlo con esa intención… de donde vengo, salvo dos Omegas, los otros pocos que llegué a conocer no eran tan… habilidosos.

—Siempre hay excepciones.

—También lo sé.

—Dijiste que tu hogar era Nueva Metrópolis, ¿ahí se dio la guerra?

—Sí. Hal terminó herido por ayudarnos.

—Mmmm, okay, les traerán comida, descansarán y mañana vamos a tener una mejor charla tú y yo porque ahora estás como si hablar te costara un dedo de la mano.

Barry rió sin querer. —De verdad, lo lamento, han sido días muy tensos. Ustedes han sido amables en traernos a su hogar y…

—Éste es mi segundo hogar, no puedo llevarte al principal. No. Para que eso suceda tendremos que entendernos bien, ustedes no atacan, nosotros no les enseñamos que podemos hacerlos papilla con todo y sus poderes.

—Creo que entendí la indirecta desde la primera vez.

Quill asintió, mirándole unos segundos antes de palmear su hombro.

—Estás cansado, es lo que tienes, hablaremos luego.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?

—Adelante, pero debe ser la última pregunta porque mis Guardianes ya están sacando sus armas para hacerte agujeros.

—Tiene que ver con eso… sospecho. ¿Por qué te han llamado el Omega del Patriarca?

—Oohh —una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en Quill— Eso es porque el Patriarca es el líder de estas tierras. Y yo soy su pareja. Bienvenido a Nova, Barry Allen. Nos veremos mañana.


	4. Alas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Alas.**

* * *

" _El mejor reencuentro es con la persona de la que no te querías despedir_."

Anónimo.

* * *

Genosha era un paraíso que Tim había creído tendría la oportunidad de conocer a lo largo y ancho, con sus grandes extensiones de campos verdes meciéndose a un viento cálido que soplaba con pétalos de flores y algunas hojas verdes. Bosques claros con fauna curiosa de sus andanzas, jardines impresionantes que Charles gustaba de cuidar todos los días, ahora con su ayuda. Hubiera sido mentirse a sí mismo si decía que no le gustaba estar ahí, todo lo contrario, la compañía de aquella pareja le hacía sentirse tranquilo de una forma que jamás había percibido o quizá ya hubiera olvidado. Erik era muy protector como receloso sin ser invasivo, Charles era increíblemente paciente con una amabilidad tan dulce que no había forma de negarse a sus pedidos, tenía unos modales y forma de ser que descolocaron a Tim en sus primeros días al recordarle tanto a Alfred.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama este árbol, Tim?

—Ah… es un… abeto. Abies. De la familia de las pináceas.

—Muy bien.

Charles estaba dándole unas pequeñas clases para que no se aburriera de estar paseando por ahí en la inmensa residencia de piedra maciza que estaban terminando de redecorar. Según sus anfitriones, había pertenecido a un científico muy loco amigo suyo que había perdido la cabeza. Eso le constaba por la sala donde trabajaban ambos en lo que eran restos de robots y otros inventos cuya forma ya fueron imposibles de descifrar para el adolescente. Le habían dado ropas nuevas, una amplia recámara que ya había llenado con todos los hermosos libros que tenían para leer, una tableta donde seguir estudiando y esas horas con ellos aprendiendo todo lo que era Genosha. Mucho más grande que Nueva Metrópolis, le daba curiosidad que solamente estuviera la residencia de ellos en todo el territorio.

—¿Charles?

—Dime, Tim.

—¿Por qué el Señor Logan no habla con ustedes?

—Tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar, Tim. Hay que darle tiempo, como a ti.

Si bien había comprendido las charlas entre Erik y Charles, ellos dos no eran tan normales como parecían. Tenían poderes de la misma forma que los Metahumanos en su ciudad natal. Erik tenía la capacidad de mover cualquier cosa que fuese metálica en cualquier estado, el de Charles, aún no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. La pareja no daba muchas señales de ello, como si fuese algo que no quisieran mostrar. Tim tampoco hizo muchas preguntas, desde que aparecieran sus primeras pesadillas, ambos habían sido atentos con él, acompañándole en su habitación para que durmiera tranquilo o teniendo esas actividades donde lo involucraban. Erik no era muy bueno siendo creativo con eso, pero todo lo que decía Charles lo hacía sin pestañear. La única persona en la residencia que parecía más un fantasma chocarrero que alguien vivo era Logan.

—Esta flor.

—Bellis perennis de la familia Asteraceae.

—¿El nombre?

—M-Margo… ¡Margarita!

—Eres un estudiante brillante, Tim.

—Siempre me decían que era un come libros.

—Yo también soy un come libros.

—Pero tú eres muy lindo.

Charles rió divertido, despeinándole. —Gracias por eso. ¿Y Tim?

—¿Sí?

—Está bien hablar de casa.

Contemplar el sol en los atardeceres o en aquella playa que lo reflejaba como un espejo movedizo había cautivado su atención, perdiéndose en esa vista sin pensar en nada. Un brillante sol amarillo sin nubes grises que lo ocultaran. Ya sabía que Nueva Metrópolis no era el mejor sitio para vivir, pero no tenía idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo hasta que comenzó sus días en Genosha. También le había fascinado ese exoesqueleto que Charles usaba para andar, pues había perdido esa capacidad durante una guerra donde lo liberaron de una prisión horrible según sus palabras. Ellos también habían tenido problemas. Ahora vivían pacíficamente en esas tierras, alejados de los problemas como del resto de la población para descanso de Charles. El genio detrás del exoesqueleto era un tal Tony Stark, un hombre muy buen amigo suyo que no había podido visitarlos pese a su insistencia porque estaba ocupado, encargado de reconstruir ese territorio luego de la guerra y si había escuchado bien, criando un cachorro pues era un Omega.

—Hoy comeremos en la terraza y luego daremos un paseo por el bosque, hay un lugar que me gustaría que conocieras, Tim.

—¿Otro?

—Sí —Charles rió, su risa siempre era alegre, dulce— Si Logan quiere acompañarnos puede hacerlo.

—Uh, no creo. ¿Estará el Señor Erik?

—Claro. ¿Me ayudarás a preparar la comida?

—¡Seguro!

Logan tenía cierta rutina, se despertaba temprano, desaparecía para ir a correr por las playas de Genosha hasta mediodía cuando volvía para comer algo que sacaba de la cocina, con una botella que bebía de un solo golpe. Cerveza. Volvía a perderse en la residencia o en los jardines hasta la noche que de nuevo sacaba las sobras de la comida que se llevaba a su habitación. Una que otra vez Tim se lo había topado en los anchos pasillos, cuando venía de regreso de la biblioteca donde sacaba nuevos libros casi siempre evadiéndole con la mirada o doblando por otro pasillo adjunto. Tenía una esencia altamente agresiva, mucho más que el propio Erik, quien le recordaba a Clark Kent por su aroma Alfa tan pesado. Logan le olfateaba curioso, después le gruñía o simplemente le ignoraba cuando Tim le ofrecía un plato o algún cubierto para su comida, no pasó mucho antes de que se acostumbrara a sus maneras.

—¿Qué han estado estudiando? —preguntó Erik en la terraza cuando se sentaron a comer sin signos de Logan por ningún lado.

—Botánica.

—Y lenguas antiguas —asintió Tim, picando las verduras.

—Pronto tendré otro cerebrito en casa.

—Tim ya es inteligente, solo está aprendiendo nuevas cosas. Tú deberías seguir su ejemplo.

—Las escucho de tu boca cuando…

—¿Quieres más ensalada, Tim?

—Gracias.

Erik chasqueó su lengua, pasando su mirada filada de Charles al chico, pellizcando una de sus mejillas.

—Te gustará a donde vamos, estoy seguro de que no has visto nada igual.

—No seas presumido, Erik.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Ya quiero ver —asintió Tim, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿qué tenemos ahí? ¿Estamos sonriendo?

El gesto de Tim creció, con un ligero sonrojo. A veces sentía una enorme vergüenza el mostrar esa clase de emociones, cuando prácticamente se había quedado sin nada, sin tener la certeza de si su familia estaba viva o sus amigos. No le gustaba pensar mucho en ello porque después por las noches solían aparecer pesadillas y terminaba escondiéndose en los brazos de Charles. Recordar a Conner saliendo disparado con una herida hacia el mar de escombros. Las palabras de Luthor o la explosión que había escuchado detrás suyo eran cosas que le entristecían y asustaban. Terminaron con el postre para llevar a su pequeña caminata, saliendo de la residencia, pasando por jardines hacia una parte del bosque que ascendía ligeramente, permitiendo una vista general de toda Genosha.

Tim se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle más tarde que tanto podía o sabía hacer el famoso Tony Stark porque al escalar por la colina notó la eficiencia de aquellas prótesis, eran como huesos de soporte inteligentes. Algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Un rumor le hizo fruncir su ceño, volviéndose a la pareja que le sonrió, Erik haciendo un gesto para que se adelantara a ver de donde provenía ese rugido ronco con un aroma a humedad, musgo, piedras. No se hizo del rogar, casi corriendo para terminar en un precipicio que miraba hacia una gigantesca caída de agua de varios metros de altura, chocando con gruesas pero redondas piedras ya alisadas, creando una espuma que se desvanecía en el aire. Enredaderas caían a los costados de la cascada, igual que musgo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es… —se hubiera acercado de no sentir el rocío que flotaba cerca del precipicio— El agua es muy clara, muy azul, como tus ojos, Charles.

—Oh, gracias.

Erik gruñó apenas, recibiendo un codazo de su Omega mientras Tim memorizaba aquel paisaje tan limpio, señalando con ojos abiertos a un animal que solamente había visto en un libro de la biblioteca de Alfred.

—¡Eso es…! ¡Es…!

—Un zorro.

Le tomó una fotografía porque no podía quedarse solamente con el mero recuerdo de haberlo visto. Igual un video cuando el peludo animalito se acercó, trepando una roca para beber algo del agua que escurría de las rocas, estaban muy lejos para inmutarlo con su presencia. Tim respingó al olfatear la humedad de una lluvia a punto de caer, notando que el cielo se nublaba no con nubes tan oscuras, pero sí aquellas de las que debía cubrirse. En aquel sitio no había ni un solo refugio, volviendo a la pareja señalando el cielo.

—Tenemos que irnos, hay que cubrirnos.

—¿Por qué? —Erik arqueó una ceja, muy tranquilo.

—La lluvia…

—¿Sucede algo con ella, Tim? —Charles ladeó su rostro.

Tim abrió sus ojos, incrédulo. —¡La lluvia! ¡El virus! ¡La peste!

Fue Erik quien le sujetó al verlo nervioso, atrayéndolo a él cuando puso una rodilla en el pasto. Charles posó una mano sobre sus cabellos, haciendo que le mirara.

—Tim, el agua no puede lastimarte.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La gente se muere! ¡Yo los vi morir!

—Aquí no, pequeño —Erik no le dejó ir— Tranquilo, Tim, no va a pasarte nada.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡CHARLES!

—Sshhh, Tim, quiero que me mires.

—¡La lluvia!

El Omega acarició su mejilla, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, como un rocío tibio. Los ojos de Charles brillaron diferentes.

—Nada va a pasarte, confía en nosotros.

—¡Noo…! No…

Se encogió de hombros cuando la lluvia fue más persistente, suficiente para empapar su chamarra y sus cabellos. Luego de un par de minutos, fue abriendo sus ojos al notar que nada ocurría con su cuerpo, ni con el de ellos. Tenían solamente sus cabellos húmedos, sonriendo y esperando a que por fin se diera cuenta.

—Pero… —Tim parpadeó, mirándose primero y luego a ellos.

—¿Lo ves?

—Yo… yo vi gente morir… ¡de verdad los vi!

—Te creemos, Tim, pero aquí no pasa eso —Charles también se arrodilló, sujetándole por la cintura— Aquí no hay peste ni virus. El agua no te lastimará nunca más.

Tim levantó su rostro, mirando al cielo que iba despejándose para volver a mostrar el cielo azul claro que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por el atardecer. Lágrimas fueron rodando de sus mejillas que limpió con ambas manos. Charles le abrazó, sobando uno de sus brazos con un beso en sus cabellos empapados.

—Eso es, tranquilo. Te hice una promesa y la cumpliré, Tim, nada va a lastimarte aquí.

—A veces… aún escucho las alarmas —musitó contra el pecho del Omega al que se aferró— En mi cabeza, esos aullidos que anunciaban la lluvia… había que correr, esconderse. Toda mi vida pasé escuchándolos.

—Eso se acabó, Tim.

—Jamás estuve en un bosque así, ni ver el sol… o estar bajo la lluvia sin protección. Siempre tenía que cuidarme o moriría.

—Ssshh, eso está en el pasado. En Genosha nada va a lastimarte de esa manera.

—Pero ahí estaba mi familia… y la perdí.

Lloró como no lo había hecho desde que llegara, sin soltarse de Charles hasta que se sintió muy cansado para caminar. Fueron los brazos de Erik los que esta vez le tomaran, cargándole sin dificultad al volver a la residencia. Levantó su mirada al notar algo en el cielo, un listón de colores en medio círculo que el Omega notó también, riendo apenas.

—Es un arcoíris, suele aparecer tras una lluvia como éstas.

Tim rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Alfa, repentinamente agotado y quedándose dormido antes de darse cuenta. Cuando despertó estaba en el sofá de la sala, en pijama bien envuelto en una frazada gruesa mirando unos leños quemarse dentro de una chimenea. Charles estaba en un sillón leyendo, sonriéndole cuando le escuchó moverse.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Cansado.

—Es natural. Erik viene en unos momentos, fue a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

—¿Chocolate?

—Ya lo probarás, te gustará.

—Gracias —murmuró el adolescente, aferrándose a la frazada— ¿Charles?

—Dime, Tim.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo… si mi familia…?

—Creo que eso ya te había quedado claro —Charles dejó su libro en el sillón para sentarse a su lado, acomodando la cabeza de Tim en su regazo, cepillando sus cabellos— Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, si Logan puede hacerlo, tú también.

—¿Y si la gente mala viene?

—No creo que suceda eso, Tim, pero tengo mucha lástima por ellos si lo intentan.

—¿Erik los hará trocitos?

—Parece que ya vas conociéndolo.

—¿Puedo contarte algo?

—Lo que tú quieras contar, Tim.

—Mi papá también era un Omega, pero muy rudo y fiero. Casi nunca mostraba emociones, me regañaba mucho si no hacía las cosas como él decía, pero siempre estaba cuidándome, enseñándome a pelear y las cosas del mundo antiguo. Lo lastimaron mucho, Charles.

—¿Los malvados de la calavera?

—Sí… bueno, no ellos exactamente. Fue… su Alfa.

—¿Era un hombre malo, Tim?

El chico torció su boca, acomodándose mejor en el sofá. —No lo sé. Es que… una vez solamente lo conocí de cerca, jugamos mucho. Yo me divertí. Pero luego fue muy malo, nunca supe que le pasó a papá, todos decían que escaparíamos a un lugar donde jamás nos encontraría… no fue cierto.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Tim —Charles acarició su mejilla— No tienes por qué perder la esperanza de encontrarlo. Quizá está en otro lado, esperándote, buscándote. Si era tan rudo seguro que no se ha dado por vencido con su cachorro. Entonces con mayor razón debemos cuidarte, no quiero que se enoje conmigo por no haber procurado por su hijo tan lindo e inteligente.

—Je, je… gracias, Charles.

—Y si por alguna razón pasa el tiempo y no lo vuelves a ver, no debes perder la esperanza. Lo único que cambiará es que tu papá estará guardado aquí dentro —una mano del Omega se posó en el pecho de Tim— Donde jamás se perderá. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí.

—Volverás a volar, Tim, estoy seguro de ello.

Los siguientes días fueron mejores, incluso más divertidos cuando se hizo parte de los ejercicios de Erik para refinar su poder, saltando de tabla en tabla metálica en el aire. Tim sabía que a veces perdía el equilibrio, pero nunca el Alfa le dejó caer ni una sola vez. Cuando le veía con Charles, abrazados o los atrapaba besándose muy apasionadamente, recordaba esa noche de invierno que había pasado con sus hermanos y su padre en compañía de Alfred con el Alto Consejero tan abierto, sincero, alegre con ellos. Había hecho reír a su padre esa noche, tenía muy presente la risa de Bruce, ese rostro esperanzada que jamás le había notado. ¿Dónde se había quedado todo eso? ¿Por qué de pronto el Alto Consejero había atacado su propia ciudad con tanta crueldad? Tim no podía tener esas respuestas y le inquietaba, mientras tomaba lecciones con Charles. Una mañana, le llamó para obsequiarle un abrigo con un gorro de tela que le hizo vestir, junto a una bufanda como si fuesen a salir de viaje, sospecha que el Omega le confirmó.

—Saldremos de paseo, uno largo, ¿qué quieres llevar de comer para el viaje?

Tomaron un transporte de gruesas llantas hechas para terreno rudo, Tim con una mochila de botanas y unos emparedados, algo de agua que beber junto con la tarjeta que se había salvado dentro de su traje porque la revisarían a donde iban. Sentado en la parte posterior, escuchó a Charles decirle sobre el viaje que harían pues había cosas importantes que tenía que discutir con Tony Stark y debido a que éste se encontraba muy ocupado, debían ir a visitarlo.

—Cinturones —ordenó Erik quien manejaría.

Recitó como el Omega le había instruido sobre aquel enorme territorio dividido en tres porciones, la del sur era donde ellos estaban llamada Genosha, la central era el Colmenar y la del norte era Nova, donde vivía el líder de las tres regiones que llamaban Patriarca con ese continente que llamaron Triunvirato. Tony Stark vivía en el lado Oeste del Colmenar, cerca de la playa luego de pasar por una ciudad antigua que ahora llamaban Timely. Dejaron atrás los campos tranquilos de Genosha en dirección a unas enormes murallas de metal que dividían Genosha del Colmenar, pasando un puente de piedra con más metal debajo del cual pasaba un río muy profundo, ruidoso. Los bosques del Colmenar impactaron al adolescente por lo abundantes, frondosos como enormes.

—¿Te ha gustado el viaje hasta ahora, Tim?

—¡Es genial! Todo es muy hermoso.

Iba comiendo ya un emparedado, observando por ambos lados del vehículo cuando escuchó a lo lejos unos aullidos que fueron haciendo coros. Erik disminuyó la velocidad hasta quedar junto a un enorme árbol, esperando por algo. Tim iba a preguntar cuando vio salir de entre los arbustos y pequeños árboles a un hombre de piel oscura con un uniforme de combate que se camuflaba con el bosque. Portaba un largo cañón y otras armas en sus piernas y caderas. No tenía una esencia agresiva, no al menos al momento de acercarse, saludando con una sonrisa a la pareja que igualmente le correspondió el gesto.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, gracias. Coronel queremos presentarle a Timothy.

—Hey, ¿cómo estamos? —el hombre se asomó por una ventanilla, observando al chico— Yo soy el Coronel James Rhodes, líder de los Comandos Aulladores.

—¿Ustedes eran los que aullaban? —Tim alzó sus cejas, luego enrojeciendo— Lo siento, un gusto conocerlo señor Rhodes.

—Puedes decirme Rhodey. Y sí, mi gente es la que escuchas en el Colmenar aullar para comunicarse a largas distancias. Como los lobos.

—¿Qué tal el día, Rhodey? —preguntó Erik.

—Aburrido, salvo las locuras de Tones, nada importante.

—Vamos a su Nido. ¿Crees que pueda recibirnos? No enviamos ningún mensaje.

—Claro, tienen que ver algo.

—¿Explota?

Rhodey se carcajeó, negando. —No, pero es algo similar. Timothy, seremos su escolta a través del Colmenar a la residencia Stark-Rogers, bienvenido cachorro.

—Gracias…

Siguieron el camino, tal como lo había dicho el Coronel, vieron a un grupo flanquear su transporte, de vez en cuando aullando. Tim abrió sus ojos al ver una enorme construcción de paredes blancas que parecían entrelazarse como remolinos, muy altas junto a un lago de aguas quietas.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó curioso a Charles.

—Eso es el Triskelion, la capital del Colmenar. Tony lo reconstruyó.

—¿Él hace mucho eso, verdad?

—Tiene el talento para ello.

Pasaron de largo, doblando hacia el Oeste con las ansias de Tim por conocer al famoso inventor del que todos parecían hablar. Un Omega con una mente muy brillante. El olfato del adolescente también detectó ese aroma dulzón en los bosques del Colmenar. Montones de Omegas viviendo ahí, imposible saber su número. Pasaron por un camino de piedras que los llevó a una zona más abierta del bosque, con un olor de agua salada comenzando a sentirse por la brisa cálida. Rhodey palmeó su vehículo, lanzando un aullido fuerte. Tim se asomó por una ventanilla, notando una residencia larga con una estructura curiosa sobre una colina, de donde provino el aullido de correspondencia que le dejó con los ojos abiertos. Era un Omega, uno fuerte como su padre el que había respondido.

—Tim, no vayas a caerte —le dijo Erik.

—Acaba de escuchar a Tony —rió Charles mirándole por detrás de su asiento— Está emocionado.

—¿Ése fue Tony Stark?

—Fue un Aullador, el mejor de todos antes de retirarse para ser ahora el reinventor del Triunvirato.

Subieron por la colina, quedándose en un terreno de piedra y pasto perfectamente cortado con drones observándoles desde la altura. Cuando Tim bajó, notando que había un Alfa tan fuerte como Erik en aquella casa, se quedó quieto, esperando por la introducción. Sin embargo, lentamente, otro aroma llegó a él. El corazón del chico comenzó a latir tan aprisa que el pecho le dolió, con sus ojos rozándose al caminar hacia la residencia con Charles llamándole preocupado. Sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera, nada más importó que ir hacia la entrada que se abrió, dejando salir a Bruce quien igualmente estaba frenético como él. Tim rompió a llorar, corriendo a sus brazos.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAAAPAAAÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPAAAAAAÁ!

—¡TIM!

Casi derribó a su padre al abrazarlo con fuerza, su llanto desesperado ahogándose en su pecho donde se enterró al sentir esos brazos que creyó ya no volvería a tener alrededor de él. Bruce cepilló varias veces sus cabellos que luego besó, meciéndole. Todos se quedaron asombrados, Charles mirando a Erik luego a un Tony que salió aprisa detrás de Bruce, con Steve siguiéndole de cerca. Tim levantó su rostro del pecho de su padre, sollozando con hipos altos.

—Lo siento… no pude salvarlos… lo siento, papá…

Bruce negó, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándole de vuelta. Tony levantó una mano como señal para todos de que les dejaran así hasta que ambos se tranquilizaran, con una rápida mirada a Charles quien negó. Luego de unos minutos, los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente tranquilos para volver a darse cuenta de sus alrededores. Tim se sorbió la nariz, sin soltar a su padre quien miró a Erik y a Charles con una expresión dudosa.

—Bruce, te presento a Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr. Pareja y dueños de Genosha —presentó Tony, observándoles un poco, sus ojos posándose en Tim con una sonrisa— Hey, cachorro. ¿Estás bien?

Éste asintió, pegando su mejilla contra el pecho de Bruce.

—¿Por qué no me habían dicho que tenían un huésped tan especial?

—Te dije que teníamos algo importante que decirte, Tony.

—Erik, necesitas pulir tu habilidad comunicativa. De haberme dicho que un hijo de Bruce estaba con ustedes, enseguida los hubiera visitado.

—¿Te molestaría presentarnos bien?

—Oh —Stark se giró a Bruce— Él es Bruce Wayne, mi invitado. Llegó a la playa del norte, junto con un hermoso, aunque berrinchudo cachorro llamado Damian, éste es otro de sus hijos, Timothy. ¿Lo he dicho bien, Bruce?

—En orden.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la sala? Es raro tener estos momentos dramáticos en la puerta de mi casa.

Todos entraron a la sala donde estaban solamente los bebés, jugando sobre una colchoneta tranquilamente. Charles se quedó viendo a Damian fijamente, luego sacudiendo su cabeza, volviendo su atención a Tim que estaba sumamente conmovido y aliviado. Sintió un ligero aguijonazo de celos al verlo con su padre, pero notar su felicidad disipó esa mala sensación, tomando asiento junto a Erik, en distancia prudente de los cachorros al no tener aún esa autorización para estar tan cerca, al menos del bebé de Bruce quien les observó con esos ojos fieros azules distrayéndose luego con las risas de Peter a su lado.

—Bien, creo que estamos en una linda situación donde han llegado hasta nosotros en diferentes ubicaciones refugiados de guerra —comenzó Tony, sentando junto a Steve— Me alegra en verdad que este pequeño cachorro haya podido reunirse con su papá Bruce, pero ahora tenemos que ponernos al día porque estoy seguro de que tienen cosas que decirme al respecto, Charles, Erik.

—Esperen —Bruce les cortó, sus brazos acariciando los cabellos de Tim. Miró a Charles unos segundos, inclinando su cabeza— Gracias por traerlo. Y cuidarlo.

—Fue muy agradable tenerlo con nosotros.

Tim levantó su mirada al escuchar eso, pero Charles rió. —Hey, no estamos diciendo que ya no puedes volver. Pero creo que ahora desearás vivir con papá, ¿no es así?

—Mmm ahí voy a estar en desacuerdo —interrumpió Tony, acariciando su barba— Porque estaba pensando en que Bruce y Damian se trasladaran con ustedes.

—¿Qué? —Erik no pudo evitar bufar a la idea.

—Estarán más seguros.

—Tony —Erik rugió bajito.

—Erik, no —Charles se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, sus ojos pasando de Bruce a Damian y luego a Stark— Me parece una buena idea.

—Dijiste que no leerías sus mentes —reclamó su Alfa.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Leo la de Tony.

—¡Hey! —Steve frunció su ceño, aunque rió, besando los cabellos de su Omega, quien chasqueó su lengua, con un manotazo en el aire.

—Ahorramos tiempo, Steve. Tú tampoco comiences. Gracias, Charles. Me gustaría que los tres habláramos, pero el idiota de Quill está ocupado en el Norte de Nova, Thor no vendrá sin él.

—Nos llevaremos a Bruce con sus hijos a Genosha. Cuando Quill pueda regresar, los esperaremos allá. Por cierto, Logan también está con nosotros.

—Rhodey me dijo que lo habían visto cerca. ¿Ya está domesticado?

—Temo que no.

—Bruce —Tony se giró a éste, sonriéndole— Charles y Erik viven en una muy linda residencia cuyo ambiente le va a hacer muy bien a tu bebé. Lo puedes comprobar con Tim, está redondito. Necesito que confíes en ellos como lo has hecho conmigo, por tu seguridad, por la de tus hijos, y por la de todos nosotros. Para cumplir mi promesa, tienes que hacerlo ¿okay? Voy a visitarlos tan seguido como pueda, estaremos más tranquilos con ustedes allá.

—¿Por qué? —Bruce miró de reojo a la pareja de Genosha.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que dije que aquí hay tres Alfas muy poderosos?

—Sí.

—Ya te has dado cuenta de que Erik aquí presente es el segundo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, Erik y Charles son nuestra pareja peculiar número uno. Puede que nosotros seamos temibles, pero ellos, y en particular Charles, son los más peligrosos. Te dejo bajo su protección porque créeme, nadie te va a poner un dedo encima si estás con Charles.

—Me haces parecer como un monstruo, Tony.

—Nah, como el fuerte Omega que eres.

Tim ya había estado observando a su pequeño hermano tumbado en la colchoneta tan pacífico junto al otro cachorro. Sentía claramente la esencia de Clark Kent en él, igual que la de su padre. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Charles al escuchar cómo se referían a sus poderes. Leer la mente. Podía ser peligroso, sin embargo, algo le decía que era ser capaz de algo más que eso. Giró su rostro a Bruce, quien palmeó su cabeza. Se le veía cansado, triste, adolorido. Genosha era un buen lugar para recuperarse, Logan era gruñón más su intuición le decía que los protegería de llegar el caso. Erik era también muy fuerte. Todo indicaba que Charles era el más fuerte de todos ellos. Tim sintió al ver esos dulces ojos azules, que aquel Omega era incluso capaz de vencer a alguien tan poderoso como lo era el Súper Alfa, Clark Kent.


	5. Desconcierto

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Desconcierto.**

* * *

" _El medio más fácil para ser engañado es creerse más listo que los demás."_

François de La Rochefoucauld.

* * *

—Jason… J-Jason… ¡Jason! ¡JASON!

—Sigue así, lindura.

Dick golpeó la pared junto a ellos, salpicándola de agua por la regadera aún bañándoles con agua caliente en acto reflejo de sostenerse de algo ante las embestidas de Jason, sintiendo su espalda comenzar a dolerle por los choques contra la pared donde lo había estampado aquél. Se arqueó ya sin poderse contener como sus labios que dejaron escapar un gemido sonoro cuando su Alfa dio certero contra ese punto de placer, haciéndole ver estrellas. Su mano libre fue a la espalda de Jason que rasguñó, frunciendo su ceño antes de estremecerse, sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro joven apretándolas entre temblores por el orgasmo que le provocó, su miembro eyaculando entre sus cuerpos con ligeras palpitaciones. Se suponía que debían estar preocupados y serios mientras Alfred despertaba, pero a Jason eso no parecía importarle mucho.

—Maldita sea… Jason…

—Te gusta —rió este, moviendo en círculo sus caderas, haciendo jadear a Dick.

—Bájame ya.

—¿Crees poder estar de pie?

—Tampoco te sientas tan especial, ¿eh?

—¿Eso fue un reto?

—No, ya, Jason fue suficiente. Tenemos que ir con Alfred.

—Él no se irá a ningún lado. Estamos a cientos de metros bajo el mar.

—Jason…

—¿Qué?

—¿Tomaste algo, verdad?

—No, Dick, así soy yo.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Has pedido algo, me lo dice mi instinto.

—Tu instinto no es confiable. Y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Jason, hablo en serio, ya fue suficiente.

—¿O qué?

Dick jadeó, boquiabierto. Le dio unos golpes en el pecho a Jason quien solamente rió más, pero sin dejar de estamparlo contra la pared con un miembro que volvía a endurecer en su interior.

—¡Jason!

—Música para mis oídos.

Ambos saldrían del baño más tarde, uno cojeando y el otro sonriente canturreando una de las melodías que había escuchado a los Atlanteanos. Vestidos, arreglados con Dick habiendo descansado un poco entre las risas de Jason, fueron al ala médica. Su estancia era agradable considerando que casi no veían a nadie en esa parte donde vivían ahora, algunos médicos que les comentaban sobre el estado de Alfred, uno que otro guardia que tampoco hablaba mucho, además del rey de Atlantis que iba a visitarlos con cierta regularidad. Estaban rescatando lentamente a todos los náufragos de Nueva Metrópolis, pero estaba llevando su tiempo para ocultarse de HYDRA, no podían exponer las ubicaciones de las ciudades submarinas, por lo que los viajes a la superficie eran escasos.

Las heridas de Alfred habían sanado, los médicos de Atlantis lo mantenían dormido para que su cuerpo pudiese recuperarse mejor y permitir que la medicina de su pueblo obrara su magia. Solo esta cuestión de días para que el mayordomo despertara, algo que los muchachos estaban esperando porque necesitaban muchas respuestas a sus tantas preguntas que nadie parecía querer responderles. Alfred estaba en una habitación muy amplia con un ventanal por donde se paseaban curiosos seres marinos que no conocían, además de los drones submarinos que siempre rondaban todas esas ciudades. Ya solo tenía el collarín y una mano vendada, incluso los moretones y rasguños habían desaparecido de su piel. Dick se sentó a su lado, tomando una mano como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo visitaban, mirando ese rostro sereno dormir bajo los efectos del medicamento.

—Te necesitamos, Alfred.

Jason solo se cruzó de brazos, recargado en la pared que miraba de frente a la cama del mayordomo sin decir nada. Era su rutina de visita. Dick le contaba lo poco que sucedía en sus vidas, hacía algunas bromas y luego se despedía para marcharse con él, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

—Necesito algo que beber —pidió Dick, mirando a Jason.

—¿Tengo cara de sirviente?

—Estoy cansado y es tu culpa.

—¿Son antojos?

Dick entrecerró sus ojos. —No, hablo en serio, Jason. Quiero algo de beber.

—De acuerdo.

Lo poco que sabían era que Nueva Metrópolis ya no existía, lo que quedaba en su lugar era una enorme isla desierta llena de radiación. Cyborg y Green Arrow seguían desaparecidos igual que Flash y el casi muerto Hal Jordan. Nadie había visto o sabido de Tim hasta el momento, tampoco de todos los que habían estado viviendo en la Atalaya, desconocían el paradero de Bruce. Dick suspiró, jugando con los dedos del mayordomo pensando en su padre. Habían terminado separados sin saber ni estar seguros si seguían vivos. ¿En dónde podría estar? ¿Cómo encontrar a Tim? Recargó un codo en la cama, luego dejando caer sobre el brazo su frente. No sabía ni por donde comenzar, los habitantes de Atlantis eran muy recelosos para compartir información.

—Alfred… —llamó como cuando niño.

—¿Sí, Joven Dick?

—¡ALFRED!

Dick levantó su rostro al escucharle, encontrándose con una mirada serena y una sonrisa. La mano que sujetaba alcanzó su rostro para acariciarlo.

—No eduqué a mis jóvenes amos para entristecerse ante las dificultades.

—¡Alfred! —el joven Omega le abrazó, riendo con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Estás de vuelta!

—Tanto como pueda, Joven Dick. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara tan larga?

—Alfred… lo siento… nosotros no pudimos hacer nada. Perdimos a Tim, no sabemos nada de papá y… todo desapareció.

—Todo no, o estoy alucinando bajo una droga poderosa.

—Je, Alfred —Dick recostó su rostro en el regazo del mayordomo quien cepilló sus cabellos— Perdóname, no pude rescatarlos.

—¿Estamos vivos, cierto?

—Pero…

—Se hace todo lo que se puede hasta que no se puede más.

Jason entró en esos momentos, casi tirando la jarra y vaso que traía consigo al ver que Alfred estaba despierto. El mayordomo le sonrió palmeando el lado contrario de su cama.

—Joven Jason.

—Alfred… —aquel se sentó lentamente, dejando las cosas sobre una mesita antes— Hola.

—Me alegra tener a mis dos jóvenes amos conmigo. Espero que no hayan deshonrado el nombre de los Wayne con sus andanzas.

Dick se sonrojó, Jason bufó con una sonrisa torva.

—Ya veo. Las juventudes de hoy son tan liberales.

—Alfred… —Dick apretó la mano que cepillaba sus cabellos— ¿Padre está…?

—A salvo, igual que su pequeño hermano Damian. Ambos están en un lugar donde nadie los encontrará tan fácilmente.

—¿Tú sabes dónde es?

—No tengo una certeza, pero sí una idea, que es más de lo que nuestro enemigo sabe.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser así, Alfred?

—Joven Dick, era necesario. La vida del Amo Bruce como del pequeño Damian corren peligro en cualquier otro sitio, incluso aquí en Atlantis.

—¿Tiene nombre el lugar a dónde se largaron sin decirnos nada? —quiso saber Jason.

—Yo no poseo el nombre, pero no importa. El Señorito Tim debe haberlos alcanzado.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?

—Porque el Señor Curry me dio su palabra.

—¿Estás confiando la vida de Tim y de padre al rey de Atlantis?

—Confiar es lo mejor que podemos hacer para que los demás confíen en nosotros, Joven Jason. Ahora, si pueden ayudarme con este collarín, es bastante molesto una vez que no se necesita.

Dick le ayudó con eso, dedicando una mirada a Jason por sus preguntas. Una vez que le quitó el collarín al mayordomo, escucharon los pasos inconfundibles de Arthur Curry al hacerse presente en aquellos aposentos.

—¡Alfred Pennyworth! Los siete mares aún claman por verte.

—Su Majestad.

Arthur sonrió alegre, ofreciendo una mano que el mayordomo tomó, estrechándola.

—El océano me dijo que despertabas. Vine tan pronto como me enteré.

—Gracias por su visita, aunque me temo que debemos ponernos en movimiento lo más pronto posible.

—Tus cachorros han estado inquietos con eso, y se han distraído…

—Gracias por cuidar de Alfred, Su Majestad —cortó Dick, carraspeando un poco.

—Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en cama, algo imperdonable para un buen mayordomo. Permítame estar presentable, Su Majestad y discutiremos los temas pendientes.

—La casa de Atlantis se honra de tener como invitado a un Pennyworth.

Jason solamente hizo caras al escuchar semejante conversación, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de Dick que ignoró, prefiriendo ayudar para que los tres pudieran terminar sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, en otro de los edificios de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo es eso que el agua le habla? —gruñó Jason.

—El poder de Arthur Curry está ligado al agua, puede manipularla a su antojo, pero también entiende su dinámica como la vida que en ella vive. Está conectada con ella y por eso es un Metahumano a temer y respetar —explicó Alfred.

—A Jason le molesta su poder Alfa —bromeó Dick.

—Eso no es cierto.

Les sirvieron un banquete que los dejó bastante asombrados, mientras el rey de Atlantis volvía. Dick casi se ahogó con su bocado cuando aquel entró trayendo consigo a nada menos que Conner. Se le veía todavía algo pálido, pero no tenía ya ninguna herida en el cuerpo. La mirada del adolescente se llenó de alegría al verlos, buscando por toda la sala una figura ausente.

—¿Tim?

—Lo siento, él no está aquí, Señorito Conner —Alfred le invitó a sentarse a su lado, mirando a Curry— Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Recién le encontramos flotando a la deriva, estaba deshidratado y herido. Ahora que estabas despierto me pareció prudente traerlo con ustedes.

—¿Tim está bien? ¿Está vivo? —insistió Conner.

—Lo está —asintió Arthur, despeinándole— Tanto Bruce Wayne con su cachorro como Timothy han llegado a su destino, lo sé. HYDRA no pudo rastrearlos.

—Debemos aprovechar ese tiempo —comentó Alfred— Majestad, por favor, únase a nosotros en la mesa y despejemos las dudas de estos cachorros.

—No soy un cachorro —gruñó Jason recibiendo una patada debajo de la mesa de parte de Dick.

Por fin tuvieron una idea más clara de todo lo ocurrido durante el colapso de Nueva Metrópolis, Lex Luthor había dado todo lo que tenía para ayudar a la evacuación, a los Insurgentes y al escape de Bruce con su cachorro que el rey de Atlantis cubrió para que no fuese detectada su cápsula de escape igual que la nave donde Tim fue rescatado. La idea original había sido que los tres hijos de Bruce le alcanzaran, sin embargo, HYDRA se adelantó deseosa de capturar a Damian. Con Luthor destruyendo la Atalaya, cortaban un medio de rastreo poderoso que HYDRA había estado utilizando, igual que desapareciendo todo rastro de evidencias que les alertaran de lo que ellos ya sabían sobre la organización, sobre el experimento con los Metahumanos. Ahora debían ser extremadamente discretos para no delatarse ante enemigos que seguramente estaban deseosos de vengarse. Alfred tenía una inquietud importante que señaló a Curry cuando terminaron de intercambiar información.

—Su Majestad, Clark Kent fue encerrado en la mejor bóveda de Lex Luthor para impedirle su escape, no estoy seguro si la bóveda fue destruida por el cañón de la Atalaya.

—Imposible acercarse, la radiación es alta, HYDRA andaba merodeando. Pero no lo he sentido, si es lo que también me preguntas.

—Ustedes —Dick habló, discreto— Ustedes dijeron que el cañón hundió la ciudad, levantando la plataforma oceánica que la sostenía, ninguna bóveda podría haber resistido eso. Está muerto.

—Más le vale —murmuró Jason.

—No podemos confiarnos, pequeños. Clark ya se había hecho muy fuerte luego de la bomba en la isla Stryker, tengo mis severas dudas respecto a su muerte por el cañón.

—Era como una tercera bomba.

—Joven Dick, eso lo sabemos, lo que desconocemos es el alcance en la mutación del ADN en el Alto Consejero.

—Y tenemos una manera de averiguarlo.

La mirada de Arthur se posó sobre Conner, quien había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo. Levantó su vista cuando sintió los ojos de todos en su persona, sonrojándose y tartamudeando apenas con su mano jugando con el cubierto.

—B-Bueno… puedo… ayudar.

—Señorito Conner, no lo van a lastimar. Lo que le hacían en la Atalaya no se repetirá aquí. ¿Cierto, Su Majestad?

—Por supuesto, solo será un pinchazo fugaz y será todo.

—Um, okay.

—Yo estaré contigo —Dick le animó, jugando con sus cabellos.

—¿Qué?

—Jason, cállate.

—Este joven Alfa es bastante impetuoso.

—No tiene ni idea, Su Majestad.

Tal como lo prometió Dick, estuvo todo el tiempo en que llevaron a Conner a un laboratorio gigantesco para que tomaran una muestra de su sangre. Ya sabían por las narraciones de Tim que a Conner lo trataban como un objeto de experimentación genética, siendo Lex Luthor el único amable con él. Alfred lo entretuvo con charlas sobre un corte de cabello y nuevas ropas como las que usaban Dick y Jason, a la usanza de Atlantis. Con lo que sabían de las armas de HYDRA, esos cañones que una desaparecida Harley Quinn usara, más la muestra de sangre que obtuvieron de Conner, tuvieron una simulación de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Clark Kent. Según las computadoras del laboratorio, había una alta probabilidad de que aquel Súper Alfa siguiera vivo. La sangre de Conner había conservado su estructura primaria a un ataque simulado del tipo de cañón de energía que poseía el mismo principio del que se construyera en la Atalaya, Conner tenía un ADN más simple que el de Clark Kent.

—Tenemos que estar seguros —el rey de Atlantis estaba tan preocupado como los demás.

—¿Ir ahí? —Dick les observó— ¿Volver…?

—Pensaré en alguien para la misión.

—Yo lo haré —declaró Jason sin titubear.

—¿Qué? ¡Jason!

—Cállate, Dick.

—Acepto tu palabra, joven Alfa. Te prepararemos un traje.

—Jason —Dick le miró angustiado, el riesgo era enorme.

—Estaré bien, pedazo de idiota. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos o no estaré tranquilo.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, Joven Jason.

—No te preocupes, Alfred, no voy a morirme. Todos estén tranquilos.

—Eres muy valiente —le dijo Conner observándole con admiración.

—Así es como debemos ser los Alfas.

Jason obtuvo un traje de protección contra la radiación, igual que rastreadores con una nave espía para acercarse a lo que restaba de Nueva Metrópolis. Con un beso furioso a un preocupado Dick, se despidió para subir y navegar hacia la ciudad perdida, siempre enviando todo lo que los monitores capturaban. Tenía una mala corazonada y quería ver con sus propios ojos que era mentira. Atlantis no había mentido respecto al destino de su antiguo hogar, no era más que una enorme placa prácticamente lisa flotando en el océano, de arena arremolinándose furiosa en tornados que desaparecían entre muros de arena radiactiva. Nubes gruesas con tormentas eléctricas terminaban la decoración. Jason no encontró obstáculos ni enemigos a la vista, llegando a la playa donde quedó su nave, caminando tierra adentro con los detectores en mano y un par de armas en la espalda.

Las tormentas y tornados fuero un problema que sorteó con una que otra maldición, afortunadamente el traje que le habían dado podía soportar semejantes inclemencias sin terminar siendo llevado por las fuertes corrientes de aire. Jason avanzó hasta el centro de aquel inmenso desierto contaminado, sin encontrar signo o evidencia de algo que les pudiera servir. Los detectores no encontraron nada, dando varias vueltas en diferentes puntos, quedándose en el centro sin que hallara un hueco, una roca saliente, algo que indicara una bóveda. Todo era arena lisa danzando al ritmo de un viento radiactivo. Su oxígeno comenzó a bajar, hora de volver a la nave. Con un suspiro de frustración, el joven Alfa caminó de mala gana de vuelta hacia la playa. No podía ser posible que Clark Kent hubiera muerto tan fácil, demasiado bueno para ellos y él había aprendido a la mala que eso jamás sucedía. Pensando en ello es que se detuvo cuando observó un tornado formarse a lo lejos, danzando unos minutos y luego desapareciendo en el cielo negro llevándose consigo un trozo de metal de tamaño considerable.

—¿Qué…?

— _¿Jason?_

Corrió hacia aquel punto, activando de nuevo sus detectores que comenzaron a chillar conforme iba acercándose. Llegó a un hueco en el suelo, cubierto por la arena, pero aún dejando ver lo profundo que era gracias al tornado que había limpiado aquella zona. Tomó una de sus armas para disparar hacia el interior, escuchando el eco sordo de su cañón rebotar en lo que eran paredes reforzadas, enterradas metros abajo. El corazón le latió con fuerza, tomando imágenes de aquel hueco, haciendo mediciones. Se trataba de un pozo abierto que daba a una bóveda que parecía haber sido rota desde adentro.

— _Jason, Jason, tu oxígeno está acabando, debes regresar ahora._

Hubiera bajado de haber podido, tuvo que regresar para calmar a un nervioso Dick que le hablaba por su comunicador. Apenas volvió a la ciudad, prácticamente corrió para mostrarles lo encontrado en la zona del desastre, esperando por la recreación holográfica que confirmó sus temores. La bóveda había sobrevivido durante el colapso, y de haberse tratado de una persona normal, hubiese muerto aplastada por el empuje de la placa al subir a la superficie. El hecho de que una pared con triple protección terminara rota como si fuese una hoja de papel, dejó a todos en silencio. Conner los miró a todos, tirando de una manga de Alfred para que le prestara atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Señorito Conner?

—Yo… —el chico se mordió un labio— Una vez escuché a mis médicos decir que… yo no servía porque mi sangre no había adoptado al virus como el Alto Consejero.

—Lo cual es una enorme alegría, Señorito Conner.

—Ellos dijeron que cuando el virus en el Alto Consejero terminara de mutar y se hiciera parte de su sangre, el resto de su cuerpo cambiaría a uno nuevo.

Todos se giraron al escucharle, dejando el laboratorio en silencio. Alfred le sonrió, arrodillándose frente a Conner.

—Se le llama adaptación, Señorito Conner. En buena medida lo obtuvo a partir de la sangre de mi Amo Bruce.

—Pero tanto poder lo hará muy malo, ¿no? Se estaba volviendo… muy malo antes de que todo se acabara. Daba mucho miedo.

—No tema, Señorito. Es un ser mortal como todos nosotros.

Conner se mordió el interior de su mejilla, mirando a todos lados antes de volver sus ojos al mayordomo quien arqueó una ceja al verle tan dudoso.

—El Señor Luthor…

—¿Sí?

—Una vez me dijo que mi sangre podía… neutralizar al Alto Consejero.

Arthur abrió sus ojos, intercambiando una mirada con Alfred. Dick y Jason los observaron, el primero adelantándose.

—Le prometieron no volver a usarlo como conejillo de indias.

—Y no lo haremos. Tenemos ya la muestra de su sangre.

—A mí no me importa —musitó Conner, encogiéndose de hombros— Si eso hace… que no lastime a Tim.

—Señorito Conner, quiere que me preste toda su atención.

—Okay.

—Usted es un joven muy valiente que ha soportado una vida bastante difícil, donde otros ya hubieran elegido convertirse en furia por venganza, usted ha elegido ayudar a los demás. Es lo que se llama un héroe, Señorito.

—¿Un héroe?

—Y como uno quiero que sepa que usted es muy fuerte, puede hacer todavía más cosas nobles que ayuden a los demás, como al Señorito Tim. No es una copia ni un experimento. Usted es el Señorito Conner, no es nada más su sangre o lo que le han dicho. Es mucho más.

Conner sonrió tímidamente con ojos húmedos. —Okay.

Alfred le sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos para atraparlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo. El rey de Atlantis asintió, mirando a los otros dos muchachos junto a ellos.

—Clark Kent está vivo, es lo que vamos a asumir. Y posiblemente siendo más fuerte de lo que podamos imaginar. Esperaremos todo de él, así nos prepararemos.

—Su Majestad dijo que no puede detectarle —comentó Dick— ¿Dónde puede estar si el agua no le puede decir de su ubicación?

—Con HYDRA.

—Tenemos que encontrar a padre —Jason gruñó— Tenemos que encontrarlos ya antes que lo hagan ellos.

—Pero antes de que eso suceda, todos necesitan comer un postre —anunció Alfred.

Esa breve pausa alivió la tensión que habían sentido ante semejante noticia, compartiendo de nuevo la mesa con el rey de Atlantis que volvió a su humor habitual. Alfred encomendó a Dick que cuidara de Conner sin molestarlo ni tampoco volviendo a mencionar el asunto de su sangre. Cuando envió a los tres a sus habitaciones, se quedó a solas con Curry en el comedor.

—Caímos en la trampa, Alfred.

—Lo sé, Su Majestad.

—Tres exposiciones, tres fases del virus. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que imaginas?

—Si lo viéramos volar no me extrañaría.

Arthur rió apenas. —¿Dices que los cañones tienen igual variaciones?

—Azul para la primera fase, donde están el resto de los Metahumanos, verde para la segunda fase en la que se encontraba el Alto Consejero. Dorada para la final.

—Si pudiéramos hacernos de una Caja Madre.

—El Joven Jason tiene razón en algo, debemos ir con el Amo Bruce.

—¿Crees que ellos tienen una Caja Madre?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Un hombre la robó de HYDRA, uno de sus tantos experimentos, jamás lo encontraron. Demasiado extraño cuando no hay tanto lugar donde esconderse.

—Salvo en Terranova.

—Así es.

—¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Decía llamarse James Howlett. Mi familia lo ubicó por primera vez en Ciudad Costera antes de que terminara hundida. Luego fue Wakanda, antes de que terminara destruida.

—Pasó por Nueva Metrópolis.

Alfred asintió con un suspiro. —Thomas Wayne lo recibió en su consultorio cuando le pidió medicamento para sus heridas, a cambio Logan le ayudó con su esposa que estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Embarazada?

—Su hijo nació con inmunidad cero.

—HYDRA desaparece de todo vestigio y memoria el paso de la Caja Madre, y se apodera de todo lo que ella puede crear.

—Lamento mucho el no haber contactado con los Wayne a tiempo, muchas vidas se han perdido por mi descuido.

—¿Dónde crees que estoy varado, Alfred? Dime que las tres explosiones estuvieron cargadas con energía de la Caja Madre.

—Más claro no puede ser. Luthor me lo confirmó antes de morir.

—Terranova ignora el peligro que se cierne sobre ellos.

—Pero tampoco podemos ser tan obvios en advertirles o les diremos a HYDRA donde se encuentran.

—¿Piensas hacer otro viaje, Alfred?

—No soy tan hábil, tampoco tan fuerte.

—¿Jason?

—Para esta clase de misiones, un Alfa es lo mejor. Y un Alfa tan empecinado como él sin duda tiene más probabilidades de éxito que un viejo mayordomo.

—Vamos a preguntarle, entonces. El tiempo apremia.

Jason aceptó luego de escuchar a solas a los dos hombres, ni siquiera hizo preguntas del por qué habían pensando en él o los riesgos que la misión implicaba. Regresó con Dick a su habitación, con una sonrisa torva y abrazándole por la espalda estando el primero recostado ya en la cama, callando sus preguntas sobre su paradero con besos y caricias que subieron de tono. Observó el rostro tranquilo de Dick mientras dormía, exhausto al fin luego de sus actividades, había sido más impetuoso que antes porque no quiso despedirse. Una de sus manos acarició esos cabellos desarreglados, empapados de sudor, bajando a esa mejilla tibia que apenas rozó con la yema de sus dedos. Jason sonrió, levantándose para dejarle y darse un baño antes de ir a reunirse en el hangar donde el rey de Atlantis le había citado. Una esbelta, pequeña pero veloz nave le esperaba con un cargamento de armas como había solicitado, junto a Alfred.

—Vaya, hacen muy bien las cosas por aquí.

—Todo está en orden, Joven Jason.

Éste revisó sus armas, las municiones, el estado de la nave sin responderle. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su inspección, se giró para tomar el traje que esperaba, junto con el casco y guantes que se colocó bajo la mirada del mayordomo quien le entregó un cañón portátil.

—Hemos tratado de simular la potencia de las armas de HYDRA, nos acercamos bastante.

—Suficiente.

—Jason —Alfred le detuvo al verlo encaminarse a la nave— El Amo Bruce siempre se recriminó el no haber actuado de inmediato. De no haber llegado a tiempo, jamás se lo perdonó.

—Lo sé, Alfred.

—Quería decirlo.

—Está bien, es decir, si lo pensamos de manera fría, de haber llegado a tiempo se hubiera sacrificado para salvarme, Nueva Metrópolis se hubiera quedado sin guardián nocturno y no estaría a punto de subirme a una nave de Atlantis para ir a una tierra desconocida por todos. Todo es mejor así.

—¿Sabes entonces por qué te elegimos?

—Sí, me halagas.

—Igual que el Amo Bruce, sé que posees más potencial del que dejas ver —Alfred le entregó una brújula con un centro brillante— Cuando hayas llegado, debes activarla.

—Bien.

—Cuídate, Jason.

—Es lo que siempre he hecho.

Jason saltó a la nave, terminando de colocarse el casco, tomando los controles mientras la nave era conducida fuera del domo protector hasta encontrar la corriente marina. Vino a su mente la sonrisa de Dick, sus ojos azules pícaros, el sonido de su risa. Apretó los controles, preparándose para el impulso que el rey de Atlantis le dará. La nave salió disparada, entrando en un remolino de agua que lo succionó por un túnel acompañado de algunos peces y otros animales que igualmente usaban la corriente para viajar sin tener que nadar, aunque su velocidad fue mayor por ese empujón casi mágico del Metahumano, activando el escudo que lo ocultó de radares y la vista. Fue como viajar por el aire en medio de mil tormentas, la nave girando sobre su eje casi a punto de marearlo hasta poder estabilizarla, subidas y bajones por aquel túnel de agua. Perdió la noción del tiempo entre vueltas rápidas, giros o más de ese zigzag de la corriente, terminando al fin en el punto que habían marcado en su radar, tomando los controles con fuerza para salir de la corriente hacia la superficie y de ahí, aprovechar aún la velocidad para continuar el resto del viaje.

Sus ojos no vieron nada al frente cuando navegó los kilómetros necesarios para acercarse a su destino, solo había más océano meciéndose tranquilo. Estaba a punto de maldecir la falla en los cálculos, pero su escudo comenzó a resquebrajarse y toda la nave tembló como si se hubiera estrellado con algo que sus ojos ni monitores vieron. Jason rugió a la descarga eléctrica que azotó a la nave, sin dejar de dirigirla todavía en la dirección dada, apretando sus dientes para resistir. El tormento pasó como llegó, revelando entonces su premio. Una enorme tierra a lo lejos, de cielo azul con una larga playa que le recibía. Había encontrado un campo invisible que traspasó a duras penas, los controles de la nave comenzaron a humear, más estaba cerca ya. Prácticamente estrelló en la arena su nave, saliendo de una cabina llena de humo, quitándose su casco para tomar aire fresco mirando alrededor. Solo más playa con un bosque muy a lo lejos esperaba.

Sacó la brújula que le dieron, sacando sus colmillos para morder su muñeca que descubrió, dejando caer gotas de su sangre Alfa sobre el dispositivo que serviría para crear una "pantalla" que impediría a un Súper Alfa dar con la ubicación exacta de esas tierras, al menos el tiempo suficiente para advertirles del peligro antes de que se acercara demasiado y la brújula ya no consiguiera desorientarlo. Su esencia Alfa servía. Jason enterró el artefacto en la arena, asegurándose de que quedara bien cubierto al activarlo. Una pequeña vibración se expandió por la isla, suspiró aliviado, mirando hacia el océano en el horizonte. Sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta de una presencia a su lado que no había notado en todo ese tiempo, reaccionando en automático al girarse para atrapar la muñeca que sabía estaba cerca empuñando un arma.

Recibió una patada que esquivó a tiempo antes de que le rompiera la nariz, bloqueando los siguientes golpes, tratando de levantarse y recibiendo a cambio una serie de puñetazos combinadas con patadas en el cuerpo y rostro hasta que un par de piernas se movieron tan aprisa que terminó entre ellas con su cuello a punto de ser fracturado si se movía más, cayendo sobre la arena de rodillas. Levantó sus manos en alto a su atacante para indicar que se rendía , vestido en un traje negro con bandas rojas y una máscara que ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro. Unos cabellos castaño oscuro a los hombros. Ojos azules claro le observaron con rabia, un arma silbando en su sien con esos muslos estrujándole otro poco. Jason no lo podía creer.

Un Omega gestando le acababa de patear el trasero.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú? —tronó la voz de Bucky.


	6. Adivinos

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Adivinos.**

* * *

" _El bien es lento_ _porque va cuesta arriba. El mal es rápido porque va cuesta abajo_."

Alejandro Dumas.

* * *

Hal no podía evitar estar alerta por más bondades que les hubieran mostrado, simplemente era que no creía la amabilidad y confianza de esos Devastadores. O estaban muy seguros de sí mismos como de la chatarra que se rodeaban o simplemente habían perdido la cabeza. Luego de que su fiebre al fin desapareciera, los llevaron a una pequeña casona no muy lejos de las demás, estaba al final de la línea de todas ellas ya junto al bosque nevado. Solos. Les llevaban comida y el resto de los medicamentos que debía tomar para recuperarse, cobijas con algunas recomendaciones socarronas de cerrar bien puertas y ventanas porque los osos solían bajar a husmear. Tan solo eso, no guardias, no barrotes, no esposas o grilletes. Como si estuvieran perfectamente confiados en que no podrían escapar de la isla, no que tuvieran tampoco muchos ánimos de hacerlo cuando no sabían ni siquiera en dónde rayos estaban.

—Hal, ¿puedes sentarte? Me mareas.

—Debemos salir de aquí.

—No.

—¿No?

—Estamos cerca de una zona glaciar, si escapamos simplemente así, cierto Alfa en recuperación tendrá una grave hipotermia. No te voy a arriesgar porque tu orgullo no te permite aceptar que simplemente están siendo muy amables con nosotros.

—Barry, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Tú eres el que se la golpeó. Nos alimentan, nos abrigan, nos dieron una casita cuando se dieron cuenta que te dio por morderme y no nos han pedido explicaciones. ¿Quién es el necio aquí? ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

—Yo no tengo temor alguno.

—Bien, entonces vas a recuperarte y luego damos el siguiente paso.

—¿Qué será?

—Hablar con ellos. Ya saben que… ¿quiénes son esos niños?

Barry y Hal se acercaron a la ventana junto a su puerta para mirar a un par de niños que se acercaban a su casa, jalando tras de sí un trineo de ruedas en el que traían varios paquetes. Una niña de cabellos rubios ondulados con un niño de cabellos igualmente rubios, aunque más oscuros tan ensortijados que Barry comenzó a sospechar de quienes eran hijos, algo que el aroma de felicidad que irradiaban esos dos cachorros le confirmó. No sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Hal porque la niña tenía una esencia que los dejó boquiabiertos.

—Es…

—Alfa —Hal frunció su ceño, incrédulo.

—¡Señores forasteros! ¿Están ahí? —llamó la niña, acomodando su abrigo y gorro.

—Sí están, pero están escondidos tras la puerta —murmuró el niño haciendo un puchero.

—Um, qué groseros. ¡Señores forasteros! ¡Trajimos víveres!

La puerta se abrió con el rubio no creyendo que el descarado de aquel Omega llamado Peter Quill hubiese mandado a sus propios hijos sin protección a su casa. Todos estaban locos ahí, probablemente por el clima.

—Hola, pequeña.

—Soy Meredith y él es mi hermano Jason, somos los hijos de Thor Odinson, el Patriarca. Mamá nos dijo que les dijéramos eso.

—Creo saber por qué.

—Porque eres tú muy tonto como el tonto detrás de la puerta —musitó Jason, meciendo de un lado a otro con sus manos cruzadas por delante.

—Se parecen tanto a él.

—Señor… um… no nos dijo su nombre.

—Soy Barry Allen, pequeña.

—Señor Barry Allen, les hemos traído víveres para que coman y estén a gusto con otras ropas porque en esta isla van a tener un festival muy bonito y deben estar vestidos de acuerdo a la tradición Devastadora.

—¿Eso también te lo dijo tu madre?

—No, eso lo sé yo.

—Acércate, no mordemos porque todavía somos pequeñitos, no tenemos colmillos —dijo un muy seguro Jason que no dejaba de mirarle.

—Wow.

Barry rió, sobándose su mentón al salir de la casa, bajando los dos escalones que tenía para ir con los niños que sonrieron, volviéndose a su trineo para mostrarle las cajas que traían. No eran muy pesadas, más le llamó la atención que si bien la niña que estaba por entrar a la pubertad, era Alfa, de todos modos eran aún cachorros. Nunca había visto un par de niños ser capaces de tirar de un trineo que pesaba varios kilos a través de un terreno nevado y boscoso.

—¿Nos tiene miedo el Alfa? —preguntó Jason ladeando su rostro cuando se inclinó a tomar una caja.

—Lo dudo mucho —sonrió Allen.

—Qué bueno.

Meredith tomó otra caja, ambos niños siguiendo al velocista bajo su incrédula mirada por la confianza con la que entraron a su casa, saludando a un atónito Hal para dejar la caja sobre la mesa y volver por otra.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Niños ayudando.

Entre los tres terminaron de meter las cajas. Jason jaló una silla, subiendo en ella para alcanzar perfectamente la mesa y comenzar a abrir las cajas con su hermana mayor sacando el contenido que fue poniendo en su lugar, comida en la alacena, ropa sobre las camas. Hal miró a Barry quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, acercándose para ayudarles.

—Creo que puedo subir esto.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo se llama tu Alfa? —Jason miró al castaño.

—Am… Harold Jordan, pero le pueden decir Hal.

—Hal.

—Sí, así.

—Todavía estás débil, porque usaste tu anillo cuando no debías.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Jordan se le acercó sorprendido.

—Jason puede saber cosas —explicó como si nada Meredith— Cosas que la gente oculta.

—No lo estaba ocultando.

—Pero tampoco lo estabas diciendo.

—Barry, ¿de parte de quién estás?

—¿Cuál es ese festival al que debemos ir? —preguntó Barry, riendo.

—Se llama el festival de las Auroras, es cuando comienzan a aparecer las auroras boreales, entonces hay muchos postres y bailes. Se hace al pie de la montaña —explicó Meredith terminando de sacar las cosas y doblando las cajas.

—¿Podemos ir simplemente así, sin que nos vigilen? —quiso saber Hal.

—Ustedes no quieren ir a ningún lado —volvió a enunciar Jason, acomodando un abrigo sobre la cama que alisó.

—Este niño me da miedo.

—Hal.

—¿Meredith?

—¿Sí, Señor Barry Allen?

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo piensan dejarnos aquí?

—Hasta que ustedes quieran estar aquí. Hay una regla en Nova y es que nadie puede decidir por los demás, si ustedes quieren vivir entre los Devastadores pueden quedarse, si quieren ir a Nova, pueden hacerlo.

—También pueden pedir ayuda —comentó Jason, sentándose en la orilla de una cama.

—Estamos… salimos de una guerra en contra de personas muy malas, Meredith, personas que posiblemente estén buscándonos. Que puedan encontrarlos a ustedes.

—Nadie puede encontrar el Triunvirato.

—¿El qué?

—El Triunvirato, así le llamamos a nuestro hogar. Arriba Nova, en el medio el Colmenar, abajo Genosha.

—Vaya… pero ¿por qué no pueden encontrarlo?

—Porque estamos escondidos.

Hal fue quien rió esta vez, mirando las ropas como los víveres en cantidad generosa. Jason estaba meciendo sus pies que chocaba entre sí, canturreando algo mientras su hermana mayor observaba paciente a los hombres, como esperando algo de ellos. Barry tosió un poco, acercándose a ella.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿No van a invitarnos a comer? Tenemos hambre y caminamos mucho.

—Oh… bueno… ¿Hal?

—¿Por qué no?

Prepararon una comida luego de inspeccionar todo lo que les habían traído, Meredith tuvo que guiarlos con algunas cosas porque las desconocían en uso y sabor. Al final, tuvieron dos niños preparando la mesa y ayudándoles con las cosas moviéndose muy eficientemente en la cocina junto a ellos. Tenían un apetito voraz que estaba divirtiendo a Barry, mientras que Hal estaba sumamente sorprendido con la niña, siendo Alfa. Jamás había conocido una mujer Alfa además de Diana, pero la esencia de Meredith era todo lo contrario a la amazona. Ambas eran fuertes pero la de la niña tenía un aire que le hacía sentir a gusto, como si quisiera permanecer a su lado simplemente porque sí. Una auténtica Alfa, y apenas era una niña. El pequeño Jason aún no mostraba su casta, pero algo le decía que sería Alfa también, tenía una presencia demasiado fuerte. Meredith les recordó sobre el festival como sus ropas, los buscarían a la noche siguiente para ir con ellos al festival, como si no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, al piloto se le figuró que esos niños adoraban las fiestas.

—Estás muy pensativo, Hal.

—Todo esto suena demasiado bien para ser realidad.

—Esta gente ha vivido en relativa paz, no tienen esa malicia como en Nueva Metrópolis.

—Por eso estoy pensativo, no quisiera que nuestra presencia sea perjudicial.

—Me parece que ellos están conscientes de que el mundo a su alrededor puede traerles problemas aún si nadie llegara a visitarlos como nosotros.

El festival era sencillo pero escandaloso entre esos instrumentos hechos a base de los desperdicios, pintados de diferentes colores. Otra cosa importante eran los bocadillos que se ofrecían, casi todos dulces, lo que le dio una pista a Barry del porqué los niños querían estar ahí además de la espectacular vista de las auroras boreales, fenómeno que jamás habían visto y les pareció algo imposible de no estar viviendo. Esa luz danzante con un silbido peculiar que los alcanzó en esa parte de las faldas de las montañas donde pusieron sus tiendas para compartir comida, baile y risotadas entre bromas que solamente los Devastadores entendían.

—Cárgame —pidió Jason a Hal.

—Como usted diga, jovencito.

—Te da miedo que ellos pongan cosas en tu mente, ¿verdad?

Hal giró su rostro a Jason, inquieto. —Sí.

—No tengas miedo, aquí no podrán hacerlo.

—¿Porque estamos escondidos?

—Charles es más fuerte que ellos.

—¿Charles?

—Hal…

Tanto el piloto como Barry se giraron al sentir una presencia Alfa impresionante, no era agresiva más no dudaron que podía aplastar a todos a su paso cuando lo fuese. Los Devastadores se hicieron a un lado, con una reverencia. Meredith corrió entre gritos de alegría para abrazar a su papá, mientras que Jason solamente rió, abrazando por el cuello a Hal a quien le dio un beso en su mejilla, esperando a que apareciera su padre. Un Alfa alto, de largos cabellos rubios con unos mechones trenzados, barba cuidada pero abundante con una mirada penetrante de ojos azules más una sonrisa tranquila, mientras avanzaba hacia aquel par que estuvo desconcertado entre hacer o no aquella reverencia que los demás hicieron. Jason aplaudió, estirando ahora sus brazos a su padre, quien asintió, tomándolo con una risa quieta, ronca.

—¿Qué haces importunando a los invitados?

—Estaba cansado, papi.

—Bienvenido a la isla, Patriarca —saludó Kraglin.

Patriarca. No era para menos el título, ese Alfa era muy fuerte sin demostrarlo aún. Su mirada se posó en ellos luego de los saludos.

—Espero que la estancia en esta isla haya sido tranquila, mi Peter tiene ideas curiosas de cómo lidiar con extraños.

—No podemos quejarnos, gracias por atendernos… Patriarca.

—Mi nombre es Thor Odinson. Prefiero mi nombre, Patriarca suena mejor para otras ocasiones más formales.

—Papá —Meredith tomó la palabra, presentándolos— Él es Hal Jordan y él es Barry Allen.

—Hal puede crear cosas con su mente y Barry corre más rápido que los sonidos —terminó Jason.

—Vaya. ¿Eso es cierto?

—S-Sí… —Allen sonrió nervioso.

—Tony había pronosticado que encontraríamos a más seres humanos con habilidades superiores, nunca creímos que vendrían de fuera. Hay mucho que aprender.

—No venimos a crear conflictos… Thor.

—Lo sé, no lo han hecho hasta ahora. De haber tenido esa intención no hubiera permitido que mis hijos los visitaran.

—Gracias por la confianza. Realmente no tenemos como recompensarlos.

—Pueden hacerlo con palabras que satisfagan mi curiosidad.

—Bueno… —Hal fue quien comenzó a explicarle.

Thor les escuchó paciente con Jason jugando con los cabellos de su padre, cuando llegaron a la parte de HYDRA, Barry quiso aclararle el nombre que una vez más el piloto rechazó.

—No, ellos no son.

—Hal… los viste.

—Sí, sé que traían ese símbolo, pero no son ellos el verdadero enemigo.

—¿Sabes su nombre? —inquirió Odinson.

—Sólo un par de palabras, _Nueva Génesis._

—Ni uno ni otro nombre han sido escuchados en estas tierras —comentó Thor— Pero no hemos de olvidarlos, será necesario que vengan conmigo para hablarlo con quienes deben estar presentes. ¿Creen que puedan tener un viaje más?

—Seguro… ¿a dónde?

—Iremos al Colmenar, sin duda, quien mejor puede guiarnos es mi buen amigo Tony. ¿Qué dicen, cachorros? ¿Quieren ver a su primo Peter?

—¡Sí!

—Am… ¿Thor? —llamó Barry.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hal… bueno, Peter Quill, se ha quedado con un anillo que le pertenece a Hal. No es que estemos diciendo nada malo, solo que…

Thor rió divertido. —Temo que eso tendrán que hablarlo con él, mi Omega suele tener una tendencia a quedarse con objetos que le gustan o por molestar a sus verdaderos dueños. Si no consiguen convencerlo, pueden decirme después.

—Gracias.

—Entonces ¿vamos?

Les esperaba un transporte, un navío que los transportó de la isla de los Devastadores que dejaron temporalmente -al menos eso habían entendido- a una tierra mayor, menos helada pero sí más boscosa. Jason volvió a colgarse de Hal, siendo el amable guía de aquel par de asombrados hombres que miraban la gran villa a la que fueron conducidos por un grupo de guardias que lanzaban aullidos de cuando en cuando con otros que les respondían a lo lejos. El pequeño niño notó la curiosidad de Barry, respondiéndole sobre lo que eran aquellos uniformados.

—Comandos Aulladores, protegen nuestro hogar.

—Bienvenidos a la capital de Nova —habló Thor, señalando la villa— Haremos una pequeña parada aquí antes de marchar hacia donde mi amigo. Un poco más de paciencia.

—Gracias, Thor.

—Jason, deja al Señor Jordan en paz.

—No hay problema.

—Él quiere cargarme mucho, papá.

—Sólo no abuses de su confianza.

—Okay.

Vieron a lo lejos el grupo de los Guardianes aparecer, con un Peter Quill sonriente y luego curioso de verlos llegar con su Alfa al que saludó con un beso en los labios, mirando de reojo a Hal.

—Espero no hayas tenido contratiempos, es tarde.

—No puede esperar, ellos tienen información que debo compartir con Steve y Erik.

—¿Un viaje? Los niños duermen.

—Temo que deberá ser así, a menos que quieras dejarlos con Mantis.

—No, mejor que Mantis venga con nosotros —Quill suspiró, frunciendo su ceño a Jason— Baja de ahí, jovencito.

—Nop.

—Jason, hablo en serio.

—Podemos hacer un cambio —sonrió Hal de pronto— Tu hijo por mi anillo.

Thor rió, esperando por la respuesta de un airado Omega que se giró a sus Guardianes quienes encogieron sus hombros en claro signo de que él debía resolver aquella encrucijada. Jason puso una cara inocente y él gruñó.

—Bien, pero no lo tengo conmigo.

—Cuando lo tengas, te devuelvo a tu hijo.

—Sólo quiero aclarar que es una broma, Hal jamás se robaría niño alguno —habló rápidamente Barry, preocupado de levantar la ira del Patriarca.

—Hay que preparar un viaje, además los invitados deben reposar unos momentos, aunque la noche es fresca y el viento favorable, ustedes aún están recuperándose.

—Gracias en verdad por preocuparse tanto por nosotros.

—Así es Thor Odinson —sonrió orgulloso Quill, enredando un brazo con él. Meredith se le pegó a un costado.

—Una Manada fuerte —comentó el piloto caminando más atrás, con los Guardianes escoltándolos.

—Papá y mamá se quieren mucho —asintió Jason, bostezando y acomodándose para dormirse en el hombro de Jordan— No hay nada que los separe ya.

—Valientes palabras.

—Ya pasaron por lo que ustedes todavía no.

—Mejor no discutas con el niño, Hal, porque vas a perder. Te lo digo por experiencia, no tengo canas porque soy un Metahumano pero los hijos de Bruce son un caso.

Esa noche en la villa principal de Nova fue tranquila como igualmente inquietante por las cosas y costumbres tan diferentes a Nueva Metrópolis. mientras que en la ciudad prácticamente peleaban todos los días por la comida, el agua limpia o medicamento contra el Régimen que los acaparaba, en ese territorio no tenían escasez. Barry supuso que por ello todo el ambiente era más tranquilo al no existir peleas entre ellos por los recursos cuando sobraban alrededor. Su habitación fue más amplia que en la casona, con Jason quedándose con ellos para sorpresa de Hal quien no daba crédito a lo relajado que era aquel niño como sus padres, los cuales no se opusieron a su deseo. Después de todo, estaban bajo el dominio de aquel poderoso Alfa, hacer una tontería era sentencia de muerte, cada vez se daban cuenta que todos ahí formaban una gran Manada, estaban interconectados. Algo tan imposible de ver en su perdido hogar.

Horas más tarde, cuando se estaban preparando para partir, un mensaje vino a interrumpir sus planes, llegaba luego de tiempo de no pisar tierra firme, un barco de caza a Nova que le pertenecía a una Alfa muy particular. Valkiria. Thor les pidió disculpas por el retraso, pero la llegada de aquella amiga suya también sería algo que necesitaba escuchar. Valkiria había partido recién cuando se había desposado con Quill, sin que le volvieran a ver. Navegante desde nacimiento, la guerrera Alfa era de las pocas descendientes originales de la tierra de donde provenía la Casa de Bor. Le habían creído perdida por tantos años de ausencia sin mensajes ni tampoco avistamientos de su barco ligero que sabía perderse en el océano.

Con tales noticias, fueron hacia la bahía que entraba cerca de la villa, notando aquel navío alargado de gruesos cascos con el claro signo de haber sobrevivido a tormentas y ataques. Hal y Barry se quedaron más atrás de todo el grupo que se acercó a la orilla del delta donde encalló el caza, abriendo la parte superior de donde salió una mujer de cuerpo atlético y largas trenzas que le sonrió al Patriarca, extendiendo sus brazos para un reencuentro de años, palmeando su espalda entre gruñidos de saludo. Quill fue el siguiente en saludarla, quejándose del furioso abrazo que recibió que por nada le rompe los huesos, haciendo bromas con Valkiria.

—Pensábamos que al final habías decidido obsequiar tu cuerpo a los peces, amiga mía.

—Qué va, Thor Odinson. Estuve explorando tierras en busca de más como nosotros, sobrevivientes. Algunas veces tuve que quedarme en algún rincón, cuando nos quedamos atrapados por una tormenta bestial o un malísimo clima. Me he quedado con la mitad de mi tripulación, temo decir.

—¿Y qué dice el exterior?

—Está jodido. Hay pocas tierras y las que hay no sirven de mucho, realmente hay muy pocos suelos como Nova donde se pueda vivir decente. Encontramos unas ciudades, algunas abandonadas, otras en un estado que parece una historia de miedo. Quería ir hacia una que nos habían dicho era grande como curiosa, pero hubo un sol que la destruyó, lo vimos de muy lejos.

—¿Una bomba?

Valkiria asintió. —No fue un viaje perdido, encontramos unos náufragos.

—¿En serio? —rió Quill mirando el navío— ¿Creerás que nosotros también?

—¿Ya estás saliendo, Peter?

—No podemos quedarnos encerrados por siempre.

—Me alegra escuchar el cambio de ideas. Permítanme introducir a estos curiosos personajes, también vine de vuelta porque necesitan atención.

—¡Los nuestros también la necesitaron! —el Omega se volvió al par que intercambió una mirada.

Valkiria silbó, su tripulación salió cargando en unas camillas un par de hombres malheridos. Barry olvidó los protocolos, acercándose al notar que eran nada menos que Víctor Stone y Oliver Queen. Hal fue tras él, para protegerlo de su imprudencia.

—¿Los conocen? —la guerrera los miró de arriba abajo— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Sus amigos.

—¿Son como ellos? ¿Cómo él? —Valkiria señaló a Cyborg con sus prótesis robóticas maltrechas.

—Lo somos.

—Creo que estamos ante algo inusual, Thor —la guerrera miró a su amigo.

—Por ello vamos a partir hacia el Colmenar, pero este hombre no puede ser atendido aquí, debemos llevarlo al Triskelion. ¿Podrás cuidar Nova en mi ausencia, Valkiria?

—Honor me haces. No dejes de enterarme qué rayos está pasando allá afuera mientras descansamos un poco, el corazón me dice que viene una tormenta.

—Gracias —dijo Barry a Thor quien palmeó con fuerza su hombro— Y lo siento…

—Buscar refugio y ayuda no amerita una disculpa.

Ya era de mañana cuando salieron rumbo a la parte central de aquel continente, Oliver no tenía tan severas heridas, más estable una vez que en Nova lo atendieron. Víctor necesitaba que repararan sus prótesis, pero eso solamente un par de manos podrían hacerlo. Barry suspiró mientras viajaban en silencio al llamado Triskelion, cruzando bosques de árboles tan altos que le daban la impresión de tocar el cielo. Un aire limpio como tranquilo. Dulzón. Hal le codeó cuando el aroma de una cantidad considerable de Omegas inundó su olfato. El rubio asintió a su mirada, sorprendido ante aquella revelación. La Insurgencia siempre había peleado con uñas y dientes para proteger a los pocos Omegas de las garras del Régimen, especialmente a esos dos necios de Bruce y Dick. Aquí parecía que había por ramilletes si sus olfatos no estaban mintiéndoles.

—¿No es algo peligroso? —comentó Hal, en un susurro— ¿Qué sean tantos?

—¿Lo dices por HYDRA?

—¿Sabes lo que harían con tantos Omegas?

—Hal, no podemos permitirlo. Parece que han vivido en cierta armonía por largo tiempo.

—Nos hará falta recursos.

—Creo que ellos tienen los suficientes.

Les asombró el Triskelion, ni siquiera la sede del Régimen en Nueva Metrópolis tenía su tamaño ni tampoco esa arquitectura naturalista, refinada. Comandos Aulladores les escoltaron hacia el interior. Thor llamando a una persona en particular para que revisara a Víctor. Llegó el momento de la siguiente sorpresa para Hal y Barry cuando salió de unas puertas de cristal un hombre con lentes y sonrisa bondadosa con una esencia que los dejó perplejos porque no pudieron atinar qué era. El hombre saludó animado al Patriarca y a su Omega, escuchando su breve relato antes de mirarlos luego a Stone a quien se acercó, acomodando sus lentes.

—Tejidos dañados como prótesis inservibles. Puedo trabajar de momento en lo orgánico, pero me parece que el resto quedaría mejor en manos de Tony.

—Pensaba ir hacia su residencia, estos pacientes requerían primero tu atención.

—Qué bueno que van para allá, Tony también tiene una sorpresa que darles.

—¿Ahora qué es? Primero se robó los planos de mi Milano y luego… —se quejó Quill con un mohín.

—Pues… creo que estamos jugando a encontrarnos refugiados.

Barry parpadeó, girándose a Hal todavía sin decir nada. Thor les observó, recordando presentarlos.

—Olvido mis modales, él es el Doctor Bruce Banner, Bruce ellos son Hal Jordan y Barry Allen. Quill los encontró náufragos en una isla. Valkiria ha vuelto hace pocas horas con estos pacientes.

—Creo que necesitamos una junta urgente.

—Será aquí en el Triskelion, ¿puedes encargarte de los heridos mientras doy las instrucciones?

—Patriarca, estoy a sus órdenes.

Tanto Hal como Barry fueron con Banner al haberle escuchado decir que habían encontrado refugiados, notando que no les prohibieron moverse libremente dentro del Triskelion mientras todos descendían de los transportes.

—¿Doctor Banner?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puede decirnos sobre los otros refugiados?

El doctor sonrió a ambos, mientras personal médico llevaba a la sala de terapia a sus amigos.

—Bueno, hay un Omega con dos cachorros. Y apenas recién me enteré de que hay un joven Alfa que arribó por el Este.

—¿Omega con dos cachorros? —el velocista miró a Hal— Puede ser… ¿Bruce Wayne?

—Sí, ése es su nombre —rió Banner asombrado— ¿Es su amigo?

—Puede decirse.

—Tiene que ser, han estado cuidándolo mucho. Tiene traumas severos que han afectado su salud y estado de ánimo. Verlos a ustedes puede mejorar eso.

—¿Está bien? ¿Está malherido? —preguntaron ambos.

—No, al menos no físicamente. Tengo que atender a sus dos amigos, luego seguiremos esta charla. No se preocupen, están a salvo.

—Doctor Banner, no quiero sonar grosero, pero siempre están diciendo eso con una seguridad que realmente me preocupa porque nosotros… bueno tuvimos una guerra que destruyó nuestro hogar. Nos hemos quedado sin nada. Y…

Bruce rió bajito, tomando aire. —Ustedes no son los únicos con poderes sobrehumanos. Aquí hay otros más, yo, por ejemplo. Creo que ya lo notaron en mi aroma.

—No quisimos…

—Sabemos de guerras, prisioneros y destrucciones. Todavía estamos recuperándonos de ello, por eso entendemos sus angustias y preocupaciones, solo tengo que aclararles que no deben subestimarnos. Tal vez haya muchos Omegas aquí, pero más de la mitad están entrenados para matar y la otra mitad sabe qué hacer en caso de una guerra.

—Disculpe nuestra ofensa, doctor —dijo Hal en voz baja.

—Como dije, solo tienen que acostumbrarse a nosotros. Ahora, deberían descansar un poco. Vendré a darles informes sobre sus amigos. Si Tony viene para acá, atenderá las prótesis de su amigo y les aseguro que no habrá alguien mejor haciéndolo.

—¿Cree que… pueda decirnos también sobre Bruce?

—Seguro, pero los pacientes primero.

—Je, sí, disculpe.

—Muchas disculpas por una mañana —rió Banner— Con permiso.

De manera inconsciente, Barry buscó la mano de Hal para entrelazar sus dedos con él, apretándolos un poco con un suspiro, siendo guiados a una sala donde esperaron. Jason volvió a ellos una vez que despertó, pidiendo que jugaran con él y luego quedándose dormido en los brazos de Hal, un lugar que bien parecía comenzar a ser su favorito. El doctor Banner apareció más tarde con buenas noticias sobre Víctor y Oliver, el primero aún requería intervenciones, pero el arquero no tardaría en despertar una vez que pasara el efecto de la anestesia. También les habló sobre Bruce, escuchando que lo habían trasladado a Genosha, donde estaría más seguro. No tenían ni idea sobre aquel lugar más el tono del doctor indicaba que era el mejor sitio, a donde probablemente ellos también terminarían, dependiendo de la reunión que tuvieran a cabo.

—Van a traer al joven Alfa —comentó Banner luego de su informe— Temo que el Aullador que lo descubrió fue algo… apasionado en su deber y tiene uno que otro hueso roto que atender. ¿Creen que lo puedan reconocer si les muestro su rostro?

—Trataremos, doctor.

Bruce desplegó una pantalla desde su tableta, mostrando una imagen que hizo jadear a ambos, Barry poniéndose de pie de golpe al reconocer ese mechón blanco en esos cabellos oscuros.

—¡JASON!

—Sí lo conocen.

—Su nombre es Jason Wayne, es hijo adoptivo de Bruce, otro de sus cachorros.

—Parece que este amigo suyo tiene muchos cachorros.

—Tiene un carácter horrible comparado a su afán de adoptar huérfanos —bromeó Allen, asombrado— ¿Está vivo, cierto?

—Sí, como dije, solo fue que el Aullador lo dejó ligeramente noqueado.

—Es un alivio verlo… tan solo faltaría otro cachorro más para que Bruce completara su familia.

—Jason debe saber dónde está Dick —habló Hal, sentando con el pequeño Jason babeando su hombro— Esos dos no se separaban.

—Cierto. Doctor Banner… ya no sé qué más decir.

—Diría que pueden decir más, no ahora. Esperen a que llegue el resto, ¿quieren ayuda con Jason?

—Oh, no, el chico adora a Hal.

—Cuidado con eso porque no lo soltará —rió Bruce— Me retiro, debo preparar todo.

—Gracias, doc.

—De nada, Señor Allen.

—Barry. Dígame Barry.

—Hal.

—Barry, Hal, no se preocupen, comenzaremos a resolver este acertijo. Con permiso.

El rubio se volvió al piloto, quien suspiró hondo asintiendo a su mirada. Todos parecían estar coincidiendo en esa tierra, por diferentes motivos de diferentes maneras. Y lejos de ser una noticia que les aliviara la mente como el corazón, solamente aumentaba su preocupación. Si ellos estaban coincidiendo en ese lugar, ¿qué impediría que HYDRA no lo hiciera también?


	7. Cambio

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Cambio.**

* * *

" _El verdadero valor consiste en saber sufrir._ "

Voltaire.

* * *

Las primeras pesadillas sobre Clark aparecieron a la segunda noche en que llegó a Genosha, esos ojos rojos que apresaban su cuello jurándole asesinar a sus hijos por haberlo abandonado. Bruce despertó asustado, sudando frío con Damian agitándose en sueños al percibir la angustia en él. Kent jamás le había lastimado de esa forma, sin embargo, ya no estaba seguro de que siguiera contando con esa inmunidad. El Alto Consejero estaba alcanzando un nivel de agresividad a un punto sin retorno, Bruce ya no confiaba tanto en ser capaz de poder ayudarlo. O siquiera tener la intención. Genosha había resultado un paraíso que le dio descanso a su mente, sin mencionar que aquella pareja de mutantes le recordó a sus propios padres por sus modales y forma de ser que nadie más tenía en aquel momento, algo que le había hecho considerar la posibilidad de renunciar a todo y volver a comenzar. Algo imposible cuando miraba a Damian, con esa sonrisa que se parecía a la de su padre.

Tim estaba feliz de haber vuelto al refugio donde originalmente había arribado en una nave de Atlantis. Bruce escuchó con tristeza el relato sobre Luthor, quien ya sospechaba que moriría en aquella invasión de HYDRA. Esperaba que Dick y Jason siguieran con vida, igual que sus amigos. No estaba seguro de ello, otra esperanza escapándose de entre sus manos. Tony había instalado un sistema de comunicación para no tener que esperar por los mensajes en la red del Colmenar, siendo más instantáneo el enlace con la residencia Stark-Rogers para darle los pormenores de su estancia antes de que fuese a visitarlos. Quizá lo único que le incomodaba tanto en un lugar como en el otro eran esas parejas Alfa Omega que había conocido. Steve era todo lo contrario a lo que fue Clark Kent, un Alfa atento, protector con un sentido de la familia muy alto. Erik era más agresivo, pero con un tono igualmente de protección a su hogar, como Charles un Omega sereno que disfrutaba mostrarle nuevas cosas a su hijo.

Incluso estaba esa pareja, el hijo mayor de Tony, Bucky con su Alfa de cabellos rojos llamado Nathaniel. Un par de Aulladores altamente peligrosos, dedicados a merodear por todo el Triunvirato para asegurarse de que no volvieran a aparecer problemas por alguien haciendo cosas de forma oculta que fuesen a perjudicarlos como había sucedido anteriormente si bien había entendido las narraciones de Stark sobre la guerra pasada. Bruce le tenía cierta envidia a Tony, ambos habían estado peleando la mayor parte de sus vidas, protegiendo lo que creían justo hasta toparse con un Alfa que lo cambió todo. Pero en el caso del famoso y antiguo Mercader de la Muerte, su encuentro con el Comandante Rogers había sido para bien. Él ya no estaba seguro de que la vida junto al Alto Consejero hubiese cambiado a algo positivo en su vida.

—Sabes que todo Omega pasa por este período… como una abstinencia. Las cosas que antes eran buenas se vuelven difusas y confusas —le explicó Charles en un almuerzo en la terraza que tanto le gustaba tener— Solo viene el dolor, las pesadillas. Hablarlo hace que este período sea más breve.

—Tim está muy a gusto contigo.

Charles sonrió, bebiendo de su taza de té antes de continuar.

—Bruce, si Tim es el jovencito que ahora se muestra es porque tú lo criaste así. Yo no estoy haciendo nada que tú no hayas hecho ya.

—Yo no puedo… hacer eso.

—Porque ahora estás pasando por un mal momento, no hay forma que puedas sentirte tan libre para expresarte sin temor a angustiarte. Es normal.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque también lo viví.

—¿Tú? —Bruce frunció su ceño, observando a Erik a lo lejos entrenando con Tim.

—También fue muy traumático, también me tomó mucho tiempo reponerme.

—Erik no es un hombre malo.

—¿Crees que Clark sí lo es?

—… no lo sé.

—Toma las cosas con calma, estás tratando de salir adelante cuando aún tu mente está inestable, es algo que no conseguirás por más que te esfuerces.

Bruce no dijo nada, escuchando las risas de Tim cuando tumbó a Erik sobre el pasto, rodando a su lado de una manera que le trajo ciertos recuerdos. Incluso Damian estaba a gusto con ellos. dormía largas horas cuando Charles lo arrullaba, igual que Tim recuperaba su apetito con los platillos que cocinaba junto al otro Omega. Era algo que estaba comenzando a molestarle, esa incapacidad para hacer las cosas que se suponía debía hacer como padre de sus hijos y terminar siendo un espectador de un perfecto extraño ganándose un lugar que le correspondía. Una noche tuvo una videollamada de Tony Stark, quien estaba encantado probando aquel sistema, pero tenía cosas importantes de qué hablarle además de presumir sus logros tecnológicos.

— _Charles me ha dicho que has estado ligeramente frustrado._

—Es muy entrometido al parecer.

— _Oh, claro que no, se preocupa por ti, somos hermanos Omega. Bruce, hay una noticia que necesitas saber._

—¿Qué sucede?

Tony hizo aparecer otra pantalla, tomando aire al levantar sus manos en son de paz, mirando a Bruce cuando reconoció el rostro que apareció en la segunda pantalla.

— _En mi defensa, yo no sabía que tu hijo había llegado, ni tampoco sabía que mi hijo estaba patrullando en esos momentos la playa a donde arribó. Tampoco sabía que tu hijo respondería agresivamente, haciendo que mi hijo le rompiera varios huesos y lo noqueara._

—¿Qué…? ¿Jason está bien?

— _Sí, pero… lo siento, ¿okay? Ya hablé con Bucky, me había prometido solemnemente no hacer patrullajes en la playa mientras estuviera gestando. Creo que sabes lo que es tener hijos desobedientes, ¿eh?_

—¿Dónde está?

— _Lo han llevado al Triskelion para ser atendido. Ahí está Thor con Quill, Bruce me dijo que también están otros refugiados que parecen ser amigos tuyos. No entendí muy bien porque está muy emocionado por algo de poderes… no lo escuché bien. Am… Jason está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes mi palabra de que se recuperará, no le guardes rencor a Bucky_.

—¿Quién le enseñó a pelear así?

— _Yo_ —Tony suspiró— _Cuando era Aullador lo entrené como mi sucesor. Y bueno, ahora su Alfa terminó de pulir sus habilidades. Que mal encuentro, pero lo arreglaré. Continuando con eso, Bucky me dijo que tu hijo enterró algo en la playa. Lo sacó para traérmelo_ —Stark quitó la pantalla con a imagen de un Jason inconsciente para mostrarle una brújula— _Me gustaría me pudieras explicar por qué tu cachorro usaría un bloqueador de dominio Alfa en nuestras tierras_.

Bruce desvió la mirada a Damian en su cama, tratando de seguir con la mirada sus manecitas inquietas y sacudiendo sus pies, gruñendo ligeramente cuando se le escapaban de la boca. Su corazón latió aprisa, un muy mal presentimiento empezó a nacer en su mente. Aquella brújula tenía el toque de Atlantis, de alguna manera o quizá Jason había estado en contacto con Arthur Curry, quien algo había descubierto que lo empujó a enviar a su hijo a esas tierras. Esa razón estaba ligada con un Alfa que aún seguía vivo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse. Un bloqueador de dominio para impedir que Clark Kent pudiera rastrearlo sin importar la distancia, algo que solamente conseguiría si su poder había aumentado. Contaba con que lo borroso de su Marca fuese el indicador fatal de la muerte de su Alfa, pero las noticias venían a decirle lo contrario.

— _¿Bruce?_

—No sé por qué haría algo así.

— _Bien, iré con Steve al Triskelion, hablaremos con Thor y dependiendo de la gravedad de la charla, iremos a Genosha. Tú y tus hijos seguirán con Charles y Erik._

—¿Crees que aún estamos seguros aquí?

— _Brucie Dos, es el lugar más seguro de todo el Triunvirato._

—¿Dos mutantes son más fuertes que todo el resto?

— _Sí, oh te olvidas de Logan. Supongo es también muy bueno, cuando se queda quieto._

—Esto no es gracioso.

— _Relájate. En cuanto tu hijo esté mejor y despierto lo enviaré a Genosha. ¿De verdad no estás enojado con mi Bucky?_

—No lo sabía. Y Jason puede resistir eso.

— _Como viajar por una senda peligrosa para dar un mensaje urgente._

Tony arqueó una ceja, mirándole fijamente, no estaba convencido de las palabras de Wayne, más ya no quiso insistir con el tema. Al ver que el otro Omega no respondió nada, dio por terminada la charla.

— _Okay, te hablaré en la mañana. Duerme, Bruce._

No pudo hacerlo. En su mente no dejaban de crearse imágenes de los posibles escenarios que hubieran empujado a un poderoso Metahumano como el rey de Atlantis para enviar a un joven a una misión tan apresurada. Clark había quedado malherido según sus últimas memorias, cuando la ola atacó la zona de la Élite en Nueva Metrópolis. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir para Alfred eran bajas, aún menores para el Alto Consejero. Y sin embargo… A la mañana siguiente fue que al fin conoció al famoso Logan, no había vuelto luego de que Erik y Charles se marcharan a la residencia Starl-Rogers. Traía sus ropas rasgadas de correr por los bosques, pelear con uno que otro animal seguramente o dormir a la intemperie. Entró gruñendo al notar a más invitados en aquel lugar, observando extrañado a Damian y luego a él.

—Logan, buenos días —saludó Charles— Creo que no conoces a nuestros invitados recién llegados. El cachorro es Damian y él es Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Logan, otro de los nuestros.

Logan clavó su mirada ceñuda en Bruce, quien no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de incredulidad mezclada con asombro que pasó rápidamente por el rostro de ese Alfa, antes de que volviera gruñir, buscando una botella de cerveza que llevarse y desaparecer por un pasillo. Tim suspiró, girándose a su padre mientras terminaba de desayunar.

—Siempre es así, ya te acostumbrarás a él. Creo que le caíste bien, papá.

—Me pregunto qué tanto corre por todos lados —observó Erik.

—Tal vez es parte de su naturaleza salvaje e indómita.

—Gracioso, Charles.

—Estoy seguro de que un día nos enteraremos.

El día fue más o menos igual para Bruce que el anterior, con la única diferencia que las pesadillas en las que aparecía Clark Kent eran más frecuentes. Ojos rojos con una voz ronca que le prometía la muerte por haberle desobedecido, ahora un enorme manto rojo que le envolvía, escuchando el llanto de Damian antes de un crujido de huesos, luego el silencio que predecía a su grito real, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse en la habitación a oscuras salvo la pequeña lámpara iluminando la cuna de su cachorro. El débil llanto del bebé lo hizo ponerse de pie para cargarlo, buscando calmar su llanto, paseándose con él por toda la habitación sintiendo su corazón acelerado todavía. No podía seguir así, pero tampoco conseguía superarlo por más fuerza de voluntad que reuniera. Faltaba algo que hacía imposible el dejar atrás esos recuerdos, no pensar en ese Alfa o ya no sentirse de pronto tan débil que le costaba dejar la cama.

—¿Bruce, estás bien?

Charles llegó a la habitación, acompañado de Erik. Incluso sintió demasiada tensa su mandíbula para hablar, quedándose quieto cuando Charles se acercó lentamente para tomar a Damian de sus brazos, notando hasta entonces que estaba temblando. Miró a su hijo pasar a los brazos de Erik justo cuando llegó Tim preguntando con un tono de angustia que era lo que le sucedía a su padre. Quiso hablarle para calmarlo, pero su garganta estaba cerrada, no había palabras que pudiera pronunciar… no supo que decir. Las manos de Charles tiraron de las suyas, jalándole a la cama donde ambos se sentaron en la orilla. Tim insistió en saber qué le ocurría sin que ninguno de los dos adultos pudiera reconfortarlo, se notaban preocupados. El temblor de su cuerpo aumentó, una fiebre baja le hizo jadear, cansado una vez más como en los primeros días en que llegó al Triunvirato.

—Todos fuera, excepto Charles.

Logan también se hizo presente, confundiendo a Erik y Tim con su pedido. Unas garras brillaron al salir de un puño amenazante, un gesto de presión para que obedecieran.

—Ven, Tim, tu hermanito necesita agua.

Erik se llevó a los dos cachorros, dejando a solas al huraño hombre con Charles abrazando a Bruce tratando de calmar esos temblores.

—¿Sabes qué le ocurre, cierto? Este es buen momento para hablar, Logan.

—Seguro que has podido olfatearlo la primera vez que lo conociste, su sangre no es normal.

—Y tú sabes la razón.

—Estás abrazando al que probablemente sea el único Omega con un ADN original. Un Omega Cero.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es un Omega original, como lo fueron los primeros que aparecieron en la Tierra. Y su naturaleza se está desequilibrando porque sin su Alfa no puede entrar en el estado Feral que necesita para volver a sentirse seguro, estable, como sea. Cuando un Omega pierde su Nido, a su Manada, debe volver a crear un lugar seguro junto con su Alfa a menos que éste haya muerto, en su caso no es así. Su Marca no ha desaparecido por completo.

—¿Estado Feral?

—Así eran antes los Omegas, toda su naturaleza estaba latente, sin represiones por vacunas, Supresores o experimentos genéticos. O un mutante alterando su código genético.

Charles tensó su cuello, mirándole serio. —¿Qué necesita?

—¿Qué no fui claro? Un Alfa que controle y guíe su estado Feral, que lo saque de ese limbo causado por la separación, que lo devuelva a la normalidad —siseó Logan, acercándose— Desafortunadamente no puede ser cualquier Alfa de estas tierras porque resulta que Reed Richards se encargó de hacerlos débiles. Solo hay tres posibilidades y ninguna está disponible.

—Thor, Steve… o Erik —Charles frunció su ceño— ¿Qué pasa si…?

—Puede morirse. La cuestión además de su salud y la estabilidad de sus cachorros es que también nos estamos jugando el pellejo, Charles. Te escuché cuando hablaste con Tony, sabes de la posible invasión acercándose, tenemos solamente una y solamente una oportunidad para desviarla el tiempo suficiente que permita preparar a todos. Es un todo envuelto en ese Omega.

—Dime lo que estás pensando hacer.

Logan se encogió de hombros. —La opción más viable en estos momentos.

—Estás bromeando, tú no…

—Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como su Alfa original, solo vamos a ganar tiempo.

—Has perdido la razón.

—No, tú no quieres ver algo que has experimentado en carne propia —gruñó Logan— ¿Crees que me hace feliz? Dime, ¿a ti te producía alegría destruir vidas inocentes que nunca pudieron tener una vida libre?

—No —Charles bajó su mirada, sin soltar a Bruce.

—Pero no podías dejar de hacerlo porque Richards te había esclavizado, te usó como un arma cuando fuiste su amigo. Esto es igual. HYDRA fue quien me hizo esto, quien igual me puso en una maldita cámara de hibernación por décadas, yo los conozco mejor que ninguno de ustedes. ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar? Para ganarles hay que hacer cosas cuestionables que salven vidas y los detengan. Ahora pregúntate qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por hacerte el bueno. Antes de que ese bebé comience a enfermar gravemente hay que terminar con su dolor.

—Así no… Bruce no… le prometimos ayudarle.

—¿Y qué crees que es esto?

—Así no —los ojos de Charles se humedecieron— Vas a…

—Salvar muchas vidas, no solo la de él. Te lo resumiré mejor, Charles, es esto o ver en los siguientes días tu paraíso convertido en polvo radiactivo. Yo sé que Erik sí me entendería.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Haz que lo acepte.

—No… no… no voy…

—¡Entonces todos van a morir!

Los brazos de Charles atrajeron a Bruce por completo hacia él, meciéndolo ligeramente, sintiendo su piel ardiendo por la fiebre. Sabía que Logan decía la verdad. Impedir que le encontraran, impedir que su Alfa pudiera dar con esas tierras, al menos un tiempo suficiente. Ganar tiempo. Charles apretó sus ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas y susurrando un perdón sobre los cabellos de Bruce, colocando una mano en su cabeza, levantando su mirada hacia Logan quien se acercó por la espalda de Bruce, descubriendo su cuello donde se veía una marca ya imprecisa. Mordiéndose un labio, Charles apretó sus párpados para no ver cuando Logan marcó a Bruce, usando su poder para moldear esa mente perdida y que aceptara a su nuevo Alfa, entrando a su mente.

.

.

.

 _¡Bruce, Bruce! ¡No corras tan rápido, cariño!_

 _Solamente voy a picarte muy rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Papá debe revisar que estés bien._

 _Mi nombre es Clark Kent, vengo con mis padres, el lugar donde vivíamos desapareció._

 _¡TÚ ME DEJASTE MORIR! ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER!_

 _Sssshhh, no sucede nada, tranquilo, yo voy a cuidarte. Mi nombre es Alfred Pennyworth._

 _Me gustan mucho las papas fritas._

 _Recuerda, cariño, siempre debes usar estas ampolletas, ¿sí? Son tus medicinas especiales._

 _¿Es malo ser un come libros?_

 _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¿POR QUÉ PELEAR CON UN RUDO MURCIÉLAGO CUANDO SE PUEDE CONVERTIR A UN ÁNGEL EN UN MONSTRUO?_

 _Mi nombre es J'onn, escapé de un campo de concentración._

 _Tú no confías en nadie, Batman, ¿por qué pides que confiemos en ti?_

 _Hijo, ¿quieres dar un paseo? ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí a una isla hermosa?_

 _Volver a comenzar, tú y yo, nuestro hijo, nuestros hijos. ¿Por qué no?_

 _Primera lección: adaptación. Segunda lección: nunca dejes de pelear._

 _Ya no quiero ser un Robin, renuncio Bruce._

 _Hal Jordan nos traicionó. J'onn está muerto._

 _¡POR FAVOR, EL NIÑO NO! ¡MI HIJO NO!_

 _Te amo, Bruce. Lo digo en serio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Charles volvió en sí, quejándose por el agarre de Logan alrededor de su muñeca, separando su mano de la cabeza de Bruce. Demasiadas memorias, más de la mitad no tan agradables. Se limpió sus mejillas al sentirlas húmedas, dándose cuenta de que había estado llorando. Bruce estaba durmiendo al fin, tranquilo sin fiebres, exhausto. Ambos le dejaron en la cama, saliendo de ahí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y no me digas por salvar el Triunvirato, no me hagas usar mi poder en ti.

—Ahora debes saberlo, sus padres fueron Thomas y Martha Wayne.

—Sí. Muertos en un callejón. Era un niño.

—Thomas Wayne era un médico al que una vez acudí por ayuda. Su esposa estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—Huí como todos y terminé en las garras de Reed Richards —Logan tronó los huesos de su cuello— Buenas noches.

—¿Logan?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

El Omega no obtuvo respuesta, quedándose solo en el pasillo. Erik regresó con Damian y Tim, enviando al último a su recámara con una sonrisa tensa. No tenía idea de cómo iban a ser las cosas a la mañana siguiente. Una vez que dejaron a un increíblemente relajado bebé en su cuna, la pareja regresó a su propia habitación. Charles de inmediato se refugió en los brazos de Erik cuando estuvieron bajo las cobijas, su Alfa tranquilizándole con besos en sus cabellos.

—Hiciste lo que era correcto, Charles.

—Pero…

—Bruce ya no iba a resistirlo, si Tony lo dejó con nosotros no fue por casualidad. Estaba insinuándote lo que necesitaba que hicieras.

—Es horrible. Yo no quiero ser como Richards o como Doom.

—Y no lo eres, solamente estás ayudando.

—¿Forzando un Vínculo?

—Será problema de Logan, pero algo me dice que ya lo tiene contemplado.

—Bruce me odiará por el resto de mis días.

—Creo que eso no pasará. Es un hombre que sabe lo que hay que hacer para conseguir las cosas.

—Me siento de nuevo como un monstruo, Erik.

—Vida mía, los monstruos son quienes nos obligan a tomar estas decisiones para liberarnos de su yugo. Descansa, lidiaremos con lo que suceda mañana.

—Te amo.

—Y yo, Charles. Ahora no pienses más en eso.

Despertaron temprano más para ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos sobre cómo le explicarían a Tim lo que había sucedido, los cambios que vería en Bruce como en Logan quien no dio señas por la cocina. El primero en despertar fue el otro Omega, con Damian balbuceando con rostro sereno al contrario de otros días que se le notaba molesto, adolorido. Charles quiso hablar, quedándose callado por la pena en primer lugar y luego sin saber si era necesario. Bruce estaba normal, aunque sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, con mucho lo único diferente. Erik tosió un poco, rompiendo el silencio tenso de la cocina y llamando su atención.

—Llovió en la madrugada, el jardín de las rosas es un buen lugar para desayunar.

—Me parece buena idea. ¿Bruce?

Éste asintió sin decir más, ya no tenía ese aroma amargo, había desaparecido por completo. Charles suspiró a punto de pedirle disculpas, la mano de Erik en su hombro le detuvo. Tim los alcanzó cuando ya estaban con todo listo en la mesita del jardín, ahora Charles cargando a Damian que sonreía mirando alrededor, gorgoteando por todo. El adolescente parpadeó al notar también ese cambio en su padre, sentándose a su lado. Bruce le miró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al acariciar sus cabellos.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás… bien?

—Claro.

—Um, hueles… diferente —Tim arqueó una ceja, notando algo en su cuello— ¿Tienes…?

Todos se giraron a Logan quien llegaba a ellos, en su acostumbrado andar desenfadado, con una botella de cerveza que parecía ser ya algo inherente a su persona. Charles contuvo su aliento al verlo tomar asiento junto a Bruce, quien solamente le miró fijamente, volviéndose a su plato para seguir desayunado. Erik tuvo más ánimo que su Omega de hacer la pregunta que ahora rondaba por la cabeza de todos.

—Logan… ¿puedes decirnos más sobre eso del estado Feral en Bruce?

Tim abrió sus ojos, mirando al otro Alfa y luego a su padre por turnos.

—Los Omegas solían no solo crear Vínculos, también formaban un dominio como lo hace un Alfa. Para ello impregnaban su esencia en todo el territorio que se consideraba su Nido. Extendiéndolo más allá de ser necesario, dependiendo de la fuerza de su Alfa. Entre más fuerte sea el Alfa, el estado Feral hace que abarque una extensión considerable, ¿les agradó la lección? ¿Ya puedo desayunar en paz?

—¿Charles? —el chico frunció su ceño, desconcertado porque comenzaba a sentir algo en su interior muy extraño. Lo había percibido de manera muy tenue cuando vio a su padre la primera vez en aquel almacén, ahora era más evidente.

—No pasa nada, Tim. ¿Fruta?

También Charles y Erik lo comenzaron a percibir, era como un manto invisible estuviera cayendo sobre ellos, suavemente, pero se clavaba en su interior. La mejor imagen que lo explicaba eran cientos de delgados hilos que iban traspasando sus cuerpos, todos tirando hacia una misma dirección. Bruce Wayne. Un dominio Omega con el mismo poder que un dominio Alfa. Charles hubiera querido sacudir a Logan en esos momentos al verlo tan tranquilo, como si fuese otro desayuno más sin novedades. No entendía como había podido estar tan calmado luego de lo que había hecho, estaba junto a Bruce en una posición que no decía nada. Terminaron el desayuno, distraídos por Erik hablando de la pronta visita de los otros dos Alfas y la reunión de todos aquellos refugiados, enterando en ese momento a Tim de su hermano Jason.

—¡¿Jason está vivo?!

—Sí, Tim —Charles le sonrió— Vienen hacia acá.

—Wow, papá, ¿ya escuchaste?

—Lo escuché.

Tim sonrió, más animado y terminando lo que quedaba en su plato. Logan se puso de pie, pidiendo a Bruce que dejara a Damian al cuidado de Charles, quien lo recibió algo inquieto al ver tanto a uno como otro marcharse de la mesa juntos.

—¿Papá?

—Espera con ellos, Tim.

—¿Van a…? —Charles apenas si tuvo la voz para preguntar, sentía que estaba viviendo una realidad alterna.

—Es necesario, o puede que Logan no pueda ayudar más a Bruce.

—Cielos, Erik…

—Sshh, tranquilo. Recuerda, fue lo mejor.

—¿Charles? ¿Qué ha pasado entre papá y Logan?

—Ellos… um…

—Quieren intentar una relación, Tim —intervino Erik.

—¿Qué? ¿Una relación? ¡Apenas si se conocen!

—Logan conoce a tu padre tiempo atrás —Charles encontró su voz y temple— No es que sean completamente desconocidos. Tim, sé que esto es raro y sorpresivo, pero ellos van a estar bien.

—No lo sé… papá no es así.

—Bueno, ¿tienes un hermanito, o no?

Tim se encogió de hombros, mirando a Damian a quien pidió cargar, todavía asimilando lo que acababa de ver y sentir. Sería Charles quien prácticamente correría a enviar un mensaje a Tony, hablándole de lo sucedido apenas pudo contactarlo a solas en el Triskelion. No quería más público para un tema que no le era tan fácil de hablar. Stark le escuchó primero perplejo, luego muy serio, y por último riendo apenas.

— _Vaya, habría jurado que mi vida fuera de los Comandos Aulladores no tendría esta clase de anécdotas. Qué equivocado estaba_.

—Tony, ¿crees que hicimos mal?

— _No podemos dejar morir a esos cachorros ni a Bruce, eso es más que claro. Te confesaré que pensé que terminarías borrando las memorias sobre aquel Alfa en la mente de Bruce para cortar el Vínculo, nunca pensaría que alguien tan evasivo como Logan se ofrecería como reemplazo_.

—¿Entonces realmente enviaste a Bruce con nosotros para que usara mis poderes en él?

— _Vamos, Charles, seamos sinceros entre Omegas. El Alfa de Bruce es fuerte, aún en la manera como llegó y el tiempo que ha estado aquí se puede percibir su esencia en él. Y no es normal_.

—Logan me dijo que Bruce es un Omega de ADN original.

— _Es curioso_ —Tony acarició su barba, pensativo— _En Timely encontré un antiguo libro que hablaba sobre seres humanos que no eran ni Alfas, Betas u Omegas. Pero las siguientes partes donde explica cómo fue que aparecieron las castas está desaparecida, arrancada. Esperaba que entre los apuntes de Richards que me llevaste o los de Doom los encontráramos, pero creo que no fueron ellos quienes deliberadamente ocultaron la información._

—¿HYDRA?

— _Oh, tienes que escuchar esto. Uno de los chicos que Quill rescató insiste en que esa tal HYDRA solamente es la cara falsa que muestran los verdaderos responsables de todo este caos. No me creerías si te repito qué mencionó_.

—Créeme, después de lo de Bruce y Logan no creo que haya algo más que pueda sorprenderme.

— _Dijo que se llamaban Nueva Génesis, ¿te suena?_

—Acabas de superar mi sorpresa. Richards los buscaba. Igual que una Caja Madre.

— _Según lo que alcancé a revisar de los apuntes que encontraste, Richards construyó Ciudad a partir de la idea de la Caja Madre. Debe ser algún tipo de artefacto que provee energía, un sistema inteligente artificial como nunca hemos visto. Si el Colmenar estuvo bajo el control de Ciudad…_

—En parte por mi culpa.

— _Con Richards usándote_ —corrigió Tony _— Imagina lo que una Caja Madre podría lograr. En cuanto el niño malherido de Bruce abra los ojos, iremos de inmediato a Genosha._

—De acuerdo, los estaremos esperando. ¿Thor movilizará a los Comandos Aulladores?

— _A los Devastadores, a los Guardianes y el protocolo de ataque. No tenemos ningún avistamiento todavía, no nos confiaremos. ¿Charles?_

—¿Si, Tony?

— _Hiciste lo correcto_ —sonrió el genio _— Sé que tienes miedo de usar tu poder en todo su esplendor, déjame decirte que no hay nada de malo en ello. Eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, eres el Omega invencible que también cuidaremos. Pero no rechaces lo que ahora tienes como dones, concuerdo con Erik, Bruce sabrá que lo hiciste por su bien y no se molestará_.

—Es horrible, Tony… aun recuerdo como lastimé a Steve, a ti… a tantos.

— _Por culpa de Richards. Por culpa de ese maldito Richards. Ahora puedes hacer lo contrario, proteger. Claro que algunas veces implicará hacer cosas como éstas. Yo como padre de familia te lo agradezco infinitamente. Piensa en eso en lugar de verte como un monstruo. Tengo mucho qué hacer, cuando Logan vuelva, consigue una muestra de su sangre y de Bruce._

—¿Crees que presenten cambios?

— _Si la historia de Logan es cierta, estoy a un paso de descubrir por qué HYDRA desea tanto a Damian como a su madre. No los lastimaste, Charles. Los salvaste. Hay una diferencia ahí._

—Agradezco tu insistencia. Estaremos esperándolos.

— _Más te vale que me prepares esa tarta de arándanos y en cantidad, toda una legión de invitados llegará a Genosha. Dile a Erik que no vaya a ponerse histérico_.

Charles rió, más relajado. —Lo haré, gracias por tus palabras Tony.

— _Hasta luego, profesor._


	8. Acecho

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Acecho.**

* * *

" _Combatirse a sí mismo es la guerra más difícil; vencerse a sí mismo es la victoria más bella_."

Friedrich Von Logau.

* * *

—Muy bien, agradeciendo la presencia de todos como de sus conocimientos, he armado la siguiente información para que todos al fin estemos en la misma sintonía, hay trozos que son meras conjeturas mías que he formado para unir los pedazos que cada uno de ustedes nos ha obsequiado. Si me permiten, Steve, ¿podrías hacerme los honores?

El Comandante Rogers desplegó una serie de pantallas que todos los presentes en la sala principal de la residencia de Genosha observaron mientras Tony Stark comenzaba su explicación.

—Tenemos a Nueva Génesis, un grupo de genios que durante el paso del tiempo fueron dándose cuenta de que la humanidad no iba por buen camino y decidieron tomar las riendas sin que nadie les preguntara si era lo correcto. Absorbieron cuanto conocimiento fue apareciendo con el fin de perfeccionar sus cuerpos al punto de tener características que los hicieron sentirse dioses, me permito aclarar que son tan mortales como nosotros, salvo que se hicieron extremadamente fuertes en diferentes campos. Luego entonces, vieron al resto de la población como una granja de hormigas para experimentar, en cada escenario que probaron siempre obtuvieron malos resultados. Su problema era la cantidad de seres humanos habitando un planeta de recursos finitos. ¿La solución? Liberar el virus de la Peste del Agua para exterminar tres cuartos de la población mundial…

"Con HYDRA como su ejército personal de élite, empezaron a aislar las comunidades donde jugaron sus teorías genéticas, probando diferentes variables y bastante conscientes de que habría brotes naturales de un código genético que se adaptaría a las nuevas condiciones. Aquellas comunidades donde era inviable ya la vida, terminaron destruidas. Sin embargo, hubo territorios que escaparon a su control pues el cambio climático que generaron para fomentar la plaga les impidió controlar a tiempo a los sobrevivientes. Esta tierra, el Triunvirato, fue una de ellas. No que signifique el desconocimiento de Nueva Génesis, aparentemente, Reed Richards encontró rastros de sus experimentos y los ejecutó a expensas de la confianza de sus más íntimos amigos a los cuales luego usó como conejillos de indias. ¿Dónde encontró la información Reed Richards? En un artefacto llamado Caja Madre, que Logan trajo consigo al chocar en esta tierra huyendo de HYDRA.

La ubicación de la Caja Madre es desconocida hasta el momento, algo que debemos tener como prioridad si deseamos alcanzar el mismo nivel tecnológico de armas que HYDRA. Ellos ya deben haber calculado la cantidad de territorios existentes como de personas, un balance que cualquier mente científica haría de ser muy concienzudo en sus experimentos. Somos el faltante. No solo se trata de que estamos ocultando a Bruce y Damian Wayne de sus garras, era un evento a mediano plazo que ocurriría aún si ellos no se hubieran presentado como el resto de nuestros refugiados. Como también han existido comunidades que se han rebelado ante este ejército de avanzada de Nueva Génesis, desconocemos si con menor o mayor éxito.

Algo de lo que sí podemos estar seguros es de esto: hay más de dos Cajas Madres, una esta aquí en el Triunvirato. Su energía se usó para derretir los polos de la Tierra y provocar un fenómeno de viento y lluvias que distribuyera a gran velocidad la Peste del Agua, virus que luego retiraron para comenzar sus experimentos genéticos. La ambición de Richards nos salvó de los ojos de HYDRA por largo tiempo, no fue el caso de Nueva Metrópolis, donde estuvieron rastreando el grupo de personas con las que experimentarían una nueva forma del virus como catalizador de habilidades. Los Metahumanos. Clark Kent fue expuesto a la energía de las Cajas Madres, como otros Metahumanos, con el fin de fusionar el virus con su ADN en tres estadios, ahora es un súper humano si HYDRA lo encontró y ha controlado como tanto anhelaba. Un gran problema que tenemos es que la cantidad de Omegas en el mundo se fue a picada y el Triunvirato es el tesoro mayor. Omegas limpios, sanos y que podrían usar para continuar sus experimentos. No podemos permitirlo."

—Suena fácil —bromeó Barry, haciendo reír a los demás.

—¿Qué tan agresiva puede ser la ofensiva de HYDRA? —preguntó Erik.

—Si todo lo que hemos charlado durante este tiempo es la mitad de la verdad, estamos ante la misma clase de ataque que se usó en Nueva Metrópolis —habló Thor, mirando a todos— Con la diferencia que tendremos a un Metahumano desestabilizado atacando con máximo poder.

—Y no creo que esté solo —musitó Víctor— Estoy casi seguro de que veremos al menos dos Metahumanos más con él, no igual de poderosos, pero sí dándonos serios problemas.

—Mi escudo puede defender el Triunvirato, pero si concentramos a la población alrededor del Triskelion su poder será mayor —Tony suspiró— No es agradable mantenerlos a todos juntos, tampoco lo es dividirnos en un territorio tan extenso.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Thor asintió— Los movilizaremos. Solamente dejaremos Genosha como punto de escape.

—Sorpresas —sonrió Charles mirando a Tony— Es lo que mejor funciona.

—Yo sé que soy el nuevo y eso, pero ¿realmente tenemos lo suficiente para resistirlos? —Oliver se rascó su barba pensativo.

—Tenemos a los Comandos Aulladores, tenemos a los Devastadores y los Guardianes, tenemos la Legión de Hierro, y a todos los presentes —enumeró Steve— Creo que es una fuerza suficiente para rivalizar con HYDRA, además tenemos mentes maestras con nosotros.

—Gracias por el halago —Barry sonrió.

—HYDRA no puede rodearnos por completo, sería dividir sus fuerzas y lo que ahora quiere más que nada es apropiarse del Triunvirato, un golpe fatal, certero y directo es lo que harán. A una escala al menos tres veces más fuerte que en Nueva Metrópolis —Rogers arqueó una ceja— No van a cometer el mismo error dos veces, si tienen que sacrificar algo, será el no poder rodearnos por completo. Tienen que capturar lo que encuentren aquí además de Damian y Bruce.

—¿De nuevo me repiten que pueden hacer ustedes dos? —preguntó Oliver a Charles y Erik.

—Algo que solamente usaremos en el último caso, como último recurso —intervino Thor, volviéndose a Bruce— Ellos no van a ganar.

—Deben considerar que, si deben salvar su hogar, lo mejor será entregarnos.

—Sobre mi cadáver —gruñó Jason en una esquina.

—Aquí estamos jugando algo más que un simple capricho de un Alfa vengativo, Bruce Dos, es que, si ustedes son capturados como varios de nosotros, este mundo se convertirá en un espantoso cuento de miedo por siempre jamás. No es solamente las vidas de todos aquí presentes, es el futuro de todos los que aún viven en el planeta… incluyendo esos escondidos del océano. No es mera coincidencia esa palabra que hemos encontrado en los apuntes de Richards sea la misma que el mitad y la competencia de Clint hayan escuchado.

—Adoro la descripción —rió Queen.

—Hay que comenzar nuestro plan —Thor se puso de pie— Aquellos que tenemos el tiempo libre debemos ser los primeros. Ustedes, recién llegados, aún necesitan terminar de hablar.

—Gracias, Patriarca por la consideración.

—Víctor, me alegra tenerlos con nosotros.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de un descanso y comer algo delicioso, ¿no creen? —Tony invitó, levantándose igual que los demás.

Habían tenido una breve presentación entre todos antes de aquella reunión que había tomado unos días más en concretarse debido a las prótesis de Cyborg, la rehabilitación de Jason entre otras cosas. Una vez que todos llegaron a Genosha, otorgaron un espacio privado para Jason y Bruce cuando el joven Alfa supo que su padre estaba en esas tierras. Tony había insistido en que Bucky le pidiera una disculpa por el recibimiento tan brusco, pero su hijo se rehusó a hacerlo ya que había sido su deber como Aullador el proteger de extraños el Triunvirato. Stark dejó por el momento esa discusión, prefiriendo que Bruce estuviera acompañado de sus dos hijos, más tranquilo de saber que Dick estaba a salvo en una comunidad en las profundidades del océano donde los radares de HYDRA no alcanzaban. Jason casi dejó sin aire a su padre de solo verlo, claramente aliviado con todo y ese hostil carácter que se acentuaba cuando se trataba de Bruce, como todo buen cachorro Alfa, protegía a Bruce, aunque este no lo necesitara.

—Estás muy pensativo, Tony.

—Tratando de hacer cálculos, Quill. Algo que sobrepasa tu capacidad cerebral.

—Qué gracioso, muy gracioso —Starlord pasó un brazo por sus hombros— Son raros, los nuevos, ¿no te parece? Tan reservados, yo creía que nosotros teníamos carencias, pero estas criaturas citadinas se han perdido de mucho.

—Lo dice quien robaba para comer.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que no era tan fatal.

—Menos ahora que eres el Omega del Patriarca.

Quill rió, negando. —Un título no me cambiará.

—Eso es bueno porque te necesito al frente, ¿no estás preñado, verdad?

—¡Hey!

—Solo digo, tú y Thor parece que quieren repoblar el mundo.

—Te maldigo por siempre y para siempre con muchos cachorros.

—Las palabras no tienen esa clase de efecto.

—En mi imaginación, sí.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor especial?

—Todo en mi es especial, dime Tony.

—… trata de charlar con Bruce. No lo atosigues. Solamente… anímalo.

—Creí que eso esa deber de Logan.

—No estás entendiendo pedazo de tonto, es algo entre Omegas.

—Oh, ah, uh, ya. Hablaré con el buen Bruce Dos. ¿Tú qué harás?

—Necesito revisar los apuntes de Richards y la tarjeta que trajo consigo Timothy, cuida de mi Peter.

—Por supuesto, es mi ahijado. No te preocupes, Tony, ve anda anda anda.

Los cachorros se habían quedado al cuidado de Mantis, quien los tenía en una recámara sobre una amplia colchoneta. Damian lucía alegre de tener de vuelta a Peter, con quien anteriormente había estado conviviendo muy de cerca, acompañados de los mellizos de Quill, Stefan y Vincent. Meredith ayudaba con los bebés. Solamente el ausente era el pequeño Jason, pero ya tenían sospechas de su paradero, aparentemente encantado con Hal y Barry a quienes atosigaba cada que podía. Quill llegó a donde los cachorros, sonriendo al ver como Peter se quitaba su chupete lleno de baba que pasaba a Damian para que lo probara. Mantis le sonrió, cepillando los cabellos de Damian.

—¡Mami! —saludó Meredith, había terminado de hacerles coronas de flores a todos— ¿Todo está bien?

—Seguro, pequeña. ¿Tu hermano?

—Dijo que Hal tenía hambre, pero creo que era más bien él teniendo hambre.

Mantis rió, mirando luego a su medio hermano. —No tengas miedo, todos son fuertes.

—Aquí hay seis razones para tener miedo.

—Cinco, yo no cuento.

—Mantis…

—Todos estos niños son valiosos, incluyendo a Jason. Pero son inalcanzables como las estrellas en el cielo.

—Ya lo sé —Quill suspiró, cruzándose de piernas sobre la colchoneta, jugando con una manecita de Peter quien rió— Me volvería loco si le pasa algo a alguno de ellos, no solo a mis hijos. Tenían que ser cachorros de unos benditas Alfas especiales.

—Unos que no permitirán que les hagan daño.

—Bueno… hey, a quien estaba buscando. Hola, Bruce Dos.

Éste asintió, entrando a la recámara también para revisar a su hijo, quien estaba demasiado ocupado intercambiando ese chupete para atenderlo, riendo y pataleando aprisa sonriendo a Peter. Mantis levantó una mano hacia Bruce, pero Quill le detuvo, negando, sus ojos mirando hacia el otro Omega.

—Hay algo que me encargó Tony que vieras, ¿puedes darme unos minutos?

—De acuerdo.

Los dos salieron hacia un balcón de la residencia, Tim estaba charlando con su hermano Jason al que Tony había nombrado Rojo Uno -Tim era Rojo Dos-, mientras el primero daba un tour al segundo.

—¿Qué ibas a mostrarme?

—Esto —Quill sacó un dispositivo en forma de pulsera— Tony lo hizo luego de revisar el armamento que trajo de Atlantis, cuando le hablaste de aquella Metahumana que era capaz de traspasar cuerpos y objetos.

—Tony no pudo haber hecho algo tan aprisa.

—Estamos hablando de Tony Stark, un Omega con un cachorro como tú y como yo que está muriendo de preocupación por ellos.

—¿Qué hace esta pulsera?

—Aún la probaremos, pero en teoría tiene un mecanismo que "mueve" al objeto que sujeta. En este caso estamos hablando de bebés inocentes que no deben caer en las garras de Nueva Génesis.

—Lamento mucho…

—Otra vez con eso, Bruce no. Imagina que no llegaste aquí, que nadie lo hizo y de todas maneras HYDRA nos encuentra. Mis hijos como el de Tony son descendientes de Alfas puros, los iban a querer aun contigo ausente. No eres un heraldo de la desgracia, ¿puedes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza?

—¿A dónde los llevaría esta pulsera?

—Estamos pensando en que sea… Atlantis.

Bruce levantó su mirada de las manos de Quill donde sostenía la pulsera al rostro del rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan lejos?

—Jason nos ha dado las coordenadas, podemos hacer una prueba que además necesitamos para contactarlos a mayor velocidad. Piénsalo, Bruce, sería el último bastión seguro para ellos si nosotros…

—De acuerdo.

—Bruce, te voy a decir algo con sinceridad. Desde que te escuché me di cuenta de algo porque yo lo entiendo perfectamente, sientes que has fallado. Que lo has echado a perder. Y también entiendo que tengas esa débil esperanza de volver a ver el Alfa que conociste y no el que HYDRA manipuló. Estás desesperado porque ellos vienen hacia acá, nos diste tiempo al unirte a Logan. Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para continuar con tantas contrariedades, de verdad y mira que yo lo diga no es algo muy usual, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en sacrificarte como último recurso.

—Yo no…

—Oh, claro que sí, a mí no me engañas, alguna vez pensé en lo mismo que tú. Sólo que a mí me resultó, a ti no te va a resultar porque tienes más cosas en el medio. Morir no es una opción, Bruce.

—Acabas de mencionar que podemos perder la vida y por ello todos los cachorros deberían ser enviados a Atlantis.

—Okay, sí, como movimiento sorpresa. No como plan seguro.

—¿Qué gana el Omega del Patriarca hablándome de esto?

—Cielos que difícil eres. Ni Groot es así. Lo que gano es no perderte. Eres arisco, muy serio para mi gusto, pero tienes un bebé hermoso como dos chicos inquietos que te necesitan. Todos aquí te necesitamos. Ya eres parte del Club de los Omegas con Alfas peculiares, somos hermanos de rarezas.

Bruce frunció su ceño, Quill rió, empujándole en juego haciéndolo gruñir.

—Te daré un consejo sabio, aquí y ahora tu Alfa es Logan, solo enfócate en eso. Si el otro perverso llega a aparecer, lo único que sucederá es que tendrás dos Alfas.

—No me gusta tu humor.

—A mí me encanta. Deja de lidiar con tonterías. Relájate. Bien podrías entrenar con Logan para que ambos estén más conectados, tu mente se enfoque en él y no en las cosas malas que no has hecho. Sería de muchísima ayuda. Luego de tu estado ése fiero, debes tomarte un descanso.

—Lo consideraré.

—El esfuerzo se hizo —dijo Quill dramático— Meredith, Mantis, ayúdenos con los cachorros, necesitamos una reunir de emergencia del club.

—¡Sí, mami! Yo cargaré a Peter.

—Yo a Stefan, Mantis a Vincent, Bruce a su Damian.

Ante la mirada atónita de Wayne, se levantaron para ir a uno de los jardines, flanqueado por árboles de hojas cobrizas con caminos de piedra y arbustos podados con flores que guiaban hacia una mesa hecha de piedra con bancas del mismo material a donde ya les esperaba Charles y Tony para sorpresa de Bruce, un té esperando por ellos.

—Pido a Damian —sonrió Tony, estirando sus brazos para cargarlo— Dejo a cambio a mi Peter.

—Thor quiere presentar a sus hijos a los amigos de Bruce —comentó Mantis a Quill luego de haberse quedado quieta unos segundos— Debo llevarlos.

—Oh… bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, adora presumir a sus cachorros. Meredith.

—Sí, mami.

—Que Jason no esté de inoportuno.

—No te prometo nada, mami.

—¿Cómo hacen eso? —Bruce señaló a Mantis marchándose de la mano con Meredith y luego la mesa con el té humeante.

—Es parte del encanto de Genosha —bromeó Tony sentándose con Damian en brazos— Bien, doy por inaugurada nuestra primera reunión del Club de los Omegas con Alfas Peculiares.

—¿Esto es en serio?

—Totalmente, Bruce Dos, el tema de esta reunión es el conflicto de nuestro hermano Bruce Wayne al tener ahora dos Alfas.

—Tú…

—Ya le dije que no había problema, es decir, tampoco es algo imposible si los dos Alfas pueden llevarse bien. Quizá habría que consentir un poco a Logan, pero nada fuera de nuestro alcance —Quill dio un sorbo a su té— Es genial, Charles.

—Gracias.

—Yo no…

—Si Charles tiene razón y Charles es un amor que no puede con las mentiras, existe una posibilidad de que encuentre en altas concentraciones ese Metamaterial… ¿por qué le han puesto Meta a todo? En fin, una cantidad suficiente para localizar y destruir. Clark Kent vuelve a ser el niño bonito que dices que era antes. Un Alfa gruñón con Logan, otro tierno con Kent.

Bruce miró a Stark serio y atónito al mismo tiempo, no dando crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, notando que los otros tres estaban hablando muy enserio. Peter gorgoteó algo, besando la mejilla de Bruce antes de acomodarse en su hombro con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. Quill rió un poco, igual que Charles quien alzó sus cejas al cruzar su mirada con Bruce, asintiendo lentamente. Damian ya dormía acurrucado sobre el pecho de Tony, llenando su ropa de baba.

—No están bromeando.

—No, Bruce.

—Ay, es que tú, ¿cómo es la palabra, Tony? Lo que hace mucho Bruce.

—Hiperanalizar, Quill.

—Eso. Estás pensando en eso una y otra vez sin fijarte en la solución práctica y sencilla. ¿Cuál es lo malo de tener dos Alfas? Además de una cantidad sobrecogedora de sexo.

—Quieres salvar a Clark, Bruce, no tiene nada de malo admitirlo, es tu Alfa —comentó Charles con tranquilidad— Es un deseo natural de un cariño sincero.

—Yo no…

—En el club no vamos a decir mentiras, cariño Dos, no gruñas. Lo amas y punto. No vamos a criticarte ni tampoco señalarte por hacerlo. Te prendaste de él cuando lo viste la primera vez porque todo tu ser te dijo que era el Alfa compatible con tu Omegable ser, ¿y? Al ver en lo que lo estaban convirtiendo trataste de hacer lo que estaba en tu alcance por salvarlo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Yo también lo hubiera hecho, Charles lo hubiera hecho, Quill lo hubiera hecho. Una acción donde todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Ahora te ayudaremos con eso, como dije, Charles es la solución.

—Te lo debo por lo de Logan.

—Está bien —Bruce desvió su mirada— Ganamos tiempo.

—Sí, tiempo para que sanes y estas palabras entren en tu cabezota dura —Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué están tan seguros de que funcionará… lo de salvar a Clark?

Quill rió con un bufido, cruzando una pierna. —Nadie de ustedes ha visto lo que Charles es capaz de hacer.

—Mis logros pasados no son precisamente algo de qué sentirse orgullosos, es una mera evidencia de que lo lograré.

—¿Y qué pasa si…? —Bruce tomó aire, mirando su taza— ¿Qué pasa si no es posible hacer eso?

—Bueno, lo noquearemos y dormiremos por siempre —Tony se rascó una mejilla— No podemos asesinarlo porque eso te dañaría permanentemente. Vamos a pelear contra HYDRA, no entre nosotros, aunque esto parezca una jungla con tanta gente.

—¿Ves? —Quill le guiñó un ojo a Wayne— Anda, prueba el té que está genial. Charles, tienes que darme la receta. Me encanta.

—¿No estás preñado, verdad Quill? —Tony entrecerró sus ojos— Porque te mato si lo estás y te das cuenta en plena pelea.

—No, no y no. Palabra de honor.

—Charles, no quiero amenazarte con lo mismo.

Éste rió, mirando a Tony y luego a Bruce. —No, estamos bien. Sé que esto debe lucir muy abrupto e incoherente para ti, Bruce, realmente queremos ayudarte y lo mejor es señalarte el camino corto, has viajado demasiado si entiendes lo que tratamos de decirte.

—Lo hago.

—Te abruma, lo sé —Stark palmeó su espalda— Como te dije cuando nos conocimos, te entiendo, ellos dos te entienden porque hemos pasado por algo similar. Como hermano Omega y pareja de Alfas peculiares es nuestro deber apoyarte, ayudarte.

—Supongo que… gracias.

—No es un favor —Quill levantó su taza— Por el Club de los Omegas con Alfas Peculiares.

Charles, Tony y Quill levantaron sus tazas con una sonrisa, esperando por Bruce quien se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, mirándolos al chocar sus tazas como si fuesen copas. Todos ellos estaban locos por arriesgarse así. Nadie lo había hecho antes por él, salvo Alfred, por supuesto. Al fin probó de su té que ya sabía tendría un excelente sabor porque Charles ya se lo había ofrecido antes cuando llegó a Genosha. Peter se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, sujetándose a sus ropas con sus manecitas sin dar espacio a que se liberara. Recordó lo de la pulsera, levantando su vista a Tony.

—¿Cuándo probarás la pulsera?

—Tan pronto como termine la sorpresa para Tim.

—¿No te cansas de hacer tantas cosas?

—Yo también fui un vigilante como tú, es ya imposible para mí simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada en mi dulce hogar junto a mi guapo Alfa. No puedo. Mi mente se acostumbró a pensar en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo sin descanso, ahora que dejé de ser un Aullador, necesito otra salida. Mis primeros días así fueron tortuosos para mi familia, lo acepto, hasta que Steve me sugirió comenzar a estudiar los apuntes y examinar los trabajos de Richards. Luego tuvo que sacarme de mi taller porque se me olvidaba comer o dormir, gestando era algo malo. Agradezco siempre su paciencia y voluntad para cuidarme. Poco a poco fui encontrando mi ritmo. Sé que tú hallarás también un nuevo camino, sin embargo, para que eso suceda vas a tener que aceptar la realidad que ahora vives, tienes dos Marcas tienes dos Alfas. Probablemente uno de tus Alfas esté mal de la cabeza, quizá viva encerrado, pero quizá vuelva a su forma original y tendrás ese Vínculo real que te puso tan ansioso en primer lugar.

—Plantean con mucha seguridad que Logan no se retiraría.

—Logan es muchas cosas excepto un abandonador de Omegas —bromeó Charles— Está preocupado por ti y tus hijos. Siempre lo estará.

—Yo apuesto a que, de manera atropellada e inesperada como las buenas cosas de la vida, encontró en ti ese descanso que no había hallado luego de huir de HYDRA y ser preso por Richards —Quill se encogió de hombros— Tampoco creo que lo haga. Se le nota determinado una vez que se ha decidido a hacer algo y él fue quien dio la idea originalmente.

—Es desagradable como se pasan los chismes.

—Para eso es el club, Bruce, porque nuestros Alfas cargan sobre sus hombros un destino que no buscaron y lo encontraron. Siendo Alfas son medio imbéciles en ciertas ocasiones, para eso nos tienen a nosotros, sus Omegas, somos el faro que los guía cuando pierden el camino. Y tú mejor que nosotros tres sabe de lo que se trata eso.

Bruce no dijo nada, prefiriendo beber de su taza. Charles le guiñó un ojo a Tony, quien sonrió imitando el gesto.

—La pulsera —insistió Wayne— Si llega a resultar…

—¿Quieres que la usemos para traer a Dick y Alfred? Seguro. Y no pongas esa cara de incredulidad porque vamos a comenzar a contar las veces que no puedes creer que alguien te quiera ayudar porque te quiera ayudar y no por sacarte provecho y cuando juntes los suficientes puntos te castigaremos. Algo público altamente bochornoso que nadie olvide en años.

—Tienen demasiado optimismo.

—De eso se trata vivir, Bruce —Quill negó, ladeando su rostro— Es cierto, tenemos encima una invasión con una guerra de la que no vamos a salir tan bien parados, ¿sirve de algo ponernos tristes y llorosos? No. Hacer planes a futuro como si nada ocurriera me parece que nos beneficia más.

—Esperanza —enunció Charles, mirando a Damian y Peter.

—Hay algo…

—¿Sí, Brucie?

—Sobre la llegada… estoy seguro de que Diana sigue viva y con Clark.

—Ah, la perra.

—Quill. Sigue, tesoro.

—Ella no es normal.

—Me dijiste que es una mujer Alfa —Tony juntó sus cejas— Así que estás pensando en algo más ahora que has visto a Meredith.

—Sí. La primogénita de Quill tiene un cierto aroma parecido a Diana.

—¿Parentesco de sangre? —Charles abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Whoa, alto ahí, mi hija no va a tener por tía una zorra mal parida.

—Quill.

—Lo siento Bruce, pero es que aquí Tony me contó y me parece que esa Alfa anda tras el pene de tu Alfa. ¿Qué no lo ven?

—¿Bruce? —Stark le miró fijamente— Suéltalo.

—Siempre tuvo un afán porque Clark siguiera… siguiera ese camino. No puedo dejar de pensar en Themyscira, una isla que aparentemente está libre del dominio de HYDRA.

—¡Ja! Además de perra, traidora.

—Un momento —Charles levantó una mano, inclinándose sobre la mesa— ¿Diana… traicionaría a su familia por Nueva Génesis?

—Sobre todo si el Alfa que persigue le despreció. A ella. Diana de Themyscira.

—Descendiente de la casa de los Vanes —musitó Bruce— Prima de Thor Odinson.

—¡Argh!

—Quill, despertarás a los niños. Sigue, Bruce.

—¿Hay más? —Quill jadeó, mirándolos.

—Esa tierra que destruyó la Atalaya… no lo sé, no sé si es cierto. Sospecho que uno de estos "dioses" de Nueva Génesis se estableció ahí, tuvo descendencia ahí. Al menos uno.

—Por eso la tierra de las mujeres Alfas —Tony miró a todos lados— Tiene mucho sentido, porque solamente de esa manera aparecerían. ¿Ves como se confirma lo que te dije? Con o sin ustedes, de todos modos, éramos blanco de ellos desde hace tiempo. Esa descendencia exiliada o fugitiva de Nueva Génesis es una fuga a su control de experimentos que no se van a permitir. Vaya.

—Creo que debemos volver, Erik me dice que tienen noticias de Valkiria.

—Gracias, Charles. Ustedes dos vayan por delante, nosotros dos tenemos que llevar estos cachorros dormilones a sus cunas.

Quill y Charles asintieron, levantándose para dejarlos solos. Bruce esperó a que estuvieran completamente a solas, entendiendo que Tony había dicho eso para hablar con él a solas.

—Dilo, Tony.

—Diana tratará de matarte.

—Sí.

—Logan no se lo permitirá.

—No estoy tan seguro de que sea rival para ella.

—Aun siendo el más débil de los seres humanos, cuando se trata de proteger, no existen castas. Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, necesito todo lo que sepas sobre ella.

—¿Qué harás?

—Algo que le va a doler y mucho.

—¿Por nosotros?

Tony le sonrió a Bruce, con una mano en su hombro que apretó. —Por primera vez realmente quiero ser el Mercader de la Muerte.

—Estás dando mucho por…

—¿No harías lo mismo por mí?

—Sin dudarlo —Bruce apretó la mano sobre su hombro con una suya— No van a tocar a tu familia.

—Se han metido con los dos Omegas más peligrosos sobre la Tierra. Vamos a patearles su trasero.


	9. Vendetta

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Vendetta.**

* * *

" _Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas._ "

Sir Francis Bacon.

* * *

 _Themyscira._

La movilización de las amazonas tenía la misma similitud que las fuerzas de HYDRA, coordinadas de manera perfecta, con sus armaduras pulcras, listas con sus armas mientras entonaban cantos sobre el valor, la justicia y la paz. Para Diana era una visión que le llenó de orgullo, parada en la orilla de un risco observando el ejército de Themyscira prepararse para unirse al de HYDRA y apoyar a Kal-El en su búsqueda de los fugitivos. La isla que viera nacer a la princesa guerrera nunca había sido molestada por el tratado que la antigua reina consiguiera para su hogar, a cambio de responder al llamado que ahora Diana había hecho a sus hermanas de combate. Así era como debían ser las cosas, era el balance que el mundo estaba necesitando para recobrar su camino luego de semejante desastre con el virus y la separación de territorios.

—Seguramente debes creer que haces lo correcto.

Diana se giró al escuchar la voz de Ares, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. Era uno de los dioses de Nueva Génesis, humanos perfectos que habían experimentado consigo mismos en la búsqueda por aquellos tesoros apreciados por todos: inmortalidad, juventud, fuerza, inteligencia… poder. Ares se había dado por desaparecido luego de haberse unido al bando de Bor, un elemento por el cual no había que preocuparse puesto que servía más a la causa de HYDRA que a cualquier otra. Diana no estaba ya muy segura de que ese autonombrado dios realmente estuviera de su parte. Le apuntó con su espada, lista para pelear si era necesario al no temer a su fuerza ni poder, aunque aquel Alfa portara un traje especial y una armadura de Metamaterial. Ares miró la espada, inclinando su rostro y luego riendo divertido.

—No vengo a pelear, niña.

—¿Quieres volver?

—Tampoco. Sólo venía a saludar, ahora que por fin te has alejado de Superman, quería dar mis comentarios al respecto de su próxima pelea.

—Esta visita te puede costar la muerte, Ares.

—¿De verdad? —rió el dios, mirando a las amazonas— No lo sé, yo siempre he sido conocido por levantar batallas, crear conflictos. Me gusta observar a los seres humanos tan ordinarios verse abrumados por problemas, es sumamente interesante desde el aspecto de experimentador y criador de vida a través del caos el proceso que lleva al más débil a convertirse en el más fuerte. Pero tú, niña, tú eres algo más.

—No te temo.

—Es parte de sus cualidades que luego se tornan defectos. Yo me pregunto qué pensará Kal-El si alguien le dijera que su mano derecha tan confiable y aguerrida es en verdad un miembro infiltrado de Nueva Génesis, alguien que le ha corrompido para beneficio de los dioses y de ella misma. Porque lo has hecho por ti, Diana. Cuando la corona de la victoria se cierne sobre Superman, reclamarás parte de la gloria por ser quien le abrió camino. Uno que conduce sin duda a un infierno. Necesito que me aclares, ¿lo hiciste porque Kal-El te despreció o porque un Omega te superó?

Diana levantó su mentón, afilando su mirada. —Solo has venido a dejar ponzoña.

—Tal vez las dos, ¿no es así? La que pronto será reina no puede tener al perfecto rey porque éste está cegado por un cariño que ha sido sincero si bien manchado por tus… planes.

—Irás a decirle tales conspiraciones, no conseguirás nada.

—Porque lo has adoctrinado muy bien. Pediste a Madame Hydra no por mera casualidad sino porque sabes que ella es experta en manipulación mental. ¿Le pedirás que active una palabra en Superman que lo empuje a tener sexo contigo? Hemos tenido experimentos gratificantemente exitosos con ello, divertidos incluso.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Ares?

—Podrás sentirte una diosa, pero no lo eres. Tu único don real es haber nacido Alfa. Eso te hace parte de mis juegos, es tiempo de ponerte en el tablero principal, después de todo, gozas de estar en la cima del poder donde nadie te puede cuestionar tu grandeza. Para mí, tú no eres parte de Nueva Génesis y creo que tú estas consciente de eso, jamás te permitirán sentarte a su lado. Superman tiene más posibilidades que tú… ¿o será por eso por lo que lo empujas tanto a ese camino? Así él te llamará y nadie cuestionará tal acto.

—Estoy cansándome de tus palabras.

—Yo también. Querida niña, es hora de jugar mi juego. Enfrentarás las consecuencias de tus actos, y cuando los veas caer hechos añicos, recuerda que fui yo quien hizo el movimiento para demostrarte que eres tan mortal como Kal-El, y tan desechable como él. Hemos tenido ejemplares más fuertes antes, los seguiremos teniendo. Yo te reto a esta prueba nacida por tus propias decisiones, algo que siempre adoro de mis experimentos. Estaré de cerca vigilando.

Diana rugió, lanzando una estocada con su espada que solamente tocó el viento. Ares había desaparecido. La tecnología y poderes sobre humanos de los dioses de Nueva Génesis superaba cualquier cosa en la Tierra. Ella tomó aire, alzando su mentón. Su mano apretando el mango de su espada tembló ligeramente. No caería en esos juegos, no se pondría a debatir sobre las razones de Ares para decirle tales cosas. Estaban por dirigirse a una pelea que devolvería el mundo a un orden que eliminaría la injusticia, el hambre, la peste y todos los males que azotaban a la humanidad. Solo había tomado las decisiones que nadie más haría por el bien mayor. La hija de Hipólita no tenía nada que temer ni tampoco esconder, no se rebajaría al nivel de un Omega cualquiera, aunque éste siempre le hubiera vencido en sus trampas, sin jamás atraparlo en todos los años escondido bajo las calles de Nueva Metrópolis.

—Su Alteza, estamos listas para partir.

—Themyscira va a la guerra.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Desierto de Nueva Metrópolis._

—Voy a entrar.

Dick aseguró el gancho en el suelo y se lanzó hacia aquel pozo de arena en una caída perfectamente controlada de la que su padre estaría muy orgulloso, mirando su muñeca izquierda con su pantalla que le decía los metros que debía descender antes de detenerse sobre la bóveda abierta a puñetazos a inspeccionar. Jason había hecho un buen trabajo, pero no había ido con el equipo necesario para hacer una labor de inspección a ese único rastro que tenían para saber qué tan fuerte era ahora Clark Kent y hasta donde había mutado el virus en su sangre. Extrañaba a ese idiota de Jason como nunca, esperando que realmente hubiera alcanzado a Bruce y no que algún gigantesco animal marino se lo hubiera comido de almuerzo, el tener esa marca de un par de alas rojas al despertar le consolaba con el pensamiento de su Alfa vivo. Apretó el botón del seguro, quedando balanceándose sobre aquella apertura del metal en forma de garras deformes que se alzaban hacia él, cubiertas por algo de arena y lodo debido a lo profundo de aquel hueco.

—Entrando a la bóveda.

— _Con sumo cuidado, Joven Dick._

—No te preocupes, Alfred, si escuchas que grito diles a mis hijos que los amo.

Hizo una lectura con su escáner de aquella apertura, estaba realmente impresionado porque aún eran visibles esas tres capas gruesas de protección con un grosor que juntas superaban el largo de un brazo y habían sido atravesadas como si fuesen papel. Buscó un rastro, entre las marcas de esos puños que las empujaron, el material había ofrecido resistencia así que el Alto Consejero debió herirse en algún momento si tan desesperado estaba por salir. Su búsqueda tuvo sus frutos, encontrando unas cuantos hilos de sangre ya secos dentro de la bóveda, girándose boca abajo y en picada para deslizarse otro poco, enredando sus pies en la soga y recolectar esa valiosa muestra de sangre, con eso junto a la muestra de Connor podrían determinar como detenerlo. Y si era necesario, matarlo. Dick tenía varias razones para hacerlo.

—Listo, me retiro.

Con un suspiro de alivio, subió de vuelta hacia la superficie, la soga comenzó a balancearse y notó que más arena comenzaba a caer conforme alcanzaba la orilla del hueco. Una tormenta de arena con un tornado cargado de relámpagos se aproximaba. Dick tuvo el tiempo justo para jalar la cubierta que había desplegado precisamente para esos casos, cerrando el pozo con él quedando colgando precariamente del mango, escuchando el rugido de la tormenta al azotar aquella zona. Prácticamente contando los minutos que pasaron, el joven Omega volvió a balancearse para empujar la cubierta y salir de ahí con un salto en giro, notando a lo lejos ya esa tormenta perderse hacia el horizonte. Solamente había más arena con las nubes radioactivas tronando en lo alto. Lo que fuera su hogar, lleno de tristezas como de alegrías era solamente un desierto sin vida, contaminado por radiación, relámpagos y arena seca. Dick tomó aire, checando su oxígeno.

—Voy de regreso, Alfred.

— _Lo cual me reconforta._

—¿Qué tal una taza de chocolate caliente para recibirme?

— _El chocolate es un lujo en Atlantis, pero veré qué puedo hacer por usted, Joven Dick._

—Te veo allá.

Guardando su muestra en el cinturón de su traje, recogió el material y la cubierta que dobló para marcharse. Al levantar su mirada notó algo extraño, un punto acercándose lentamente. Dick ajustó sus lentes, notando que ese punto era alguien más en un traje anti radiactivo que levantó su mano para saludarle como si le conociera y le diera gusto encontrárselo casualmente por ahí. El muchacho se giró a todos lados, quedándose quieto hasta que la otra persona le alcanzó, notando su figura esbelta y baja estatura que no le dieron pistas de quién era hasta que habló, haciendo que Dick abriera sus ojos de par en par al asombro.

—¡Hola!

—¿H-Harley…?

—Harleen. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué? Tú… ¿cómo es que sigues viva?

—Se nota que no sabes tratar a las mujeres. Cuando una chica tiene algo que hacer, no puede morir sin haberlo llevado a cabo. Y yo tengo algo que hacer.

—Pero te vimos, tú y tus mercenarios…

—Oh, me rescató un alto, fuerte y curioso hombre con una voz ronca que me dijo " _Harleen, ¿quieres tu venganza?_ " y yo le dije que sí porque mataron a mi Pudincito, entonces me tomó entre sus brazos de los escombros que arrastraba el mar.

—Estás bromeándome, ¿cierto?

—¡Así sucedió! Él me trajo aquí y me dijo que me quedara contigo porque tú vas a ayudarme a cumplir mi venganza.

—¿Yo?

—Ajá. Tú. El chico lindo bonito de todos los pajaritos.

—¿Quién te rescató?

—Olvidé preguntarle su nombre.

—¿Por qué lo olvidaste?

—¡Me dio armas más bonitas! —Harleen sacó un cañón ligero que zumbó con un brillo dorado y verde— Me dijo que las usara cuanto quisiera para mi venganza.

—Am… ¿me dispararías si me niego a ayudarte?

—Qué tontito, pues no porque entonces no podría salir de aquí. ¿Qué horrible, no? Antes era una ciudad hermosa llena de gritos y desastres. Ahora no es nada. Supongo porque la harán algo después.

—¿Quién la hará algo?

—El que sabe de la Ecuación.

—Tú…

—¡Vámonos! Tengo mucha hambre, caminar me dio hambre.

Dick se lo pensó en serio, sin embargo, al final se decidió a llevarla consigo. Si Harleen hubiese deseado matarlo lo hubiera hecho sin problemas a distancia, no se detendría a charlar con él de esa manera. Caminaron juntos, la chica canturreando y dando pequeños brincos de la mano que atrapó como si fuesen a un paseo hasta alcanzar la playa donde estaba su nave.

—Wow, está algo pequeña, tendré que sentarme en tus piernas. Uuuhh, que emoción.

—Harleen.

—¡Quiero quitarme ya el traje!

Lo cierto fue que tuvieron que viajar así, Dick conduciendo la nave y Harleen en su regazo, canturreando para sí misma, aplaudiendo cuando bajaron a lo profundo hasta la ciudad de Atlantis, pasando al hangar donde fueron desinfectados de la radiación, al fin liberándose del traje. Alfred miró a la chica con una mirada interrogativa a Dick quien se encogió de hombros, mostrándole las armas que ella traía y que no se parecían en nada ni siquiera a las de HYDRA.

—No me digas nada, Alfred.

—Solamente usted y solamente usted es capaz de encontrar una chica en un desierto.

—¡No se pudo resistir a mis encantos! —rió Harleen, colgándose del brazo de Dick— Además él es muy guapo y tiene un trasero inconfundible. Oohhh, hola por allá, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Arthur Curry, señorita —saludó este con una sonrisa divertida, acercándose a los recién llegados— Bienvenida a Atlantis. Dick, no sabía que habías encontrado a una chica en la bóveda, quizá yo deba hacer una parada igual para ver si encuentro una reina para mí.

—Su Majestad, yo…

—Yo soy Harleen —saludó la mujer, tomando la mano del rey de Atlantis— ¿Vas a darme un tour por tu casa?

—Encantado, señorita.

—¿Estaba en el desierto? —preguntó Alfred caminando junto a Dick detrás de Arthur y Harleen— ¿O le cayó del cielo?

—Algo de las dos, llegó a mi caminando como si nada, dijo que un hombre la dejó ahí para que me encontrara.

—Interesante.

—Alfred, no estoy interesado en ella. No le haría eso a Jason.

—Faltaría que yo lo permitiera, Joven Dick. Pero es curioso, hubiéramos detectado movimiento de alguna nave o transporte.

—Pasó una tormenta, la interferencia pudo confundir a los controles.

—Imposible. Además, usted también debió escuchar o ver algo si le alcanzó a tal distancia.

—Bueno, lo he pensado, pero me da escalofríos eso. Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

—Hablando de aparecer cosas, tengo una noticia agradable para usted, Joven Dick. Hemos hecho contacto con su padre.

—¡Bruce! ¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Damian? ¿Qué sucedió con Jason? ¿Cómo está Tim? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso primero?

—La señorita Harleen acaparó la atención. Venga conmigo.

Dick entregó la muestra de sangre al laboratorio, donde les mostraron una cámara en la que tendrían un enlace con Terranova, como le llamaban a esa tierra a donde Bruce, Tim y Jason habían terminado. Un mensaje encriptado les había enviado las indicaciones para lo que sería un experimento de campos, pensaban transportar de forma instantánea un objeto y probar así lo que sería un portal que facilitaría la comunicación entre Atlantis y Terranova. Arthur llegó riendo tranquilamente caminando del brazo de Harleen, junto a ellos venía Connor. El adolescente abrazó a Dick aliviado de verle de vuelta.

—Veo que Alfred ya te ha contado de las buenas nuevas.

—Su Majestad, son magníficas noticias.

—Estamos terminando con las indicaciones y toda la información que el mensaje trajo consigo, sin duda lo mejor es saber que todos están sanos y salvos. De lograr este portal, vamos a tener un intercambio de información más sustancial.

—Habla muy bonito el rey de Atlantis.

—Solo frente a hermosas mujeres.

Dick rodó sus ojos, girándose con todos al escuchar a uno de los científicos en el laboratorio dirigirles la palabra.

—Tenemos el mensaje.

—Adelante, en pantalla.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Una enorme pantalla holográfica fue desplegada para mostrar una grabación. Primero era un fondo oscuro que fue desvaneciéndose por un brazo robótico que chilló frente a la cámara que grababa hasta que una mano lo asustó como si fuese un ser vivo. Frente a ellos apareció la figura de un hombre de cabellos cortos castaños, barba alrededor de su mentón y ojos café claro brillantes como sonrientes que hacían juego con su expresión. Parecía estar en un taller similar a los de Atlantis, pero lucía más privado con artefactos extraños a su alrededor.

" _Bien, la grabación funciona, no puedo tardarme tanto porque el peso del archivo perjudica la transmisión. Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, yo he encontrado a Bruce Wayne, como a sus hijos Timothy y Jason en las playas de nuestro territorio, el Triunvirato. Están a salvo, los hemos protegido y cuidado al igual que el pequeño Damian. Según lo que nos ha dicho Jason, ustedes, gente de Atlantis que vive en el fondo del océano, son nuestros aliados. Realmente los necesitamos porque esperamos la llegada inminente de HYDRA, el ejército de Nueva Génesis. Junto a esta grabación envío la información para que preparen una cámara, un portal cuántico con el que podremos transportarnos y comunicarnos mejor, no miento al decir que realmente los necesitamos. Esperamos lo peor del ataque, pero lo más importante que solicito al rey de Atlantis es esto: el refugio para nuestros hijos. Damian junto con otros cachorros NO PUEDEN SER CAPTURADOS, daremos nuestra vida por ello, y si caemos en estas tierras, que sea con la tranquilidad de que ellos estarán a salvo en el único lugar donde Nueva Génesis no puede atacar bajo riesgo de destruir el planeta. Una vez que obtengan esta grabación y tengan todo listo para funcionar, envíen la señal de vuelta, es importante comenzar cuanto antes, el tiempo se nos agota. Tony Stark fuera."_

Arthur se giró a Alfred. —Existen y lo saben.

—Hay que enviar la señal.

—¿Majestad? —llamó otro científico.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La muestra que recién nos han traído…

—¿Sí?

—La mutación está completa señor, el cambio molecular… este espécimen de Alfa puede tener capacidades que solamente hemos soñado.

—Pero sigue siendo mortal —gruñó Arthur— Como los otros. Así se sientan dioses les haremos saber que pueden morir como nosotros. Preparen todo para comenzar ya con los experimentos. Y que el ejército de Atlantis se prepare.

—¡Sí, Su Majestad!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Genosha_.

Jason gruñó al caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de aquella sala de entrenamiento, girándose rápidamente para volver contra Logan. Era increíble que tres expertos en combate no pudieran tumbar a un solo hombre. Tim cayó sobre los hombros de aquel Alfa y salió volando como él, entreteniéndose con Bruce en una serie de patadas y puñetazos que bloqueaba o bien recibía de lleno sin que afectara su movimiento gracias a esos huesos cubiertos por la aleación que hacía su cuerpo duro como el acero. Aprovechó la atención sobre su padre para lanzarle una patada a Logan en la espalda, realmente con toda la intención de lastimarlo, pero aquél se agachó cual felino a tiempo, casi a punto de tocar a Bruce quien cayó de espaldas con un gruñido.

—Son buenos peleando —rió Logan, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano— Pero yo soy muy viejo en esto de combatir. Necesitan aprender nuevos trucos.

—¡Te voy a enseñar unos cuantos! —rugió Jason, volviendo al ataque.

El único que parecía divertido era Tim, se había ya dado cuenta que Logan solo estaba probándolos, porque ni siquiera los atacaba realmente, ni usaba esas garras suyas. Su experiencia como peleador era indiscutible, algo que seguramente dolía en el orgullo de su padre como de Jason, quien por cierto estaba aún digiriendo el hecho de que ese mutante era ahora el Alfa de Bruce. Tim prefirió observar cómo se movía y qué hacía para bloquear los golpes más que enfocarse en ganarle, era imposible desde cualquier punto de vista, no sin sus artefactos y armas. Cuando cayó al suelo por enésima vez se echó a reír, llamando la atención de Bruce quien frunció su ceño, volviéndose a Logan quien le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar a Jason cual costal, girar con él y enviarlo de vuelta al suelo donde cayó boca abajo con un bufido al golpear su estómago con la duela.

—Creo que la lección ha terminado por hoy, continuaremos mañana —dijo Logan ofreciendo una mano a Tim quien la tomó con una sonrisa, sacudiéndose.

—Gracias, Logan.

—De nada, cachorro. Jason, ¿quieres que te ayude a…?

—Púdrete.

—Sí, también te quiero. ¿Bruce?

—Aún no termino.

Logan arqueó una ceja, mirando a los otros dos. —Ya escucharon a su padre, largo de aquí. Esto es cosa de adultos.

Jason le dedicó una mirada antes de ser jalado por Tim, dejando aquellos dos solos. Logan tomó aire, tronando los huesos de su cuello al caminar al centro de la sala igual que Bruce quien no le quitó la mirada de encima, tomando una posición de ataque.

—¿Así que quieres terminar?

—Guarda tu sentido del humor para otra ocasión.

—Solo preguntaba. Anda, bebé, ataca.

—¡No me llames así!

Logan se carcajeó, rodando y escapando de un furioso Omega a quien luego atrapó por su espalda, recibiendo una patada en su entrepierna, soltando a Bruce, esquivando a tiempo su patada a su mentón.

—Golpes bajos están prohibidos.

—No eres tan invencible después de todo.

—¿Quieres un golpe bajo, eh? —Logan chasqueó su lengua— Tú lo pediste, corazón.

Bruce ya tenía medida la velocidad que alcanzaba Logan en sus ataques, esquivando las manos que trataron de tocarle, lanzando su contraataque. Jadeó al sentir sus ropas de entrenamiento ser rasgadas cuando las garras de metal tiraron de ellas, rugiendo ofendido al ver esos sietes en la tela.

—Tú comenzaste, Bruce.

—Al no poder contra mí usaste tus garras.

—No, dejaste claro que no has terminado. Estoy ayudándote a hacerlo.

Eso solamente levantó más la furia del Omega, haciendo reír a Logan quien no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se enredaban de brazos y piernas, rodando por la duela, separándose entre maldiciones de uno, risas de otro. Solo hubo gruñidos, jadeos y maldiciones en la sala de entrenamiento por varios minutos hasta que el Alfa al fin atrapó a Bruce contra la pared, algunos trozos de sus ropas cayendo al suelo por sus garras que se retrajeron al empujarle, estampándolo con su cuerpo como obstáculo para liberarse.

—¿No has terminado, verdad?

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Te diré algo, bebé, soy un mutante con un excelente olfato. Puedes gruñir y patalearme todo lo que quieras, pero es una vil farsa.

—¿De qué hablas? Suéltame ya.

Logan negó, sonriendo de forma más oscura, empujando sus caderas contra las de Bruce quien gruñó con una pierna apoyada en la pared para separarse de ella sin éxito. El forcejeo volvió a ser una lucha de brazos y piernas que se convirtió en algo más, las piernas del Omega alrededor de su Alfa quien le besó al jalarle por su nuca, tirando de una parte de su pantalón para colar una de sus manos hacia su trasero.

—¡Logan…!

—Mentiroso, mentiroso —ronroneó este al verlo jadear cuando sus dedos entraron en Bruce, claramente excitado— Pero aún no has terminado.

—¿Qué?

Se deleitó un poco más haciendo que Bruce se estremeciera al mover sus dedos de forma que estimuló bien su interior antes de embestirle sin darle tiempo a quejarse, aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría al notar la expresión en su Omega, completamente perdido. Logan rió bajito, lamiendo la curva de ese cuello al mostrarse cuando el ángulo de su penetración dio en el blanco, repitiendo el movimiento para escuchar esos gemidos hacer eco en la sala. Al carajo si lo escuchaban Charles y Erik, sería una excelente lección para ellos cuando estuvo a solas en esa residencia escuchándolos hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pegado completamente a él, aceleró el ritmo, hasta que ambos terminaron, Bruce primero con un grito ahogado clavando sus uñas en su espalda apretando con fuerza sus caderas, él después con un gruñido ronco contra su cuello, lamiendo la Marca en su cuello.

—Creo que ahora sí has terminado —susurró divertido en contra la piel de su pecho.

—Eres un gran idiota —jadeó Bruce sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

—Se te acaba el repertorio de insultos.

—Tenemos que asearnos… y limpiar.

—Okay, okay.

Luego de arreglar su desastre, Bruce fue a buscar a Damian sin encontrarlo pues Charles se lo había llevado de paseo, seguramente para no perturbarlo con sus actividades en la sala de entrenamiento. Logan le recordó el regalo de Tony recién llegado. Eran dos cosas: una nave diseñada para él, que tenía la silueta de un murciélago al enterarse de su apodo en Nueva Metrópolis, y un traje que había creado con los materiales que habían encontrado en las bóvedas de Doom. No era lo único que Stark había enviado, también un traje nuevo para Jason y las alas que había prometido a Tim quien era prácticamente su fan número uno.

—Deberías probártelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El traje.

—No voy a permitir que Erik me lance al aire como lo hizo con Tim.

—Debiste ver tu cara de angustia al ver a Tim caer en picada antes de desplegar sus alas.

—Si vas a animarme debes utilizar otras tácticas.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Bruce gruñó, tomando la maleta donde estaba el traje que sacó, bufando apenas al notar su color negro por completo como esa máscara con unas orejas puntiagudas cual murciélago. Se lo había tomado muy a pecho, aunque la tela como los dispositivos que venían con el traje le complacieron, recordándole esas viejas andanzas en los techos y callejones por las noches. La curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo, ignorando la mirada divertida de Logan una vez que lo vio comenzar a cambiarse con el traje. Era ligero, flexible, como solamente un cazador como Tony podía entender qué necesitaba de ropas así. Bruce miró el compartimiento de la maleta, donde estaban otras armas de mano, tomando unas placas con esa misma silueta como la nave, levantando una que mostró a Logan.

—Ahora en verdad eres Batman.

—Es demasiado.

—Tienes problemas de autopercepción, corazón. Dudo mucho que Alfred no te haya enseñado que existen personas de buen corazón que pueden llegar a darte todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¿Cómo tú?

—No exactamente el ejemplo que estaba esperando, pero sí. Tony sabe que aún quieres ser el protector de tu familia y tu hogar. Se parecen en eso de querer cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Sólo… —Bruce le miró, deslizando la máscara hacia atrás para mostrar su rostro— Sólo he traído problemas.

—Jason es realmente desesperante a veces, no le llamaría un problema.

—Logan…

—¿Qué te detiene?

Bruce estaba por responderle cuando una punzada de dolor le hizo soltar aquella placa y caer de rodillas con un quejido entrecortado, llevándose una mano al cuello donde la Marca de Clark Kent le ardió como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en fuego vivo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, una imagen en su mente irrumpió como un invasor. Un enorme ejército, cientos de soldados en uniformes negros con un símbolo en rojo en el pecho, junto a ellos otro tanto de amazonas en armaduras. Metahumanos. Y una figura flotando en el aire con una capa roja ondeando, en un traje azul oscuro casi negro con una S roja en el pecho igual que sus ojos que le miraron.

.

.

.

 _Bruce._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Bruce, respira! ¡Bruce, respira! ¡Vamos, respira! ¡Respira con un demonio!

Logan le sostenía, sujetando su rostro con una mano, llamándole con preocupación. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le era imposible pensar en algo más.

—Respira, eso es… vamos, Bruce, respira, respira… eso es… respira… —Logan frunció su ceño al verlo palidecer con una mirada aterrada— Bruce, ¿qué sucede?

Éste tragó saliva, sujetándose de su pecho. —Clark… está aquí.


	10. Sorpresas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Sorpresas.**

* * *

" _Incontenida, la cólera es frecuentemente más dañina que la injuria que la provoca._ "

Séneca.

* * *

— _¿Cómo va todo, Peps?_

—En orden, Tony. ¿Quieres dejar la histeria por unos minutos? Esto lo he hecho miles de veces por si lo has olvidado.

— _Soy un Omega obsesionado con el cuidado de su Manada._

—Y yo una guía de camino profesional. Solo estoy haciendo un nuevo reconocimiento de perímetro, ¿recuerdas cuando comenzamos?

— _Cómo olvidarlo, no te entendía._

—Y yo tenía que repetirte todo como tres veces —rió Pepper, viajando sobre la playa a pocos metros de la arena en su nave de reconocimiento— Te solías perder de todas maneras.

— _Era entonces un cachorro torpe._

—Pero nunca dejaste de pedirme que hiciera el trazado del terreno pese a que tú ya te lo sabías de memoria.

— _Me has atrapado, Peps querida._

—¿Sabes? Me da gusto que hayas dejado esto, Tony. Merecías una vida mejor, ser feliz con alguien más.

— _No lo he dejado del todo. Lo sabes. Entiendo de todas formas lo que tratas de decirme, gracias por ello, viniendo de ti es importante para mí._

—¿Sigo siendo importante para ti?

— _Nunca has dejado de serlo._

—Alguien va a ponerse celoso —Pepper sonrió, frunciendo al acto su ceño— ¿Qué…?

— _¿Pepper? ¿Peps? Pepper, no es gracioso… ¡Pepper! ¡PEPPER!_

Tony se quedó quieto a mirar su radar y ver la señal de Pepper desaparecer, una enorme mancha devorándola mientras todas las alarmas en el Triskelion se encendieron con una voz anunciando una invasión. No se movió hasta que un brazo rodeó su cintura, pegando su espalda contra un pecho fornido con la voz de Steve en su oído.

—¿Tony, amor? ¿Qué sucede?

—Pepper… está muerta. No… no… no… ¡NOOO!

—Cariño, debemos movernos, están aquí. Hay que reforzar el escudo ahora. ¿Tony? —Steve dejó su escudo para girarlo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos— Mi amor aun no podemos decir que esté muerta, tienes que reforzar el escudo y alcanzarme luego, voy con los Comandos Aulladores a la playa.

—Steve…

—Sshhh —el rubio besó su frente— ¿Los cachorros?

—Con Mantis… tienen ya las pulseras. Steve —Tony se sujetó a sus manos— Todavía no he probado por completo el mecanismo.

—Tendremos que confiar si lo necesitamos. Debo irme ya, entre más rápido estemos frente a ellos menor será el daño. Prepara los búnkeres y ¿Tony?

—¿Sí?

—Quédate cerca de mí.

Prácticamente habían terminado la movilización de todos en Nova y el Colmenar hacia el Triskelion y los búnkeres más cercanos, quedando solamente unas cuantas caravanas que ya estaban bajo el área del escudo que Tony activó con toda su fuerza. Un temblor se dejó sentir, haciendo algunas cosas caer. El Doctor Banner llegó en esos momentos, mostrándole una pantalla con la simulación del escudo sobre el territorio.

—Lanzaron una bomba, la barrera resistió. ¿Tony?

—Pepper está muerta —gimió Stark con ojos húmedos— Y yo no…

—Tones —Banner le abrazó con fuerza, alterado— Esto no se puede quedar así, te lo prometo.

—Debemos alcanzar… a los demás. ¿Puedes terminar con lo del escudo por mí? Hay algo que debo hacer primero.

—Seguro, Tony.

Thor fue el primero en alcanzar la playa, observando la gran cantidad de naves de cascos negros encallando en la arena. Junto a ellas había otras de donde descendieron mujeres en armaduras al mismo tiempo que los soldados de HYDRA. Detrás del Patriarca estaban los guerreros de Nova, el grueso de los Devastadores y parte de los Comandos Aulladores, todos protegidos aun por el escudo al estar a distancia de su frontera. El rubio se giró hacia Rhodey, quien miraba con rabia y frustración una nave del Triskelion carbonizada cerca del mar, la nave de Pepper Potts.

—Hemos de cobrar venganza.

—La cobraré con muchas cabezas.

—¿Steve? —llamó Thor por el comunicador.

— _Estamos por alcanzarlos._

—Saldremos del escudo, no vamos a permitirles el entrar más allá de la playa. Asegúrate que no se extiendan fuera de este punto.

— _Entendido._

—¿Listo, Coronel?

—Como nunca. Por Pepper, por nuestro hogar.

Nathaniel elevó su nave, llevando consigo a Green Arrow y Cyborg. Oliver silbó al ver la mancha negra frente a la playa que se perdía en el océano, saliendo de la protección del escudo una vez que el último contingente de refugiados llegó al Triskelion.

—Deberíamos tener un arma que eliminara todas esas naves.

—La tenemos —respondió el pelirrojo, mirando su tablero el mensaje que había enviado a su Omega para ordenarle prácticamente que no se apartara de Tony Stark— Solo que no se verá hasta que sea realmente necesario.

—Van a seguir bombardeando hasta romper el escudo —Víctor leía todas las pantallas desplegadas frente a él— La prioridad serán esas bombas.

—Tenemos listo el refugio subterráneo en caso de que se rompa, ¿ustedes están listos?

—No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de patearles su trasero.

—Que sea una voluntad que no acabe porque estaremos ocupados el resto del día.

En el Triskelion, Hal terminaba de ayudar a las últimas personas a entrar al complejo directo hacia el centro que era la construcción más reforzada y con el acceso al búnker principal. El castaño buscó a Flash, a quien notó hablando con Mantis, preocupada porque había perdido al pequeño Jason y necesitaba tener a todos los cachorros reunidos, una orden muy particular de Tony Stark. Hal se unió a la búsqueda antes de que salieran del Triskelion para unirse a la batalla. Hubo otro sismo ligero que sacó unos gritos de angustia de todos los que corrían a refugiarse dentro, otra bomba más. Luego hubo otro. El piloto siguió buscando, llamando a Jason. Su instinto le hizo buscarlo en la zona de las habitaciones, encontrando al pequeño debajo de una cama, llorando aterrado. Hal se tumbó al suelo para mirarle, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Hey, Jason, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó antes de sentir otro sismo.

—M-Mi lámpara… ya no tiene luz… vendrá la noche… —hipeó el niño, abrazando una lámpara pequeña contra su pecho.

—¿Puedo verla?

Jason se sorbió su nariz, estirando sus brazos para tendérsela, mostrando en una de sus muñecas una gruesa pulsera con un contador. Hal la revisó, notando que la batería de esa curiosa linterna se había terminado. Usando su anillo, pasó su energía a la batería. El juguete se iluminó por completo con una luz verde que calmó los sollozos de Jason.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora sal de ahí, la luz no se apagará.

Hubo una serie de bombardeos que hicieron temblar el suelo, Jason cayó de rodillas luego de salir de la cama, el piloto le sujetó a tiempo antes de que cayera, tendiéndole su lámpara de luz verde que el pequeño miró, luego a él. La levantó con una sonrisa, sujeto a Jordan.

—¿Nunca se apagará?

—Te lo prometo.

—En el día más brillante —recitó Jason mirándole fijamente— En la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista. Dejen a esos que adoran al mal temer mi poder ¡la luz de mi linterna verde!

—Muy bien, Jason —sonrió Hal ya habituado a esas cosas del cachorro— Ahora debes ir con Mantis, tienes que estar con tus hermanos y primos.

—Tú no permitirás que nos hagan daño, ¿verdad?

—Nunca.

Jason sonrió, limpiándose con su mano libre sus lágrimas antes de abrazarle con un beso en su mejilla, corriendo fuera de la habitación. Así le encontraría Barry, llevándolo aprisa con Mantis y luego volviendo por Hal quien ya salía de la recámara sintiendo un pequeño calorcillo en su pecho al recordar esas palabras del pequeño, tomando la mano del rubio apretándola con fuerza.

—¿Listo?

—Vamos, nos necesitan. Todos están aquí a salvo.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Barry sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Como en los viejos tiempos. ¡A correr!

La primera oleada de soldados fue rechazada por las fuerzas que Thor lideraba, lanzando docenas de soldados al mar con su martillo. Parecía que HYDRA no tenía más recursos que sus armas de mano y esas bombas, sin embargo, todos estaban conscientes de que estaban reservándose. Ningún Metahumano había aparecido. Steve apareció con el resto de los Comandos Aulladores, reforzando la parte más vulnerable de acceso. Era igual que el mar chocando con el acantilado, los soldados de negro junto con las amazonas siendo lanzados y rechazados por un número menor de combatientes que parecían doblarles en fuerza y táctica. Cuando la Milano apareció en el cielo, disparando contra las naves es que al fin vieron aparecer a Shazam junto con Diana, abriéndose paso entre la marea de combatientes. Rogers buscó por todos lados al tercero de ellos, Clark Kent. Las esencias de aquellos Metahumanos eran fuertes, pero nada que pudieran contrarrestar.

—¿Listo para unos buenos golpes? —bromeó Thor al alcanzar a Steve, mirando a amazona y aquel extraño hombre.

—¿Qué es una pelea sin sentir dolor?

Algo más veloz que una bomba o un proyectil cruzó el cielo, atravesando el escudo antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera parpadear. Viajó cual bólido en dirección sur, deteniéndose de golpe hasta encontrar una nave caza de guerra sobre una colina sobre la cual estaba un Omega en un curioso traje de combate. Kal-El levantó su mentón, descendiendo apenas para observar fijamente a Bruce, quien le apuntaba con un cañón, serio, casi sin respirar. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición hasta que el Alfa gruñó, sus ojos carmesí brillando más que nunca en furia. Una onda de choque haciendo vibrar el suelo bajo él, agitando los árboles alrededor.

—Espero tengas una excelente explicación para lo que has hecho.

—No tengo nada que decirte —respondió Bruce, su dedo en el botón del cañón.

—¿Dónde está Damian, Bruce?

—Tampoco eso voy a responderte.

—¿Crees que esa arma va a detenerme?

—Lo intentaré.

Bruce disparó, lanzando una carga explosiva además de la energía hacia el pecho de Kal-El quien recibió el impacto sin inmutarse, sonriendo lentamente al notar la incredulidad en su Omega, volando hacia él sin darle tiempo a moverse, sujetándole por su cuello que apretó con fuerza. Bruce jadeó, sus manos aferrándose a esa muñeca tan dura que comenzaba a ahorcarle.

—Clark…

—Clark Kent está muerto. Mi nombre es Kal-El. Superman —replicó este, atrayendo a Bruce hacia su rostro— Y tú, tú vas a arrepentirte de semejante herejía.

La respuesta fue una daga clavándose en un costado de Kal-El y una patada certera contra su pecho que liberó a Bruce de su agarre, cayendo sobre la nave, rodando hacia el suelo donde tomó sus siguientes armas para entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel iracundo Alfa, evadiendo los puños que buscaron su rostro y pecho. Una microbomba lanzó a Kal-El colina abajo, rodando violentamente hasta chocar con unas rocas que se fracturaron, tiempo suficiente para que el Omega tomara su cañón de nuevo y le disparara con una carga diferente. Un boquete se creó a la explosión que siguió, luego una columna de humo. Nada se movió dentro del boquete. Bruce frunció su ceño al ya no sentir su esencia, algo imposible, aunque estuviese muerto, cosa que se le antojó imposible. Jadeó a los brazos que le sujetaron por detrás, quitándole el cañón que rodó por la colina, estrujándole contra el pecho de Kal-El.

—Tengo que admitir que es curioso que nuestros encuentros estén marcados por peleas. No le quita cierta diversión. ¿Creías que estas armas tan pobres me detendrían?

—No me he dado por vencido —jadeó Bruce, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Con que otro Alfa? ¿Quién te dio semejante idea tan idiota? —siseó Kal-El, apretándole otro poco más hasta escuchar al Omega gemir de dolor— Lo primero que haré es corregir eso.

—¡No!

Una mano del Alfa rodeó su pecho, sujetando por delante su cuello con una manaza que le impidió bajar su mentón mientras su mano libre rompía con suma facilidad la tela y protecciones de su traje para revelar esa nueva Marca de tres garras en su cuello, bajando esa misma mano hacia su entrepierna. La fuerza de Kal-El ya no era como antes, había aumentado como su agresividad. Un Alfa demasiado fuerte. Bruce gruñó, pataleando y golpeando esos brazos de acero que le inmovilizaban, aumentando su desesperación al sentir sobre su piel descubierta unos colmillos rozar la Marca en su cuello mientras aquella mano ya se había colado por su entrepierna, sintiendo claramente como le tocaba empujando un par de dedos contra la gruesa protección del traje.

—¡No!

—Soy tu amo y señor, no me ordenas nada, _Omega_.

—¡Clark! ¡Reacciona! ¡CLARK! ¡Éste no eres tú! ¡Tú no eres así!

—¿Así como, cariño? —ronroneó Kal-El, sus dedos presionando tan fuerte que Bruce gimió adolorido— Esto es lo que realmente soy. Lo que debo ser, y tú, mi traicionero Omega, vas a aprender la lección sobre lealtad a tu Alfa.

—Quítale las manos de encima.

Bruce jadeó, mirando entre los árboles a un tranquilo Logan, aparentemente con algo en la boca que humeaba lentamente de un punto rojo con aroma amargo. Kal-El llevó lentamente su vista hacia el otro Alfa, sus pupilas dilatándose y un rugido cada vez más sonoro al descubrir quién era.

—Tú…

—Lo estás lastimando y eso me ofende muchísimo. Tienes tres segundos para soltarlo o voy a castrarte tan lindo que cantarás como un ruiseñor.

—¿Trataste de cambiarme… por este? —bufó Kal-El, tumbando a Bruce al suelo y lanzándose contra Logan.

El Omega aprovechó para levantarse y subir a la nave, enviando un mensaje a Tony Stark sobre la intrusión de Kal-El al territorio del Colmenar, volando hacia donde la batalla en la playa. Realmente no llegó muy lejos, algo sujetó la nave por detrás y la lanzó contra el bosque. Bruce saltó antes de estrellarse, corriendo por entre los árboles, soltando algunas granadas, luego unos explosivos sensibles al movimiento, en tanto se acercó hacia uno precipicio, buscando en su cinturón la soga para bajar por aquella orilla a la que caminó, escuchando estallidos a lo lejos. Kal-El apareció volando frente a él, agitado con algo de humo sobre su traje que había resistido el ataque. Fue empujado violentamente contra el suelo, el Alfa poniendo el peso de su cuerpo como barrera para levantarse. Sus manos fueron apresadas por una que por nada estuvo a punto de fracturar sus muñecas.

—¡Clark, ya basta!

—Parece que estas tierras te han creado ideas erróneas. Tu mente ha cambiado.

—¡Clark, escúchame! ¡Clark! ¡NO!

Las piernas de Bruce fueron separadas de golpe, una mano apresando su cadera que fue levantada para dejarle sobre el regazo de Kal-El. Bruce consiguió zafar una mano que hizo puño, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas contra la mejilla del Alfa, lanzando un quejido de dolor por sus nudillos fracturados al contacto.

—Mira nada más cuanta rebeldía —dijo Kal-El con calma, tomando esa mano enguantada que besó en los huesos rotos, mirándole— Tan hermoso y perfecto que eras cuando estabas en la Atalaya.

—Clark… escúchame, tú estás siendo manipulado.

—¡HE DICHO QUE CLARK KENT ESTÁ MUERTO!

Una bofetada hizo ver puntos negros a Bruce, jadeando apenas desorientado por el golpe que dejó un sabor a sangre dentro de su boca. Su mentón fue sujetó por esa misma mano que abrió su boca a la fuerza para un beso forzado. Pateó los costados del Alfa sin resultado, empujando un pecho que no se movió ni un solo milímetro al comenzar a quedarse sin aire. Kal-El mordió su labio, sangrándolo al retirarse, relamiéndose sus propios labios al soltarle, notando como su Omega jadeó con fuerza, buscando traer de vuelta aire a sus castigados pulmones.

—Mira lo que me provocas hacer, Bruce, puedo ser gentil contigo y perdonar tu falta, pero no haces las cosas fáciles.

—C-Cla… Kal-El…

—Ah, ya vamos aprendiendo —rió este, mirándole detenidamente con una mano que se detuvo sobre su vientre— Aquí, no debe haber nada salvo mi sola esencia.

—Pues te jodes porque no he muerto —habló un reaparecido Logan con su traje maltratado, limpiándose su mentón de un hilo de sangre.

Kal-El rugió, volando hacia él. El mutante saltó prevenido ya en el ataque que Superman tenía preparado, un puño encontró otro, creando una onda de choque por dos Alfas enfrentándose con furia. La mirada desconcertada de Kal-El hizo reír apenas a Logan, arqueando una ceja en un gesto de cinismo.

—Oh, sí. Los que a ti te hicieron a mí me entrenaron. Sorpresa, sorpresa pedazo de mierda.

Superman saltó para evadir el otro puño, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, cada vez más furioso. Logan sonrió esperándole, ampliando su sonrisa cuando aquel Alfa terminó estampado contra sus garras que atravesaron su pecho, como su corazón. Bruce jadeó, levantándose para ver la escena. Aquel Alfa lanzó apenas un quejido, mirando su pecho atravesado con su sangre escurriendo por las garras de metal, tocando el puño de Logan. Kal-El miró a este con una sonrisa, esperando por un efecto que no vio en Logan, mismo que chasqueó su lengua preparando su otro puño.

—Ah, querías que enfermara por tu sangre. Es una lástima que no suceda, ¿cierto? Uno de los tantos placeres que me da el follar a mi Omega.

Bruce se aferró con su mano sana a la orilla del precipicio al ser empujado violentamente por una onda de choque que Kal-El despidió al enfurecer contra Logan. Se balanceó aferrado de esa manera hasta que la piedra de la cual se sujetaba se venció por su peso, cayendo hasta que pudo aferrarse a una roca saliente apenas si alcanzando a no resbalar. La caída era muy alta, mortal era la palabra. Unas punzadas en su pecho le advirtieron de la paliza que Kal-El estaba dándole al otro Alfa, llevándose una mano a su oído, resistiendo el quejido de dolor al usar su mano fracturada.

—Tony, ¿estás cerca?

— _¡Bruce! Tengo tu ubicación, puedes dejarte caer._

—No te veo por ningún lado.

— _Confía en mí, Bruce Dos._

No tuvo más remedio, la pelea metros arriba parecía haberse convertido en una carnicería. Bruce se dejó caer, esperando por ese milagro que apareció debajo de él en la forma de una nave que nunca había visto, tan grande como la Milano, pero con un diseño diferente que gritaba a todas luces Tony Stark. Una compuerta superior se abrió, siendo ayudado al caer por Bucky, quien le ayudó a entrar rápidamente para alejarse de ahí a toda prisa. Tony manejaba ayudado por Clint Barton, sonriendo a su amigo al verlo acercarse a los controles que palmeó con orgullo.

—¿Te gusta mi nena?

—¿Cuándo…? Tú no tenías esto por ningún lado.

—Sorpresas, Bruce, sorpresas. Le llamo cariñosamente Quinjet.

—¿Le copiaste el diseño a Quill?

—No, lo mejoré —bromeó Tony, cambiando el rumbo hacia la playa— Tenemos que auxiliar. Clint se unirá al campo de batalla, Bucky se queda conmigo. Dime qué deseas hacer, Bruce.

—Clark… está loco, dice llamarse Kal-El —respondió tomando aire y mirando su mano herida— Lo mejor es que esté en la pelea.

—¿Estás seguro? El Quinjet es veloz. Podemos distanciarnos.

—No, o irá al Triskelion. La playa es una mejor opción.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano? Se ve hinchada.

—Quiero ver tu mirada al frente o nos estrellarás contra un árbol.

—Te dijo mal conductor, Tony.

—Lo escuché, Clint, gracias.

Bruce apenas sonrió, ocultando la angustia creciente en su interior que dolía más que su propia mano que apenas hizo girar, comprobando el grado de movilidad de sus dedos. Kal-El iba a seguirle a donde fuera y lo mejor era en la pelea, no iba a permitir que lo tocara nadie, así que atacaría a su propia gente de ser necesario. Algo que necesitaba comprobar. La playa apareció ante ellos, un fuego cruzado con dos Metahumanos azotando a los Comandos Aulladores. Bruce señaló justo donde estaba Shazam, pidiendo que le bajaran ahí con armas para pelear que Bucky le tendió, mirándole fijamente al notar el siseo que dejó escapar por su mano al sujetar un cañón, negando a su expresión interrogativa. Clint bajó la plataforma para que saltara, Tony se giró para verle, esta vez completamente serio.

—No te va a lastimar.

—Procura que no dañen tu preciosa nave, es nueva.

—¡Bruce!

Saltó corriendo con el impulso necesario para caer rodando entre algunos soldados de HYDRA que trataron de atacarle y que noqueó con su cañón, abriéndose paso hasta Shazam. Pidió a toda fuerza de la naturaleza que los cálculos de Tony Stark fuesen acertados para que la energía del cañón realmente dañara a un Metahumano, esquivando un cuchillo que silbó cerca de su rostro, pateando con un salto y giro al soldado en cuestión. Shazam le detectó, rompiendo el cuello de un Aullador que lanzó sobre sus propios soldados para despejar el camino hacia Bruce, quien disparó entonces. Shazam le sonrió, confiando de que no le haría nada aquella arma, abriendo sus ojos al notar el error, gritando de dolor al ver su pecho quemado, la piel cayó como partes del músculo.

—Maldito Tony —murmuró Bruce, preparando otra carga.

El Metahumano caminó hacia él, cayendo conforme fue descargando todo el poder del cañón en él hasta que por fin no se levantó. Bruce tiró a un lado el cañón, sintiendo otra mirada muy a lo lejos. Diana. Una muy estupefacta amazona que entrecerró sus ojos, apuntándole con una espada. Justo lo que quería. Dio un paso hacia ella para correr cuando la mano de Shazam atrapó su tobillo, haciéndole trastabillar y caer en la arena antes de ser arrastrado en ella. El Omega se giró para enterrar su talón libre en una de las heridas en la pierna de Shazam quien aulló de dolor, soltándole. Bruce se le abalanzó, golpeando su rostro con puñetazos intercalados hasta que un rayo de energía atravesó uno de sus hombros, lanzándole lejos del Metahumano quien se irguió, lanzándole patadas de las que huyó rodando por la arena, dejando rastros de sangre en ella por su hombro herido. La mano de Shazam alcanzó su cabeza, tirando de su máscara para sujetarle por los cabellos, enterrando una rodilla en su espalda dispuesto a quebrarla.

La horrible presión se desvaneció, permitiendo a Bruce girarse y mirar no sin horror el cuerpo de Shazam ser abierto en dos por las manos de Kal-El. Las dos partes cayeron a los costados del Omega que fue alejándose del Alfa cuyos ojos eran completamente rojos, incluyendo las córneas dándole un aspecto tenebroso como su aura que incluso alejó a todos los que estaban cerca. El oscuro traje de Kal-El estaba manchado de sangre no precisamente de Shazam. Bruce tragó saliva, buscando armas que había perdido durante el combate con el ahora muerto Metahumano. Un disparo se dirigió hacia el Alfa, que no llegó porque levantó un muro de arena y agua salada a otro estallido de rabia, creando otra poderosa onda de choque. Wayne jadeó al ser levantado en vilo por su nuca en esos momentos, sin tiempo para entorpecer la intención de Kal-El de morder su cuello sobre la Marca, gritando ante la oleada de dolor que aquello provocó, sintiendo algo de gotas de mar caer sobre su rostro que fue perdiendo color mientras se desvanecía escuchando vagamente los gritos de los demás.

Cuando despertó fue por una súbita fiebre acompañada de un dolor en todo su cuerpo como si sus nervios estuvieran retorciéndose en su interior y sus músculos quemaran cual ácido. Bruce jadeó, encogiéndose apenas por el espasmo de su cuerpo agonizando en una reacción ante aquella mordida, siendo consciente de la lluvia cayendo sobre sus cabellos, su rostro pálido pero afiebrado que estaba apoyado en un grueso hombro. Estaba siendo llevado en brazos. No le fue difícil volver a recordar qué había pasado, respingando entre los brazos de Kal-El, quien giró su rostro hacia él al notar que volvía en sí, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras caminaba entre dos filas de soldados de uniforme negro con esa calavera roja con tentáculos en sus pechos, inmóviles cuales estatuas con máscaras cubriendo sus rostros.

—Sshhh, ya casi pasa —susurró Kal-El en su oído al inclinarse sobre su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío— Bruce, mi Omega. Tan perfecto para mí.

Bruce frunció su ceño, la garganta le ardía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, temblando ligeramente por la fiebre y el dolor en su cuerpo. Algo similar había pasado cuando había estado con Clark, esas pruebas para ver si resistía el virus. Notó que estaban caminando sobre una larga plataforma de lo que era un enorme submarino, cuya torreta estaba desplegada con un grupo de extrañas personas al frente de la puerta de acceso hacia donde se dirigió Superman, llevándole en brazos. Una mujer con una media máscara que simulaba la cabeza de una serpiente se acercó a ellos, mirando primero al Alfa y luego al Omega entre sus brazos cuyo mentón tomó para examinarle.

—El Omega Cero. ¿Dónde está el cachorro, Kal-El?

—Los han separado.

—No importa, si no podemos encontrar al cachorro, con este Omega es más que suficiente. Lo harás entrar en Celo para sustituir la cría perdida una vez que haya terminado de asimilar tu sangre.

—Siempre lo ha hecho bien —sonrió Kal-El, besando la frente de Bruce quien apenas frunció su ceño, quejándose no por dolor sino en rechazo.

—Esta pelea ha durado demasiado. Tenemos lo que buscábamos.

Kal-El asintió, mirando detrás de Madame Hydra a uno de los comandantes con un asentimiento de cabeza. Bruce levantó suficiente su rostro para notar el despliegue de proyectiles que fueron girando para su viaje directo hacia el Colmenar, no creyendo que ese Alfa estuviera tan dispuesto a exterminar a su propio hijo al no capturarlo. Trató de moverse, queriendo detener ese ataque, los brazos del Alfa se lo impidieron, bien pegado al pecho de este. La fina lluvia comenzó a ser más densa cuando Superman gritó la orden, enviando lo que apenas si pudo distinguir serían dos docenas de esos proyectiles que harían añicos el escudo como todo lo que estaba protegiendo.

—No…

—Sshh, descansa, mi Omega.

Los proyectiles salieron disparados, formando un arco que formaron al dejar una estela blanca detrás de ellos elevándose en el cielo y apuntando sus cabezas hacia la playa como el Colmenar. Bruce jadeó, levantando una mano que cayó débil, escuchando la risa de Kal-El en su oído con un beso en sus empapados cabellos. Madame Hydra acompañó aquel gesto, levantando su mentón orgullosa a la cuenta regresiva de impacto que dio un soldado, llegando a cero sin que nada estallara para asombro de todos ahí. El Alfa se giró, confundido. Las filas de soldados no pudieron evitar mirar la escena por demás increíble. Todos los proyectiles estaban suspendidos en el aire, metros arriba del mar y la playa como si se hubiesen congelado en el tiempo. Nadie habló ni tampoco hizo sonido alguno, dejando que la lluvia repiqueteando sobre la plataforma fuese el único ruido que acompañó a su confusión general. Bruce apenas sonrió, mirando a Kal-El.

—Aún no nos damos por vencidos.

Mordió su muñeca, sobre el guantelete al no tener fuerzas para hacerlo como debía. Sus dientes alcanzaron una delgada pulsera cuyo botón activó, desapareciendo de los brazos de Superman para caer de golpe sobre el musgo húmedo del bosque del Colmenar, llevándose una mano a su hombro herido antes de girarse por una súbita náusea que le hizo vomitar. Bruce respiró hondo varias veces, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol para levantarse y girarse hacia la playa no muy lejana, a una carrera que tuvo muchísimas ganas de hacer.

— _¿Brucie Dos?_

—Funciona, Tony. Pero da náuseas.

— _Hay que corregir la inestabilidad de campo, me preocupaba más que llegaras partido en dos._

—Esa broma no es agradable.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—La pelea apenas va a comenzar.

— _Recuerda, Bruce, tienes un solo objetivo y es llevar a tu Alfa con Charles, deja el resto a nosotros._

—Suerte, Tony.

Bruce se giró hacia un costado, observando a Logan acercarse tranquilamente con sus garras listas para seguir cortando cuerpos. Su traje de combate ya no estaba en tan buenas condiciones, pero las partes desgarradas mostraban una piel sin heridas, si bien manchadas de sangre.

—¿Cómo es que no te mató?

—Por la misma razón que no te mató el contacto con ese súper virus. ¿Te asustaste? Qué lindo.

—Sabías que pasaría esto.

—Tú también, estamos iguales. ¿Cómo va ese hombro?

—Bien, tengo que seguir.

Logan arqueó una ceja, acercándose a Bruce para ladear su rostro con su mano sin pedirle permiso y observar la mordida algo amoratada todavía en su cuello.

—Ew, que asco.

—Voy a estar bien. Debo irme, ¿crees que HYDRA vaya a retirarse?

—Puedo olfatearlos desde aquí, están cagados de miedo. El día de hoy Erik se ha ganado mi respeto.

—¿Es que tú respetas a alguien?

—Anda, ve corriendo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No te mueras, Logan.

—Tú tampoco, Bruce.

El Omega solo gruñó, tomando aire para echar a correr bosque adentro, una zona especialmente planeada para que nadie interviniera cuando Kal-El fuese por él una vez más. Bruce no estaba muy seguro de que fuese a funcionar, sería la última oportunidad que le daría al autonombrado Superman de volver a sus cabales, de liberarse del virus. La angustia en su pecho crecía como un mal presentimiento, queriendo aferrarse a la tímida esperanza de rescatar a un hombre que una vez fue bueno y justo, sin pensar en la idea de pedirle a Charles Xavier que lo asesinara. No quería llegar a eso, pero cada minuto las cosas estaban dirigiéndose a ese final.


	11. Lágrimas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Lágrimas.**

* * *

" _Saber lo que es correcto no significa mucho a menos que haga lo que es correcto_."

Theodore Roosevelt.

* * *

 _Confía en ti, Erik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Erik apretó sus dientes, su mano extendida hacia los proyectiles a lo lejos, oculto entre los árboles, pero con la vista hacia la playa. La lluvia comenzaba a empapar sus cabellos, concentrándose en detener aquellas armas suspendidas en el aire ante la sorpresa de todos. Un punto medio entre la rabia y la serenidad. Su mano derecha extendida fue girando lentamente, haciendo que los proyectiles fuesen rotando despacio con sus cañones aún encendidos esperando salir disparados en cuanto los liberara. Miró hacia las naves asomándose por entre las olas, metros atrás en la playa. Con un rugido, los lanzó contra ellas, explotando aquellos transportes entre muros de agua que casi tocaron las nubes grises sobre el territorio. Destruyó un tercio de las naves, dejando otras en mal estado que sus manos buscaron, sacándolas del agua para lanzarlas contra aquel gigantesco submarino del cual habían salido, viéndolas chocar con un escudo de protección y explotando en miles de fragmentos. Erik jadeó, sonriendo apenas al posar sus ojos en un grupo de soldados de HYDRA. Portaban cascos metálicos que estrujaron los cráneos que protegían.

.

.

.

 _Tranquilo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La inicial sorpresa que tomó desprevenida al ejército de HYDRA fue aprovechada por Tony y Quill, quienes sincronizaron los cañones de ambas naves, disparando contra el resto de los transportes submarinos dispersos por la playa. Permitiendo que el número de rivales fuese a su favor. La Milano quedó a cargo de Rocket, mientras que Quill, Gamora, Drax y Groot descendieron para ayudar. Tony hizo lo mismo, tomando unos guanteletes y botas con un chaleco para volar, girándose a Bucky con una severa recomendación de no salir del Quinjet, quedándose con Barton para seguir disparando desde el cielo, vigilando por más proyectiles que aquel submarino disparara sin entorpecer nunca el camino de Kal-El. Bucky frunció su ceño, alcanzando a su padre en la plataforma que se abrió, deteniéndole por un brazo para hablarle.

—No deberías ir.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que Kal-El no le haga daño a Bruce.

—Pero…

—Buck, hijo mío, estoy dejando la vida de Steve en tus manos. Tú y Clint son los mejores para esto, toda nuestra familia y hogar depende de que te quedes dentro del Quinjet, ¿entendido?

—Está bien, no te defraudaré.

—Ése es mi cachorro. Los veré en la noche.

Quill preparó sus armas, con su casco y chaleco de vuelo, dejando que Gamora y Drax fueran los primero en adentrarse en las filas enemigas. Miró a Groot quien asintió, corriendo al bosque desde donde extendería las raíces que más tarde apresarían a los soldados. Su vista se clavó en la única Metahumana que restaba, Diana. Apuntó hacia ella, notándola avanzar demasiado aprisa entre los guerreros de Thor, su Alfa estaba lejos de ahí, liberando ya una parte de la playa junto a Steve cuyo escudo silbaba por los aires. Cuando tuvo campo libre, disparó. Las dos balas dieron en la espalda de la Alfa empujándola ligeramente y dejando un rastro de humo sobre su armadura. Las amazonas que la rodeaban se giraron hacia Quill, pero Diana las detuvo con un gesto de su espada antes de caminar primero hacia el Omega, luego corriendo hacia él.

Gamora le salió al paso, enfrentándola unos minutos en los que Quill aprovechó para disparar ahora contra sus piernas, luego uno de sus hombros. Sabía que era demasiado fuerte, esperaba todo de ella así que su objetivo principal era debilitarla para luego atacarla entre varios. Un par de amazonas llegaron a él, siendo hundidas en la arena por unas ramas protectoras. Quill sonrió, preparando esta vez unas cargas diferentes, aquellas que Tony había creado junto con Banner para el caso. El doctor aún no se presentaba en batalla, otro elemento sorpresa que no deseaban llegar a usar como tampoco el poder completo de Chales o el de Erik. No hubo más ataques por parte del submarino a lo lejos, pausa que debían aprovechar para liberarse de la invasión en la playa. Starlord terminó de recargar sus armas justo a tiempo cuando Diana se deshizo de Gamora y Drax, corriendo hacia él.

—Esto es por traidora —susurró Peter, disparando contra ella.

Diana aulló, sintiendo aquel golpe de energía que quemó su armadura y parte de su piel. A diferencia de Shazam ella no tuvo un daño severo, sí enfureciendo contra ese Omega que osaba atacarla con armas tan primitivas. Ramas trataron de detenerla, pero las cortó con su espada que pidió la cabeza de Quill. Un golpe de cañón de la Milano la arrojó hacia el mar. El rubio apenas giró su rostro hacia Rocket, usando su chaleco para volar por encima de todo aquel caos de soldados, Aulladores y guerreros contra amazonas. Una nave de HYDRA salió del mar, lanzada contra el submarino una vez más que no tocó por su escudo de protección. Quill apuntó su arma contra las amazonas a su paso, tumbándolas contra la arena y escuchando una sarta de tonterías de parte de Rocket en su oído mientras se divertía dejando guerreras igual que soldados cuando se le atravesaron como una alfombra en la playa. Un poderoso silbido atrajo no solo la atención del Omega sino del resto. Barton les gritó algo de un cañón del submarino antes de ver una luz intensa que partió el mar en dos al viajar a alta velocidad, impactando justo donde andaba Quill.

— _¡…Quill! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Quill!_

Éste abrió sus ojos al escuchar a Rocket, desconcertado ante el golpe que por nada esquivó, viendo ese hueco en la arena donde antes hubo solamente amazonas desmayadas ahora hechas cenizas como parte del bosque. un segundo silbido puso a todos con pelos de punta, mirando ese punto de luz que chocó con el resto de las naves de HYDRA cuando Erik las aplastó entre sí, formando un escudo de metal que estalló en pedazos, salvando de un segundo cañonazo a la playa. Quill se puso de pie, observando algo saltar del mar hacia él en un arco veloz que imitó para no terminar partido en dos por Diana a quien disparó sin pensarlo con un tercer silbido intentando tocarles. El rubio jadeó, llamando a Barton como a Tony.

—¡Están agotando a Erik!

Aquel gesto le ganó una distracción que Diana no desaprovechó, pateándolo para tumbarlo en la arena y clavando su espada en su cuerpo, atravesando su estómago. Quill gimió de dolor, aferrándose al filo de la hoja. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia el cielo nublado, sintiendo las gotas en su rostro. Todo de pronto perdió sonido y color, respirando pesadamente. Diana le sonrió, sacando su espada de su cuerpo para ondearla al aire con la intención de clavarla esta vez en su corazón. Las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse más rápido, relámpagos furiosos nacieron en ellas y cayendo en la arena, sobre algunos soldados o amazonas que pulverizaron, multiplicándose. Quill dejó caer su cabeza, jadeando pesadamente con su vista hacia el mar, mirando una de sus manos llena de su sangre ser envuelta por el mar que le alcanzó. En su mente le pareció escuchar el llanto de sus cachorros… como un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar la tierra.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un increíblemente rabioso Alfa cayó frente a Diana, sus ojos rojizos clavados en ella con un martillo que atrajo esos relámpagos como lenguas danzando alrededor de la mano de Thor. Diana le respondió con un gesto similar, ambos creando una fuerza de choque de la que todos debieron huir para no terminar enviados con violencia contra el mar o los árboles.

—Tú… —siseó Thor— ¡TÚ NO ERES DIGNA DE LLEVAR LA SANGRE DE LOS VANES!

El martillo se elevó al cielo como el Alfa, cayendo de lleno sobre el escudo de Diana que se partió, tirándola al suelo para golpearla con ira desmedida. Primero rompió su brazo, luego su espada, uno de sus hombros. Diana le pateó, pero la furia de Thor era tal que no sintió dolor, los relámpagos cayeron sobre ella como una danza que la hizo convulsionar entre sus gritos de agonía. Barry fue el único que se acercó para cargar a Quill y sacarlo de ahí, protegido de las balas y armas por un campo protector verde de Hal. Nathaniel le silbó, indicándole el camino para que fuese a llevarlo tan aprisa como pudiera hacia el Triskelion. Thor rugió, tomando con ambas manos su martillo que apuntó a la cabeza de una inconsciente Diana, envuelto en esos relámpagos. Kal-El le impidió lograr su cometido, empujándole contra los árboles que salieron despedido al contacto violento.

Steve corrió hacia ellos, uniéndose a la sangrienta pelea contra Superman. Oliver como Víctor tomaron el lugar del comandante para ir liberando la playa, junto a Hal quien miraba con preocupación hacia el submarino que ya no había vuelto a atacar. Iban a hacerlo, lo sabía, lo que ignoraba era con qué arma lo harían. Sus dudas fueron respondidas al ver una segunda lluvia de proyectiles, esta vez más pesados que los anteriores que volvieron a dirigirse al mismo blanco. Erik los detuvo mucho antes, jadeando de dolor al tener que levantar una nueva muralla por el cañón repitiendo su disparo de energía contra la playa, perdiendo el control de uno de los proyectiles que se dirigió donde Rhodey ya ganaba territorio con sus Comandos Aulladores. Tony apareció, usando su vieja arma ahora renovada para hacer explotar el proyectil antes de que los tocara.

—Maldito —jadeó Rhodey.

—Viejas mañas nunca se olvidan.

Tony apuntó al acto contra Kal-El, sujeto por Thor y Steve muy a lo lejos. Un disparo que dio contra su rostro que quemó, enterrándolo en una colina de arena. El comandante le sonrió, asintiendo apenas, recuperando su escudo.

—Barry llevó a Peter al Triskelion, Thor. No lo perderás.

—¿Dónde está esa traidora? —rugió el Patriarca.

—¡DRONES!

El Quinjet como la Milano ayudaron a Erik con los drones, eliminándolos con los proyectiles o los cañones de las naves. De nuevo hubo otro disparo de aquel potente cañón, Erik trató de evadirlo, pero estaba comenzando a agotarse. La barrera se venció pese a sus esfuerzos, barriendo con parte de la playa, separando momentáneamente a Tony de los demás al ser el más cercano al ataque. Steve le gritó algo que no entendió sino hasta después cuando por entre el fuego de aquel cañonazo vio caminar tranquilamente a Kal-El, quien le miró fijamente. Stark apuntó, pero su arma fue rota, el Alfa le alcanzó antes de que desapareciera aquella columna de fuego.

—Tú eres el Omega que corrompió a mi Bruce.

—¡Y lo haría mil veces más!

Kal-El levantó un puño que Nathaniel atrapó al saltarle encima, impidiendo que tocara a Tony al enredarlo consigo mismo con una cuerda de acero fino que tiró pese a que eso lastimó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de ese Metahumano. Stark gritó al verlos salir volando hacia donde los proyectiles que llovían sobre los drones, algunos de éstos salvándose para seguir atacándolos. Kal-El rugió, tirando de un brazo de Nathaniel, quitándoselo de encima al tiempo que alcanzó uno de los proyectiles, desviándolo de su curso. Sin piedad alguna, enterró al pelirrojo a base de puñetazos veloces como balas de metralleta en todo su cuerpo y rostro hasta dejarlo prensado contra el proyectil que lanzó hacia el bosque del Colmenar para horror de todos.

—¡BUCKY! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES?!

Clint terminó estampado contra una pared cuando Bucky lo atacó, tomando el control del Quinjet que dejó su posición para alcanzar el proyectil. El arquero se levantó, maldiciendo al verlo abrir la plataforma y simplemente lanzarse en el aire para caer encima del proyectil. Nathaniel estaba inconsciente ya, parecía no respirar. Bucky sintió sus ojos rozarse, sacando sus cuchillos para liberarlo de los metales del proyectil acercándose a toda velocidad contra el Colmenar. El escudo resistiría, pero a ellos los haría trizas. La cabeza de su Alfa como un hombro estaban bien prensados en los cables. Tuvo que clavar su brazo izquierdo al sujetar a Nathaniel con el derecho para romper esos amarres por detrás de su espalda. El cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó sobre su hombro, libre al fin. Bucky quiso zafarse, notando que su mano se había quedado atascada. Si soltaba a Nathaniel se liberaría, pero eso significaba su muerte por caída libre.

—¡ERIK! —Logan alcanzó a éste— ¡LLÉVAME CON ELLOS!

—¿Qué?

—¡HAZLO CON UN CARAJO!

Erik reunió las pocas fuerzas que le restaban para lanzar a Logan hacia el proyectil que ya no podía detener, estaba llegando a su límite. Logan casi resbaló del proyectil, sus garras le salvaron de no caer, subiendo hasta ver lo que sucedía con aquellos dos. El impacto era de segundos. Destrozó una parte de la coraza, notando algo que le hizo tragar saliva. Bucky no lo había sentido quizá por el estrés, su brazo izquierdo estaba rasgado al punto de tener músculos y huesos rotos, por eso no lo podía mover. El bosque del Colmenar se aproximó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, cachorro.

Con un movimiento en arco furioso, cortó el brazo izquierdo de Bucky a la altura de su hombro. Tanto éste como Nathaniel resbalaron libres al fin, sujetándolos cada uno con un brazo para dejarse caer lejos del proyectil que se estrelló contra el escudo del Colmenar, sacudiendo el bosque. Erik gritó tratando de hacer la caída suave para los tres, apenas si logrando que no se mataran. Los soltó antes de tocar el suelo, rodando los tres por una pendiente llena de rocas hasta un riachuelo donde cayeron con fuerza. Kal-El no había perdido tiempo, volando lejos de ellos hacia donde Bruce, en un claro del bosque cercano a un anchísimo río como profundo. La quemadura por el arma de Tony ya había desaparecido, no así su rabia.

—Se acabó, han perdido.

—Todavía no.

—¡HE DICHO QUE HAN PERDIDO!

Árboles alrededor terminaron tumbados por el despliegue de dominio de Kal-El, que Bruce resistió sin bajar su cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

—No.

—Tú lo pediste.

El cañón del submarino volvió a silbar, esta vez Erik no podría detenerlo. Los demás estaban tratando de no morir bajo el ejército de los drones. Bruce jadeó, ambos no estaban lejos de la playa, pero el resplandor del cañón fue visible hasta donde se encontraban. Kal-El voló con la intención de atraparle, Bruce se dejó caer al suelo, rodando para alejarse. Un movimiento que no duró mucho, la mano del Alfa alcanzó uno de sus brazos, lanzándole contra un árbol. Gimió al impacto de su espalda contra el duro tronco, cayendo sobre el musgo. El disparo abrió el mar, directo hacia donde la mayoría estaba siendo asediados por el ejército de drones. Bruce levantó su rostro a Kal-El, jadeando erráticamente. Un portal se abrió, apareciendo tras el Alfa un Tony Stark quien le abrazó, colocando una pequeña bomba en su pecho junto con un dispositivo para transportarlo lejos de ahí. No hubo muertos por el disparo del cañón, la energía se detuvo en seco a escasos metros de la playa, comenzando a disiparse en humo blanco.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡KAL-EL NOOO!

La mano veloz de Superman se arrancó la bomba, pero no el transportador, estampando el explosivo en el pecho de Tony antes de desaparecer. Bruce no alcanzó a tiempo a Stark, ambos lanzados en extremos contrarios por la explosión. Charles llegó a ellos, respirando con trabajo por el esfuerzo de haber disipado aquel poderoso disparo, casi arrastrándose al tomar a Tony entre sus brazos, mirando con auténtico terror ese hueco en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, llamando a Banner mientras que Wayne preparó sus armas al presentir el regreso de aquel Alfa. La lluvia arreció como si leyera lo que pasaba en sus corazones. Kal-El apareció al mismo tiempo que lo hizo un Alfa Banner, peleando con tal violencia que destruyeron parte del bosque. Bruce deshizo uno de sus rastreadores para armar precariamente un estabilizador cuando Charles le dijo que el corazón de Tony estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco.

—¡TONY! ¡NO PUEDES MORIRTE! ¡TÚ NO VAS A MORIR!

Charles levantó un campo de protección cuando una onda de choque fue contra ellos, suficiente para que Bruce conectara el estabilizador al corazón de Tony, levantándose con un grito de rabia y corriendo hacia Kal-El, quien tiró a un lado como un muñeco sin vida a un noqueado Banner. Tanto Alfa como Omega se enfrascaron en una pelea que claramente el primero tuvo ventaja por su fuerza, que no mermó la voluntad de Bruce por atacarlo hasta que al fin terminó de rodillas frente a Kal-El, malherido y exhausto ya pero todavía con una mirada rencorosa. Charles jadeó, Logan apareció para impedir que Superman moliera a golpes a su Omega. Levantó una mano hacia el Súper Alfa, gesto que el otro notó, deshaciéndose del agarre de Logan a quien lanzó contra Banner. Voló hacia Charles con puños preparados, gritando con fuerza y haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

Kal-El quedó congelando en el aire, igual que la lluvia sobre ellos en una burbuja pequeña. Charles entrecerró sus ojos, buscando esa parte del virus que estaba enloqueciendo al Alfa. Su mano tembló mientras que el cuerpo de Superman ganó movimiento en cámara lenta hasta quedar de nuevo congelado con una nueva onda de choque que hizo una fractura en el bosque a sus costados. La frente de Charles comenzó a sudar, recorriendo cada memoria, cada célula de su cuerpo para neutralizar ese virus, debía enlazar cada porción de éste antes de aniquilarlo. Bruce notó desde su posición la mirada de Kal-El comenzar a perder su tono carmesí, volviendo a ese azul claro, igual percibiendo el cambio en su interior. Un Vínculo que iba limpiándose como si hubiera estado hundido en el fango. Su mirada captó algo inusual, no lejos de él que le hizo fruncir el ceño al ver un objeto que se juró no había estado ahí minutos antes.

Una daga con una hoja verde de filo dorado.

No estaba llena de musgo ni manchada de sangre, como si mágicamente hubiera aparecido a su alcance por alguna razón. Bruce se inclinó para tomarla, siendo consciente de varios huesos rotos, heridas severas que la lluvia limpiaba. Observó la daga con atención, el material tan inusual con esa hoja cargada de energía. Levantó su vista hacia Charles y Kal-El. Parecían moverse en una lentísima cámara lenta, la mano de Charles temblando de vez en cuando, el cuerpo del Alfa pareciendo querer salir de aquella burbuja. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, esos ojos estaban a punto de volverse completamente azules. Una nueva onda de choque, esta vez proveniente de ningún lado y cayendo exactamente sobre ellos los golpeó. Charles sangró de su nariz y oídos con un ahogado quejido de dolor, los ojos de Kal-El recuperaron su brillo sangriento. Bruce cerró sus ojos, imágenes pasadas vinieron a su mente, poniéndose de pie casi tambaleándose y luego, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia ellos.

* * *

 _Jamás había reído tanto en su vida, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiera reído tanto que terminó en el suelo frente al balcón que miraba ese hermoso atardecer, junto a Clark quien se limpió unas lágrimas de sus carcajadas limpias antes de girarse hacia él para mirarle. Simples tonterías, unas cuantas cosquillas, luego corretear por todas las habitaciones hasta que al final quedaron rodando en el suelo entre carcajadas que les dejaron sin aliento. Una mano de Clark acarició su mejilla, mirándole fijamente. Con cariño._

— _Te amo, Bruce._

 _Su corazón latió aprisa, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos azules claros, la misma expresión de un Alfa que un día se topara por mera casualidad. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, llevando una mano que colocar sobre la que tocaba su rostro, acariciándola apenas._

— _No quiero otra cosa que vivir a tu lado._

— _¿Sólo eso?_

— _Es lo único que necesito para sentirme vivo. Eres lo único que no me hace perderme._

 _Un beso tierno, una caricia en su mejilla, el brillo de esos ojos tan claro que no había mancha alguna en ellos, como en su sonrisa, murmurando contra sus labios en voz baja._

— _Si hubiera algo que cumpliera deseos, en este preciso instante sin dudarlo, pediría ir a donde tú quisieras llevarme. No quiero otro camino que aquel donde estés tú, otro hogar ni otros brazos a donde refugiarme sino es en los tuyos, Bruce. Tienes mi vida en tus manos._

* * *

La mano de Bruce se elevó en el aire. Aquella burbuja se rompió. Charles gritó. Kal-El giró su rostro hacia el Omega para ver una daga que desapareció, enterrándose en su corazón, atravesando su pecho, ambos cayendo al suelo. Bruce rugió con lágrimas en los ojos, usando el peso de su cuerpo para enterrar por completo toda la hoja en el corazón de su Alfa, sintiendo claramente como éste se estremeció al contacto de una sustancia que fue envenenando su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, robando la vida de cada gramo de su ser hasta que terminó sin color en la piel, ni en sus ojos que dieron una sola mirada de desconcierto, traición, hacia el Omega, perdiendo su brillo al fin con un último suspiro. Bruce miró sus manos, manchadas de sangre suya y de Clark que la lluvia desvaneció, sus ojos fueron a ese rostro de expresión dolida, estirando un brazo para tocar una de sus mejillas. Fría. Algo en el interior de Bruce se rasgó, la Marca en su cuello dolió al ir desapareciendo lentamente. Sus hombros temblaron, quedando sentado sobre el pecho de su Alfa muerto por sus propias manos.

Lo había asesinado.

Charles tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos al escuchar ese grito desgarrador de Bruce, protegiendo a un apenas vivo Tony entre sus brazos sintiendo que perdería la consciencia. Un nuevo silbido del submarino se hizo escuchar, al tiempo que le fue clara la presencia de una recuperada Diana. Drones brotaron de esa gigantesca nave de HYDRA, igual que la amazona clamando venganza al darse cuenta de la muerte de su amado líder. Ya no tenían más con qué defenderse. Estaba a punto de activar el portal para los cachorros escondidos en el búnker secreto de Tony, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, pero un cambio en la lluvia lo hizo desistir, levantando su mirada al cielo. No solo era la lluvia, también era el mar. Cada gota de agua en el bosque. Charles jadeó, permitiéndose una tímida sonrisa al sentir la inigualable presencia del rey de Atlantis surgir del océano, golpeando el submarino con un tsunami feroz.

.

.

.

 _Estamos a salvo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los drones fueron alcanzados por tornados de agua, todas las fuerzas que restaban de HYDRA terminaron ahogadas en lenguas furiosas del océano, mientras Atlanteanos salían de entre las olas para rescatar a los demás. Diana se giró, preparando su espada para atacarlos. Un nuevo disparo de cañón la hizo gruñir, sus pies se giraron a su atacante. Harleen le sonrió, soplando la punta de su arma antes de guiñarle un ojo. La Alfa levantó su espada, misma que resbaló de su mano ante su mirada atónita, jadeando y tocando su cuerpo. La chica caminó hacia ella, silbando apenas. Al quedar frente a ella, levantó su mentón.

—Asesinarte era demasiado bueno para ti, Diana. Tú que cazaste a mi Pudín, tú que le tendiste una trampa, tú que lo torturaste y entregaste a Clark Kent. Tú que ordenaste que fuese su cuerpo hecho polvo por una bomba. Tú que me apartaste al amor de mi vida. No, no Dianita, morir es un privilegio para ti —Harleen se le acercó más— Ahora serás una como nosotros. Metahumana nunca más. Y, por cierto, el señor Ares te manda saludos.

Con un puñetazo bien dado, Harleen la dejó inconsciente.

—Perra.

Arthur Curry tomó el control de la situación, permitiendo que los demás buscaran a sus heridos. Steve lloró con rabia al encontrar a Tony. Erik levantando en brazos a Charles quien cayó inconsciente al fin. Thor no perdiendo tiempo en ir al Triskelion. Un recién llegado Alfred pidió a todos que le permitieran encargarse de Bruce, dejándolos solos por más quejas que Dick o Jason hicieron. Prácticamente rogó que nadie los molestara y así lo hicieron. El mayordomo se acercó a un quieto Bruce de hombros caídos cuyo llanto se había agotado hasta dejarlo simplemente sentado ahí, brazos caídos con la mirada perdida en el rostro blanco como la nieve de Clark Kent. Los brazos de Alfred rodearon los hombros de su amo, besando sus cabellos empapados por la lluvia.

—Está herido, Amo Bruce, tienen que atender sus heridas. Lo haremos poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó respuesta, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para ayudar a Bruce a levantarse, sujetándole por el torso al hacerlo tan cuidadosamente como pudo.

—Un paso a la vez, Amo.

Una mano de Bruce se aferró a ese pecho abierto por la daga, Alfred tomó su muñeca que tiró con suavidad, separándole para dejar el cuerpo y llevárselo al transporte que esperaba por él. Como un niño pequeño, así lo hizo entrar en el vehículo, sujetándole todo el camino con una mano haciendo lentos círculos en su espalda. Los heridos en el Triskelion llenaron sus pasillos, igual que los llantos, las miradas tristes y decaídas. Alfred no dejó ni un solo instante a Bruce, tomando su mano o abrazándole mientras era atendido hasta que al fin estuvo en una camilla, pero sin hablar o decir alguna palabra. Tenía una intravenosa como una cánula de oxígeno además de otros dispositivos conectados a su cuerpo que presentaba todos los síntomas de un Omega que tenía un Vínculo roto. La mano de Bruce buscó en silencio la de su mayordomo, apretándola con ansiedad como si apenas lo reconociera y se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, realmente ahí.

—Alfred… lo maté. Yo lo maté. No pude salvarlo.

—Debe intentar cerrar sus ojos y dormir, Amo Bruce. Recuerde que el Señorito Damian lo necesita.

—… no pude salvarlo…

—Cierre sus ojos, por esta noche, todo está bien.

—No lo está —Bruce tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos, la inconsciencia llamándole a su lado— Yo lo maté…

Alfred negó, sentándose a la orilla de su camilla para abrazarle hasta sentir su respiración pausada por un sueño intranquilo. Habían llegado para ver una playa carmesí con cientos de cuerpos como alfombra fúnebre de recibimiento. Un bosque destruido en varias zonas, ligeros incendios, naves dañadas. La recuperación no iba a ser nada sencilla, las heridas dejadas por aquel ataque tardarían mucho en sanar. Alfred miró el rostro pálido y mortificado de Bruce, suspirando con tristeza antes de comenzar a canturrearle una canción de cuna. Quizá habían ganado ese combate, pero tenía un sabor a derrota. Y lo peor de todo era que la batalla final no tardaría mucho.

—Todo estará bien, Amo Bruce. Todo estará bien.


	12. Verano

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Verano.**

* * *

" _Sin esperanza se encuentra lo inesperado_."

Heráclito de Efeso.

* * *

—Jason.

—En otro momento, Dick.

—Hicieron todo lo que pudieron.

—Y mira como terminamos.

—No todo está perdido.

—Claro.

Dick negó, suspirando apenas mientras giraba su rostro hacia el ventanal que dejaba ver el área médica en plena actividad. Había tantos heridos como muertos. El paisaje de la playa era devastador como al sur del bosque del Colmenar. Atlantis rodeaba ahora aquel continente, protegiéndolo, mientras las cosas volvían a su rumbo, algo que no estaban muy seguros de que fuese a suceder en un futuro cercano. Jason estaba molesto porque si bien había participado en la pelea en la playa, nunca pudo intervenir en las peleas más crudas que sucedieron. Ni tampoco proteger a Bruce. Algo imposible si las narraciones de los testigos eran ciertas, Clark Kent ya estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de ellos, lo que había ocurrido al final había sido un escenario con las más altas probabilidades. Lo que no contaban dentro de ese evento fue toda la masacre que involucró.

Arthur Curry era de momento el líder para darle tiempo a Thor de poder estar al lado de Peter Quill. La intervención de Barry al llevárselo aprisa al Triskelion había sido la diferencia para sobrevivir, controlando a tiempo el sangrado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Aún estaba en terapia intensiva bajo celoso cuidado, los médicos habían dicho que todo dependía ahora de su fortaleza. Si lograba sobrevivir una noche más, podrían tener un diagnóstico favorable de recuperación. Los cachorros de Odinson no querían apartarse de su madre, prácticamente arrancándolos de la camilla para que comieran y durmieran. Una escena que a más de uno sacó lágrimas. Hal se ofreció para cuidar de Jason mientras tanto, Meredith se quedó con Thor al negarse rotundamente a abandonar a Quill, los gemelos fueron llevados con su primo Peter y Damian ahora de vuelta en el Triskelion, igual que su hermano Tim quien se había quedado a cargo de la seguridad de los bebés hasta que fuesen transportados de ser necesario a Atlantis, algo de lo que no hubo necesidad.

El reencuentro entre Tim y Conner había sido de las pocas cosas que sacaron unas tímidas sonrisas a todos los demás. Aquellos dos jovencitos soltándose a llorar sin remedio al verse de nuevo. Conner estampó varios besos a Tim, quien por unos segundos lo dejó pasar y luego enrojeció a la mirada de Alfred, divertido con aquel despliegue de cariño sincero. Necesitaban momentos así para soportar toda la situación alrededor. Oliver Queen había sido herido en la espalda, nada de lo cual asustarse. Cyborg con unas partes faltantes que pronto recuperó cuando volvió al Triskelion, asegurándose de que el escudo de protección siguiera trabajando a pesar de contar con la protección de Atlantis, no querían confiarse ya. HYDRA había probado tener armas y trucos que no mostraban sino hasta que era realmente necesario.

A Dick realmente le sorprendió la capacidad de todos en el Triunvirato de organizarse y comenzar la reconstrucción del bosque, la limpieza, atención de heridos, el entierro de los muertos. Podrían estar cabizbajos y aún temerosos, pero no dejaban de trabajar, esperando a que sus líderes volvieran a estar de pie junto a ellos. No sabía cuanto tiempo eso iba a tomar, el caso de Tony Stark, quien había sufrido una herida grave al ayudar a su padre, no era fácil de solucionar. Cuando el Doctor Banner se recuperó, fue quien lo atendió. Steve no había dormido ni probado alimento todo el tiempo que duró la cirugía para tratar de ayudar a su corazón. Ahora Tony estaba conectado a una máquina que ayudaba a bombear sangre a su cuerpo. Una esquirla de la bomba se había incrustado en su corazón, de removerla moriría, y al mismo tiempo impedía que trabajara normalmente, ralentizando sus movimientos.

Entre Thor y Steve, era difícil señalar al más agresivo.

Se entendía su comportamiento, pues sus Omegas estaban jugándose la vida en una camilla de hospital sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto de su condición, solamente esperar mordiéndose sus puños en desesperación y conteniendo sus lágrimas ante sus hijos para no asustarlos más. Otro caso bastante grave era el hijo mayor de Tony Stark, Bucky, junto con su Alfa. Nathaniel estaba en coma, ni la medicina de Atlantis pudo devolverle la consciencia. Los golpes recibidos por Kal-El habían llevado a su cuerpo a un punto sin retorno, nadie quería decirlo porque Bucky estaba a su lado, pálido y en silla de ruedas con una expresión difícil de leer. Sin un brazo izquierdo, habiendo perdido a su cachorro durante la caída del proyectil, con un Alfa que se acercaba más a la muerte que a la vida, aquel joven Aullador parecía que mataría al primero que tocara al pelirrojo.

Para cuando comenzaron los primeros funerales, Bruce despertó de su estado catatónico en el que había caído luego de que Alfred lo llevara al Triskelion para sanar sus heridas, al menos las físicas. Los acompañó en silencio, la mirada perdida mientras el rey de Atlantis honraba los cuerpos. Clark Kent fue llevado Nova por petición de Bruce, en la montaña más alta que tocaban las auroras boreales, esa misma donde los primeros rayos del sol tocaban primero antes que cualquier otro sitio en el Triunvirato. Nadie le negó aquella petición, dejándole a solas para que se despidiera de su Alfa en la cámara mortuoria que excavaron en la cima de la montaña. Dick estaba realmente preocupado por Bruce, jamás le había visto así, quería hablar con él más Alfred se lo impidió, suplicándole una paciencia que no funcionaba con tantas lágrimas y dolor alrededor suyo.

—Cuando un Omega pierde a su Alfa, es como perder la mitad de vida, la mitad de su cuerpo. El dolor es tan fuerte que puede incluso provocar la muerte del Omega —le explicó con paciencia el mayordomo— Si le encuentran distante, no es porque esté enojado o decepcionado de alguno de ustedes, está esforzándose por no caerse a pedazos. El Amo Bruce no solo perdió a su Alfa, tuvo que ser él quien acabara con su vida. Le pido su comprensión como al resto de sus hermanos, Joven Dick.

Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Logan, una vez que se presentaron. Ni siquiera le sorprendió el hecho de que también fuera el Alfa de su padre, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que Bruce podía hacer cosas que otros podrían considerar imposibles.

—Va a estar bien, solo necesita tiempo.

—¿Tú puedes sentir lo que él ahora está sintiendo?

—Es inevitable.

Entre el recuento de pérdidas y daños, Diana fue llevada ante la presencia de Arthur para no molestar a Thor. Todo querían apedrearla hasta morir, pero el rey de Atlantis tuvo una mejor idea.

—Vas a servir a Valkiria, te agradará siendo ella también guerrera como las amazonas que sacrificaste por tu vanidad. Obedecerás todo lo que Valkiria te ordene sin rechistar, si mereces sus castigos no habrá boca que levante la voz por ti. Te sugiero mostrar lealtad y humildad porque una vez que Thor se acuerde de ti, el castigo o tortura que te imponga tendrá mi completo apoyo.

Otro de los Omegas malheridos era Charles, quien no tenía en sí heridas físicas en el cuerpo, por alguna razón que Dick aún no entendía, lo mantenían en una cámara especial con un enorme casco cubriendo su cabeza y parte del rostro. Ese amable Doctor Banner le dijo que era necesario para que la mente de Charles pudiera sanar, al mismo tiempo que podían ayudarlo a no descontrolarse porque cada vez que ese Omega usaba su poder, éste crecía desmesuradamente. Un desequilibrio que no era bueno para ningún ser vivo. Así que lo mantendrían en la cámara hasta que por sí mismo volviera en sí, teniendo a un fiero Erik como celoso guardián de su reposo. En el Triunvirato podría haber más Omegas que otra casta, pero sin duda los Alfas eran tan fuertes como cualquier Metahumano de Nueva Metrópolis.

Algo que agradeció Dick fue la presencia de Harleen, la mujer estaba loca de remate, pero esa alegría insana borraba lágrimas furtivas y traía medias sonrisas donde había sollozos. Con sus locuras, risas y ocurrencias de todo tipo, fue el alivio que junto con Conner y Tim ayudaban a aligerar el ambiente en el Triskelion. Los últimos funerales terminaron, Tony Stark despertó. Steve besó su mano con lágrimas en el rostro, llenando su rostro con besos tiernos, queriendo abrazarle con fuerza sin poderlo hacer debido a su herida en el pecho. Tony le sonrió cansado, acariciando ese rostro angustiado negando apenas con sus dedos cepillando los mechones descompuestos del siempre ordenando Comandante Rogers.

—No lágrimas, no he muerto.

—Tony…

—Sólo duele cuando me río.

—Creí que te perdería, no sabía ya qué hacer.

—Ser el Alfa que necesito y los demás necesitan. ¿Dónde está Bruce Dos?

La petición sorprendió al rubio, más no le negó ese deseo ahora que tenía a su Omega de vuelta, más recuperado con todo y ese aparato ayudando a su corazón. Tony le pidió que fuese a darse un baño, comer y dormir un poco mientras él charlaba unos minutos con Bruce Wayne, a quien sonrió al verlo entrar con esa expresión de alguien lleno de remordimiento. Tony señaló una silla a su lado que Bruce ocupó, pidiéndole que alzara una mano que tomó entre las suyas, palmeándola.

—Quita esa cara.

—Es mi culpa.

—Bruce, es una guerra. Los dos sabemos que no hay culpables en algo así, salvo los que iniciaron este problema que tampoco somos nosotros.

—Tienes una máquina conectada a tu corazón porque yo no pude hacer lo que debía hacer desde un inicio.

—Tengo una cosa horrible conectaba a mi pecho porque hice lo que era correcto. Y lo volvería hacer una y otra y otra vez. No digas que no lo mereces, no digas que no era necesario, que no tenía por qué hacerlo porque ambos sabemos que estarías diciendo enormes mentiras.

—El Triunvirato perdió mucho.

—De todos modos, lo íbamos a perder, duele muchísimo no lo voy a negar, me asusta tener esto unido a mi cuerpo, pero no tiene comparación a ese sentimiento de libertad. ¿No crees? La libertad hasta para morirse de la manera en que uno decida y no como unos imbéciles quieran —Tony bostezó, tirando apenas esa mano quieta— Ahora sé buen niño y llama a Víctor y Bruce Uno, necesito hablar con ellos porque, aunque esta máquina es linda, no andaré el resto de mi vida con una caja pegada a un lado. Me resta atractivo. ¿Bruce?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento.

Bruce apretó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa. —Yo más.

—Te recuerdo que una vez Steve te dijo que estaban bajo su protección. Esto es lo que hacen los buenos Alfas. Dan todo por su Manada y yo soy el mejor Omega así que también lo doy todo, me sentiría horrible si me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras ese Súper Alfa te molía a golpes.

—Gracias una vez más, Tony.

—Una vez más, lo siento, Bruce.

Se crearon más refugios alrededor del Triskelion, nadie volvería a su hogar hasta que no terminara por completo aquel conflicto. Esa primera avanzada había sido una prueba de hasta dónde podría llegar Nueva Génesis para continuar su imposición de orden. Dick buscó a Jason, a quien encontró en el bosque fuera de la zona, sentando en una roca sin ver a ningún punto en específico, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado, quedándose igualmente quieto hasta que su Alfa al fin reaccionó, empujándolo con un codo.

—No es contra ti.

—Lo sé.

—Debiste verlo, fue…

—Tranquilo, Jay.

—Estaban todos bastante bien, la verdad es que este lugar es encantador. Ahora huele a muerte.

—Según me enteré, no es algo que les sea ajeno.

—¿Y solo porque has sido dañado no importa que te dañen de nuevo?

Dick suspiró, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Jason, mirándole fijamente hasta que éste levantó su mirada del musgo bajo sus pies hacia su rostro.

—¿Jay?

—¿Qué?

—Padre confía en nosotros, debemos ser ahora el soporte que necesita.

—¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—Me gusta que te incluyas.

—No dije que lo haría, quiero saber cómo piensas lograr esa estupidez.

—Haciendo estupideces.

—Eres un idiota.

—Que tú cuidarás, ¿cierto?

—Como sea.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también, sobre todo a tu trasero.

Alfred estuvo consintiendo a los cachorros, tranquilizándolos como sólo él podía conseguirlo en esa extraña pero buena experiencia criándolos a ellos. Era un verano fresco con lluvias ligeras, un clima que permitió hacer algunas reuniones en el bosque, fuera de los refugios en tanto continuaban los trabajos de reconstrucción. Una madrugada, Peter Quill despertó. Toda su familia corrió a verle cuando los médicos lo permitieron, envolviéndole en un abrazo desesperado que agradeció con una sonrisa, dando besos a las frentes de sus hijos, recibiendo los suyos de un aliviado Thor que por fin liberó esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Quill limpió su rostro con cariño, sonriéndole y tirando de sus largos cabellos rubios a modo de regaño, pellizcando las mejillas de Meredith y Jason cuando imitaron a su padre en el llanto de alivio.

El Omega estuvo de buen humor cuando le presentaron a Dick, ambos haciendo migas casi de inmediato entre bromas. Jason estaba con ellos, como siempre detrás y de brazos cruzados recargado en una pared mientras los dos Omegas hablaban. El inquieto hijo de Quill estaba ahí, mirando fijamente al Alfa con quien compartía nombre. Bajó de su camilla en sigilo, mientras su madre escuchaba de las aventuras de Dick en Nueva Metrópolis. Caminó hacia Jason, observándole de arriba abajo con aquel arqueando una ceja, tomando su cabeza y girándole a la fuerza para que volviera a la camilla. El niño se quejó, llevando sus manos a su cabeza para liberarse, tocando la mano fuerte, de piel curtida del joven Alfa. Un par de grandes y aguados ojos lo miraron con un enorme puchero que alertó al muchacho.

—Dick… oigan…

El pequeño Jason lloró, haciendo que Dick lo cargara a punto de recriminarle a su pareja que fuese grosero con el cachorro cuando éste habló entre hipos.

—… d-duele… mucho por mucho tiempo… estar solo… pelear tanto sin ganar nada… que nadie te quiera… que no quieran escucharte… un ave volando… tan solo… en un cielo negro… con la risa del hombre malo siempre… siempre burlándose…

—Oh, mi Jason —Quill abrió sus ojos viendo al otro Jason quedarse de una pieza.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho?

—… te dijeron que no servías… solo… si nadie escucha… ya no hubo palabras… a quien decirlas…

—Dick, ¿puedes traerme a mi hijo?

Dick le obedeció, mirando al niño entre sus brazos y luego a su Alfa que tenía una expresión de total desconcierto, respirando agitado. Jay salió de ahí a toda prisa, dejando a Dick con Quill y su hijo que se escondió en el pecho del Omega. Los pasos de Jason lo llevaron fuera del Triskelion, buscando aire que faltaba a sus pulmones, golpeando al primer tronco duro que se le puso enfrente con rabia primero con un puño luego con ambos hasta quedar adolorido de sus nudillos.

—¿Mal día? —Logan salió de entre los árboles, fumando.

—¡Lárgate de mi vista!

—Pues resulta que no quiero, me gusta aquí.

Jason rugió, lanzándose contra Logan quien ni se inmutó, dando una zancadilla al muchacho para tumbarlo al suelo, esperando con paciencia a que se pusiera de pie. Lo tiró, empujó, volvió a tirar y volvió a empujar hasta que Jason no pudo levantarse más, mirándole con rabia. Logan arqueó una ceja, quedando en cuclillas frente al joven a quien señaló con ese grueso puro casi a punto de acabárselo, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia.

—Tienes dos caminos, niño. Puedes seguir viviendo en la ira de la decepción, consumirte en el rencor o puedes mandarlos todos al carajo y rehacer tu vida.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Eso crees.

—Sólo porque te hayas cogido a mi padre no significa que puedas hablarme así.

—Mi sana sexualidad con Bruce no tiene relación con tu inmadurez para aceptar que te sucedieron cosas muy malas que ya están en el pasado. Le das poder a quien está muerto, eres un fantasma que no puede entrar al reino del presente por estar aferrado a una herida que no dejas cerrar.

—Cállate el hocico.

—Deberías usar esa ira en tu beneficio, canalizarla en algo mejor, te sentirías muy bien.

—¿Quieres que te pida el consejo de cómo? Te escuchas muy sabiondo.

—Soy el peor para dar consejos.

—¡Pues déjame en paz, maldita sea!

—Tú eres el que vino a interrumpir mi momento de paz, te jodes.

Jason le lanzó tierra a la cara, Logan solamente se limpió con lentitud y calma.

—Dime ahora que no eres inmaduro.

—Te escupiré a la próxima.

Las garras de metal empujaron a Jason contra el suelo, una en particular enterrándose dolorosamente contra su garganta.

—Sí, todos te fallaron y te dejaron morir. Sí, todos te desprecian y no te comprenden. Wow, qué dolorosa vida la tuya, nadie sufre tanto como tú. ¿Por lo menos pusiste atención a la vida en esta tierra que te ha salvado el trasero o eres demasiado cabeza dura para verlo? Si tanto te sientes destruido por dentro, deberías charlar con Erik o Charles, si crees que toda tu vida dejó de tener sentido, habla con Tony Stark. Mientras tanto, vas a dejar tus mierdas lastimeras porque solamente aumentas peso en los hombros de tu padre en lugar de aliviarlos y en este momento lo que menos necesita Bruce es a un niño llorón que no puede ver que tiene algo que muchos aquí ya perdieron. No sé como Dick se ha mantenido a tu lado, tal vez debería hablar con los Omegas de este lugar para que le den lecciones sobre como mandar al carajo a un Alfa que no puede mantenerse en una pieza cuando se le necesita. Rayos, mi puro se apagó.

Sin más, Logan se giró más interesando en volver a encender su puro que en seguir amenazando a Jason quien se quedó quieto unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos y luego poniéndose de pie, volviendo al Triskelion donde Dick ya lo esperaba en una sala, con una sonrisa. Negó a su mirada interrogativa por unos puntos rojizos sobre su cuello, abrazándole sin más palabras de por medio, estrujándole contra su pecho. Dick apenas rió, extrañado y aliviado de sentirle más relajado, devolviendo el gesto de manera más suave, palmeando la espalda de Jason.

—Quill me pidió que te dijera que lo siente, tu mini versión tiene una habilidad rara de leer emociones y no se contiene para decirlas.

—No importa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué no me escuchaste?

Dick rió, besando su mejilla antes de apartarse. —Vamos con Tony, quería ver a Tim y Conner, traen a Damian con ellos.

—¿Padre?

—No lo sé —Dick se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes que siempre prefiere la soledad para arreglar su mente.

Steve estaba con Tony, sentado con su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la camilla con Peter en brazos, esperando por Dick y Jason quienes aparecieron en la puerta de su habitación a donde los habían trasladado cuando la condición de Stark fue más favorable. Tim estaba sentado del otro lado contrario a Steve con Damian en su regazo, Conner frente a Tony. Éste les hizo una seña a los muchachos para que se acercaran.

—Que bueno han podido venir, tenía que comentarles algo.

—¿Sí? —Dick miró a Jason y a Steve como si ellos supieran la respuesta.

—Conner ya me ha contado sobre su peculiar nacimiento, lo de su sangre que no pudo ser probado para nuestra desgracia. Ustedes son los cachorros de Bruce, y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber qué no haría nada que los hiciera sentir mal, por eso debo pedirles a ustedes un poco más de tolerancia y paciencia si de pronto lo perciben… cortante.

—¿Por qué?

Tony señaló a Conner como a Damian. —Un "hermano" de Clark Kent, un hijo de Clark Kent, son de momento recuerdos dolorosos. Yo sé que ese necio aparenta estar bien pero no, como Omega que soy puedo sentir que le duele recordar ese peculiar Alfa suyo tan vivaracho.

El comandante rió, besando los cabellos de Tony sin decir nada. Tim apretó sus labios, mirando a su pequeño hermano que peleaba con su chupete que Peter ya le había dado en una de esas charlas de bebés, luego a Conner, notando como bajaba su mirada. Dick se rascó su nuca, mirando a todos con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, pesé que eran conjeturas mías.

—Déjenlo, los murciélagos son de rincones oscuros y la noche. Saldrá adelante, dudo mucho que Logan lo deje caer. Bendito sea el extraño mutante. Tan solo es que quiero evitar que salgan malentendidos de esta situación, porque nos será muy perjudicial. Estar divididos será fatal, aun nos falta enfrentar a Nueva Génesis que estoy seguro vendrá por nosotros cuando note que su caballería ya no regresó ni tampoco su rabioso Superman. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, Tony —sonrió Tim.

—Son parte de nuestra familia, nos preocupamos por ustedes. Les daba un abrazo, pero esta cosa no me permite moverme mucho ni dar abrazos.

—¿Víctor no te ha sugerido nada? —preguntó Dick.

—Tenemos una idea, pero necesito estar mejor porque si no mi Alfa comenzará a ponerse histérico.

—Estoy presente, Tony.

—Lo sé.

—Puede crearse un artefacto más ligero con el tipo de energía que Tony solía usar en sus cañones —explicó Steve, acariciando una mejilla de su Omega— El problema es que esa energía no es del todo estable ni duradera, algo a lo que no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Un motor más eficiente —sugirió Tim.

—Así es, pero al fuente de energía es la que debo buscar —suspiró Tony— Debo continuar con las lecturas de las investigaciones de Richards y Doom… cuando me recupere por completo —terminó al sentir la mirada de advertencia de su rubio.

—Estás en el mismo predicamento que Quill, si eso te sirve de consuelo, amor.

—No, pero ayuda. ¿Todo bien, chicos? ¿Quedamos de acuerdo?

—Sí —Dick asintió— Gracias por hablar con nosotros… y pelear por nosotros. Ahora nos toca cuidar de ustedes mientras se recuperan.

—Es un plan genial.

Solo quedaba Charles por despertar, evento que esperaban pacientes mientras continuaban ayudando al resto. Tal como lo dijo Dick, Víctor, Oliver, Hal, Barry y el resto se pusieron manos a la obra para estar al frente mientras los demás se recuperaban. Alfred hizo una cena como las solían tener en el refugio de Nueva Metrópolis, con todos reunidos incluyendo dos invitados extra, Conner y Logan. Jason solo miró a Logan serio, pero no hubo más gestos de su parte, sentándose a la mesa llena de lo que Alfred había cocinado para ellos, aprendiendo de los platillos que en el Colmenar estaban a costumbrados. La charla fue tranquila, con algunas bromas mientras los platones iban y venían con el mayordomo vigilando que los modales que había enseñado se respetaran en la mesa donde hablaron de todo. Bruce levantó su mirada de Damian en el regazo de Dick a Tim cuando volvieron a mencionar sobre la Caja Madre, quedándose pensativo. Cuando todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin las bromas en doble sentido de Alfred sobre no despertarlo por ruidos indecentes, Bruce llamó a Logan para hablar en otra habitación a solas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Necesito de tu ayuda, conoces ya todo este territorio de haber buscado tu Caja Madre.

—Algo así. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Encontrarla. Eso ayudará a los demás.

—Como ya mencionaste, he buscado por cada maldito rincón sin encontrarla. No sé dónde la escondió Richards.

—Yo la encontraré.

—¿Tú? Bueno, te daré un voto de fe. Sigues sin decirme para qué me quieres.

—Para que seas mi guía.

—Okay —Logan arqueó una ceja— No hay mejor decisión que perderse en los bosques cuando todos deben permanecer juntos.

—Esto es importante. ¿Acaso no notaste que nunca tuvieron intención de volar el Norte?

—Para no destruir la Caja Madre.

—La encontraré.

—Encontraremos.

—¿Me ayudarás o lo hago solo?

—Tienes que refinar la forma en que te socializas, bebé.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así.

—¿Cuándo partimos?

—Primero debo ir a la residencia Stark-Rogers, donde Tony tiene los apuntes de Víctor Von Doom y de Reed Richards.

—¿Entraremos a un hogar sin su permiso?

—Le diré a Tony.

—No, no lo vas a hacer.

Bruce gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿Lo harás o no?

—¡Bien! Larguémonos. Supongo que al menos le dirás algo a tu Alfred, no quiero escuchar uno de esos sermones al estilo antiguo.

—Mientras preparas todo le avisaré.

—¿Qué hay de Damian?

—No puedo llevarlo —el Omega tomó aire, guardando silencio.

—No puedes todavía estar cerca del cachorro que te recuerda lo que pasó.

—¿Es información que te sirva?

—Okay, solo necesitaba saber si vendría con nosotros o no. Espera un momento, ¿Cómo qué mientras preparo todo? ¿Yo tengo que hacer todo?

—Cállate y muévete.

—Estoy teniendo mis serias dudas respecto a ser tu Alfa.

—Te recuerdo que tú decidiste serlo.

—Y tú no me rechazaste, estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Cumple tu mitad.

—Argh, bien señor murciélago necio que hace lo que se le da la maldita gana. Habla con Alfred y despídete apropiadamente de tu cachorro. Argh, Omegas citadinos.


	13. Memoria

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

***IMPORTANTE***

Debido al impacto que ha causado este último arco, considero necesario advertirles que a partir de este capítulo las cosas serán más... perturbadoras.

* * *

 **Memoria.**

* * *

" _Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos_."

Jorge Luis Borges.

* * *

Primero envió a Harleen quien era ya buena colándose en lugares prohibidos para extraer las copias digitales de las bitácoras de aquellos científicos dementes. Luego, Bruce las estudió por un día entero mientras salían del Triskelion hacia el Norte, buscando el punto donde Logan había llegado para comenzar desde ahí pese a que el mutante le dijo que ya había hecho esa ruta sin tener ninguna pista del paradero de la Caja Madre con la que llegó al Colmenar cuando Reed Richards era todavía un adolescente genio que esperaba salvar al mundo del virus de la Peste del Agua. Usando el traje que Tony le diera, una segunda versión mejorada igual que el de Logan, ambos llegaron hasta la playa para registrar cualquier cambio extraño en la arena y metros abajo. La energía de la Caja Madre no podía pasar desapercibida, además que Logan decía que tenía un aroma muy particular que en ningún momento pudo detectar cuando estuvo vagando por todo el Triunvirato tratando de hallarla, sin embargo, eso no desalentó a Bruce con su búsqueda.

—¿No te parece extraño que no haya ningún rastro de la nave en la que llegaste?

—¿Han pasado décadas desde entonces?

—En la isla de los Ases pude encontrar evidencias geológicas de miles de años atrás, unas décadas deberían haber dejado una huella fresca.

—¿Qué implicaría el no tener rastro?

—Que fue borrado con toda la intención.

Bruce se puso de pie, mirando hacia el mar y luego al bosque no lejos de ellos. Llevaba entre las manos una tableta con aquellos registros que Tony había digitalizado en pos de tener idea de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Nueva Génesis y la Caja Madre. Había algo más que llamó la atención del Omega en esos apuntes, porque ambos fueron amigos antes de ser enemigos, y escribieron en sus respectivas bitácoras lo que inicialmente descubrieron cuando encontraron a Logan. Doom no tenía idea del paradero de Logan, pero sí de su existencia que buscó más adelante igual que la Caja Madre al descubrir su potencial energético entre otros beneficios a su investigación que catapultó el que jugara con los genes de Erik hasta hacerlo un mutante capaz de controlar todo objeto metálico, mientras que Richards hizo lo propio con Charles al hacerlo un mutante con poderes psíquicos de niveles asombrosos. La diferencia podía estribar en que los experimentos de Richards tuvieron algo en común: el uso de una fuente de energía que ayudó a en sus trabajos.

—Llévame a donde estuvo el Aquelarre.

—Por aquí, Su Alteza.

Se dirigieron más al Norte, donde se veía la cordillera de montañas que marcaban el inicio de Nova, detrás de un enorme muro de metal aplastado de forma imposible. Bruce trabajó varias horas, ayudado por Logan, para extraer esas muestras geológicas buscando la energía de la Caja Madre, usando el olfato de su Alfa para localizar un rastro por mínimo que fuera. Había una enorme cantidad de cenizas acumuladas debajo de aquel muro, demasiadas para ser aquella construcción donde ocurriera la tragedia, algo que había visto en la playa una vez que comenzaron a limpiar la zona y quitar todos los restos de la nave como del submarino que fue desmantelado. Tampoco hubo aroma conocido para Logan, como ya se lo había mencionado.

—No está debajo del muro, no en los restos del Aquelarre. Te lo dije.

—Sin embargo, hubo una réplica de la energía del cañón que vimos en el submarino en ese laboratorio. Richards usó energía de la Caja Madre o algo hecho por él mismo basado en el estudio del artefacto.

—Pero no la Caja Madre, no se la pudo tragar la tierra.

—Regresaste a Genosha creyendo que estaba ahí, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y fallé.

—Doom también hizo una réplica de la energía, eso explica porque la tierra de Genosha es diferente al resto del Triunvirato.

—No hay Caja Madre en Genosha.

—Los dos trabajaron en simular la energía que vieron, más nunca usaron la original.

—¿Por qué no harían eso? Tengo la seguridad de que Richards la tuvo en sus manos, ¿por qué no siguió usándola?

Bruce frunció su ceño, mirando la tableta y luego a Logan.

—Porque ya no la tuvo consigo, es la única explicación.

—Genial, alguien más tomó la Caja Madre y se fue con ella, por eso no la encontré.

—No —Bruce negó mirando alrededor— Olvidas que no atacaron el Norte por temor a destruir la Caja Madre, saben que está aquí, de alguna manera tienen registrada su presencia, solo que debe estar oculta de tal forma que es imposible localizarla.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a Timely.

—¿A qué carajos vamos a esa ciudad museo?

—Por recuerdos.

—Bruce ¿te estás sintiendo bien? ¿No quieres sentarte unos minutos?

—Andando.

Logan gruñó rodando sus ojos de vuelta a la nave para ir a esa ciudad que Tony había estado reconstruyendo y donde prácticamente solo había trastos viejos que a nadie le servían. No bajaron, volando por encima de los edificios renovados, dando vueltas lentas a todo el perímetro como si estuvieran persiguiendo algo. Bruce miraba las calles, construcciones, arcos, puentes y luego a la tableta pasando pantallas con rapidez en tanto Logan conducía mirándole entre divertido y confundido por sus maneras. Una lluvia ligera cayó sobre la ciudad, ahora vacía como Nova o Genosha ahora que estaban bajo ataque.

—¿Sucede algo, tesoro?

—Es extraño, Tony me contó como encontró Timely cuando era una ciudad de los tiempos antiguos.

—¿Ajá?

—Hay cosas que no están según las memorias de Doom.

—Bueno, cielo, todo termina por deshacerse, pudrirse o ser comido.

—No me llames por sobrenombres. Ha sido como si hubieran limpiado la ciudad al buscar algo.

—¿La Caja Madre?

Bruce gruñó, enfadado. —No, material.

—¿Te refieres a que tomaron cosas de la ciudad? Quizá Tony no recuerda bien.

—Ha sido el mejor Aullador del Colmenar, atrapó fugitivos que nadie más y rastreó espías con tal efectividad que Nova le temía. Si él dijo que había notado cosas raras es porque su vista entrenada para detectar rastros se lo dijo y le creo.

—Sólo decía —el mutante negó, mirando el cielo, la ciudad y por último al Omega— Hey, ¿qué haremos? Ya me mareó dar vueltas a Timely.

—¡Detente!

—¡Joder, Bruce! —Logan detuvo la nave de golpe, observando a Wayne abrir una ventanilla y saltar puente abajo— ¡Bruce! Argh, esto no estaba en el contrato.

Bruce miró por debajo del puente, corriendo a la desviación que bajaba hacia jardines y arbustos que se unían al bosque rodeando Timely, llegando hasta una entrada clausurada de un viejo acueducto. Logan le alcanzó ahí después de aterrizar la nave sobre el puente y saltar hasta donde se encontraba, mirando la vieja entrada y luego a Bruce quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tesoro?

Un arma apuntó entre las cejas de Logan. —Te dije que no me llames así.

—No apuntas con un arma a tu Alfa.

—Usaban los antiguos acueductos para moverse, evitaban la lluvia y acortaban las distancias.

—¿De qué hablas ahora?

—Tú estuviste en el funeral de Stephen Strange, ¿cierto? Al menos lo viste.

—Bruce, voy a llevarte al Triskelion. No te sientes bien.

—Responde.

—Sí, lo vi de lejos, como no notarlo si todos estuvieron ahí. ¿Qué con eso?

—¿Dónde lo enterraron?

—De verdad, Bruce…

—¡Responde!

—Fue cerca de la muralla, donde comienzan los laberintos de cuevas que pasan entre Nova y el Colmenar. ¿Satisfecho?

—Vamos para allá.

—Hey, un momento, cielo lindo —Logan levantó sus manos en alto— Soy tu Alfa no tu jodido transportador.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

Logan maldijo para sus adentros, apretando sus puños que soltó. —Okay, vamos.

Fue un viaje en silencio solamente interrumpido por los tenues silbidos de la tableta que Bruce tecleaba con furia, buscando algo que Logan no entendía de momento, pasando por encima de las puntas de los altos árboles del Colmenar, en dirección a la parte Noroeste del territorio donde terminaba la gran muralla de metal y comenzaba la cordillera montañosa. Dejaron la nave en las faldas de una montaña pues el camino siguiente era a pie. Una vez que tuvieron sus respectivos morrales para el viaje, entraron por la cueva que Logan señaló como la entrada a la cámara donde habían enterrado el cuerpo del Doctor Stephen Strange, muerto durante el combate contra Richards y Doom, un evento que todavía estaba fresco en la memoria de todos los habitantes del Triunvirato. No fue una larga caminata, la tumba no estaba muy escondida, solamente cerrada por unas puertas de madera que abrieron, observando esa lápida en el suelo hecha de piedra.

—¿Piensas sacar el cuerpo? Dime que no.

Logan no obtuvo respuesta, Bruce miraba con detenimiento la placa, sacando un dispositivo de su cinturón para hacer una lectura de la lápida en donde se sentó mientras que el mutante solamente miró alrededor dando gracias que no hubiera guardias ahí por el ataque porque no tendría como explicar que su Omega había perdido la razón y quería ver a un muerto para preguntarle algo que tampoco tenía idea de qué era. Wayne leyó en su tableta los datos, deteniéndose al ver una imagen, poniéndose de pie, llamando a Logan.

—Abre la lápida.

—¡Bruce! ¿qué carajos?

—Es importante.

—Dime qué tratas de conseguir.

—Ábrela.

—No lo haré hasta que me digas. Y no podrás abrirla tú, por cierto.

Bruce apretó su dientes, levantando apenas su mentón. —Busco una llave.

—Genial.

—Ábrela.

Con miles de maldiciones en todas formas y colores, Logan sacó sus garras para destrozar la lápida con una disculpa al fallecido Strange, cuyo cuerpo fue revelado luego de quitar las otras dos protecciones. El aroma a cuerpo podrido los hizo toser, Bruce se acercó para mirar aquellos restos que ya habían sido devorados por los gusanos, dejando a la vista huesos y las telas que estaban descomponiéndose. En el pecho del doctor se hallaba un medallón con el que había sido enterrado tal como lo había pedido a su amigo Wong. Ante la mirada atónita de Logan, Bruce se metió a la fosa para arrancarle el medallón de un tirón, quedándose con el relicario en forma de ojo que metió en un bolsillo de su traje, saltando fuera de la fosa con una mano del mutante ayudándole.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Recorriste las cuevas?

—Claro.

—No lo hiciste bien.

—Me está costando alcanzar tu velocidad de pensamiento, bebé.

—Exploraremos este complejo de cuevas.

—Ya estoy viejo para esto.

—Andando. ¿Sabías que un día Tony Stark cruzó todo el Colmenar y estas cuevas persiguiendo a Nathaniel Romanoff?

—Voy a comenzar a ponerme celoso de tanto que hablas de él.

—Podrías contar tus aventuras para ver si se igualan.

—Te voy a dar unas buenas nalgadas, eso es lo que haré por ser un Omega malo.

—Perderás ambas manos antes de tocarme.

—Tengo esqueleto metálico. Y regeneración instantánea.

—Sin cabeza ni corazón no te puedes regenerar.

—Tú realmente gozas volviendo locos a tus Alfas, ¿cierto?

Bruce se detuvo. Logan cerró sus ojos notando de inmediato su error.

—Bruce…

—Prepara las luces, perdemos la luz natural.

El laberinto era complejo, incluso con niveles de corredores que se interconectaban despistando a quienes no eran expertos. Terminaron en un cruce que tenía tanto caminos tierra abajo como recovecos que se dirigían al corazón de las montañas. Varias de las entradas estaban cerradas ya por la caída natural de rocas que el hielo unió en muros pesados. Bruce examinó cada paso considerando cuál seguir, bien podían terminar hacia el congelado mar del Norte, dar a un pozo profundo o terminar en una cueva sin más recorrido por delante. Logan suspiró, dejando sus cosas sobre una roca, mirando al Omega que se había girado al escuchar y verle hacer eso.

—Iré a traer leños, descansaremos un poco.

—Pero…

—Llevamos más de mediodía haciendo esto, te dije que a mí no me puedes mentirme. Estás cansado ya, pero te rehúsas a hacer una pausa. La haremos. Además, tengo hambre y no pienso de la misma forma con el estómago vacío. Quédate aquí, nada te cuesta hacerlo.

Bruce no se lo discutió, tomando asiento en otra roca mientras seguía observando cada uno de esos huecos con detenimiento. Él había vivido dentro de cuevas prácticamente toda su vida, reconocía las formas, los aromas, incluso el viento que podía soplar en ellas. Buscaba aquella que estaba cada vez más seguro los llevaría a la Caja Madre. Stephen Strange había arrebatado el artefacto a Reed Richards, motivo, razón o circunstancia le eran desconocidos, más Strange la escondió de cualquier vista dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que era semejante objeto en las manos equivocadas. Para hacerlo se había valido no solo de lo grueso de las rocas de las montañas, también de aquellas construcciones antiguas que estuvieron hechas para resistir incluso ataques nucleares y que estaban desaparecidas del paisaje de Timely.

Logan regresó trayendo esos leños y un par de conejos atorados en sus garras que luego preparó bajo un gesto de asco de Bruce cuando los despellejó con tanta facilidad. El fuego calentó sus cuerpos dentro de esas cuevas tan frías ya, el aroma a carne cocida fue demasiado para el Omega y su estómago que se quejó por la falta de alimento, haciendo reír al mutante. Con las provisiones que traían consigo, hicieron un menú nada despreciable que comieron en silencio. Logan sacó de entre sus bolsillos una bolsita que arrojó a Bruce, eran fresas endulzadas. Bruce le dedicó una mirada a su sonrisa socarrona, pero las comió de todas maneras, mirando el fuego entre ellos.

—Lo siento, de verdad, no quise insinuar nada.

—No importa.

—Sí que importa, a mí me importa. Importa mucho.

—Logan, ya te dije que no importa.

—No siempre tienes que recibir los golpes en silencio, ¿lo sabías? Hace bien quejarse de vez en cuando.

—Tenemos que continuar.

—Ah, ah, todavía no.

—¿Te lo dice tu estúpido instinto Alfa?

—Mi buen olfato. Necesitas relajarte otro poco.

—Entonces cambiemos de tema.

Logan negó, bajando de la roca en donde había estado encaramado para caminar hasta donde Bruce estaba sentado, quedándose frente a él con las manos en sus caderas. El Omega le miró de arriba abajo antes de fruncir el ceño, sin entender qué deseaba conseguir. Una mano rápida del mutante casi lo hizo caer de rodillas al tirar con fuerza hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los de Bruce, quien sorprendido por el inicial movimiento no reaccionó al instante. Fue una pelea de besos combinados con gruñidos, uno que otro puño que no fue tan certero o una patada que simplemente hizo un arco en el aire sin dar en su blanco. Una prenda que se iba, un beso tan furioso que un labio terminó partido, siendo lamido por una lengua grosera. La mano de Logan se coló entre sus cuerpos, ahogando el rugido de reclamo de Bruce al tomar su miembro entre sus dedos con fuerza, quizá un poco más de la debida, solamente para encenderlo aún más.

Botas, abrigos, camisetas, pantalones, todo fue lanzado con desesperación a un lado en esa pelea de jadeos y arrebatos. Bruce tiró de los cabellos de Logan, mordiendo con fuerza su hombro hasta abrir su piel, sonriendo al escuchar el gruñido ronco de reclamo. Fue tumbado al suelo, mordiendo ahora el mentón que pasó cerca de sus dientes. La mano del mutante apresó ambas mejillas, besándole apenas, dejando un rastro de saliva desde sus labios hasta su vientre al descender y tomar en su boca un pene erecto. Bruce se arqueó, sus dedos enterrándose en los cabellos descompuestos de Logan, buscando aire cuando un dedo se deslizó sin problemas dentro, seguido luego de otro. Quiso apartarlo, pero unos conocidos colmillos alrededor de su miembro le hicieron desistir, apretando sus ojos al gemir sin poder controlarlo.

Apenas Logan se apartó, le tumbó boca arriba, sentándose a horcajadas de él, quitando las últimas prendas que restaban en ambos para quedar completamente desnudos. El Alfa sonrió perverso, tomando sus caderas para restregarlo contra su erección hasta sacarle un par de quejidos entrecortados, olfateando claramente su deseo. Se invirtieron los papeles, el mutante tumbando a Bruce, un beso con lenguas batallando y guiando su miembro hacia su Omega con una embestida que lo hizo arquearse, sujetándose con manos temblorosas de su espalda que rasguñó dejando unas marcas por la mitad. La risa entre jadeos de Logan volvió a renovar esa absurda pelea. Ambos terminando sentados, Bruce sobre Logan, con un vaivén furioso luego de una mordida en la Marca.

Bruce cerró sus ojos, juntando sus cejas al echar su cabeza hacia atrás en el martilleo sin compasión que recibió hasta que sus gruñidos se convirtieron prácticamente en suaves sollozos y gemidos que fueron subiendo de intensidad conforme su orgasmo iba creciendo desde su vientre hacia cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron del cuello de su Alfa, gritando al sentir ese pene tocar de lleno ese punto de placer que le hizo perder la noción de sus alrededores, terminando entre movimientos de cadera cada vez más lánguidos y rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Logan quien siguió embistiéndole de esa manera, haciendo que esa excitación que pareció disminuir volviera a cobrar fuerzas, esta vez más sensible su lengua recorriendo su cuello sobre la Marca o esas manos apresando sus caderas para enterrarle sin piedad contra una erección que comenzó a mostrar un Nudo. Bruce escuchó unas palabras, pero estaba demasiado perdido para ellas, apretando su abrazo a un nuevo orgasmo, fuerte e inesperado que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

Con un gruñido en su oído, el Omega gimió al sentir el Nudo abrirse paso en su interior, un semen caliente inundándole entre palpitaciones. Volvieron a quedarse quietos, sin más que sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y el aroma del sexo envolviéndoles. Bruce volvió en sí, levantando su rostro que había dejado caer en el hombro de Logan cuya mano estaba acariciando sus cabellos lentamente, arrullándole. Su cuerpo seguía temblando por esos dos orgasmos tan seguidos, ese Nudo que le ataba a su Alfa. Le miró, aun con ojos nublados y sus labios entreabiertos jalando aire. El mutante volvió a reír, esos ojos lobunos clavados en los que se reflejó, sus mejillas rojas, cabellos igualmente descompuestos y húmedos por el sudor. Dejó caer su frente contra la de Logan, suspirando sin decir nada. Nunca hablaban nada.

Permanecieron así, hasta que el Nudo al fin desapareció, buscando una de esas charcas de agua fría con que lavarse, vestirse de nuevo y recoger todo para volver a inspeccionar las rocas. Bruce eligió una a la que se acercó para examinarla de cerca, Logan estaba a pocos pasos de él, preparando unas armas por si acaso se encontraban con alguna sorpresa en el corazón de las montañas. El Omega se giró a él, observándole prepararse como soldado que había sido, aunque nunca se lo hubiera mencionado era claro con su forma de moverse y pelear. Abrió su boca para hablarle, pero calló, girándose de nuevo hacia ese muro de hielo y roca, apretando la lámpara de tubo que sostenía en su mano sin hacer nada más. Por fin se armó de valor, girándose de nuevo, encontrando la mirada interrogativa del mutante.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Me conocías tiempo atrás.

—Es una forma de decirlo.

—Quiero saberlo.

—¿No estabas más interesado en encontrar la Caja Madre?

—Habla.

Logan rodó sus ojos, alzando un hombro con la vista en las armas que fue dejando en sus respectivas fundas con mucha calma.

—No sé si Logan es mi auténtico nombre, de pronto escucho mis memorias donde me llaman James Howlett. No sé en dónde nací o quienes fueron mis padres. HYDRA sacó todo eso de mi mente al experimentar conmigo. A veces tengo estas imágenes que vienen a mí en sueños, fragmentos de una vida. Ninguno es agradable. Lo que sí tengo por seguro es el tiempo que he estado en este mundo, ha sido mucho, he visto muchas cosas. Guerras, muertes, traiciones, llantos, desesperanza. Cuando escapé de HYDRA, la última vez, estuve viajando de isla en isla, ciudad en ciudad sin encontrar paz. Me encontraron, trataron de capturarme de vuelta y terminé mal herido, me juré que no viviría porque me habían inyectado algo para impedir la regeneración.

Bruce se acercó a él, con pasos lentos sin interrumpir su narración.

—Llegué a un puerto, corrí por unas calles. Traía conmigo una Caja Madre que había visto usar para armas que habían pulverizado poblados de gente que nunca supo qué las había asesinado. Pruebas para HYDRA, matanzas para mí. Entonces terminé frente a una casa con un letrero que decía Doctor Thomas Wayne, entré cual ladrón, buscando no algo para el dolor sino para morir. Thomas Wayne me descubrió, le dije que me matara. Él se negó. " _Juré proteger la vida, no traer la muerte"_. Fue lo que me dijo antes de inyectarme un sedante. Cuando desperté tenía mis heridas cerradas, vendajes limpios de unas manos que ahora cubrían un rostro envuelto en llanto. Estaba en otra sala, junto a una camilla donde una mujer convulsionaba a ratos, pálida, empapada en sudor por una fiebre con unos manchones en su piel. Me dijo que era su esposa, había sido contagiada por el virus de la Peste del Agua. Un descuido, un tonto descuido. Pero nadie quería ayudarle, no así, aunque tuviera apenas dos meses de embarazo.

Logan tragó saliva, alcanzando una mano enguantada de Bruce que acarició por el dorso.

—Yo le dije a Thomas Wayne que necesitaba dormir un poco, descansar. Y darme algo de comer. Se levantó para salir, dejándome solo con su esposa. Me acerqué porque yo no podía contagiarme, no enfermo, prácticamente no envejezco. Una maldición de la que estaba cansado. En ese momento la mano de la mujer sujetó la mía. Siempre he creído que me confundió con su esposo, pero nunca olvidaré la forma en que me miró. " _Haz lo que sea necesario conmigo, pero salva a nuestro bebé. Te lo suplico, dale una oportunidad"._ He aquí un mutante cansado de la vida frente a Martha Wayne quien rogaba por la vida de su hijo. Simplemente saqué la Caja Madre, ella supo qué hacer. Cuando tu padre volvió con la bandeja de comida, se le cayó de las manos al ver a su esposa tan fresca como la mañana, durmiendo tranquila con una mano sobre su vientre y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Logan…

—Me marché no sin antes advertirles que jamás dijeran nada sobre mí o la Caja. Habría muchas maneras de cubrir lo sucedido, se notaba su buena situación, por lo que también les dejé una bitácora con apuntes de los experimentos de HYDRA que había robado esperando desenmascararlos. Desaparecí de Ciudad Gótica, alejándome lo más que pude de la Mansión Wayne hasta que terminé en un hospital o algo así, me topé con unos espías, los maté, robé su nave y me juré jamás volver a esa ciudad. La energía de la Caja desestabilizó los controles, no pude mantener el vuelo. Mis últimos recuerdos de entonces serían una playa en la que me estrellaría, luego un par de rostros y después la oscuridad. Hasta despertar en una tarde de lluvia, en medio de una guerra. Parece que nunca puedo descansar de ellas.

—No hubiera nacido de no ser por ti.

—Aunque eso te condenó. La Caja Madre hizo que te volvieras súper inmune al virus, te dio un código genético similar al mío. O mejor aún. El rastro de energía de la Caja Madre atrajo a HYDRA e impuso el Régimen, ¿no es así?

—Salvaste mi vida. La has salvado varias veces.

—¿Ahora me declararás tu amor incondicional de Omega enamorado?

Bruce le dedicó una mirada, soltándose de su mano y dándose media vuelta. Logan rió, negando.

—Tengo la entrada correcta.

—¿Puedo saber cómo lo haces?

—No todas las cuevas sirven para ocultar algo, Alfred me enseñó a distinguirlas.

—Bendito Pennyworth.

—Es esta.

Entraron por una de las cuevas descubiertas, que bajaba por un sendero lodoso entre picos de hielo por un corredor que fue haciéndose más estrecho conforme bajaban. Logan tuvo que usar sus garras para despejar el camino, llegando hasta una cámara enorme y circular tallada en la misma roca, pero reforzada con materiales diversos que la hacían parecer como una esfera recubierta por capas de distintos grosores, bien protegida por una increíble cantidad de murciélagos. El mutante silbó, alzando sus cejas. Aquella cosa era tan grande como lo había sido la cámara donde Charles hubiera estado preso. Se acercaron a una puerta en la que se veían varios mecanismos sin ninguna cerradura, teclado o forma de abrirla como se dieron cuenta luego de limpiarla del hielo que la recubría.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —musitó Logan.

Bruce sacó el relicario en forma de ojo que había tomado de la tumba de Strange, esbozando una sonrisa al mutante antes de colocarlo en el centro de la puerta, empujándolo lentamente. Logan casi brincó de su lugar al ver que los candados y mecanismos comenzaban a moverse lentamente después de que la llave se descompuso en una serie de engranes que fueron habilitando ese sistema completamente mecánico. Strange jamás se arriesgaría a tener una fuente de energía detectable, nadie imaginaría una cámara hecha a la vieja usanza. La puerta se abrió, asustando a los murciélagos y revelando otras puertas más grandes hasta que por fin la enorme esfera se partió como un gajo, revelando su interior. El instinto Alfa del mutante hizo que de inmediato tirara de Bruce por su cintura, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo al ver la última cámara con ojos asustados.

Seis círculos pesados de Metamaterial giraban lentamente en diferentes tiempos, cada banda más pequeña, la última de un tamaño que permitía a una persona dentro sin tocarla. Giraban alrededor de un pequeño pedestal en donde descansaba un cubo con un diseño extraño. Las paredes circulares de esa cámara estaban recubiertas por lámparas rojas que proyectaban su luz hacia la Caja Madre, con el siseo de las bandas circulares girando de forma intermitente por el magnetismo que tenía aquel artefacto, conteniendo su poder, ocultando su ubicación bajo toneladas de roca mezclada con otros materiales que impedían su rastreo a los mejores dispositivos. Bruce se soltó de los brazos del mutante, negando apenas.

—Está inactiva.

—De todos modos… se ve… peligrosa.

—Strange la contuvo, aunque creo que no había necesidad. Su precaución nos ha salvado.

—¿Cómo que no había necesidad?

—Ven conmigo.

La cámara flotaba en un líquido verde anaranjado fluorescente en donde se hundían aquellas bandas, que evadieron gracias a un salto de Logan hacia la base del pedestal. Bruce tomó una de las manos de su Alfa, quitándole el guante y colocando sin aviso su mano desnuda sobre la cara superior de la Caja Madre. Las bandas giraron aprisa, salpicando aquel líquido contra las paredes de la cámara mientras que la Caja Madre se iluminaba, flotando ligeramente sobre su base. Logan no lo podía creer, mirando a su Omega para que le diera una explicación.

—Tenía la teoría de que las Cajas Madres están unidas a sus creadores.

—Yo no he creado esta cosa.

—Pero estuvo suficiente tiempo contigo para "unirse" a ti. Además, la usaste una vez.

—¿Y cuál es el beneficio de ello? Espera… —el mutante gruñó— ¡Me trajiste solamente porque esperabas usarme de experimento!

—Ops.

—Tú…

—Responde a ti —Bruce miró alrededor— En teoría debería responder a tus deseos, piensa en algo en estos momentos. Algo que quieras.

Logan arqueó una ceja, aun incrédulo. De forma inconsciente su mirada bajó al vientre de un distraído Bruce, resoplando al traicionarse en un deseo oculto. La Caja Madre liberó una esfera de energía que los rodeó por unos segundos, antes de desvanecerse.

—¿Qué le pediste?

—No funcionó. Tu teoría está mal.

—No lo hiciste bien, no importa —Bruce apretó la mano de Logan bajo la suya— La tenemos, podemos ayudarles.

—Solamente tenemos que sacarla sin que Nueva Génesis la detecte, cariño mío.


	14. Heridas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Heridas.**

* * *

" _Qué más da si la herida se me pudre, me conformo con que ya no me duela."_

Xavier Velasco.

* * *

—¡TONYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOONY!

La voz de Harleen comenzó toda esa locura de entender y trabajar con la Caja Madre, una vez que Bruce contactó a la joven, la envió al Triskelion para darle a Tony Stark una muy buena noticia siempre y cuando pudieran con ella. Víctor, Banner y Tony Stark trabajaron en la habitación del último por horas hasta dar con un contenedor de energía que sirviera para analizar el potencial, alcance o consecuencias respecto al uso de la Caja Madre. Teniendo los portales de las pulseras idearon una forma de proyectar esa energía tan poderosa en el contenedor sin tener que sacar el artefacto de su escondite. Barry les ayudó transportando instrumentos y material a la cueva, así como mensajes entre Bruce y Tony mientras los demás se preparaban. Fue una gran impresión la primera prueba, el contenedor apenas si pudo resistir ese impulso de energía que los dejó maravillados con más preguntas que respuestas.

Tony ideó una forma de atrapar esa energía, estabilizarla en una cantidad suficiente para caber en la palma de la mano. Había hecho algo similar con las cargas de sus armas en sus tiempos de Aullador, ahora solamente modificó la estructura, una más fuerte, equilibrada. Un Reactor. Con la intervención de Banner para colocárselo en su pecho, Stark al fin pudo dejar la camilla y esa máquina que lo había tenido atado. Ahora tenía un artefacto que impediría a la esquirla en su corazón el asesinarle, claro, siempre tendría que tener el reactor en su pecho y posiblemente eso lo hiciera vulnerable a un ataque, pero Steve se juró que nadie iba a ponerle un dedo encima a su Omega mientras él estuviera vivo. Una vez que Tony pudo andar, llamó a Rhodey, quien había estado fuera organizando las cuadrillas de los Comandos Aulladores en el perímetro del escudo.

—¡Tones! ¡Cielos! ¿Qué es eso qué tienes en el pecho?

—Le llamo cariñosamente reactor.

—Qué genio, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ese nombre.

—Rhodey, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Seguro.

—¿Podrías ir a mi refugio en el sur y traer esos cañones que nunca terminé?

—Lo que tú digas, Tones. Es tan bueno verte de pie.

—Ya lo sé, hasta yo estaba harto.

Barry fue el siguiente que llamó, para que le llevara a la cueva donde estaban aun Logan y Bruce, puesto que sus pies eran más rápidos que cualquier nave o transporte. Dejando severas instrucciones sobre su familia a Steve, partió apenas se puso de vuelta aquel traje de Aullador que hubiese dejado, en una nueva versión que protegiera el pecho con su reactor y unas armas.

—Steve, deja de gruñir. Para llevarme, Barry tiene que tocarme.

—… cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? No te esfuerces tanto.

—Por las barbas de Thor, no va a pasarme nada.

—Promételo.

—Está bien, ahora dame un beso.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, ambos se quedaron callados e inmóviles porque Logan estaba muy entretenido besando a Bruce de una manera que hasta Barry se sonrojó, haciendo señas en silencio a Tony de que se marchaba para seguir ayudando en el Triskelion. Stark asintió, cruzándose de brazos hasta que aquellos dos terminaran con su intercambio de saliva, algo que tomó un par de minutos dejando a un Bruce desorientado y un Logan sonriente que giró su rostro hacia Tony.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes. Bueno, ya que terminaron, ¿me muestran la cámara?

—Tony —Bruce fue hacia él, mirándole de arriba abajo, señalando su pecho— ¿Qué…?

—Me mantiene vivo, no hubiera podido dar con la forma de energía correcta de no haber enviado ese pulso de la Caja Madre. Observa, estoy como nuevo.

Bruce le abrazó de súbito, aliviado todavía algo culpable. Tony negó, palmeando su espalda.

—Hey, tranquilo. Te dije que no había problema.

—Ojalá pueda rehacer lo que dañé.

—Ojalá dejes de pensar así —Stark se separó, sonriéndole— ¿La Caja Madre?

—Por acá —llamó Logan.

Una vez que abrieron de nuevo la cámara, que le mostraron a Tony el mecanismo de contención como la reacción de la Caja Madre al toque de Logan, Bruce volvió con el antiguo Aullador a su lado, dejando al mutante en el pedestal.

—No podemos sacarla, no tenemos nada parecido a esta cámara, perderíamos tiempo tratando de emularla aún usando Metamaterial —comentó Stark, pensativo.

—Es lo que le dije a Logan cuando lo mencionó.

—Sabían que estaba aquí, por eso no atacaron de lleno nuestro hogar.

—Un rastro del pulso de energía.

—Ahora entiendo todo —Tony se giró a Bruce— La explosión del Aquelarre fue demasiado con todo y la desestabilización, Richards usó la energía de la Caja Madre al tener a Logan cautivo para sí. Strange se dio cuenta y la robó antes de que hiciera algo de lo que todos nos íbamos a arrepentir. Fue eso, eso fue realmente lo que causó la ira de Richards hacia Stephen, por eso… —suspiró hondo— Ese doctor fue más listo de lo que aparentó en vida. Bruce, sé que tienes un par de ideas en esa cabeza tuya, dímelas.

—¿Por qué ocultarla así? ¿Por qué no en el océano o en otra parte? En el mar Atlantis o HYDRA la hubieran detectado. En otro sitio también, sobre todo si era al aire libre.

—Ésta es la zona de catacumbas de los parientes de Thor, eso no es casualidad.

—Bor conocía las propiedades de estas montañas, eran seguras. Él no quería que su cuerpo fuese encontrado. Ni el de Frigga, ni el de Odín.

—¿Dioses exiliados de Nueva Génesis?

—No fueron los únicos. Estoy seguro. O HYDRA ya hubiera controlado el planeta desde hace tiempo.

—La pregunta siguiente sería, ¿en dónde está Nueva Génesis que no podemos sacar la Caja Madre sin que la detecten?

Bruce tomó aire, levantando una mano para señalar con un dedo hacia el techo para indicar el cielo, específicamente el espacio exterior. Logan arqueó una ceja, esperando paciente, Tony asintió muy serio.

—Exacto, si yo fuese un científico con pensamientos de divinidad jugando a mi granja de hormigas, no viviría entre ellas, eso contaminaría las muestras. Tengo que estar alejado, distante, pero en un punto que me permita vigilar a mis experimentos sin que ellos sepan de mí.

Wayne le tendió su tableta a Tony con unos datos en particular que el otro Omega leyó con calma, cada vez más serio, preocupado.

—Por supuesto, HYDRA se movía conforme a las corrientes marinas alrededor de la Tierra. El agua es el mejor conductor de sonido.

—Estamos en un atolladero, de usar más energía de la Caja Madre podría estallar el Triskelion, pero si no lo hacemos, cuando ellos vengan estaremos en seria desventaja.

—No si hacemos una cámara como ésta para recibir más de la energía —Tony se giró a Logan— ¿Crees que podrías ordenarle continuar pulsando hasta que tú le digas que pare?

—Puedo tratar.

—Sellaremos la cámara, dejaremos la Caja Madre así, recibiremos la energía por el portal. Una vez que terminemos será desactivada de nuevo y espero tengamos un plan para resguardarla. Suena increíblemente estúpido como genial.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —comentó Bruce— Si esto es cierto, desde que terminó la batalla en la playa supieron de la extinción de HYDRA.

—Que no les preocupa, por cierto. Bien Logan, haz ese intento, enviaré un mensaje a Bruce Uno.

—Sí, claro soy su conejillo de indias.

—Te encanta —replicó Bruce, escuchando un gruñido de parte del mutante

El pequeño experimento funcionó, si bien no estaban activando toda la energía de la Caja Madre ni tampoco explorando todas sus posibilidades, no hasta tener cómo contener cualquier imprevisto que de ello pudiera aparecer. Cyborg le comentó a Tony que podrían usar esa esfera de energía que ahora poseían en una cámara reforzada del Triskelion para múltiples necesidades, en charla con el Doctor Banner pensaron en la posibilidad de sanar heridas graves. Cuando Logan, Bruce y Tony volvieron con todos ellos, hablaron largo y tendido del tema, uno que Quill escuchó ofreciéndose como el sujeto de experimentos. La espada de Diana había atravesado su columna y dañado su médula espinal entre otros órganos. Tuvieron que hablarlo seriamente con Thor al respecto, porque el Patriarca se negó de solo escuchar la idea hasta que Quill prácticamente lo amenazó con separarse si no le permitía buscar esa cura.

Bajo las más estrictas medidas, con una cirugía que duró horas, la prueba fue exitosa.

El cuerpo de Quill se regeneró, otro más que dejó la camilla para correr a los brazos de su angustiado Alfa, abrazar a sus hijos que gritaron de alegría. Una de tantas aplicaciones de aquel pulso de energía que dejó pensando a Bruce sobre los verdaderos alcances, antes de mencionarle a Tony que se hiciera lo mismo con Nathaniel. No estuvieron seguros de que funcionara porque el estado del pelirrojo era muy diferente al de Quill, no era lo mismo una herida severa que un daño general de cuerpo y mente. Tony fue quien habló con Bucky sobre ello, dejando a todos fuera porque su hijo aun continuaba en ese modo agresivo y silencioso del cual no lo culpaba. Era horrible ver a Nathaniel en la camilla con tantos monitores y máquinas tratando de mantenerlo vivo. Tony entró de puntillas a la habitación, sentándose frente a Bucky para hablarle con calma del tema, explicándole sin dejar lugar a dudas todo el procedimiento, las consecuencias si fallaba.

—No voy a mentirte, Buck, esto puede funcionar… como no. Tú eres su Omega, tú decides qué hacemos con Nathaniel. Sea lo que elijas, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

—¿Tú que harías si fuese Steve quien estuviera en esa camilla?

Stark tomó aire, bajando su mirada. —La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que lo intentaría.

—¿Harás todo lo que puedas?

—Hijo mío —Tony alcanzó su mano vendada— Ni siquiera debes preguntarlo.

—Te la has pasado con los forasteros.

—Buck… okay, está bien, lo siento en verdad ¿sí? Debí estar más tiempo acá. Lo siento, cielo, pero ahora estoy ofreciendo una posibilidad que antes no tenías, el riesgo es mucho, aunque no más si Nathaniel continúa así.

—Está bien. Háganlo.

—Todo saldrá bien, hijo —Stark se levantó, besando la frente de Bucky.

—¿Padre?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero un brazo.

Tony se quedó quieto, asintiendo luego para dejarle y preparar todo apenas si estando unas horas con Peter porque no quiso dejar ningún detalle sin cuidar. Se estaba poniendo en juego la vida del Alfa de su hijo. Nathaniel se había arriesgado muchísimo al defenderlo cuando Kal-El lo atacó, ahora tenía que recompensarlo. Banner le prometió que todo estaría controlado, tenían muchas manos ayudando en la intervención que duró doce horas de trabajo continuo y controlado. El pelirrojo salió de la sala de cirugía con todos bastante serios, de nuevo aquella energía que podía sanar tejidos y heridas había hecho su trabajo, no estaban muy seguros de si funcionaría por completo, tendrían que esperar a que Nathaniel saliera del coma. Stark pasó de esa cirugía a su taller para hacer lo que Bucky le había pedido, ignorando a Steve cuando le pidió descansar.

—No puede fallarle a su hijo —le dijo Thor a Rogers— Menos en estos momentos tan precarios para ambos.

El único que entró al taller fue Bruce, luego de ir con su familia, estar con Damian esta vez sin problemas y luego enterarse de la operación en Nathaniel. Ayudó a Tony en silencio, dándole la idea sobre aquella prótesis en base a sus conocimientos que tenía sobre las de Víctor si bien las de éste estaban modificadas por ser un Metahumano. Stark solo le miró, ojeroso, cansado y agradecido. Al final obtuvieron un brazo de metal con una aleación que lo hacía flexible, resistente pero fuerte. Fue el turno de Bucky de entrar a cirugía, de menos horas y con un éxito que alivió el ambiente tenso en todos ellos. Nathaniel aun no despertaba pese a los buenos pronósticos del Doctor Banner. Bucky no tuvo mayores complicaciones en la sincronización de su brazo, escuchando los consejos de Stone al respecto junto a Tony, quien estaba ansioso ante el silencio y la distancia de su hijo.

—No le será fácil, Tony. Ahora tú tienes que descansar.

—Gracias, Bruce Dos. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Seguir como hasta ahora.

—¿Todo está bien con tus cachorros?

—Ve con Steve, está esperándote.

La siguiente buena noticia vino con el despertar de Charles, completamente recuperado y con una amplia sonrisa al ver los preocupados ojos de Erik cuando se retiró el casco, dándole un tierno beso para calmar esa ansiedad Alfa de querer protegerlo. Por los siguientes días, no hubo más sorpresas ni imprevistos, trabajando en reforzar la cámara de contención de energía, buscando otras maneras de proteger el Colmenar, esperando noticias de la recuperación de Nathaniel quien se mantenía en ese mismo estado de sueño eterno. Hal terminó con sus ocupaciones del día, tomando un descanso para sentarse cerca del lago que estaba junto al Triskelion, de aguas quietas con un sol reflejándose en su superficie apenas perturbada por la caída de una hoja o un ave que llegaba a nadar en sus aguas, buscando algo de alimento.

—¿Un virus por tus pensamientos?

Jordan rió al escuchar la voz de Barry detrás, el velocista se acercó comiendo uno de esos postres tan comunes en el Colmenar, una rebanada dulce llena de más dulce de colores que se habían convertido en la comida favorita del rubio. El piloto suspiró, mirando su anillo y luego hacia el lago.

—Los admiro realmente, se pueden caer a pedazos, pero siguen luchando.

—¿Los patos? Bueno, no sé, tengo mis dudas.

—Sí, los patos —Hal se inclinó, robando con una mordida un trozo de esa rebanada.

—¡Hey!

—A veces pienso que, si hubiera una mesa de comida en plena batalla, harías una pausa para ir a probar algo de ella.

—Es una idea bastante tentadora, ¿sabes?

—Te he notado feliz corriendo por los bosques de este sitio.

—No es igual a correr por Nueva Metrópolis —Barry se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de morder su postre, llenando sus mejillas— Es decir, me gustaba la ciudad por sus obstáculos y aventuras. Pero aquí… es posible que tantos Omegas con su aroma den esa sensación de tranquilidad, no estoy seguro, solo sé que al correr aquí me siento… como un pato zambulléndose en el lago. Libre.

—Correr para salvarse de una bala y correr para llevar el almuerzo son dos temas diferentes.

—Extraño el bullicio, las calles con sus susurros. Sus luces. Definitivamente no extraño para nada el tener que esconderse, mirar siempre por encima de tu hombro. Esquivar a un Metahumano que tiene la capacidad de darle vida a las imágenes de su mente.

—Tal vez lo último era lo más difícil.

—Por cierto, siento no haberte creído. Tenías razón, HYDRA no era el verdadero enemigo.

—Ni yo estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, no tienes por qué disculparte. ¿Barry?

—¿Qué sucede?

Hal sonrió, inclinándose para besar sus labios al notar un poco de jalea en ellos. El rubio sonrió, correspondiendo su beso y luego quejándose cuando el Alfa le sujetó por sus caderas para sentarlo en su regazo, profundizando el contacto de sus labios por los que se abrió paso, buscando una lengua con la cual enredarse. Las manos de Jordan recorrieron el cuerpo del velocista, pegándolo a su propio cuerpo, gruñendo ligeramente. Se despegó de los labios de Allen para bajar a su cuello con la intención de hacer una nueva marca en él. Barry solamente rió, abrazándole por sus hombros y dejándole hacer. Estaba por decirle sobre los inconvenientes de estar con semejantes muestras de afecto tan cerca del Triskelion y al aire libre cuando notó una figura caminando por entre los árboles, comenzando a palmear la espalda del castaño.

—Hal, Hal…

—Mmmm.

—¡Hal!

—¿Qué? —gruñó el Alfa, mirándole con el ceño fruncido al ser interrumpido.

—Hola, Jason.

El pequeño hijo de Quill sonrió, corriendo hacia ellos. Barry apretó sus labios para no carcajearse ante la expresión de frustración de Jordan, dándole un coscorrón antes de separarse para tomar asiento a un lado, esperando por Jason quien rodeó el tronco donde estaban sentados, lanzándose a los brazos de Hal, sus favoritos para quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué haces caminando solito por el bosque, campeón? —le preguntó el piloto, cepillando sus cabellos.

—No estoy solito, estoy con ustedes.

—¿Cómo está mamá? —preguntó Barry esquivando esas retóricas infantiles.

—Bien, duerme mucho. Tío Bruce dice que así debe ser.

—Me alegra saber que se ha recuperado. Debe estar ansioso por revisar la Milano, no sea que Rocket haya puesto mal una tuerca.

Jason rió, colgándose del cuello de Hal. —Mamá tiene que revisar su nave para estar tranquilo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Nada, solo platicando.

—¿De qué?

—¿Ya no volvió a apagarse tu linterna? —fue el turno de Hal para esquivar la pregunta.

—No, no, siempre ilumina. Como tú.

—Oh, eso es tan tierno, Jason. ¿Verdad, Hal?

—Sí, bueno, como sea —tosió el castaño— Barry también es especial, es veloz como el viento. Más allá del sonido.

—Oh, solo un poco.

—Es muy veloz —asintió Jason, mirando al velocista— Pero no vayas a correr tanto.

—¿Puede caerse, cierto?

—No, si corres mucho abrirás el tiempo, pero si corres en el tiempo tus piernas no van a resistirlo y volverán a romperse. Nunca corras en el tiempo, ¿me lo prometes?

—Aaaahh…

—Barry —Jordan le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Okay, pero no creo que haya necesidad de eso. ¿Cómo podría abrir el tiempo?

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Es hora de volver al Triskelion, se hace noche y este cachorro debe tomar su merienda —Hal se levantó, antes de que Jason los metiera en más problemas.

—¿Cenarán conmigo?

—Si tú quieres.

—Sí, quiero. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

Barry se carcajeó al ver la cara del castaño, sujetándose su estómago y luego limpiándose sus lágrimas de risa.

—Sí, Jason, puedes quedarte esta noche con nosotros —le dijo.

—¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!

Al volver les esperaba la sorpresa que el Patriarca había organizado una cena privada para todos ellos, una larga mesa llena de comida preparada por Alfred Pennyworth. Oliver fue quien los encontró en el camino para darles aquella noticia, sorprendido por el gesto de Thor cuya intención era clara, relajarse un poco y limar asperezas de haberlas. Fue toda una experiencia el que todos estuvieran reunidos, junto con los cachorros de Tony y Bruce que pasaron de brazos en brazos para ser consentidos. Charlas amenas, ligeras, despreocupadas entre los platillos que a más de uno hizo agua la boca para complacencia del mayordomo. El único ausente en lo que el pequeño Jason llamó la Gran Manada, fue Bucky, quien seguía al lado de Nathaniel en la sala de terapia intensiva.

Tony le llevó un poco de la cena en una pausa entre la plática, llamándole para saliera de la habitación y comiera un poco. Entendía que no quisiera estar con todos ellos, su humor no resistía en esos momentos la dicha de otros. Bucky le obedeció a regañadientes, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia la habitación de Nathaniel rodeada de paredes de cristal, como si temiera que algo malo fuese a sucederle. Stark suspiró, aliviado al menos de que aceptara la comida y haciendo una charla casual sobre su brazo o una nueva arma que estaba pensando obsequiarle una vez que la terminara. Bucky se encogió de hombros, mirándole unos segundos con su plato a medio terminar.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Eres mi hijo.

—Preferirías estar con ellos, tu nueva familia.

—Buck, no comencemos.

—Lo entiendo. A ti nunca te gustó Nathaniel, te decepcionaste que decidiera casarme con él y tuviera un cachorro… que no obedecí tu orden de quedarme en el Quinjet.

—Hijo, yo no detesto a Nat. Y me duele profundamente lo que pasó.

—No se nota.

—Escucha —Tony tomó aire— Si me preocupa lo que te sucede, ¿de acuerdo? Y por eso tengo que hacer otras cosas porque no puedo dedicar mi atención a ti si allá afuera hay una amenaza tratando de arrebatarte la vida.

—Lo que hiciste fue por ellos, los forasteros.

—Bucky, cariño, por favor. No me hagas esto.

—Está bien.

El joven Omega terminó su plato, haciéndolo a un lado y girándose para volver a la habitación sin más palabras para su padre. Tony solamente le observó sentado en la mesa con una mejilla apoyada en una mano por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y salir casi corriendo de esa sección del ala médica. Steve le encontró en el pasillo principal, vacío en esos momentos por la hora. Al notar su expresión y detectar en su aroma el estrés, le envolvió entre sus brazos, meciéndole suavemente con besos en sus cabellos que acarició.

—Ssshh, tranquilo, Tony.

—¿Soy tan mal padre?

—No, Tony. Eres el mejor, tan solo es que Bucky no puede verlo en estos momentos, el dolor por su Alfa está cegándole.

—Quizá sí debí dedicarme más a él.

—Tony —Steve tomó su rostro entre sus manos, frunciendo su ceño al notar sus ojos húmedos, uno de sus pulgares limpió una lágrima furtiva— Por lo que has hecho hasta ahora es que puedes dedicarle tiempo. Sin protección Nathaniel estaría bien muerto.

—No quiero que te enojes con ellos.

—No lo estoy, amor, solamente estoy preocupado por ti, acabas de pasar una cirugía peligrosa y andas demasiado inquieto por esto.

—Ya no sé qué más hacer.

—Esperar, no podemos hacer otra cosa. Has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos. Lo demás está fuera de nuestro alcance.

—Aún sigo creyendo que soy mal padre.

—Me tienes a mí para hacerte entrar en razón.

Tony sonrió a medias antes de esconderse en su pecho, ahogando un ligero sollozo, siendo consolado por su Alfa, quien levantó su mirada a un distante Bucky que les observaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Steve se llevó a su Omega consigo, saliendo del área médica. Bucky se quedó ahí, observándoles desaparecer. Giró lentamente su rostro hacia una figura que apareció por otro pasillo a su costado, gruñendo bajo en claro signo de advertencia a Dick.

—¿Realmente tienes que ser tan hijo de perra con tu padre?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sé que parecemos unos invasores, ¡lo somos! ¿okay? Pero… ¿Tony merece que seas así con él? Con un demonio, debía descansar por su operación, pero no lo hizo porque se le presentó la oportunidad de hacer algo por tu Alfa. ¿Estás ciego acaso?

—Regresa a tu madriguera.

—Oblígame.

Bucky se giró, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. —Dejé inconsciente al idiota de tu hermano, no me tientes a hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Tomaste desprevenido a Jason, ¿y sabes algo? Él nunca quiso atacarte. De haberlo querido tú hubieras sido el que hubiera terminado en el hospital.

—Voy a cerrarte ese hocico.

—Inténtalo, Bucky, no te tengo miedo.

Las alarmas del pabellón médico sonaron cuando ellos dos comenzaron a pelear, estampándose contra las paredes y luego rodando fuera al chocar con un ventanal que no resistió el impacto, terminando en los jardines que daban al bosque en esa área. Dick era ágil como Bucky era fuerte, ambos enfurecidos por diferentes razones, el primero esquivando los puñetazos de un peligroso brazo metálico con el segundo tratando de tumbarlo al suelo para molerlo a golpes. Los primeros en llegar para tratar de separarlos fueron Logan con Thor, persiguiéndolos casi a punto de tocar el bosque cuando se enfrascaron en una pelea más salvaje, Bucky prácticamente perseguía Dick quien se escapaba de sus puños con saltos y piruetas, usando algunos troncos como armas para distraerlo hasta que al fin quedaron enredados al forcejear entre sí. Logan sujetó a Dick mientras que Thor hizo lo mismo con Bucky, impidiendo que usara ese brazo.

—¡Suficiente! —rugió el Patriarca— ¡No vamos a pelear entre nosotros!

Bucky trató de zafarse y seguir peleando, pese a que Dick ya estaba tranquilizándose, limpiándose el mentón de sangre por un labio partido como una ceja. Thor le alejó, llevándole al bosque donde le estampó contra un árbol, mirándole fijamente con un gruñido de advertencia y su dominio de Alfa aplastando esa furia de Omega. Bucky jadeó, cayendo de rodillas con sus puños temblando, pero ya no se movió. El rubio jadeó, negando al soltarle, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Este no es el comportamiento que se espera de ti, eres el hijo de Tony Stark, su sucesor como Aullador y parte de su familia. Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo sabiendo que tendrás severas consecuencias no de castigo por enfrentarte a mí, sino porque no me detendré solamente porque eres un joven Omega. Tú decides.

Bucky no respondió, cerrando sus ojos. Thor le dejó entonces, regresando para ir a tranquilizar a todos en el área médica. El joven se levantó, castañeando sus dientes y echó a correr hacia el bosque, alejándose del Triskelion a toda velocidad, el viento llevándose sus lágrimas de frustración, de rencor y angustia. Corrió hasta que sus propios pies le fallaron, tropezando, rodando por una colina, rebotando contra un tronco y finalmente quedándose dentro de un charco lleno de hojas secas que le cubrió de lodo, raíces con más hojas. Ahí rompió a llorar, pateando el agua, golpeando el fondo bajo hasta cansarse, finalmente tumbándose en la orilla de la charca hasta quedarse quieto, en silencio en medio de la noche cayendo en el bosque.

—Vaya, parece que al cachorro le han amonestado.

Se levantó como rayo al escuchar una voz que no pudo ubicar, girándose sobre sus talones con sus puños preparados. Una pequeña luz a unos cuantos metros llamó su atención, saliendo de ella un hombre alto, en un traje como armadura y sonrisa torva al caminar hacia él. No se veía como un ser humano normal, de hecho, tenía un aroma completamente diferente que Bucky no supo interpretar si bien todo indicaba que era un Alfa. El hombre rió como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, deteniéndose en la orilla contraria de la charca, observándole con detenimiento antes de hablar.

—Nadie entiende lo que estás pasando, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi pequeño niño, nadie te entenderá porque nunca querrán hacerlo. Si algo tienen los humanos es un gusto marcado por ignorar sentimientos ajenos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Muchas cosas, pero ahora me interesa hablar contigo. Sé que tienes un problema.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Puedo ofrecerte lo que estás buscando, el despertar de tu Alfa.

Bucky frunció su ceño, apenas respirando. —¿Por qué lo harías?

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Cuál sería el precio de tal cosa?

—Ah, estamos hablando de negocios ahora sí —rió el extraño— Estas cosas son… ¿cómo decirlo? Complicadas, o costosas. O ambas. Tú me das lo que te pida, yo te daré algo para que tu Alfa despierte. Han sanado su cuerpo, pero su mente sigue perdida. Lo puedo traer de vuelta si tú me das lo que pido en recompensa.

El joven Omega lo consideró en serio, haciendo a un lado toda precaución y enseñanza que hubiese recibido. Ver a Nathaniel de nuevo, despierto. A su lado como todos los demás que estaban felices y contentos con sus parejas, apenas si acordándose de él. Solamente él y solamente él quería ver de vuelta al pelirrojo, si no hacía nada por despertarlo lo perdería.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ares sonrió complacido. —A Damian Wayne.


	15. Ladrón

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Ladrón.**

* * *

" _Más traiciones se cometen por debilidad que por un propósito firme de hacer traición._ "

François de La Rochefoucauld.

* * *

—¿Señor Quill? ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

—¡Timbo! ¡Cachorro, claro que sí! Anda, sube.

Tim asintió algo nervioso, subiendo por la plataforma de la Milano hacia donde Quill estaba metido en el suelo de la nave, revisando los controles de su nave con música de fondo. Los mellizos estaban con él, cada uno en silla, durmiendo en esos momentos sin ninguna perturbación pese a la música. El rubio le esperó, curioso de que el chico le hubiera buscado, dejando a un lado la caja de herramientas para darle espacio y palmear la orilla del hueco donde estaba metido, indicándole que tomara asiento ahí.

—¿Qué puede hacer Starlord por ti?

—Am… bueno… quería…

—¿Sí?

—Es que… —Tim se rascó una mejilla— Quería preguntar algo.

—Adelante.

—Bueno, es una situación hipotética.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Quill, tomando distraídamente una herramienta para seguir ajustando los cables.

—¿Ajá?

—Quería saber si usted podría decirme, en un caso hipotético claro, am… como es que… am… dos personas, es decir, unos amigos… bueno, no amigos…

—¿Cómo tener sexo?

Los colores subieron al rostro de Tim, pero asintió repetidas veces. Quill rió para sí mismo, haciéndose el serio.

—Hay que considerar muchas cosas, no querrás en esa situación hipotética que, por supuesto no tiene nada que ver contigo, salgan mal las cosas, ¿cierto?

—Sí. No. Sí.

—Lo primero es saber, ¿hay un Alfa involucrado? Eso es importante.

—S-Sí.

—¿Hay un… Omega involucrado?

Tim negó.

—¿Beta acaso?

Tim asintió sin hacer ruido.

—Hay una ventaja como desventaja, verás. Los Betas como tú, pero por supuesto no estamos hablando de ti, a menos que sean mujeres, no poseen una condición como los Omegas que los tenga preparados para recibir un Alfa. Puede doler y mucho si no hacen las cosas bien.

—¿Preparar? Osea… sé que… am, bueno…

—Oh, lo sé, un chico tan listo como tú seguro que ha leído por ahí cuantas recomendaciones y anécdotas educativas del sexo entre un Alfa y un Beta. Es los kilómetros en viaje los que te faltan… en la persona hipotética de tu situación imaginaria, aclaro.

—… ah.

—Un secreto: el lubricante. Sin eso todo se va al caño. Así sea el momento más caliente te enfriarás cual iceberg sin el lubricante. Yo te puedo conseguir algunos que son de mi recomendación personal si quieres. Digo, para que los conozcas, nada como tenerlos en la mano.

—¿Haría eso por mí, Señor Quill?

—Dime Peter que me haces sentir viejo con eso de Señor. Y por supuesto que lo haría. Nada más saludable que una sexualidad bien cuidada.

—O-Okay.

—La segunda cosa yo diría es el lugar. No en el bosque, te van a picar insectos, puedes terminar con una infección. Imagina que debas ir a ver a Bruce Banner para que te revise el trasero.

—¡No!

—¿Sería una primera vez?

—… am… sí.

Quill se masajeó su mentón, pensativo. —Los Alfas primerizos suelen ser descuidados, les ganan las hormonas y cogen como si no hubiera un mañana. O bien terminan antes de tiempo. Siempre es una de las dos opciones. Oh, el Nudo. Les aparece sin más, hasta que van madurando es que controlan eso, pero mientras tanto, van anudando todo lo que se mueva.

—Vaya —Tim tragó saliva— Dicen que… duele un poco.

—Déjame decirte esto, yo soy un Omega y cuando estuve la primera vez con mi Thor sentí que el bastardo me partía en dos con su Nudo, no me pude levantar de la cama en horas. Además de que mi Alfa estuvo…

—¿Hay otro consejo?

—Que se diviertan, si pueden hacerlo como si les ganan los nervios y no hacen nada, es lo mismo. Lo importante es que se sientan a gusto entre ustedes, sin penas ni frustraciones. Todo debe fluir como agua en un río. Natural es… oh.

Tim parpadeó, girándose en su lugar para mirar donde Quill al notar que se detuvo en su narración. Su expresión cambió por completo al ver a Diana en la entrada del hangar. Llevando unas cajas. El adolescente se giró a Peter, quien salió del hueco, tomando a Stefan mientras que Tim hizo lo propio con Vincent, dejándolos ambos sobre una larga mesa en un silencio tenso.

—¿Quieres que yo hable con ella?

—No, esto lo necesito hacer yo —Quill despeinó los cabellos del chico, empujándole— Luego seguiremos hablando del tema. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora déjame solo con Diana.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo llamar a mi hermano Jason…

—No hay necesidad de tanto. Estaré bien, anda a continuar tus deberes.

—Okay, hasta pronto.

—Ve con cuidado, cachorro.

Quill esperó hasta que Tim se hubiera marchado para acercarse a Diana, señalando el lugar donde podría colocar las cajas con materiales de reparación y algunas herramientas mientras él se limpiaba las manos de aceite, esperando a que volviera a donde él. Se le veía cansada, débil. Convertirse en una mujer común y corriente estaba siendo más duro de lo que la amazona hubiera imaginado.

—¿Sabes que podría tomar uno de esos palos de acero y molerte a golpes sin que nadie me dijera nada o tuviera repercusiones? —preguntó el rubio, mirándole a los ojos— Nadie aquí me negaría eso, es más, te sujetarían para que no te movieras. O bien podría decirle a mi Alfa que te torturen hasta casi morir, que te violen hasta desgarrarte la matriz, romperte los huesos hasta que caigas inconsciente. Y nadie me diría que no. ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Pero eso no va a suceder, no porque no te lo merezcas, es porque yo no soy como tú. A mí no me mueve el rencor o la envidia como a ti. Realmente no te comprendo, Diana, solías ser una Metahumana a respetar según me cuentan los muchachos, todos te temían porque no doblabas la cabeza ni ante Clark Kent. ¿Cómo una mujer que no necesita poder sirvió a un poder corrupto?

—Tenía mis razones.

—Que no florecieron, por cierto, un puñado de personas normales te hizo morder el polvo. Yo no te guardo rencor porque lo que pasó fue en batalla, y porque no eres una persona que me interese. Solamente te diré algo más, espero que ahora siendo una mujer ordinaria comprendas mejor a Bruce, porque él te combatió muchos años sin nada más que su voluntad e inteligencia. Algo que tú también tenías. Si Clark Kent lo eligió a él en lugar de una princesa amazona, deberías preguntarte que fue lo que te hizo falta en lugar de pensar en asesinar gente para descargar tu rabia. Siempre tendré pesadillas por tu espada, pero como dije, soy mejor que tú para madurar estas cosas. Ojalá encuentres la paz que te falta, solo no esperes mi mano para conseguirlo. Puedes retirarte.

Peter tomó aire, viendo salir a Diana y luego volviendo con sus bebés que abrazó, dando un beso a cada uno, quedándose así unos momentos hasta que llegó Thor a él, mirando alrededor como buen Alfa que había detectado que una presencia no grata había estado cerca de su Omega.

—¿Todo bien, amor mío?

—Sí, no pasa nada. Cansado nada más, es hora de llevar estos dormilones a sus cunas.

—Mi placer.

Al volver con sus cachorros, se encontraron con Víctor, quien les habló sobre un proyecto que tenía en mente Tony para proteger mejor a todos ellos. Dejaron a los gemelos con Mantis para volver a la sala de juntas donde estaban ya esperando pantallas para todos ellos. La idea de Stark era simple como ambiciosa, habiendo recuperado el cañón del submarino de HYDRA que tenía por principio la energía de una Caja Madre, esperaba recrear cañones similares para volar todo ataque aéreo que pudiera aproximarse al Colmenar. Una idea complicada de ejecutar que varios estaban considerando, sin embargo, el único problema en ese plan era la manera de controlar la energía sin que se saliera de control pues no podían tener la Caja Madre con ellos ni tampoco con los medios obtenidos por Nueva Génesis, otro tema que Tony también deseaba profundizar para tener más idea sobre quiénes y qué eran capaces de hacer.

—Yo puedo ayudarles con la energía —se ofreció Charles.

—Pero…

—Sé que puedo lograrlo, Erik. Estaré bien.

—Confío en tus habilidades, pero no quiero que te exijas demasiado —replicó Tony.

—Es difícil de explicar, puedo hacerlo en verdad.

—Te ayudaré, después de todo soy quien maneja los trastos metálicos.

Charles rió, negando apenas a su Alfa y mirando a los demás. —¿Cuándo comenzaríamos?

Aquel proyecto movilizó a todos ellos, mientras esperaban la recuperación de heridos, particularmente de Nathaniel quien seguía en ese estado de coma pese a que todo indicaba que su cuerpo estaba ya restaurado. El Doctor Banner había ya dado de alta a Dick, quien igualmente se incorporó a esas labores del proyecto junto a un refunfuñón Jason, molesto por lo que había sucedido entre su Omega y Bucky. Sobre todo, porque se percató de que Dick realmente no peleó contra el hijo de Tony con la intención de herirlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Lo necesitaba, Bucky necesitaba sacar todo lo que había estado soportando. Mejor yo que Tony.

—Bien pudo matarte.

—Realmente lo dudo. Estaba muy herido, rabioso, pero no con la mentalidad de un asesino.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Estoy contigo.

Jason se detuvo en su labor de preparar unos brazos robóticos, mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido y luego desviando su mirada a otra parte. Dick se acercó, abrazándole por su espalda y dejando su mentón sobre su hombro, esperando a que volviera sus ojos a él.

—¿Jay? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—… nada.

—No te creo.

—Sólo es… no importa.

—Anda, prometo no contárselo a nadie.

—Es… —Jason tomó aire— Lamento haber sido grosero contigo.

—Oh, está bien. Sé que no era realmente tu intención.

—Me ignorabas, ibas con cualquiera… y a mí me evadías. Sentía que yo no valía la pena porque todos ustedes eran… mejores.

Dick frunció su ceño, deteniendo las manos de Jason para que le mirara.

—Jay, tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Siempre estuviste en la familia, jamás saliste de ella.

—Ya dije que eran tonterías.

—Pues sí que lo eran porque nunca te vimos así. Al contrario, nos dolía tu rechazo, que te alejaras de todos nosotros. Sé que mi comportamiento no te hacía feliz, no negaré que a veces me provocaba algo de gusto eso cuando me hacías rabiar. Es tan tonto, buscaba llenar un vacío que solamente tú podías llenar. Qué par de idiotas, ¿no es así?

—Tú más que yo.

—¡Hey! —Dick rió, empujándole— Nunca lo olvides, jamás has estado solo.

—Sí, está bien.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ya fue suficiente.

—Se supone que deberíamos entrar en un momento romántico donde hemos superado un obstáculo más hacia nuestra eterna felicidad.

—¿Estás drogado?

—¡Jason!

—¿Por momento romántico te refieres a que quieres hacerlo aquí?

—… ¿sólo piensas en eso?

—¿Tú no?

La primera prueba prototipo del cañón, cuyo diseño estaba basado en aquellos que Stark había comenzando a idear siendo Aullador se detuvieron porque los médicos anunciaron el despertar de Nathaniel Romanoff temprano por la mañana de aquel día de pruebas. Steve, Tony y Bucky fueron hacia la sala, dejando que el joven Omega entrara a la sala cuando Banner estaba terminando de quitarle la cánula de oxígeno, revisando sus signos vitales. Aparentemente, se le veía bien, sin problema alguno según le revisaron. Había algo en su mirada que a Tony no le dio buena espina, esperando por ese reencuentre entre el Alfa y su hijo, quien se acercó presuroso para tomar una de las manos del pelirrojo casi a punto de besarla cuando este la retiró, confundido. Todos se quedaron quietos, sin entender bien qué estaba pasando hasta que Nathaniel hizo una pregunta que fue una cuchillada para Bucky.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Stark se llevó una mano a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta. El Doctor Banner terminó su revisión, haciendo unas cuantas preguntas al pelirrojo para saber qué estaba sucediéndole. Con toda esa diplomacia y gentileza que le caracterizaban, sacó a Bucky de la sala para hablar con él y los otros dos que enseguida se les unieron.

—Es un efecto colateral de los golpes en su cráneo y la caída. Amnesia. Total.

—¿No sabe ni siquiera su nombre? —preguntó Steve mirando a un cabizbajo Bucky.

—Absolutamente nada, como si su mente hubiera sido borrada. Tendremos que esperar ahora que ha despertaba si sus funciones cerebrales pueden reestablecerse.

—¿Charles no podría…?

—Creo que es algo que no puede hacer, Tony, recuperar una vida… está fuera de todo esto.

Banner miró al joven y luego a su padre, quien hizo un gesto a su Alfa como a su amigo para que le dejaran a solas con Bucky, abrazándolo con fuerza al sentirlo desahuciado.

—Tranquilo, ya escuchaste, puede ser pasajero.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Vamos a darle tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto puedes estar a su lado, sin presionarlo. Conforme avance todo veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto. No antes, hijo.

Wayne escuchó sobre la noticia y la pérdida de memoria, buscando a Tony para hablar con él, en su taller mientras Stark trataba de distraerse haciendo un nuevo traje de combate que los Comandos Aulladores pudieran usar. Bruce le detuvo, mirándole en silencio. Stark negó, dejando sus herramientas en la mesa en donde apoyó sus manos, dejando caer su cabeza.

—Yo le prometí que estaría bien.

—Lo que pasó no es tu responsabilidad. Si quieres buscar un culpable, ése sería yo.

—El único que debe responder es Nueva Génesis. Todo esto es por ellos.

—¿No hay nada por hacer?

—Lamentablemente no, Bruce. Más que esperar y no estoy muy seguro de que mi hijo lo resista.

—Podemos preguntarle a Arthur cuando venga.

—No quiero aferrarme a esa ilusión, porque destrozaría a Bucky.

—Solamente es una posibilidad. El rey de Atlantis debe llegar a partir de mañana, no desesperes.

—¿Cómo fue que lo soportaste con Jason?

Bruce suspiró apenas. —La verdad es que nunca lo superé, cada vez que veía su mirada herida, su rabia contra sus hermanos o sus quejas contra mí, callaba porque sentía que lo merecía. Era… algo particularmente conflictivo al estar protegiendo la ciudad, continuar con los rebeldes.

—¿Quién dijo que ser padre era fácil, eh? Tal vez deberías darme consejos… aunque no muchos porque ahora que lo pienso dos de tus hijos terminaron siendo pareja. Es raro. No lo catalogo como malo porque no son ciertamente hermanos de sangre, pero es raro.

—Lo sé.

—Mientras sean felices, ¿vale la pena, no?

—Quisiera pedir tu permiso para que Alfred hable con Bucky.

—¿Por qué mi permiso? Sabes que pueden hacerlo.

—Respeto.

—Ahora somos familia según dice el pequeño Jason, tienen esa libertad. Viene con la membresía.

—¿Igual que su club?

—Oh, el club tiene más ventajas y condiciones. Deberíamos tener una reunión.

—Deberíamos.

—Gracias, Bruce, por hablar conmigo.

—Lo dijiste… somos hermanos Omega. Y los Omegas de estas tierras son duros de roer.

La comitiva de Atlantis llegó dos días después, en medio de una lluvia anunciando la llegada del otoño de otro año más. Su medicina había ayudado a los heridos en los primeros instantes y Tony le preguntó a Arthur sobre el estado de Nathaniel. El Metahumano no le prometió nada porque tal como lo había dicho Banner, eran cosas que no podían ser simplemente rescatadas, pese a que habían usado energía de la Caja Madre para restaurar sus neuronas no habían logrado reparar todo el daño. De todas maneras, los médicos de Atlantis hicieron su propio aporte sin decirle todavía a Bucky a petición de Tony que no deseaba verlo ya esperanzarse y de nuevo caer, quedándose junto a Steve mientras el pelirrojo fue revisado con ayuda del Doctor Banner.

Mientras tanto, el rey de Atlantis tuvo una inesperada visita en la playa donde estaba ordenando a sus Atlanteanos sobre la vigilancia de aquel territorio, a su lado estaba nada menos que el Patriarca, quien frunció su ceño al ver a la amazona aproximarse lentamente. Diana se detuvo a unos metros, esperándolos a que terminaran con sus hombres y fuesen hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos cuando Thor tomó su hacha martillo que ondeó en el viento con un rugido al caminar hacia ella. El filo de su hacha quedó a milímetros del cuello de la Alfa, misma que permaneció en su lugar sin moverse ni tampoco levantando su mirada de la arena. Arthur arqueó una ceja, alcanzando al Patriarca con sus brazos cruzados, mirando de arriba abajo a la amazona.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó mientras Thor bajaba su arma.

—Tengo algo que decir.

—Puede que a mí no me interese —gruñó el Patriarca.

—He visto a Ares cerca del Triskelion.

Thor gruñó al escuchar aquello, en primer lugar, porque para él el nombre de Ares era del pasado. Todos en Nova siempre habían creído que estaba muerto. En segundo lugar, porque al observar el rostro del rey de Atlantis supo que la amazona estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar en el escudo?

—Ares tiene la misma capacidad molecular que alcanzó Clark Kent, además, me parece que todos ellos usan un traje simbionte que les ayuda con su longevidad y poderes, ¿cierto, Diana? —Curry miró a esta.

—Los únicos que renunciaron al traje y vivieron sus años humanos normales fueron los Ases y Vanes, nuestros ancestros —Diana al fin levantó su mirada, observando a Thor— Como tu madre o su hermana, mi madre.

—Oh, vaya, ¿ahora sí somos familia? —preguntó el Patriarca en tono sarcástico.

—¿Ares te habló o está buscándote? Seguro eres su favorita.

—No, Arthur… él nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Adora la guerra y los conflictos porque es su especialidad, la experimentación con las reacciones humanas en crisis. El orden que Nueva Génesis quiere imponer destruye su proyecto, por lo que se unió a Bor… y luego lo traicionó cuando se dio cuenta que Bor no le permitiría hacer sus juegos.

—Volviendo loco a Atlan, mi abuelo —comentó Arthur con un gruñido.

—Todos los dioses de Nueva Génesis merecen la muerte —declaró Thor, ahora más preocupado— Si Ares no está tras de ti, ¿qué es lo que desea?

—No lo sé, he querido advertirles en cuanto lo vi.

—Ares se ha movido al Triunvirato, siguiendo algo —observó Arthur— ¿Recuerdan la daga que Bruce clavó en el pecho de Clark y luego se pudrió? Ni Tony ni Bruce la traían consigo.

—Tengo entendido que la encontró durante la pelea.

—Casualmente.

—Como casualmente Harleen tenía un arma que tenía por objetivo destruir la capacidad Metahumana de Diana —Thor frunció su ceño— ¿Artefactos de Ares?

—Mientras haya conflictos, mientras pueda seguir sembrando caos para medir las respuestas de los humanos, Ares siempre estará presente —respondió Diana— Patriarca, solamente puedo pensar en algo que desee y que no pueda obtener: alguno de los cachorros.

—Oh, joder —Curry abrió sus ojos, intercambiando una mirada con el Patriarca quien rugió, apretando su martillo. El cielo tronó arriba de ellos— Por supuesto, tus hijos, el hijo de Bruce e incluso el de Steve. Su ADN.

Ya no lo pensaron más, abandonando la playa para correr al Triskelion. Arthur jaló a Diana para llevarla con ella, llegando aprisa y buscando de inmediato a todos los niños. Algunos de los hombres del Patriarca le dijeron que todos estaban juntos y cuidados por Mantis, tomando un almuerzo en una salita bien cuidada por Aulladores. Estaban a salvo. Quill fue a alcanzarles al saber que su Alfa regresaba tan de pronto, escuchando sobre la amenaza de Ares, haciendo un efecto en cadena al llamar a Tony, Steve como a Bruce para alertarlos sobre los cachorros. Todos fueron hacia la salita, mirando por los pasillos de cristal a la joven sentada en una colchoneta con todos los niños alrededor. Los gemelos Stefan y Vincent se encontraban recostados y entretenidos con unos mecanos sobre ellos, Peter y Damian estaban hablando entre sí en ese idioma propio de bebés. Meredith estaba junto a Mantis, esta cepillando sus cabellos.

—¡Jason! ¿Dónde está Jason? —casi gritó Quill.

El pequeño apareció en una pantalla cuando le buscaron por los monitores, en los brazos de Hal comiendo una golosina tranquilamente en tanto Barry parecía contarle un cuento, para alivio de Quill. Diana permaneció muy seria, mirando hacia la salita.

—¿Diana? —llamó con fuerza Steve.

La amazona robó un arma de uno de los Aulladores, disparando contra los cristales que cayeron a su alrededor al correr directo hacia la salita. Mantis giró su rostro, primero asustada y luego sonriendo, una mano empujando con fuerza a Meredith para alcanzar un pie de Damian, cambiando de cuerpo al de un hombre alto, fornido con unos ojos rojizos como los tuviera Kal-El. Steve gritó que no dispararan los Aulladores alrededor o herirían a los cachorros que se soltaron a llorar al acto, Diana prácticamente saltándole encima a Ares para detenerle antes de que desapareciera. Quill tomó a los demás niños junto con Thor, Steve relevando a Diana cuando ésta fue lanzada contra otra pared de cristal que se rompió. Los brazos de Bruce se enredaron con los de Ares, peleando por su pequeño Damian envuelto en llanto.

—Tú también me interesas —ronroneó Ares, activando su traje.

El silbido de su portal se cortó con un rugido de parte de Ares al ver su pecho mancharse de sangre. Tres garras lo habían perforado y otras tres se clavaron en su vientre, haciendo que soltara tanto a Bruce como a Damian, siendo levantado en el aire por Logan.

—¡SOBRE MI JODIDO CADÁVER!

—¡Será un placer!

Tony llamó a Bruce, escoltado por Rhodey quien los cubrió para alejarse junto con Quill. Thor, Steve y Logan estaban sobre Ares, los Aulladores atacando al último en cada oportunidad sin que aparentemente le hicieran algún daño. A la pelea se unieron Dick y Jason, junto con Hal, Oliver, Cyborg y Barton.

—¡¿Es que no puede morirse ya ese jodido hombre?! —exclamó Barry, tirando de los Omegas para alejarlos de la pelea igual que los asustados cachorros.

Las alarmas de alerta sonaban con fuerza, ahogando los llantos de todos los niños mientras corrían hacia uno de los refugios. Ares apareció frente a ellos, sonriendo pese a estar lleno de sangre que precisamente no era toda suya. Barry no dudó ni un instante en alejarlos de nuevo, terminando estampado contra un muro de concreto por una mano cual acero de Ares, quien rió, limpiándose el mentón con la vista clavada en los Omegas.

—Ya me han hecho enojar, ahora me llevaré a todos.

—Primero muertos —siseó Tony.

—No es algo que represente dificultad para mí.

Un muro de acero apareció ante Ares, envolviéndole. Aquella distracción ayudó al grupo a correr de nuevo directo al refugio, pero Charles apareció, pidiéndoles que le siguieran. Los llevó a la sala adjunta a la cámara de contención donde guardaban energía de la Caja Madre. Quill jadeó, no entendiendo que pretendía el mutante, mirando a los otros dos. Bruce pareció comprender, entrando a la sala, seguido de Tony y por último el rubio. Una serie de explosiones fueron acercándose, contenidas por vallas de acero, Ares quedó frente a Charles, sus ojos rojizos clavados en el Omega a quien barrió con la mirada.

—Tu poder no es nada frente a mí.

—No vas a tocarlos. No a mi familia.

—¿Quieres que mate a tu Alfa para demostrarlo?

—Intenta lo que quieras, Ares, no vas a conseguirlo.

—Ningún humano puede superarme. Ninguno de ustedes.

—Guarda tu discurso para alguien más.

Ares rugió, lanzándose contra Charles quien frunció su ceño, levantando una mano hacia él deteniéndole en el aire como lo hiciera con Kal-El, con la diferencia de que Ares solamente estuvo quieto unos segundos antes de desaparecer y aparecer a su lado dispuesto a noquearlo. Charles giró su rostro, deteniendo el puño que viajó a su rostro. Quill cubrió los ojos de Meredith y Jason, asustado al observar aquel dios igualar el poder de Charles, tumbándolo al suelo al romper sus prótesis de las piernas y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos. La cámara se abrió en esos momentos, dejando escapar la energía que se convirtió en un látigo contra Ares que una mano de Charles estaba dirigiendo desde su lugar. Tony jadeó, pegado contra los demás ya acorralados en una esquina con el látigo de energía como única barrera entre el dios que forcejeó en el aire y ellos.

—¡Mami…! —sollozó Jason.

—¡Ssshhh!

Las paredes y techos del área fueron torciéndose, formando primero un escudo sobre los Omegas y sus cachorros antes de abrir un boquete encima de Ares, a quien Charles levantó en lo alto con el látigo envolviendo el cuerpo del rabioso dios. Esquirlas de acero se desprendieron, flotando alrededor de Ares guiadas por las manos de Erik quien rugió, haciendo que se clavaran todas al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo, mientras que Charles lo lanzaba fuera del Triskelion. Hubo un grito de parte de Ares seguida de una explosión dispersa sobre la atmósfera hasta donde fue enviado. Todo volvió a la normalidad, las alarmas se apagaron con las bombas de agua apagando los incendios de la pelea. La cámara de energía fue sellada por Erik, el cual tomó a Charles entre sus brazos, mientras que el resto de unos malheridos Steve y Thor abrazaban a sus Omegas.

—Maldita sea —Oliver miró su brazo dislocado— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Un dios —respondió Charles, jadeando ligeramente mirando a su Alfa— Pero no invencible.

—¿Cómo pudo colarse así? —preguntó Hal, tomando aire con una mano en su costado.

—Primero hay que atender a los cachorros —opinó Banner, llamando a médicos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Logan a Bruce, mirando a Damian quien ya solamente daba de hipos, aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas del Omega.

—Gracias.

—Que no fue un maldito favor.

—Estamos bien. Tú estás herido.

—Ya sané. Vengan, tienen que revisarlos.

—Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, de no haber sido por la agudeza de Diana, los hubiéramos perdido en nuestras narices —comentó Arthur a Thor en tanto revisaban a los niños— Se percató de su rostro falso antes que cualquiera de nosotros, estando todos nosotros reunidos.

—Es una buena muestra de lo que puede hacer un dios de Nueva Génesis —murmuró Banner con preocupación.

—Tomaremos otras medidas a partir de ahora, espero que a ustedes no les moleste el siguiente movimiento que haremos —dijo el Patriarca.

—Lo que tengan que hacer, esto no puede volver a repetirse. Charles, ¿crees que haya muerto? —preguntó Arthur.

—No lo sé, Su Majestad. Difícil saberlo, pero si ha quedado vivo le costará recuperarse.

Alfred tuvo que calmar a unos histéricos Dick, Jason y Tim apenas se enteraron de lo sucedido, lo mismo que el resto cuando escucharon la historia del ataque. Una vez que los cachorros estuvieron durmiendo tranquilos en sus respectivas camas y cunas, celosamente vigilados por sus padres Alfas, Tony habló con Bruce al notarlo inquieto. Era claro que alguien había ayudado a Ares. La verdadera Mantis estaba en uno de los jardines, inconsciente. Harleen fue quien la encontró, justo en el momento cuando sucedió el ataque. Ahora tenían en mente que cualquiera de Nueva Génesis podría pasar el escudo, infiltrarse en el Triskelion, siempre y cuando aquella mano extra siguiera ayudándoles.

—Dime quién crees que es, Bruce. No importa el nombre.

—No lo sé. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, no puedo pensarlo bien en estos momentos.

—Cuando lo tengas, no dudes en decírmelo. Quien sea, Bruce, ¿lo prometes?

—Está bien.

—¿Padre? —Bucky llegó con Tony, buscándole— ¿Están bien?

—Tranquilo, fue un tremendo susto, pero nada que juntos no podamos combatir.

—¿Los bebés…?

—Asustados, cansados. Nada más. ¿Tú estás bien? Espero no haya sucedido nada con Nathaniel.

—No —Bucky negó mirando a Bruce y luego a su padre— Me alegro de que nada malo haya pasado.

—Ahora yo quiero que me mimen, ¿qué dices, Bruce?

—Paso.

—Como si no te gustaran las atenciones de Logan. En fin, hijo, cariño, ¿puedes traerle un poco de fruta a tu padre?

Bucky asintió, girándose para retirarse. Tony suspiró, recostándose en uno de los sofás junto a las camas donde estaban todos los cachorros. Bruce miró al joven Omega y luego a Stark, apretando sus puños. Sintió la mirada de Logan sobre él, levantando su vista hacia su Alfa quien le arqueó una ceja al detectar esa enorme inquietud en él. Sabía quién era el culpable, pero no podía decirlo. De pronunciar el nombre, todos ellos terminarían divididos. Habían vencido a Ares porque habían trabajado todos juntos, incluyendo de forma irónica a la amazona. Bruce se levantó, caminando hacia el mutante para abrazarle con fuerza, sabiendo que Logan no le preguntaría nada por aquel gesto que necesitaba, cerrando sus ojos al sentir aquellos brazos fornidos envolverle sin preguntas.

Era hasta cruel que entendiera y apoyara las razones de Bucky para hacerlo.


	16. Quiebre

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Quiebre.**

* * *

" _La peor decisión es la indecisión."_

Benjamín Franklin.

* * *

Steve apretó sus labios al ver el nuevo traje de combate de Tony en su Omega, era como volver al pasado cuando le conoció como el Mercader de la Muerte. Algo que no le agradaba por su reciente operación, tampoco no le podía llevar la contraria porque no se trataba únicamente de su capricho de Alfa tratando de proteger aquello que más amaba, también involucraba al vida de todos ahí refugiados en el Triskelion. Habían dejado la parte superior para bajar a los niveles subterráneos que se conectaban con los viejos acueductos, un proyecto de Stark para ese tipo de emergencias, en caso de una evaluación, podrían abandonar esas instalaciones y dirigirse a los muelles donde esperarían las naves de Atlantis para sacarlos de ahí. La idea de abandonar su hogar no proporcionaba consuelo, más todos estaban ya considerándolo desde el ataque de Ares dentro del edificio dejando un daño que los hizo reconsiderar las fuerzas de los dioses de Nueva Génesis.

La situación con Nathaniel estaba comenzando a afectarles, si bien el pelirrojo parecía recordar su forma de pelear, como tomar y desmontar armas o hacer otras cosas más ordinarias, llegaba a tener esos episodios de rabia al no poder reconocerse en el espejo. Bucky estaba tratando con toda la paciencia que un Omega puede obsequiar a su pareja para seguir ayudándolo, pero el comandante se había dado cuenta del desgaste que ello estaba significando. Si aquel Alfa no llegaba a recordar quién era y su relación con Bucky, en verdad que estarían en un enorme dilema. Por supuesto que la última palabra le pertenecía al joven Omega, sin embargo, el daño que estaba causando esa amnesia en su Vínculo no podía ser despreciado o dejado al tiempo. Tony estaba ya angustiado por su hijo, no era para menos. Y Steve estaba angustiado por su pareja.

—Mi reactor a cambio de escuchar tus pensamientos, Stevie.

—Te ves bien en ese traje.

—Ligeramente pesado, más ergonómico y con mis cañones disponibles —presumió el castaño, mirándose con una mano sobre su reactor— Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

—Preferiría que no fuese así.

Tony rodó sus ojos, acercándose al rubio sentado junto a una de sus mesas de trabajo con esa expresión de perro apaleado. Le abrazó por sus hombros ladeando su rostro.

—Steve, mi Alfa, voy a estar bien. ¿Puedes confiar un poquito en mí?

—No es desconfianza. Es preocupación, Tony, acabas de…

—Estoy bien. Nuestra gente nos necesita, debemos estar bien preparados, no más infiltraciones de dioses que nos dejan apaleados. Si de algo sirvió la presencia de Ares, es que pudimos tener una lectura de su revoltoso ser, tengo programado ya los escudos como el sistema de seguridad.

—Siempre pensando en todo.

—Soy un genio.

—Eres mi Tony.

Stark rió, acariciando los cabellos del comandante. —Quita esa expresión, ¿no debería yo también estar angustiado dado que mi Alfa tiene una tendencia a buscar las peleas más peligrosas en las cuales inmiscuirse sin más?

—No quiero perderte, no lo permitiré —Rogers le abrazó por su cintura, besando su mentón.

—Pues yo tampoco, estamos iguales. Ahora, debo continuar trabajando y me parece que tú tienes muchos pendientes organizando los patrullajes y guardias, ¿te veo en la cena?

—Y si no te veo voy a venir para sacarte arrastrando.

—Tu salvajismo enamora.

—Nada que no sepas de mí.

Luego de unos besos de parte de Steve, se separaron, Tony quedándose en su taller hasta que el rubio desapareció de su vista para abrir unas pantallas de cámaras de vigilancia. Nathaniel estaba entrenando con Oliver y Dick, quienes pacientemente estaban ayudándole a volver a estar en forma, sentando no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Bucky. El castaño tomó aire, frunciendo su ceño. Odiaba ver así a su hijo, esperando por algo que no parecía que su Alfa fuese a darle. ¿Qué podía hacer si ya lo había intentado todo? Solo quedaba esperar. Tony odiaba esperar. Nathaniel rugió al perder el equilibrio en su pelea con Dick, quien rápidamente le sujetó para que no se golpeara. Bucky se acercó en el acto, pero el pelirrojo le detuvo con una mano, prefiriendo la ayuda de Dick. Ahí estaba, eso era lo que más le perturbaba. Nathaniel no se sentía a gusto con Bucky.

—Maldita sea.

No era la primera vez que rechazaba los acercamientos de su hijo. Tony estaba consciente que no era maldad la del pelirrojo, simplemente no estaba cómodo con todos diciéndole que tenía una pareja por quien no sentía absolutamente nada. Hablándole de su vida junto a Bucky, teniéndolo cerca como una sombra. Tampoco era grosero con él, más era evidente su incomodidad por toda la situación a la que se sumaba su propia frustración al haber perdido su vida, sus memorias. Stark miró por la pantalla a Bucky salir de ahí cabizbajo, apretando sus puños. Cerró la pantalla, prefiriendo enfocarse en su trabajo pendiente para no caer en la desesperación. No fue una sorpresa el que, a los pocos minutos, tuviera a su hijo en la entrada mirándole con esa expresión rota, cansado y notablemente a punto de renunciar.

—Hey.

Lo llamó a sus brazos, sentándose en una silla al ver a Bucky prácticamente caer de rodillas y romper en llanto. Tony apretó sus párpados para no llorar con él, debía ser fuerte o algo malo le iba a suceder a su hijo. Bucky se apartó, levantando su mirada hacia su padre con sus lágrimas bañando su rostro y una expresión que inquietó a Stark.

—Papá… esto es lo que me merezco.

—No, Buck, no, cariño…

El joven Omega tembló, apartando sus brazos. —Sí… porque… porque yo fui quien ayudó a Ares.

—¡¿Qué?!

—… él me dijo… que si yo lo dejaba entrar… haría que Nathaniel despertara —los labios de Bucky temblaron, dejando caer más lágrimas— Yo sólo… soy el traidor. Yo soy el traidor.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en los siguientes minutos, Bucky llorando ahí caído frente a Tony que tragó saliva con ojos abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. De pronto se puso de pie, buscando en un anaquel una de sus armas, quitándole el gatillo entre rugidos que hicieron al joven Omega encogerse de hombros, inclinando su cabeza.

—¡BEBÉS, BUCKY! ¡SON BEBÉS A LOS QUE ARRIESGASTE! ¡A TU PROPIO HERMANO, A LOS HIJOS DE QUILL! ¡AL HIJO DE BRUCE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡¿CUÁNDO YO TE ENSEÑÉ ESO?! —Stark se giró, caminando a zancadas hacia Bucky quien se encogió de hombros sin moverse cuando el arma silbó apuntando a su cabeza— ¡TRAICIONASTE A TU FAMILIA, A TU PATRIA Y TUS AULLADORES! ¡POR UNA PALABRA DE UN DESCONOCIDO! ¡TE EDUQUÉ PARA SER MI SUCESOR, NO PARA CONVERTIRTE EN UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡MI PROPIO HIJO!

Bucky solamente sollozó, cerrando sus ojos y esperando por ese disparo sin levantar un solo dedo para defenderse, aceptando ese castigo. Tony apretó sus dientes, lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas en rabia y decepción. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su arma, tomando aire. No pudo disparar, en su lugar, le dio con ella en el rostro a Bucky, tumbándolo por completo al suelo con un grito de furia. Steve volvería al taller al sentir aquellas emociones tan encontradas en su Omega, desconcertado de semejante percepción, encontrando a Tony golpeando a su hijo sin que éste hiciera nada por defenderse, separándolos sin entender qué estaba sucediendo, escuchando a su pareja pedirle entre gritos que llamara al Patriarca porque habría un escarmiento público.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Algo que le había gustado a Jason de aquel sitio que comenzaba a aburrirle, eran los Comandos Aulladores. Si bien los Atlanteanos y los guerreros de Nova tenían sus propios atractivos, los centinelas del Colmenar sin duda honraban esa reputación con su esquema de grupos como pequeñas Manadas trabajando como una sola mente y al mismo tiempo conservando su autonomía para llevar a cabo sus patrullajes con esos aullidos de lobos con una clave específica. Luego de que se ordenó la mudanza a los niveles inferiores donde la seguridad era máxima, estar encerrado no fue algo que Jason pudiese soportar por mucho tiempo. Antes de que las primeras peleas con Dick escalaran por nada, prefirió unirse a los Comandos Aulladores, después de todo era experto en hacer cosas que requirieran tener sus propios métodos. El Coronel Rhodes le recibió de buen grado, ahora era todo un aprendiz de Aullador que viajaba a los muelles para llevar y traer mensajes entre Atlantis y el Colmenar, entre otras cosas.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Jay?

—Coronel, el aire fresco me sienta mejor.

—Hemos entregado el cargamento, es hora de volver a casa, parece llover. Ampliaremos el perímetro para revisar el área.

—Sí, señor.

—Estoy seguro de que quieres ser de los últimos.

—De ser posible.

Rhodey rió, palmeando su espalda. —No olvides darnos tu posición. Quiero escucharte hasta que lleguemos al Triskelion.

Ahora entendía el poder relajante de esos aullidos, se sentía muy bien escuchar la respuesta lejana en eco, saber que estaba haciendo algo bien. Bruce no había estado muy de acuerdo en que saliera del Triskelion, afortunadamente Tony lo había apoyado. Con Bucky entretenido haciéndola de muleta de su Alfa, tenía campo libre para entrenarse. Jason se quedó en la playa cercana a la frontera de Genosha, donde había llegado la nave de Tim hacia ya tiempo. Una vez que recibió el llamado de su grupo, se giró para regresar, tomándose su tiempo al andar. Gustaba más de lo ruidoso de la ciudad, lo peligroso de estar con las pandillas urbanas o jugar al ladrón del Régimen, pero no se podía quejar de la vida de Aullador. Cuando entró al bosque, memorizando el paisaje como debía hacerlo, se percató de un lobo de pelaje rojizo que le miraba desde lo alto de una roca cercana a un río que desembocaba en el mar.

Los animales en aquellas tierras eran más grandes y salvajes, no le sorprendió el tamaño de aquel lobo, aunque pasos más adelante se le hizo extraño que le siguiera con la mirada tan fija, sin huir o esconderse como solían hacerlo. Había lobos que los ignoraban, pero se debía a que estaban comiendo o bien buscando un refugio para la noche. Aquel animal estaba erguido moviendo lentamente su cabeza conforme Jason avanzaba frente a él. Se quedó pensando, agachándose para tomar una piedra pequeña que lanzar contra el lobo para asustarlo, un movimiento atrevido que a nadie haría daño. Para su sorpresa el animal solamente miró la piedra caer frente a sus patas al rebotar contra su cabeza. Eso estaba fuera de cualquier cosa normal. Jason frunció su ceño, preparando su arma, caminando aprisa para dejar atrás al lobo.

Apenas si había ganado unos metros cuando más lobos aparecieron para rodearle, comenzando a gruñirle con colmillos en señal de advertencia de que no diera un paso más. Dispararles no estaba prohibido, Jason lo consideró al ver su número. Unos treinta lobos alrededor, demasiados para un Comando Aullador como el suyo que solía ahuyentarlos. Ese lobo de pelaje carmesí apareció entre los árboles, mirándole fijamente. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en una situación de riesgo que Jason ya no quiso continuar, disparando a una roca que explotó en pedazos, abriendo un hueco entre la manada para echar a correr, dejando unas cargas explosivas a su paso. Generalmente eso ya desanimaba a cualquier lobo a seguirlos, lo cual no sucedió. No le extraño ver al lobo rojo iba al frente en la persecución con el resto rugiendo detrás. El joven Alfa se desvió hacia una de las cascadas donde había un paso debajo, un camino por un puente de maderos que esos animales no cruzaban.

Jason no se detuvo a ver si aquello sucedía, tomando el siguiente camino, buscando la soga con la que se meció sobre el río metros abajo, saltando del otro lado. Podrían ser buenos cazadores, pero la distancia para saltar estaba fuera de sus límites. Sonrió para sí, echando a correr y lanzando un beso a los animales que se detuvieron en la orilla, mirándole confundidos al ya no poder perseguirle. La fugaz victoria del joven acabó cuando recibió un puñetazo de lleno en la cara que lo envió al suelo sin que hubiera podido ver qué le había golpeado. Desorientado como adolorido de su nariz, se llevó una mano a su rostro, parpadeando al ver frente a él a una mujer alta, de complexión atlética con cabellos rojos atados a una coleta, muy largos. Una mirada fiera en un traje armadura que hizo sonar sus alarmas internas al no reconocer la forma, igual que esa enorme hacha que cargaba.

—No te amedrentas, qué interesante de ver.

—¿Quién coño eres tú?

—Aun no te ganas el privilegio de saber mi nombre.

Era una mujer Alfa, pero su aroma tenía algo más que inquietó a Jason. Metahumana. Le recordó muchísimo a Diana, levantándose cuando la vio aproximarse a él, buscando su arma para dispararle sin que eso le afectara en lo más mínimo. La guerrera soltó un bufido, dejando su hacha en el suelo antes de pelear con él a puño limpio. Jason le dio pelea hasta que terminó preso en un candado de sus brazos, luchando por oxígeno. Demasiado fuerte, con un traje extraño. Ella inclinó su rostro para verle, sonriendo.

—Estás en desventaja, más sigues peleando. Todo lo que debe ser un Alfa en principio. Sin embargo… —le olfateó, arrugando su nariz— Posees un aroma a Omega detestable.

Antes de que Jason pudiera parpadear, estaban volando por los aires entre los árboles hacia la cascada a donde terminó bañado, casi ahogándose al ser sujeto por el cuello por una mano de la Alfa quien no le soltó hasta que estuvo satisfecha al parecer, arrojándole de vuelta al suelo cercano.

—No se quita, que asco. Los Omegas son una plaga a menos que tengan buenos vientres que resistan y, aun así, es lo único bueno que pueden ofrecer. Me agradas, tienes una esencia rabiosa, aguerrida, llena de fuego y sangre. El aroma Omega empaña tales gracias.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, mujer?!

La guerrera se sentó sobre su pecho, un peso que le fue imposible a Jason quitarse de encima. Su rostro fue sujeto con unos labios que buscaron los suyos. Forcejeó negándose a corresponder el gesto, aquella Alfa estaba loca de remate. Rasgó su traje dejando al descubierto su cuello que mordió para disgusto de Jason, restregando sus caderas contra su pecho y vientre. Una mano tocando sin nada de pena su entrepierna.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

—Siempre tan bravo. Te gustará, verás que una mujer Alfa como yo es mil veces mejor que el Omega tan débil que tienes.

—¡Púdrete!

Ella rió, besándole de nuevo, delineando con sus dedos el miembro bajo el traje, apretándolo para incitarlo a endurecer. Jason rugió, mordiendo uno de los labios de la Alfa, quien se carcajeó, llevándose una mano a su boca y mirando ese rastro de sangre en sus dedos que luego embarró en la cara del joven. Un golpe de energía la quitó de encima, rompiendo varios árboles al estamparse violentamente en ellos. Otra figura más apareció, una que Jason reconoció. Ares. La guerrera gritó en rabia, buscando su hacha no lejos de ahí y lanzándose contra el dios que la esquivó, alcanzando su cuello para azotarla contra el suelo donde hizo un boquete. Una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre el rostro de la mujer, quien se levantó para contraatacar, pero Ares tenía la ventaja ante los ojos de Jason mientras se alejaba de ellos gateando, completamente confundido.

—Podrás ser una amazona, pero no eres rival para mí.

La pelirroja escupió en el suelo, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando al joven unos segundos antes de desaparecer de su vista. Ares se giró hacia Jason, observándole.

—Le caíste bien a Artemis.

—¡Tú no…!

—Acabo de salvarte la vida, niño. Ella planeaba usar tu cuerpo para su divertimento.

Jason rugió, su arma de vuelta entre sus amos apuntando al dios. Ares se carcajeó.

—Oh, vamos, ¿así pagas este favor?

—¡No te debo nada!

—Fue solo un gesto de buena voluntad, prueba de que yo soy su aliado, no su enemigo.

—Tú…

—Ella es parte de las Furias, el cuerpo de élite de Nueva Génesis. Deberías preocuparte, cachorro, no intentar dispararme con esa arma que por cierto no sirve.

—Tratas de engatusarme.

—Si ella está aquí, significa que Nueva Génesis está a punto de caerles encima. No pudieron conmigo, no podrán con ellos, a menos…

—Que tú nos ayudes. Nunca, quieres a mi pequeño hermano para tus experimentos, sabemos qué cosas han hecho ustedes.

—Soy un experimentador de campo, no un investigador de laboratorio. No quiero a Damian Wayne para hacerle una vivisección, me interesa hacerlo el semidios que es y a cambio tendrán mi ayuda.

—Te pareceré un idiota, pero no lo soy. Nunca le pondrás las manos encima.

—Eso es cierto —Ares sonrió— Ustedes me lo entregarán por propia voluntad.

—¡No! —Jason rugió, disparando. El arma se descargó.

—Te lo dije, Artemis la rompió.

—Eres un cachorro que sabe de consecuencias y problemas por malas decisiones. Comprenderás mejor que si Damian continúa en el Triunvirato condena este a muerte. Extinción total como tu natal Nueva Metrópolis. ¿Un bebé por toda una nación? Tsk.

—Yo no te lo entregaré. No seré tu traidor.

—Ese ya lo fue Bucky. Sirvió a mi propósito.

Jason se quedó quieto, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. La sonrisa de Ares fue de victoria total, levantando su rostro al cielo por las primeras gotas de lluvia que antecedieron al chubasco que cayó sobre ellos, bajando su mirada minutos luego de disfrutar la expresión en el joven Alfa.

—Piénsalo, Jason, charla con todos. Pregúntense si un bebé vale la vida de todos los inocentes que están protegiendo, este hermoso bosque con sus lluvias frescas. Artemis va a volver y esta vez no la detendré para que disfrutes de su barbarie, pero no volverá sola. Un solo cachorro por miles de seres humanos cuya vida era pacífica antes de que apareciera. Bucky reconoció las nulas posibilidades y me permitió mostrárselas a todos ustedes, más están aferrados a la tonta esperanza de que podrán ganar. Si quieres escuchar una hermosa verdad, te la diré: así como ustedes, han existido otros seres humanos similares, todos muertos cuando Nueva Génesis bajó. Lo mismo pasará con este continente si Damian Wayne continúa viviendo en él.

Ares se giró, dándole la espalda y desapareciendo por un portal. Jason tragó saliva, no estaba seguro si temblaba por el frío de la lluvia, la mordida que le dolía o la rabia al escuchar una cantidad de cosas que le tomó trabajo digerir. Unos aullidos cercanos le hicieron reaccionar, respondiendo tembloroso mientras corría de vuelta. Se preguntó seriamente si acaso Ares tenía el don de ponerlos en situaciones precarias o eran ellos mismos cuando distinguió la figura de Bruce corriendo hacia él claramente asustado de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. La pelea no había pasado desapercibida. Jason se quedó inmóvil cuando su padre le alcanzó aliviado de encontrarlo vivo, después mirándole con expresión interrogativa al notarle tan tenso.

—Sabías que Bucky fue quien hizo entrar a Ares ¿verdad? Tú siempre sabes esas cosas.

Bruce se quedó serio. —Jason…

—¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza que haces esto, eh?

—¿Quién te lastimó?

—¡¿Por qué siempre lo haces?! ¡Siempre estás perdonando a los culpables!

—Tienen que atender tus heridas.

—¡DIME!

—Jason.

—¡Han sido tus malditas decisiones las que nos han puesto aquí!

Su padre le miró herido, Jason le hizo a un lado, volviendo con los otros Aulladores que estaban dándoles alcance. Apenas puso un pie en los dominios del Triskelion, cuando Dick apareció corriendo hacia él, mirando sus heridas y su expresión que le asustó, llevando una mano a su cuello al notar la mordida en él.

—Jason, ¿quién…? ¿Por qué hueles a… Alfa?

—¡¿Qué carajos te importa?!

—¡Pues estás malherido! ¡Tienes una mordida como si fuera una marca…!

—¿Crees que la pedí?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso, solo…

—No soy como tú, Dick.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¡Déjame en paz, Omega!

Dick jadeó, frunciendo su ceño y dejándole marchar al interior del Triskelion, volviendo su mirada a su padre quien había notado la escena. De pronto parecía que algo se había disparado. Tim fue corriendo con Bruce para decirle que estaban llevando a Bucky cerca del lago y que Tony estaba irreconocible, acompañado del Patriarca, Quill, Charles, Erik y Steve. Bruce se apresuró a alcanzarles con esa lluvia empapando sus cabellos. Apenas notó lo que estaba pasando, ordenó a Tim como a Dick quien también le había seguido que volvieran a sus habitaciones. Parecía que estaban por hacer una tortura al aire libre. Wayne corrió, mirando al joven Omega caer en sus rodillas, inclinando su cabeza con sus manos atadas tras la espalda, el rostro herido por golpes y no dudaba que el cuerpo también. Tony llevaba una de sus antiguas armas de Aullador en las manos.

—¡TONY!

Todos se volvieron a él cuando se interpuso entre Tony y Bucky, extendiendo sus brazos como si con ello hiciera una muralla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Nos traicionó, Bruce. Fue él quien dejó entrar a Ares.

—Lo sé.

Tony abrió sus ojos de par en par como el resto que quedó más confundidos de lo que ya estaban. Erik miró a Charles quien levantó una mano, indicando que esperara.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tú… sabías?

Bruce tensó su cuello, apretando sus puños. —Sí.

—¡¿Y qué rayos esperabas para decirme?!

—¿Qué esperaba? —Bruce dio un paso frente a Tony, chocando con la punta del cañón— Esperaba que lo entendieras.

—¡Nuestros hijos, Bruce!

—Sí, fue el más grave error que ha cometido este cachorro, y ahora quieres torturarlo como lo hiciste cientos de veces con Alfas. ¿De verdad, Tony? ¿Todos ustedes? ¿Esto es lo que son? ¿También se creen dioses que deciden sobre las vidas de los demás juzgándolas desde su perspectiva? ¿En qué son diferentes entonces a nuestros enemigos?

—¡Bruce!

—Tony, mírame a los ojos y dime que tus crímenes no superan lo hecho por Bucky.

Stark jadeó, bajando su mirada unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Charles se volvió a Thor como a Quill, quienes sintieron su mirada observando como negaba con la cabeza, apoyando a Bruce. Steve fue acercándose lentamente a los otros dos.

—Exacto, ni tú ni yo somos nadie para juzgar su vida como si tuviéramos las manos limpias. Ninguno aquí presente puede decir que tienen la conciencia limpia. ¡Maldita sea, Tony! ¿Es que no lo ves? —Bruce bajó el volumen de su voz para que solo Stark le escuchara— Bucky acaba de perder a su Alfa, ha perdido su hijo, ¿es que no has notado que ya no tiene una Marca? ¿Y ahora… quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué clase de padre eres tú? ¿Quieres cargar con eso? ¡Dímelo! ¿Quieres vivir el resto de tus días pensando en que pudiste haber hecho algo más para ayudarlo? ¿Esto es lo que vas a enseñarle a tu Peter? ¿Qué no existe el perdón en la familia?

Tony desvió su mirada, sus manos temblando con el arma, que tomó Steve con un respiro de alivio al notar que su pareja al fin había dejado esa rabia que nada había podido menguar. Bruce negó, girándose para liberar las manos de Bucky, ayudándole a levantarse con una expresión de desprecio a todos ellos.

—Si esto es el Triunvirato, Nueva Génesis ya ganó. Bucky se queda conmigo.

La confusión reinó en todos ellos, mientras Bruce llevaba despacio a Bucky de vuelta al Triskelion para que atendieran sus heridas, llamando a Alfred, ordenándole que lo cuidara mientras él salía, tomando una nave luego de pedirle al joven Omega que permaneciera con todos ellos, hablando apenas con un recién llegado Logan quien también estaba desconcertado al ambiente dominando en el Triskelion. Bruce voló hacia el Norte, directamente a la montaña en la que había sido enterrado Clark Kent, estaba dentro de una cueva en la cima, con una lápida gruesa indicando el sitio donde reposaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba estar ahí, desesperado, agobiado, cansado. Preguntó en voz alta como si su antiguo Alfa pudiera escucharle, un consejo para saber qué hacer ahora.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Bruce levantó un arma que apuntó a una esquina desde donde vio un par de ojos carmesí que pertenecían a Ares. El dios salió de las sombras, riendo y mirando la lápida a nivel del suelo después observando alrededor como si buscara algo. Levantó una mano con un cañón disparando al techo que hizo un agujero, dejando pasar unos rayos cobrizos de un atardecer que bañaron la lápida.

—Mejor, la oscuridad no es propio de Clark Kent, ¿cierto?

—Dejémonos de rodeos.

—Tan duro como siempre. Tenerme como aliado en esta pelea es algo que ya estás considerando —Ares sacó una ampolleta de su traje que extendió a Bruce— El remedio para el pequeño Kon-El. Por supuesto, mi valiosa ayuda como mi tecnología a tu servicio.

—Hasta que todo haya terminado, solo entonces.

Ares asintió. —Sólo entonces me entregarás a Damian.

—No más muertes.

—Desafortunadamente eso no puedo prometerlo. Mínimas, es una posibilidad.

—¿A dónde lo llevarás?

—Nunca lo sabrás. Tienes mi palabra de que se volverán a ver. Al contrario del supremo dios de Nueva Génesis que piensa cortar en trocitos a tu cachorro mientras sigue respirando, yo lo cuidaré como un hijo mío.

—Nueva Génesis debe desaparecer.

—Ante la tumba de Superman, prometo ayudarte con ello. Hiciste bien en venir a verlo, cuando era el buen Clark Kent, traía esperanza a los que le buscaban, una lástima su muerte.

—Que tú ayudaste.

—Adoro jugar, el caos, como se destrozan entre ustedes. Tan maleables. ¿De verdad crees poder salvar al destrozado Bucky?

—Lo intentaré.

—Suerte con eso, y otra cosa más.

—¿Qué es?

—Es cierto que Damian es importante, pero tú también lo eres.

Bruce se quedó quieto, cerrando sus ojos lentamente al entender.

—Puedes asesinarme antes de que me lleven.

—No es nada personal.

—¿Por qué no quieres que Nueva Génesis gane? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

—Respeto el orden natural de las cosas, esa entropía que crece sin que nadie pueda ser capaz de detenerla. Ése tonto que busca su Ecuación quiere un mundo donde no habrá más que esclavos, con los dioses divirtiéndose con ellos. Nada de padres murieron por tratar de salvar a su único hijo, mayordomos sacrificando su vida para protegerlo, un mutante otorgándole por mera bondad súbita una condición única y años más tarde convirtiéndose en su Alfa. Todo eso dejará de existir y mi caos ya no podrá seguir floreciendo.

—Y te matarían.

—No, al contrario de Bor que renunció a todo por vivir entre sus humanos, yo solo decidí abandonar Nueva Génesis para disfrutar de ustedes, ver de cerca su desesperación es el mejor banquete que me pueden ofrecer. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Bruce tomó la ampolleta, mirando la lápida de Clark y dándose media vuelta con la risa quieta de Ares despidiéndole de aquel lugar. Logan le esperaba al volver, solo negando a su mirada inquisitiva, buscando a Damian para cargarlo contra su pecho, deseando que de pronto ese Súper Alfa estuviera vivo y dispuesto a todo por protegerlos. Sentía la desesperación de la que hablaba Ares, eso le había hecho ir a la tumba como si con ello lo pudiera revivir. La fuerza de Clark Kent hubiese sido la diferencia como el poder de Charles lo era. Besó los cabellos de su cachorro, quien le sonrió ante el gesto que había estado esperando, cerrando sus ojos adormilado por el calor de sus brazos, sintiéndose seguro. El Omega tragó saliva, resonando en su mente las palabras de Jason.

 _¡Han sido tus malditas decisiones las que nos han puesto aquí!_


	17. Balance

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Balance.**

* * *

" _La amistad te impide resbalar al abismo_."

Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

Todo lo veía en cámara lenta, aumentando la angustia en su pecho al recorrer con una mirada aterrada la destrucción a su alrededor. Aves caían del cielo, sus plumas bajando lentamente como las cenizas con aroma a sangre y el polvo flotando en ventiscas. Los árboles iban desapareciendo al ser carbonizados, entre los restos de naves, cuerpos dispersos por doquier. Un enorme hongo radiactivo se elevó a lo lejos, haciendo que se cubriera su rostro al sentir la onda expansiva de calor empujarle sin que le hiciera daño siendo únicamente el espectador mudo de un escenario fatídico. Escuchó algunos gritos de agonía entre las naves enormes en el cielo, abriéndose paso por las nubes radiactivas con sus cañones disparando sobre la tierra en llamas. Levantó sus ojos hacia la Luna, mirando la figura flotando en lo alto, su rostro apenas humano deformado por la unión entre su traje y el cuerpo original, notando como sus ojos brillaron hacia todos ellos con una luz violácea apareciendo en su palma que disparó contra el bosque para desaparecerlo por completo.

Hal despertó, jadeando pesadamente con su pecho y frente perlados de sudor. Sus manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas descompuestas, mirando ese techo grisáceo con las luces apagadas de su recámara. Una visión de Nueva Génesis. Giró su rostro hacia el cuerpo a su lado. De inmediato su expresión contrariada cambió a una dulce al ver a Barry durmiendo boca abajo tranquilamente, sus cabellos descompuestos sobre la almohada, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas con sus labios hinchados por sus besos, una mordida en su hombro con otras marcas por la espalda que cubrió con la sábana antes de ponerse de pie, caminando desnudo hacia el baño para refrescarse el rostro. El piloto se miró al espejo, preguntándose qué tanto de todas esas visiones podrían ser verdad como que tanto no. Le preocupaba en particular aquel gigante de rostro humanoide con las Cajas Madre flotando a su alrededor, destruyendo todo el Triunvirato con una sola mano.

Con un suspiro luego de secar su rostro, Jordan regresó a la cama, quedándose unos minutos en silencio al pide de la misma para admirar una vez más a su pareja, su respiración pausada luego de una buena y larga sesión de sexo sin interrupciones. Levantó la sábana para acomodarse a su lado, sonriendo al notar ese gesto inconsciente del rubio de buscarle con una mano a ciegas, todavía dormido. Atrapó esa mano entre las suyas, besándola por sus nudillos antes de atraerle a su pecho, besando sus cabellos. Recordó esa visión fatalista, él gritando al sentir ese poder destructivo alcanzarle, cargando entre sus brazos a Barry, mirando sus piernas fracturadas al haber tratado de esforzarse al límite, perdiendo la vida. El castaño besó la nuca y mejilla de Allen quien solamente murmuró algo incoherente, acomodándose contra él.

—Nunca vayas a correr en el tiempo —murmuró en su oído apretándole.

—… las hamburguesas sí existen —balbuceó el velocista, perdido en sus sueños.

Hal rió, negando y acomodándose para dormir, aun no era de día. Se quedó profundamente dormido con su pareja entre sus brazos hasta que un bulto cayó sobre ellos, despertando a ambos con unos gritos infantiles.

—¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡HAAAAL TENGO HAMBRE! ¡BAAAARRYYYY!

—Buenos días, Jason —jadeó el rubio, con un ojo abierto.

—Vamos a desayunar tengo mucha hambre.

—¿No has desayunado con tus padres? —preguntó Hal, percatándose del detalle de que ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas en las que Jason estaba brincando.

—No —el niño negó con fuerza— No quiero estar con ellos. Están enojados y estoy enojado con ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡DESAYUUNOOOO!

Fue mejor no hacer preguntas, luego de que Nathaniel se marchara con Arthur Curry a traer más equipo y medicamentos de Atlantis, con esos tres Alfas con sus Omegas haciendo quien sabe qué cosas con Bucky que ahora estaba con Bruce levantando rumores en los refugiados, Hal entendió por qué Jason había huido tan temprano hacia ellos. Barry al fin se dio cuenta de su precaria situación, pero siendo un Metahumano con la capacidad de moverse más rápido que la vista, el bastardo afortunado no tuvo problemas para desaparecer de la cama, bañarse y volver donde ellos antes de que sucediera algo. Jason rió al verlo aparecer ya vestido con sus cabellos húmedos, llamándole a sus brazos.

—Okay, Jason, vamos a desayunar, que Hal nos alcance porque es más lento.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—Gracias, amor.

—Estaremos en el comedor. No tardes.

Jason brincó a los brazos del rubio, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta con el niño narrando sus sueños al velocista. Hal suspiró, no perdiendo tiempo para ir al baño, ducharse, vestirse y alcanzarlos porque esos dos podían dejarlo sin desayuno. Sonrió cuando entró en el comedor, observando a Jason en el regazo de Barry, quien lo distraía para que comiera el cereal entre juego y juego. Fue a sentarse a su lado, luego de tomar de la barra sus propios alimentos. El rubio era bueno con los niños, al menos con ese niño.

—¿Hal?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo los observaba.

Barry arqueó una ceja, luego negando con un suspiro algo curioso, tomando su vaso de juego que bebió con Jason llevándose una enorme cucharada de cereal a la boca, sus ojos clavándose en el rubio y luego en el piloto.

—Barry está inquieto.

—¿Lo estoy?

—¿Por qué lo estás? —quiso saber el piloto.

—Porque él no es Omega y no puede tener tus bebés, eso lo pone triste.

—¿Qué? Jason eso no es…

—Oh, Barry —el castaño alcanzó su mano que apretó— ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?

—No las he pensado. Jason, tú no…

—Quieres cachorros de Hal.

—Ambos sabemos que es batalla perdida —dijo el castaño, sin soltar su mano— Barry, lo digo en serio, no hay problema con eso.

—… después puede cambiar eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú y Jason se llevan bien.

—¡Hal me quiere mucho! —exclamó Jason, abrazando al rubio— Pero también te quiero mucho, son como segundos papás. ¿Yo puedo ser como un hijo?

—Jason, desde hace tiempo lo eres —sonrió Hal.

—¿Entonces soy su cachorro?

—Si Thor no nos arrastra por todo el Triskelion, seguro —bromeó Barry, cepillando los cabellos del niño, siempre rebeldes.

Jason arrugó su nariz de forma exagerada, gesto que fue para Hal la confirmación de que el Patriarca no andaba de bueno humor. ¿Qué había sucedido? Nadie podía saberlo, ellos no lo decían y seguirían el consejo de Alfred de no preguntar. Mejor así. Con una situación tan precaria después del ataque sumado a la creciente tensión de la aparición de Nueva Génesis de quienes no tenían ni la menor idea, mantener la calma era lo primordial. Dick apareció, saludándoles con una mano en el aire, buscando su bandeja y sentándose junto a ellos en silencio. Barry ladeó su rostro, limpiando el rostro de Jason de cereal sin quitarle la vista de encima. No lucía como todos los días, alegre o haciendo bromas sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿Todo bien, Dick?

—Sí, bueno. Jason… el otro, y yo discutimos.

—Jason discute con todo el mundo —comentó Hal.

—Lo sé, por eso digo que todo está bien. Ya pasará. Hey, enano, ¿qué haces molestando a estos novios?

—Estaba haciéndolos mis otros papás —rió Jason, comiendo un trozo de fruta.

—Tú eres un ladronzuelo.

—Ji, ji, ji. ¡Quiero un pastel de frutas que Alfred prepare!

—Whoa, un momento ahí, señorito —Barry le miró— Primero hay que preguntarla a Alfred si tiene tiempo de cocinarte un pastel.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero habrá que conseguir las frutas.

—Dick…

—Vamos, me alegra que al menos un Jason esté alegre.

—Si vas así cerca de Genosha hay un campo de cositas rojas muy ricas, no me sé el nombre todavía. ¿Puede tener mi pastel de frutas esos rojitos?

—Bueno… —Allen apretó sus labios, pero Dick asintió.

—¡Yo iré por ellas!

—Dick, no es seguro, solamente los Comandos Aulladores están saliendo.

—No pasará nada, además está dentro del escudo. Me hace falta salir.

—Estos Robins.

—Palabra de honor que no haré nada tonto.

—Ya salir es tonto —negó el piloto— Mientras tanto le preguntaremos a Alfred en lo que este señorito se cambia su pijama por ropa.

—¡Sí! ¡Los quiero mucho a todos!

—Y nosotros a ti, Jason.

Apenas terminaron el desayuno, Jason le pidió a Dick que lo esperara porque fue corriendo por una de sus cubetas de juguete que le tendió al joven Omega, pidiéndole que la llenara con los arándanos que crecían cerca de la frontera con Genosha. Dick le prometió hacerlo, tomando además sus bastones y saliendo luego de dar aviso a Bruce como al Coronel Rhodes para que también le avisara a su Alfa quien ya no estaba dentro del Triskelion. No había querido descansar luego de aquel ataque, diciendo que una mala expericencia no iba a amedrentarlo. Valkiria le alcanzó para decirle sobre Harleen en esa zona, ella ya conocía la ruta a esos campos ahora que estaban preparando todo para las nuevas protecciones. No era la clase de compañía que Dick hubiese querido, pero al menos esas charlas sin sentido de la joven le distrajeron en el camino, sonriendo al ver esos campos de los que Jason le había hablado. El Omega parpadeó al percibir a su Alfa, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, no lo esperaba cerca de esa zona.

—Espera aquí, Harleen, mientras tanto ¿puedes llenar esta cubeta?

—¡Okaaaaaaaay!

Dick creyó que tal vez Jason había decidido darle una sorpresa, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en esa idea a la que le daría un giro de tuerca, mirando hacia los árboles para trepar por uno. Caería encima del otro para darle una lección. Era como colgarse de las gárgolas y vigas en Nueva Metrópolis, solamente había que tener cuidado entre las ramas. Así se fue acercando hasta dar con el aroma de Jason que estaba cerca de otro desconocido… algo que ya no fue tan agradable para el Omega, notando unos lobos alrededor como si cuidaran. Sus movimientos fueron más sigilosos hasta ver por entre las copas de los árboles a su Alfa sentado en un tronco con la espalda recargada contra una roca, una mujer en armadura estaba sentada en su regazo, pelirroja con los cabellos en una coleta alta. Dick se quedó quieto al ver esa Alfa moverse de una manera sobre el regazo de Jason, cuyas manos fueron al cuello de la mujer, ella inclinándose de golpe para estamparle un beso entre risas y gruñidos.

No quiso ver más, desconcertado y asustado de lo que había visto, siendo tan cuidadoso en no ser visto como lo había planeado, aunque sus manos temblaran al aferrarse a las ramas hasta llegar donde Harleen que le esperaba canturreando encaramada sobre una rama gruesa caída. Dick ofreció su mejor sonrisa al llamarla, ambos volviendo aprisa al Triskelion en donde el Omega se quedó esperando por Jason luego de entregar las frutas a Alfred para que le preparara ese pastel al pequeño niño. Era una ironía que esos dos compartieran un mismo nombre, pero fuesen tan diferentes, pensó Dick mientras observaba el reloj holográfico esperando por el otro joven. Le habló apenas lo vio regresar con su cuadrilla de Comandos Aulladores, pidiéndole que le siguiera a una sala privada para hablar. El joven Alfa sonrió al ver que se quedaban solos, terminando de quitarse el traje que previamente había estado desarmando luego de pasar por la limpieza rigurosa. Dick solamente le observaba y eso confundió a Jason.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué has venido aquí?

—¿Por qué?

—¿De qué hablas, Dick?

—¿Es alguna clase de venganza?

Jason frunció su ceño, mirando de arriba abajo al Omega, gruñendo cuando entendió a qué estaba refiriéndose.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

—Responde.

—Eres muy bueno para espiar, pero se te va de las manos lo más importante, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que tú me lo dirás ahora.

—¿Sabes qué hizo Bucky que casi le ganó la muerte a manos de su padre?

—Jason.

—Fue él quien hizo entrar a Ares. ¿Y qué hizo Bruce? ¡Darle refugio!

Dick apretó sus puños, respirando agitado. —Tú sabes que eso no es de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Ah, no?

El joven Alfa no vio venir el puñetazo que lo derribó, maldiciendo al sobarse su mandíbula con una mirada de enfado hacia Dick, quien negó con ojos húmedos.

—Tú no eres nadie para juzgarlo, menos ahora… traidor.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?

—¡Te vi con ella! ¡De eso hablo!

—¿Ella…? ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—¡No me toques! —siseó Dick al ver su mano tratar de alcanzarle— Bucky no se revolcó con Ares, como tú lo haces con esa Metahumana. ¿Desde cuando estás vendiéndonos?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

—Bruce me dijo lo de Bucky, ¿y sabes? No tiene justificación, es cierto. Lo triste es que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

—Dick, no es…

—Yo tratando como un imbécil de que todos sean amables y comprensivos contigo para que ya no te sientas tan solo, porque quiero verte feliz. Y tú… —el Omega sacudió su cabeza, limpiándose un ojo— Haz lo que se te de la gana, siempre lo has hecho y lo harás sin mí.

—¡DICK! ¡CON UN CARAJO!

Jason le alcanzó en el pasillo, tirando de su brazo para que volviera a la sala bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos Aulladores y otras personas que cruzaban por los demás corredores. Los dos regresaron a la sala entre forcejeos, varias maldiciones con unas cuantas patadas de parte de Dick a Jason, quien no tuvo más remedio que inmovilizarle entre sus brazos, ambos en el suelo luego de la feroz pelea que dio el Omega al no desear que le tocara. No fue sino hasta que Dick se calmó en su rabia que Jason pudo al fin hablarle con más calma, él también controlándose para no estallar.

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de imbécil. Yo no estoy haciendo nada con esa Metahumana, ¿de acuerdo? Nada. Se le ha dado la gana estar obsesionada conmigo y me ha perseguido desde que me vio, ¡pero yo la he rechazado! La primera vez me la quitó de encima Ares, ahora fue la llegada de las naves de Atlantis. ¡Ella está loca! Si no te había dicho nada era porque ya sabía lo que ibas a hacer, a meterte para arreglarlo, esa abominación quiere matarte y apenas te vea lo intentará hacer. ¿Puedes ser menos estúpido y más centrado esta vez?

—¡Mira quién habla!

—No te voy a soltar hasta que entiendas.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

—Que eres un idiota. ¿Para qué rayos quieres toda esa naturaleza Omega si no te puedes dar cuenta que yo no estoy traicionándote?

Dick tomó aire, mirando por encima de su hombro al joven Alfa aun gruñendo discretamente. Jason alzó ambas cejas sin aflojar su agarre.

—… suéltame.

—No.

—Jason…

—Esperé por ti toda una vida ¿y ahora me dices que te cambié por un monstruo?

—No lo sé.

—Dick, usa la cabeza. La de arriba.

—Idiota.

—No más que tú. Estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que esa tipa está loca y quiere matarte, y a ti te da la gana ser la típica esposa celosa que espía al esposo.

—¡Jason, eres un imbécil!

—Y además me gritas.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro hasta que Dick estalló en risas, algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos al cerrar sus párpados. Jason negó, inclinándose para besar esas tibias gotas sobre sus pómulos, al fin liberándole. Los dos se tumbaron boca arriba sobre el piso, mirando las brillantes lámparas largas y rectangulares del techo.

—Lo siento, es que…

—Te dolió, ya sé. Pero sé más asertivo y menos impulsivo en esto. Se supone que es tu Alfa quien debe perder la cabeza, no el Omega.

—Ambos sabemos que no funcionamos de esa manera.

—Estoy tratando de seguir el libro.

—Lamento lo que dije.

—He escuchado cosas peores, tranquilo. Solo hazme el enorme favor de quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza.

—¿De verdad esa Metahumana quiere matarme?

—Sí, me gustaría que ya no salieras del Triskelion hasta que pueda matarla.

—Jason, no.

—Jason sí.

Dick suspiró, arrastrándose para dejar su cabeza sobre un hombro de Jason, entrelazando una mano con la de su Alfa dándole un suave apretón.

—¿Qué pasa que estamos comportándonos así?

—El miedo a morir, Dick, el miedo a perderlo todo. Te orilla a ser el más grande de todos los imbéciles sobre la Tierra sin que de tes cuenta.

—Y tú sabes de eso, ¿cierto? —rió el Omega.

—Vaya, vaya. Eso amerita un castigo por atrevido.

—¿Ah? ¿Jason? ¡JASON!

Erik estaba por tocar a la puerta, siendo detenido a tiempo por Charles. Le jaló discretamente con un dedo en sus labios para callar sus preguntas, alejándose lo suficiente para hablar sin interrumpir lo que esos dos jóvenes estaban por iniciar.

—Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes —comentó Erik, caminando de la mano de su Omega— Hace que sienta de pronto el paso del tiempo.

—Espero que sea de una manera agradable.

—La mitad de ello.

—Entonces quédate con esa mitad, ha sido suficiente lo que hemos pasado estos días. Al menos que estos cachorros disfruten de la tranquilidad que a nosotros nos ha faltado.

—Ha sido como si de pronto todos se volvieran extraños.

—Debemos ser amigos de nuevo.

—Tu expresión me dice que tienes una idea, cariño —sonrió el Alfa, ladeando su rostro.

—Sí, y mientras la llevo a cabo, tú debes marchar con Thor y Steve porque las naves de Atlantis han llegado a las costas.

—Prometiste no estar usando…

—No lo hago, ya es algo inevitable, como respirar.

—Voy a tener que distraerte con algo más —susurró Erik, tomando a Charles por su cintura y robándole un beso corto pero fogoso— No quiero esa cabecita agobiarse por otros pensamientos.

—Ve con ellos, ya están buscándote. Les hará bien el aire de la playa y tu compañía, eres el único Alfa de todos que aún no pierde la cabeza.

—Espero que tú me ayudes con eso.

Charles rió, picando su nariz. —Así será, ahora debes partir.

—Te veré luego.

—Por supuesto.

Charles le sonrió, despidiéndole con una mano por el ventanal mientras partía ya con los otros Alfas, girándose hacia Alfred que venía por un pasillo, asintiendo para seguirle a una sala amplia, que pertenecía a los aposentos de Tony. Un servicio de té esperaba por él como por el resto de los Omegas que fueron llamados bajo diversos pretextos. El primero en aparecer fue Peter Quill, no estaba realmente serio, más su usual sentido del humor estaba ausente. Solamente arqueó una ceja al notar el té tan apetitoso que Charles sabía hacer con unas rebanadas de un pastel recién hecho por el mayordomo. Luego apareció Tony, quedándose unos segundos bajo el marco de la puerta como si lo que estuviera observando fuese algo extraño. Por último, Bruce llegó a punto de volverse sobre sus pasos cuando notó a todos ahí, fue la mirada de advertencia de Alfred quien lo detuvo.

—Nuestra segunda reunión del club comienza ahora mismo —anunció Charles, sirviendo el té.

Por cortesía más que otra cosa, todos alcanzaron sus tazas para beber en silencio sin cruzar sus miradas. Quill probó su rebanada, apretando sus labios después con su mano jugando con la cuchara sin atreverse a decir algo. El pie derecho de Tony golpeó insistente el piso, como nervioso o enfadado, quizá las dos cosas. Sus ojos viajaron de Alfred a Charles, luego a Quill y por último a Bruce quien parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en la taza blanca y lisa que sujetaba entre sus manos. Charles bebió despacio, sin decirles nada tampoco. Esperaba que alguno de ellos fuese quien rompiera aquel silencio, así que dejó pasar los minutos en ese incómodo silencio sin alterarse. No podían estar de esa manera, distantes y enojados entre sí porque era precisamente lo que ese Metahumano llamado Ares buscaba conseguir. Tony suspiró hondo, tallándose su rostro antes de por fin hablar, no soportando ese mutis en la sala.

—Ya. Estoy enojado, ¿okay? Bucky… vamos, Bruce, ¿es que ni siquiera te inmuta algo el que hubiera puesto en riesgo a todos los cachorros? Yo no le enseñé a ser así.

—¿Pero sí el torturarlo públicamente como escarmiento? Al menos Clark era discreto con sus ejecuciones.

Tony tensó su mandíbula, mirándole. —¿La vida de los hijos de Quill tampoco te importan?

—Me importan todos —respondió Bruce, igual clavando su mirada en él— Las vidas de cada uno de los que habitan en el Triunvirato, todos los animales, sus árboles y todos los seres vivos que han tenido una vida relativamente tranquila me importan. Más que mi propia vida.

—¿Entonces?

—Me vi en ti cuando quisiste lastimar a Bucky, como yo cuando Jason. Créeme, puedes odiarme ahora pero no sabes lo que es cargar con eso toda tu vida. Y no eres Tony Stark si estás pasando por alto lo que Ares realmente vino a hacer aquí dentro.

—¿Demostrarnos que no podremos contra los dioses de Nueva Génesis?

—Es más astuto de lo que hemos podido imaginar. Siempre buscará su provecho manipulando las situaciones a su favor. ¿Quién crees que le dijo como hacer la cámara para la Caja Madre a Stephen Strange? ¿Quién le dio las pautas de medicina a Víctor Von Doom para restaurar la tierra? ¿O los principios de Metamaterial a Reed Richards? Estas tierras no se han escapado de sus trucos. Conoce el Triskelion mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, tomar a Damian no es ningún trabajo para él, pero eso lo hará más tarde.

—¿Bruce? —Quill frunció su ceño.

Bruce miró a Charles y luego a Tony. —En un balance de vidas, la tuya es más valiosa que la mía, es demasiado tarde para mí, pero no para ustedes. Ares sabía que buscaría la llave, que daría con la Caja Madre, pero también con su mensaje, fui a la tumba de Clark a encontrarle. Hicimos un trato…

—Bruce, no…

—Mi vida y la de Damian a cambio de salvar el Triunvirato.

—¡Bruce! —Tony rugió, levantándose y azotando sus puños en la mesa— ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?! ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza? ¿Cómo pretendes confiar en un perfecto extraño tu vida y la de tu hijo por…?

—Por todo lo que has hecho por mí —le cortó Bruce con calma, mirándole— Por lo que has hecho por mis amigos y mis hijos. Él va a cumplir su palabra, no tiene otro remedio.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que debí hablar sobre lo de Bucky cuando me lo pediste, que el defenderlo es apoyar lo que hizo. Mis decisiones nunca han sido las más buenas, tarde me doy cuenta de ello.

—Escucha, tú…

—El Triunvirato no terminará como mi hogar, un gigantesco desierto condenado a estar muerto por varios siglos. Podrás escupir sobre mi memoria con todo gusto.

Tony gruñó, levantando a Bruce por el cuello y empujándole hasta azotarlo contra la pared más cercana, mirándole con ojos húmedos. Quill se puso de pie también, caminando a ellos para separarlos, empujando a Tony con una mano y otra en Bruce.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTO YA IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! —jadeó el rubio, viendo a uno y otro por turnos— ¡Sólo estamos hundiéndonos más y más! ¡Tony! ¡Tú tienes razón en estar rabioso, en no perdonar a Bucky ni llamarlo hijo nunca más! ¡Está bien! Pero yo no le guardo rencor porque cuando le conocí tenía tanto miedo de sentirse amado que prefirió renunciar a su Alfa antes que arriesgarse a abandonarte. Y tú le enseñaste que amar era darlo todo. Por favor, no vamos a ser idiotas entre nosotros Omegas para mentir y decir que sí nos ha pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. Okay, nunca lo haríamos, pero joder, ¡sí lo hemos pensado! ¡Maldita sea! Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo Bruce con Clark, y eso nos hubiera condenado a todos. ¿No podemos ser un poco más empáticos con el idiota de Bucky? Sé que todo esto no tiene sentido, es demasiado, vamos que Bruce…

Soltó a este, sacudiendo su mano con ojos abiertos, palideciendo. Tony parpadeó confundido igual que Charles. Quill dejó caer su mandíbula.

—Logan está muriendo.

Tony miró con horror a Bruce, quien bajó su mirada, acomodando sus ropas.

—Descubrimos por qué HYDRA lo mantenía en criogenia, igual que Reed Richards. Demasiado tiempo expuesto al medio ambiente hace que el metal en sus huesos contamine su cuerpo, que su sistema inmunológico con su mutación se ataque a sí mismo. La Caja Madre no puede revertir eso como tampoco devolverle las memorias a Nathaniel. Son daños permanentes que, de tratar de rehacerlos, pueden costar la vida de sus portadores.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —murmuró Peter.

—Estaban más ocupados castigando a Bucky —Bruce se volvió a Tony— Tú no quieres perder un hijo.

—Ni tú tampoco.

Quill chasqueó su lengua. —Ares matará a Bruce. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.

—¿Bruce? —Tony se acercó a éste.

—Nueva Génesis quiere dos cosas: a Damian como a mí. Ares se ocupará de esconder a Damian si no puedo hacerlo yo. Definitivamente no puedo ser atrapado por esos supuestos dioses. Bajo ninguna circunstancia porque sería la condena de todo el planeta, no solo del Triunvirato.

—¿Morir?

—¿Qué no es lo mismo que ibas a hacer con Bucky?

—Okay, tiempo fuera —Quill sacudió sus brazos— Nada de poner en balanza, no más de eso. Bucky rompió nuestra confianza, allá él con sus pensamientos. Está solo, perdido sin cachorro ni Alfa y sin familia. Ya. Para mí es demasiado porque sé que el verdadero Nathaniel daría su vida mil veces por cambiar esto. Tony, le valió un carajo enfrentarse al Mercader de la Muerte con tal de salvar a su niño de las garras de Richards. Seguro que daría su vida a Ares si éste le devolviera la sonrisa al estúpido Omega. Bruce, esto de guardarte las cosas porque piensas que no vales lo suficiente o que no eres digno de estar entre nosotros por tus errores está muy mal. Fue un golpe bajo decir que nos comportamos como los de Nueva Génesis, pero ya entendí, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no vas a morir, no vas a entregar a Damian. ¡JODER! ¡SOMOS EL CLUB DE LOS OMEGAS CON ALFAS PECULIARES! ¡Se supone que somos extraordinarios y estamos chillando como ratas ahogándose!

Tony cerró sus ojos unos segundos, volviéndose a Bruce para picar su pecho con enfado.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas. No estés subestimándome ni creyendo que no puedo resistir las cosas porque soy el mejor Aullador de todos los tiempos. Soy Tony Stark. Muchas gracias por querer proteger mi hogar, pero soy también tan fuerte como tú para pelear. Yo también sé arriesgar cosas y sé como ganar una pelea. No eres el único peleador aquí. Por cierto, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, porque para eso también sé como ser un padre.

Charles sonrió, tomando su té. —¿Pueden sentarse?

Los tres volvieron a sus lugares, Quill tomando aire y limpiándose sus ojos. Bruce y Tony se miraron unos segundos, Stark empujando por un hombro al primero.

—Todo esto está muy mal —comentó Tony luego de beber de su taza y comer su rebanada— Lo vamos a ir resolviendo poco a poco, dejen de tratarme como un discapacitado, inmaduro o ignorante. Sobre todo, no me hagan dudar de mi confianza a ustedes. ¿Entendido?

—Está bien —Bruce tomó aire.

—Bruce, avanzamos mucho con la tecnología que recuperamos de HYDRA, vamos a patearle el trasero a Nueva Génesis, pero tienes que estar conmigo, no haciendo cosas a mis espaldas. Eres extremadamente astuto, sigue siéndolo conmigo.

—¿Yo también soy astuto? —preguntó Quill con una sonrisa.

—Lo importante es que sabes hacer bromas.

—¡Hey!

—Quiero escuchar tu opinión, Charles.

—Cometer errores que implican la vida de inocentes es una de las culpas más pesadas que se pueden cargar en la vida. Suele no haber consuelo. La muerte asoma en los ojos de Bucky, creo que ya tiene suficiente con lo que está sintiendo para agregarle nuestro rechazo, porque tampoco somos perfectos y más de una persona de los refugiados bajo el Triskelion lo puede corroborar. Han perdonado lo que hemos hecho, no lo han olvidado. Debemos ir por ese camino, porque si nos convertimos en verdugos, terminaremos buscando venganza en donde no existe. Es lo que Bruce trató de decirnos, ¿cierto?

—Quise vengar la muerte de mis padres y en el camino terminé siendo igual a aquellos que los asesinaron.

—No, no lo eres. Eres pesado, pero no eres como ellos —corrigió Quill.

—Ares desea la Caja Madre, no la puede usar porque responde solo a Logan —siguió Charles, mirando a Bruce— Has deducido sus pensamientos, me permito complementarlos cuando leí su mente. Le interesa Damian, de la misma forma que le interesa tener a tu hija.

—¿Qué? —Tony y Quill corearon al mismo tiempo. Bruce frunció su ceño.

Charles sonrió apenas. —Logan pidió un deseo a la Caja Madre, ¿no es así, Bruce?

—Sí…

—Y se lo concedió. Felicidades, estás gestando.


	18. Amazonas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Amazonas.**

* * *

" _Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado o, al menos, descuidado_."

Martin Luther King.

* * *

Bucky miraba su plato entre sus manos, apenas si había probado algo cuando su garganta se cerró sin que pudiera o quisiera hacer algo por cambiarlo. No quería comer, no tenía ganas de comer, dormir o moverse de su habitación. ¿Para qué? Sentía que por cada intento que realizaba por cambiar su situación solamente se hundía más, resbalando en el fango que iba ahogándolo lentamente mientras la luz se marchaba. Así era como se sentía. Nathaniel se había marchado, no lo recordaba, tampoco lograba sentir algo porque su Vínculo se había roto. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de un cachorro porque lo había perdido, igual que su Marca, su brazo, su vida antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Era como estar en medio del hielo, con una tormenta azotando su cuerpo sin un refugio donde abrigarse, nadie que respondiera a su llamado, no al menos la persona que estaba esperando apareciera. Ya nunca más iba a tener esa vida.

—¿Tan mal sabe?

Respingó al escuchar la voz de Tony, soltando el plato que rebotó con la comida esparciéndose en el suelo, abriendo sus ojos al verle entrar y bajando su cabeza de inmediato. Quizá Bruce había cambiado de opinión y sí le castigarían por su traición. Se quedó quieto, apenas respirando mientras Stark llegaba, notando sus pies frente a él antes de inclinarse para recoger todo, dejándolo sobre la cama y mirándole con una mano recorriendo su barba, pensativo. Bucky cerró sus ojos, esperando por las palabras que se merecía. Las cosas ya nunca serían iguales, y era completamente su culpa el que fuese así, no podía quejarse de nada. El joven Omega abrió sus ojos de nuevo al sentir sus manos ser atrapadas por las de Tony, apretándolas gentilmente con una sonrisa, acercándose a él.

—Yo… no estoy enojado contigo, sí decepcionado, menos que antes, pero no te odio.

—Lo siento…

Tony negó, levantándose con un beso en la frente de Bucky a quien abrazó.

—Yo sé que lo sientes, cariño, fue muy estúpido de tu parte. Realmente muy estúpido. Has aprendido la lección de muy mala manera, ahora debes soltar eso. ¿De acuerdo? Porque no estás solo, hijo mío, aun nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia. Todavía eres nuestro y todavía eres de nuestra Manada.

Bucky levantó su rostro, mirándole con ojos húmedos con un llanto que no parecía acabar en sus ojos, abrazó a su padre por su cintura, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Stark acarició sus cabellos, dejándole que se desahogara.

—Eso es, llora, llora todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites. Porque luego vas a limpiarte ese rostro, vas a vestirte y salir de aquí. Eres mi hijo, un Stark, un Aullador y un Omega. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije un día sobre llorar por un Alfa?

—… ningún Omega… —sollozó Bucky— debe llorar… por un Alfa…

—Exacto, yo sé que amas a Nathaniel, pero no puedes cegarte a los hechos, cachorro. Quizá él llegue a recuperar sus memorias, quizá no lo haga, quizá vuelva a enamorarse de ti, quizá elija otra pareja. Eso ya no depende de ti. Lo que sí depende es que te levantes y luches. Quedarte aislado y castigándote de esta manera no cambiará las cosas, continuar con tu vida sí lo hará.

—No quise… exponerlos… no lo pensé… yo no quería eso…

—Un día, cuando Peter sea mayor y le contemos esto, vas a reírte por lo tonto que parecerá. Ahora no lo es, fue un golpe muy serio para todos nosotros —Tony levantó el rostro de su hijo, sonriéndole con una mano quitando sus lágrimas— Nadie resultó herido, a los bebés no les ocurrió nada, castigarte por lo que no pasó tampoco es el camino. Has perdido demasiado, lucha por lo que aun te queda, tu vida, nosotros. Tus amigos, yo estaré contigo protegiéndote.

—Perdóname, nunca quise que los lastimaran así.

—Te perdono —Stark despeinó sus cabellos, jalando sus brazos— Lo que no te puedo perdonar es que estés en este estado. Anda, al baño y saldremos a dar un paseo.

Steve les esperaba en el pasillo, dando un abrazo a Bucky cuando lo vio de nuevo inclinar su cabeza en gesto de sumisión ante él. Salieron del Triskelion hacia el lago donde Thor los esperaba con los demás, con el rey de Atlantis a su lado. Había convocado a todos cuantos pudieran ayudarle en la pelea que estaba por venir, pues no era solamente un asunto del Triunvirato vencer a Nueva Génesis, eran todos los que habitaban el planeta así desconocieran la situación. Afortunadamente Arthur Curry había traído consigo guerreros, soldados y simples personas que estaban dispuestas a pelear, algunos enterados de la situación por sus medios, otros lo habían sospechado. Quill miró a Bucky caminar detrás de Tony, alcanzándole para darle igual un abrazo, palmeando con fuerza su espalda, sentía ese frío y la sensación de vacío en él.

—No te des por vencido —le murmuró al oído, luego guiñándole un ojo.

Fueron presentándoles los grupos de apoyo que las naves de Atlantis habían traído consigo, Valkiria había hecho lo mismo como los Devastadores. Hubo un ambiente de alegría al ver tanta gente dispuesta a la que tendrían que darle techo y comida, algo en lo que también Arthur los apoyaría, animado como todos ellos por estos refuerzos. Charles se dio cuenta que varios poseían alguna característica mutante o Metahumana, la clara evidencia de los juegos de ingeniería genética de Nueva Génesis. Rocket le presentó a Quill un grupo de pilotos como se autodenominaban, los Comandos Aéreos. No era que manejaran naves, su característica tan peculiar eran sus trajes de vuelo que desplegaban alas, obviamente no podían alcanzar grandes alturas. Tener apoyo en el cielo sin duda iba a ser la diferencia en la batalla contra esos dioses.

—Él es el líder del escuadrón de avecillas —bromeó Rocket con Groot encaramado sobre sus hombros— Su nombre es Samuel Wilson, Falcon.

—Un gusto conocerlos —dijo el Beta de piel oscura, sonriente y estrechando la mano de Quill como la de Tony, los más cercanos a ellos.

—Falcon, bienvenidos al Triunvirato, espero que el viaje en la Milano no haya sido pesado.

—Para nada, estamos emocionados de pelear, como asustados. No voy a negarlo. En nuestra isla estábamos teniendo ya problemas cuya raíz no entendíamos hasta que vinieron esos Atlanteanos con su rey a explicarnos. Ahora todo tiene sentido y nosotros también queremos patear esos traseros.

—Bueno, creo que podemos armar una carpa para celebrar —opinó Tony con una sonrisa, volviéndose a Steve— Hace tiempo que no tenemos una pequeña fiesta.

—¿Exactamente que es pequeño para ti, cariño?

—Steve, ¿es una pregunta retórica?

El comandante rió, llamando a Víctor y Oliver con él, mientras Thor continuaba saludando al resto. Wilson notó al apagado Omega detrás de Stark quien no había sido presentado, adelantándose con su usual sonrisa y una mano que estrechar.

—Samuel Wilson.

Bucky frunció su ceño, a punto de darle la espalda. Una mirada de su padre lo disuadió de semejante grosería con un recién llegado, extendiendo su mano hacia el para saludarle fugazmente.

—Bucky Stark.

—Tienes un brazo interesante, he visto prótesis buenas, pero tu brazo las supera por mucho.

—Yo lo hice —sonrió Tony con orgullo.

—¡Wow! Creo que este lugar tiene muchas maravillas.

—Y eso que apenas estamos conociéndonos —Stark se giró al joven Omega, palmeando su hombro— Hijo, ¿por qué no guías a nuestros recién llegados al domo? Necesitan estirar las piernas y enterarse de cómo es la vida en el Triunvirato. Sé buen anfitrión mientras preparamos todo.

—Sí, padre.

—Muy amable, Señor Stark.

—Tony, llámame Tony. Vuelvo con ustedes en unos instantes.

Bucky esperó a que tomaran sus cosas para guiarles hacia el domo junto al lago, un sitio lo suficientemente grande para darles albergue temporal. Mientras caminaban, escuchó la narración innecesaria de Samuel Wilson sobre su Comando Aéreo, como se habían convertido en pilotos sin naves y una vez más ese agradecimiento por invitarlos a su hogar. El joven Omega apenas apretó sus labios, asintiendo una que otra vez sin decir nada, mostrándoles las que serían sus habitaciones en una de las alas dentro del domo, señalando el resto de las estancias. Levantó su mirada al sentir el escrutinio de Wilson sobre su persona, había olvidado que era probable el que aun tuviera ese aroma agrio propio de un Omega abandonado por un Alfa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Necesitan algo más?

—Estamos bien, muchas gracias.

—Me retiro, entonces.

—Am, ¿Bucky?

—¿Qué?

Sam resopló divertido. —¿Quieres ver un truco?

Bucky se encogió de hombros nada animado, esperando por alguna idiotez típica de ese tipo de soldados pilotos. Wilson rió, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y silbando. El joven Omega alzó sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos al ver que nada sucedía, gruñendo al guiño que el Beta le dio. Un chillido suave se dejó escuchar dentro del domo, que le pertenecía a un halcón de alas rojas que surcó los altos techos entre las vigas de soporte a una tremenda velocidad sin chocar con ningún obstáculo, haciendo círculos cada vez más estrechos hasta aterrizar en ese brazo, agitando sus alas y picando juguetón la mejilla de Sam.

—Te presento a Red Wing. Amigo, él es Bucky Stark, haz el saludo.

Como si le hubiera entendido, el halcón se inclinó hacia adelante, extendiendo ligeramente sus alas simulando una reverencia que dejó sorprendido a Bucky, mirando a Wilson.

—Nuestras mentes están unidas, por decirlo de una manera. Él me enseñó a volar como lo hago. Puedo mostrarte después si tienes tiempo, claro.

—Tal vez —murmuró el joven Omega, mirando ese hermoso halcón.

—¿Quieres tocarlo? Red Wing es un coqueto, estaría encantado.

—¿P-Puedo?

—Claro.

Sam movió su brazo, poniendo al halcón delante de Bucky, quien levantó su mano derecha para acariciar apenas un ala de Red Wing, escuchando unos curiosos ruiditos del ave como gorgoteos. Más animado al ver que no le picaría ni tampoco se asustaba, acarició su cabeza, sintiendo esas plumas tersas, brillantes en color rojo oscuro.

—Le caes bien. No todos le caen bien a Red Wing, tiene un gusto especial por los humanos.

Bucky miró al Beta y luego al halcón, pasando su mano por su lomo suave, era un espécimen hermoso con ese color tan particular. Rojo como los cabellos de Nathaniel. El joven Omega retiró su mano, alejándose al mal recuerdo.

—Bienvenidos al Triunvirato, debo retirarme.

—Te veré luego, Bucky.

Éste jadeó, llevándose una mano a su pecho al darle la espalda a Wilson, retirándose del domo para buscar a Tony. Se topó con Thor, sucediendo lo mismo que con Steve, solo que el Patriarca rió bajito, levantando su mentón para que le viera.

—¿He pronunciado palabra alguna que te obligue a inclinar la cabeza así ante mí?

—… no, señor.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Ya he visto demasiados rostros tristes en poco tiempo, no es mi deseo el seguir encontrándomelos.

—¿Puedo ayudar… en lo que sea?

—Sí, de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, busca a mi hijo Jason y que vaya con su hermana Meredith. Últimamente se nos escapa muy seguido para molestar a Hal y Barry. Ellos deben estar igualmente ocupados, encárgate de que vuelva a sus habitaciones con sus hermanos. Si tienes que meterlo en un costal para que te obedezca, tienes mi permiso.

—Sí, Patriarca.

—Thor. Somos familia.

Con una mano despeinando sus cabellos, Bucky suspiró largo antes de encaminarse a su misión. Tal como lo había predicho Thor, su hijo estaba con Hal y Barry en el comedor porque de nuevo tenía hambre. Se llevó al niño entre pataletas de este para que los otros dos pudieran seguir con sus actividades. Jason terminó con un puchero, abrazado al cuello del joven Omega, mirándole fijamente luego con una mano pequeña acariciando su mejilla.

—No es tu culpa, él no puede darte nada porque no tiene nada que dar, aunque quiera hacerlo.

—… okay.

—¿Vas a llenarlo con cosas?

—¿Llenarlo?

—Sí, como las canastas de cumpleaños que hace mamá, las va llenando con dulces y golosinas.

—Bueno… tal vez.

—Te puedo ayudar si quieres.

—Me parece que tienes deberes pendientes con tu hermana mayor. Te los has saltado.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

—¿Qué son esos berridos? —habló Logan, encontrándoselo junto a Bruce en el pasillo— Ah, justo a quien buscábamos.

—¿Señor?

—Deja ese mocoso en el suelo, Dick te necesita para que lo ayudes con unos cargamentos.

—Llevaré al niño con sus hermanos —dijo Bruce, estirando una mano a Jason.

—¡No! ¡Cárgame! —el pequeño estiró sus brazos hacia aquel con ojos grandes.

—¿No estás muy grande para que te sigan llevando en brazos?

—Logan te carga y nadie dice nada.

El mutante se carcajeó, mientras que Bucky aprovechó para huir antes de verse inmiscuido en asuntos que no deseaba con Jason, desapareciendo para buscar a Dick en los hangares. Bruce entrecerró sus ojos, pero cargó de todas maneras al niño quien aulló feliz, estampándole un beso en su mejilla donde pegó la suya, sus manos aferrándose a su cuello.

—Hueles muy bonito.

—Se llama baño.

—No, hueles a mielecita como todas las mamás. ¿Es porque tienes un bebé en tu cuerpo?

Logan se detuvo, mirando a Bruce quien se quedó muy quieto, había olvidado esa extraña cualidad de Jason que ahora lo había delatado.

—¿Algo que desees decirme, tesoro?

—¡Bruce será mamá! Mmmm… creo que será una niña —Jason arrugó su nariz— A lo mejor una niña Alfa como Mere, ¿tendrá garras como las de Logan? ¿También sus cejas todas arrugadas siempre?

—Jason.

—No deberías tener miedo, tú eres muy fuerte. Así mucho, les das miedo a las personas porque nadie puede contigo.

—Jason.

—Y a Logan le gustas mucho. Dick te quiere mucho, Jason también, pero el gruñe cuando quiere algo porque no sabe decir las cosas. Tim te quiere mucho. Alfred te quiere mucho. Yo te quiero mucho. Estás cubierto con mucho cariño por todos lados y tu bebé lo sabe.

—Jason, hablo en serio. Suficiente.

—Siempre tienes hijos muy fuertes, y que hacen cosas muy valientes. A mí me da miedo la oscuridad, pero tú no le tienes miedo, aunque te hizo llorar primero. Hasta el dolor te tiene miedo.

—Eso me consta.

—Logan.

—¿Si es una niña como vas a ponerle?

—Laura —atajó Logan.

—¿Laura? ¿Como los laureles?

—Como los niños que deben ir a su lugar y dejar en paz a los adultos —gruñó Bruce, caminando más aprisa de lo que pretendía.

—De grande quiero ser como tú, sin temor a enfrentarme a los monstruos. A veces estás con mucho miedo, pero de todos modos peleas. Yo quiero ser así.

—Si aprendes a mantener el pico cerrado lo lograrás.

—¿Me enseñarás? ¿Seré un Robin Jason?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque ya existe uno. No puede haber dos.

—¡Quiero ser un Robin! ¡Yo quiero ser un Robin! —Jason exclamó a gritos sin soltarse de Bruce, haciendo que los demás en su camino voltearan a verlos. Logan rió bajito.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?

—No sabes cuánto, cariño. Le llamo justicia poética por no decirle a tu Alfa que estás gestando.

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro o te la quitaré.

—Imposible —el mutante miró al cachorro— Jason, ¿quieres ser un Robin, eh?

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—Todos tienen un nombre, ¿cuál sería tu nombre de Robin?

—Um… ¡Robin Hood!

—¿El príncipe de los ladrones?

—Woooaaaaoooooo, ¡tú sí sabes! ¿Cómo sabes?

—Soy viejo. Es un cuento antiguo el tal Robin Hood.

—Seré Jason Robin Hood, príncipe de los ladrones que no tiene miedo a los monstruos de la oscuridad, aunque le saquen los dientes.

—Tremendo título, campeón.

—¿Bruce?

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Me quieres?

—… ahí está Mantis.

—¡¿ME QUIERES?!

—Si no le respondes te hará un drama —Logan estaba más que divertido con esa escena.

—Sí.

—¡BRUCE ME QUIEREEEE! ¡MANTISSSS BRUCEEE ME QUIEREEEE!

—Yo me encargo a partir de aquí —sonrió la chica.

Dejaron a un eufórico Jason en brazos de Mantis, continuando con lo siguiente en la lista que era ir a los laboratorios de Tony. Logan jaló a Bruce a un rincón, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole acusador por no haberle dicho sobre lo del cachorro. Wayne tomó aire, cruzándose de brazos también con una mirada similar.

—Acabo de enterarme.

—¿Cómo no podías enterarte?

—¿Cómo no podías saberlo tú?

—Usas Supresores, y además tuve un bloqueo. Estás evadiendo el tema.

—No lo sabía, Charles fue quien me dijo. Se suponía que… usaste una Caja Madre para un deseo tan…

—Es mi maldita Caja y hago con ella lo que se me da la gana.

—Así no es como funciona.

—Pues para mí sí.

—Tú…

—Vamos a tener que hablar largo y tendido, bebé, porque tú no vas a pelear bajo circunstancia alguna.

—No me vengas con tus estupideces de Alfa.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Bruce gruñó de nuevo, frunciendo su ceño. —Mi familia va a pelear y no voy…

—Lo harás. Damian te necesita, no estarás en condiciones de pelear tal como quieres. Y aunque sé que te preocupas por mí, estaré bien.

—No fue el trato que hicimos.

—Bien, pastelillo, por no decirme con toda la propiedad que se merece tu Alfa, se rompe el trato.

—Tú ya lo sabías.

Logan rió, acomodando su traje y sacando sus garras. —¿Qué incertidumbre, no es así? Algo que te fastidia enormemente. No tener el control. Iré a charlar con Erik, no hagas nada malo o enviaré a mini Jason por ti para que cuente a todo pulmón tus más oscuros secretos.

—Eso es un chantaje, uno muy malo.

—Tu corazón se ha alterado, gané.

Bucky encontró a Dick en el hangar más lejano, hablando con Harleen sobre algunos contenedores cuando le alcanzó con las instrucciones de cómo repartir todo aquel cargamento según el Comandante Rogers. Dick le sonrió al verle acercarse, igual que Harleen quien le lanzó besos entre brincos suyos sin razón de ser y tendiéndole una tableta con la información que necesitaban para hacer su labor dentro del Triskelion. Una de las divisiones de los Comandos Aulladores solicitó que se les enviara un cargamento fuera del búnker, una tarea que Bucky pidió hacer en solitario no representaba ningún trabajo porque no era lejos y volvería tan rápido como se marchara. La chica estuvo de acuerdo, pero Dick no.

—Viajar solo en estos momentos no es buena idea.

—¡Iré con él! —se ofreció Harleen.

—Tú tienes un trabajo recopilando la información para los recién llegados. Iré con Bucky.

—¡Pero Dick…!

—No me pasará nada —quiso insistir Bucky.

—Déjame aumentar las probabilidades de eso acompañándote. Harleen será nuestra guía de camino.

—Bueno, siendo así, yo acepto la oferta.

—Mucho mejor.

Usando un dron de carga, salieron bajo una lluvia moderada de la estación otoñal, más fría que de costumbre porque se aproximaba ya el invierno. Bucky se imaginó la razón de Dick para acompañarle, lo agradeció silencioso mientras salían del Triskelion con sus armas y Harleen en los comunicadores dándoles los detalles sobre el clima y la lluvia. La división que solicitaba el cargamento estaba a unos cientos de metros, el viaje era relativamente corto. Dick miró de reojo a Bucky, tosiendo ligeramente para llamar su atención.

—He visto a Nathaniel, sigue… enfadado y frustrado.

—Es difícil despertar cada día sin respuestas a tu vida anterior.

—Lo vi sano en todo lo demás. Preguntó por ti.

Bucky levantó su mirada del camino hacia el otro Omega. —¿De verdad?

—No te diré que era una pregunta hecha con desesperación, pero fue curioso, ¿no?

—Prometí no hacerme más ilusiones.

—Hey, no es ilusionarse. Es decir, él se atrevió a enfrentar a tu padre en sus tiempos más agresivos como Aullador, esas cosas permean en tu esencia. Tiene que estar por ahí.

—O bien puede que no.

Llegaron con el grupo de Aulladores, quedándose unos minutos con ellos cuando la lluvia arreció. Una vez que se detuvo, se despidieron de ellos de vuelta hacia el Triskelion. A mitad de camino Dick se quedó quieto, mirando al cielo porque escuchó un sonido nuevo en el bosque. Bucky descubrió a Red Wing volando por el área, seguramente cazando para comer. Cuando le explicó al otro joven lo que era, siguieron con su camino, de vez en cuando levantando su vista al cielo para ver esas alas rojas volar como una bala entre las ramas. Dick aprovechó un momento de distracción de Bucky para brincar sobre un charco de lodo, lanzando una ola de éste hacia su compañero de viaje, riendo al ver su expresión atónita con puntos de lodo en el rostro. Una cacería inesperada apareció entre los árboles, Dick carcajeándose y Bucky persiguiéndole para hundirle esa cabezota hueca en un nuevo charco que no faltaban luego de la lluvia.

Red Wing apareció, chillando insistente sobre ellos. Bucky le ignoró pensando en que el ave no estaba acostumbrada a verlos pelear así, casi a punto de alcanzar a Dick. Un lobo de pelaje carmesí se estampó contra Dick, ambos rodando por el musgo empapado. Bucky jadeó, disparando al lobo. La bala rebotó en su pelo, girándose hacia él mostrándole sus colmillos. Cambió el tipo de carga, esta vez lanzando un rayo de energía por su cañón. El lobo carmesí gruñó al recibir la descarga, sacudiéndose para convertirse en una alta mujer Alfa que le miró con rencor. Dick abrió sus ojos de par en par, llamando a Harleen para que diera aviso de la presencia de aquella Metahumana que corrió hacia él, atrapándole por el cuello y levantando una mano donde cayó del cielo una enorme hacha que ondeó. Su intención de cortar a Dick se vio frustrada por Bucky quien le saltó encima, usando su brazo metálico para golpearla con fuerza.

—¡Huye! —le dijo a Dick, haciendo un candado a la guerrera.

Artemis rugió enfadada, forcejeando hasta que se liberó de Bucky a quien estampó contra un árbol, saltando frente a Dick para impedirle huir.

—Tú, me estorbas.

—¿Perdón?

—Jason será mío. Ahora muere.

Red Wing cayó en picada contra el rostro de la guerrera, sus alas fueron atrapadas por las manos de esta, lanzando al ave contra las ramas. Dick tomó sus bastones para pelear con ella. Artemis se carcajeó, dejando su enorme hacha en el suelo.

—Bien, te mataré a golpes si es lo que quieres.

Dick era rápido, más no tan fuerte como Artemis. Sus bastones fueron rotos, recibiendo una lluvia de puñetazos y por último una patada que lo estampó contra el suelo, casi asfixiándole al estampar su rostro contra el musgo y el suelo mojado con un pie.

—Omegas, siempre tan débiles.

Una piedra golpeó la sien de la guerrera, quien gruñó, levantando su mirada en la dirección de donde provino el golpe. Diana caminó hacia ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Seré tu rival.

—¿Tú? —Artemis le olfateó— ¿Una débil Alfa? También eres una desgracia que voy a remediar.

Tomó de su cinturón el látigo que portaba, haciéndolo ondear al aire sin quitar el pie de la cabeza de Dick quien ya forcejeaba al sentir que se ahogaba. Tomando con ambas manos el látigo, Artemis sonrió a Diana, llenando de energía el arma hasta convertir esa larga lengua en un filamento dorado que usó como arma contra la otra Alfa. Diana esquivó los golpes, terminando atada con el látigo que comenzó a quemar su piel cuando la guerrera apretó el agarre.

—Débil —murmuró Artemis, lanzando una descarga de energía hacia Diana por medio del látigo.

El cuerpo de esta cayó entre un humo blanco al suelo. La guerrera bufó, tomando los cabellos de un desorientado Dick al que arrastró contra una roca, dejándolo boca abajo antes de ir a buscar su hacha. Bucky peleó con ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero Artemis lo noqueó, comenzando a ondear su hacha de vuelta hacia donde Dick jadeaba tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—No te muevas, arrancaré tu cabeza con un corte limpio.

Una onda de choque sorprendió a Artemis, quien miró alrededor. Otro Metahumano. Frunció su ceño al no percibir otra presencia más. Dick levantó su rostro desde donde estaba, también percatándose de ese poder que cobró fuerza como un incendio devorando pasto seco. El Omega abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que era Diana quien estaba haciendo ese despliegue de dominio Alfa frente a la guerrera. Diana había recuperado su capacidad como Metahumana. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Artemis, lanzando una exclamación airada con su hacha buscando el pecho de la otra Alfa. Nunca alcanzó su objetivo. Diana brincó con fuerza, cayendo desde cielo sobre la intrusa a quien molió a golpes. Varios árboles fueron cayendo conforme la pelea entre ellas fue escalando al punto de volar, caer en picada, chocar con brutalidad contra los troncos de los árboles o las rocas a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

—¡DICK!

Bucky recobró la consciencia, ayudando al otro Omega a levantarse, huyendo de la pelea. Diana no le tuvo misericordia a Artemis, arrastrándola por el suelo, tomando su lazo que usó como arma alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja a quien azotó de espaldas al tirar del látigo. Red Wing apareció para guiar a los jóvenes de vuelta al Triskelion. Artemis al notar que Dick se le escapaba, se deshizo del agarre de Diana, saltando y transformándose en lobo para ir tras los dos Omegas dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a ambos si era necesario. Otro par de alas, más grandes y mecánicas, aparecieron por el cielo, girándose para patear al lobo carmesí con todas sus fuerzas, interponiéndose entre la guerrera y los jóvenes. Bucky se sorprendió al ver a Sam Wilson en persona con ese traje con alas, acompañado de Red Wing. El halcón batió sus alas, llamándolo para continuar la carrera mientras la pelea terminaba.

Diana ya había alcanzado a la pelirroja, enfrascándose en un segundo forcejeo que incluso levantó boquetes en el suelo. Artemis tomó su hacha, haciendo un arco en el aire directo a la cabeza de su oponente, quien detuvo el filo del arma con sus dos manos, levantando una ola de choque por ambas esencias Alfa peleando por el dominio total. Artemis miró con ojos entrecerrados a Diana, ladeando apenas su rostro sin dejar de empujar el hacha hacia su cabeza. Su aroma había cambiado, dejándole notar la sangre tan particular por la que corría en Diana.

—Tú… eres una amazona.

—Como tú. Solo que yo no estoy a favor de los dioses. No más.

—¡Traidora!

—Creo que ya me he adaptado a ese mote.

Artemis rugió, usando toda su fuerza para mover el hacha que Diana giró con la guerrera al estar sujetando el mango, comenzando a dar vueltas con tal rapidez que incluso levantó algo de piedras y musgos que formaron un tornado ligero a su alrededor. Con un grito de guerra, Diana lanzó a la pelirroja lejos de ahí, lejos del Triunvirato en dirección hacia el lejano océano. Sus manos sangraban por el contacto con el filo del hacha, con quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas debido al lazo que sujetó para observarlo conforme perdía brillo. Wilson se le acercó, atónito ante su despliegue de fuerza, con una sonrisa cuando ella se giró, jadeando cansada.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo patear traseros. Samuel Wilson.

—Diana. Diana de Themyscira.

—Un gusto tenerte entre nosotros. ¿Ella volverá?

—Lo hará —Diana sonrió— Pero ahora tendrá temor. ¿Los chicos están bien?

—Red Wing ya los lleva al refugio. Gracias por ayudar.

—Debo confesar, es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que una pelea me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca. Un gusto conocerte, Wilson.

—Eres muy fuerte, pero creo que te puedo ofrecer un brazo de apoyo.

—Que es bienvenido. Tenemos que avisar sobre ella, no estaba sola. Puedo sentir al resto de ellas en la distancia, nada complacidas.

—¿Atacarán?

—No ahora, no mañana. Si son guerreras, planearán bien su nueva ofensiva.

—Tiempo, es lo que necesitamos. ¿Vamos?

—Con gusto.


	19. Descendientes

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Descendientes.**

* * *

" _El vínculo que te une a tu verdadera familia no es el de la sangre, sino el del respeto y la alegría que tú sientes por las vidas de ellos y ellos por la tuya."_

Richard Bach.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes, Conner?

—Muy bien, Señor Stark.

—¿Algo te duele? ¿Sientes algún cambio?

—No… estoy bien.

—Perfecto —Tony palmeó la cabeza de Conner, quitándole la intravenosa y unos lectores de signos vitales del pecho del adolescente— Eso quiere decir que funcionó, ya puedes ponerte tu ropa.

—¿Qué funcionó, señor?

—Pues tu Supresor, como todos, no podemos andar alborotándonos en esos momentos, necesitamos la mente fría. Cuando todo se calme puedes entrar en Celo cuantas veces quieras.

—Oh…

—¿Una dona?

—Gracias.

—Tim, ya puedes respirar.

Timothy se sonrojó, levantándose de su asiento lejano a la camilla donde estaba sentado Conner, acercándose a él con una sonrisa tímida, volviendo su mirada a Tony.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, ya pueden irse a jugar, me quedaré con los Brucies a charlar un rato.

Stark esperó hasta que los muchachos desaparecieran por las puertas corredizas de cristal para volver su mirada hacia el Doctor Banner como Wayne, ambos cerca de la mesa donde habían estado trabajado e inspeccionado aquella fórmula que Ares le diera al último como muestra de su apoyo a la causa antes de hacer ese trato tan cruel. Luego de ver cómo aquel dios era capaz de torcer sus palabras, habían estudiado la fórmula antes de probarla en Conner. Ya Tim le había confiado a Tony que ese Alfa adolescente estaba condenado a morir, pero hasta el momento no había presentado ningún signo de deterioro salvo unos días atrás cuando tuvo una ligera fiebre y nada más. Usando eso como pretexto, le habían administrado una nueva vacuna libre de trucos después de trabajar en ella día y noche. No pasaría algo similar como lo de Nathaniel. Para los chicos, era tan solo un Supresor normal como los que se usaban regularmente en el Triunvirato, no querían asustar a Conner ni tampoco decirle algo tan cruel como un ADN con fecha de muerte.

—Parece que lo conseguimos —murmuró Banner, arreglando sus lentes.

—Gracias, Bruce Uno. No lo hubiéramos conseguido sin ti.

—Oh, vamos, realmente no fue mucho. No había códigos extraños ni tampoco virus escondidos.

—¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar hasta estar completamente seguros? —quiso saber Wayne.

—Tres días. Si para el cuarto no presenta ningún síntoma, la vacuna funcionó.

—Me alegra en verdad, no me hubiera gustado ver a Timbo llorar, he visto demasiadas lágrimas. Ahora quiero ver risas —comentó Tony, estirando sus brazos— Debemos pasar a la fase dos.

—¿Cuántas fases has planeado, Tones?

—Bruce Uno, eso no se pregunta. Disfruta el ser un investigador.

—O tu esclavo.

—Hey, tienes mi cariño.

Banner tenía las muestras de sangre de Nathaniel, de Diana, Logan y ahora de Conner. Tony había pedido casi robado unas muestras del rey de Atlantis, sobornado a Quill por las de Thor. Querían todo rastro de lo que ahora llamaban la Sangre Divina. Si los dioses de Nueva Génesis alguna vez fueron unos humanos ordinarios, podrían rastrear en su ADN las bases para crear armas biológicas en su contra de la misma forma que Ares le había dado a Harleen el poder de bloquear la capacidad Metahumana de Diana, quien ahora volvía a tener esas súper habilidades de vuelta al poseer esa Sangre Divina, como descendientes de los exiliados dioses de Nueva Génesis. Un factor que a estos les causaba conflicto y habían tratado de eliminar al perturbar sus experimentos genéticos con genes más puros que los débiles generados en las nuevas generaciones de humanos.

La fórmula de la píldora que Bruce Wayne consiguiera para ayudar a Oliver Queen a sanar también entró en esas pruebas. Tendrían una mejora para todos los que fuesen a pelear. Nathaniel había sido el primero en probarla, igual que Conner, bajo otro pretexto porque Tony primero quería ver si eso ayudaba a la mente del pelirrojo a recordar. Algo que no sucedió para su tristeza, más no se dejó caer por ese fallo, ese Alfa ahora sería más fuerte que antes, podría pelear sin el anterior riesgo mientras ellos esperaban un milagro cada vez más distante. Stark le había pedido además a su amigo Banner que le hiciera una especial para Wayne luego de enterarse de su gestación, el estrés de la pelea y lo que fuera a suceder era un factor de riesgo que pretendía desechar antes de que se presentara si bien también estaba chantajeando a ese orgulloso y necio Omega a que fuese a tomar una posición más protegida llegado el momento. Tony sentía en lo profundo de su corazón que eso no iba a suceder, Wayne era un luchador como él, no se quedaría atrás.

—Si lo que dicen los apuntes de Richards y las soluciones de Doom son auténticos, tenemos una gran oportunidad con Erik y los dioses. O sus guerreros —dijo Banner mostrando unas pantallas— De tener latente ese virus con Metamaterial, van a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

—Con Thor siendo capaz de generar relámpagos de alto voltaje, sería el cierre perfecto.

—No olvidemos la capacidad de Charles, Tones.

—¿Qué hay de ese proyecto? ¿Cerebro? —Wayne apuntó a una pantalla.

—La verdad me da miedo —confesó Tony, jugando con un bolígrafo— Erik me cortará para muestras de laboratorio si algo le pasa a su Omega.

—Pero dijiste que era seguro.

—Bueno —Banner tosió— Es que lo hicimos en base al modelo original de Richards, Charles mismo ya lo ha visto y probado.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Charles dijo que pudo percibir la esencia de más mutantes alrededor del planeta, algunos aun sin despertar y otros con su poder ya latente.

—¿Ninguno de ellos vino en las naves de Atlantis?

Tony negó con un suspiro. —Están escondidos. Supongo es el temor a sus habilidades y el entorno donde viven.

—Bien podrían servirnos ahora.

—Lo sé, Bruce Dos, pero recuerda que no podemos obligar a la gente a que haga lo que deseamos que haga. No, no podemos, malo Bruce, malo.

—Tal vez cuando Nueva Génesis se presente lo hagan —comentó Banner.

Wayne le miró y luego a Tony quien tomó aire, rascándose su nuca. —Es algo que te iba a mostrar, tenemos una idea a partir de algo que investigó Víctor. Tiene que ver con esto de Cerebro, el problema es que no estamos seguros de su alcance.

—Te escucho.

—Si Charles pudo controlar la energía de la Caja Madre, es posible que, ayudado de Cerebro, que puede expandir su poder, usar esa misma energía de forma controlada para "limpiar" la atmósfera de cualquier rastro de virus.

—¿Eso no afectaría a todos?

—Por eso estamos pensándolo. ¿Qué tal si creamos algo que no estábamos pretendiendo? —asintió Banner, apretando sus labios— Realmente no sabemos todo el alcance de la Caja Madre, lo poco que nos han dado Su Majestad y el Señor Pennyworth apenas alcanza para visualizar las cualidades del artefacto. Nadie posee ningún registro extenso sobre los usos y consecuencias de una fuente de poder que nunca hemos visto antes.

—Aspecto que me intriga —intervino Tony— Porque hasta el momento, salvo mi reactor como la Caja Madre, no hay otras fuentes casi eternas de energía. ¿Cómo lo lograron? Los tres estaremos de acuerdo en que esos dioses definitivamente modificaron sus cerebros para una mayor capacidad cognitiva, tenían que romper los límites físicos de los seres humanos si deseaban conseguir sus objetivos. ¿Hasta donde llegaron? ¿Qué tan lejos fueron?

—La verdad eso me asusta—rió el doctor— A veces creo que veremos seres antropomorfos más que figuras humanas.

—También lo creo. Hay que seguir haciendo las pruebas en Cerebro, Víctor ya está en ello, pero hay que ayudarlo.

—Ese es mi llamado —Banner tomó sus cosas— No vayan a hacer nada sin mí.

—Ni tú tampoco, Brucie Uno.

—Iré a revisarlo y volveré con ustedes.

—Okay.

Tony se quedó recogiendo las cosas de esa sala de exámenes médicos mientras el Doctor Banner se retiraba, para quedarse a solas con Wayne.

—¿Qué has pensado sobre Ares, Bruce?

—Si Nueva Génesis realmente quiere a Damian, ni en Atlantis estará a salvo.

—Lo sé.

—Estuve… haciendo un mapeo.

—Sigue.

—Hay una alteración en la atmósfera y las corrientes de aire, un bloqueo. Está cerca de la zonas cálidas, puede no ser nada.

—Puede ser la guarida de Ares.

—Lo pensé…

—No te convence.

—Ares sigue siendo un dios de Nueva Génesis. Al contrario de Bor que renunció a todo, incluso a su Caja Madre.

Stark miró fijamente a Bruce, recargando sus codos sobre una mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Ares tiene una nave espacial?

—¿De qué otra manera podría escapar a la vista de Nueva Génesis?

—Tiene sentido, si es el experimentador que tanto te ha presumido, debe poseer su propio jardín de juegos que se lleva cada vez que Nueva Génesis está cerca. El problema que tendríamos es que, si sale de la Tierra, no podríamos rastrear esa nave, imaginemos realmente a lo grande. Puede ser que ellos hayan colonizado Marte. Al menos Ares, tendría sentido. Volvemos al problema original, impedir que se lleve a Damian, ni tampoco que te asesine, aunque si me lo permites, Bruce, dudo mucho que vaya a hacerlo. Eres su incubadora mágica número uno.

—¿Es un intento de broma?

—Trato.

Bruce negó. —Te preocupas demasiado, Tony.

—¡Porque tú no lo haces!

—Voy a estar bien. Si conseguimos salvar este mundo.

—Bueno, entonces mueve a tu Alfa porque necesitamos explorar otro poco la Caja Madre, no quiero más mujeres Alfas con instintos asesinos pisando nuestro territorio.

—¿El escudo creado por Tony Stark no ha funcionado?

—Otro golpe de esos y me vas a conocer. Anda, sé buen Omega y ve con Damian, te debe extrañar.

—Como Peter a su madre.

Tony sacó su lengua, haciendo sonreír a Bruce. Este salió del laboratorio para ir a donde sus habitaciones, encontrando a Alfred con Damian, el cachorro estiró sus bracitos hacia él apenas le vio, gorgoteando algo por su chupete. Bruce le alcanzó, cargándole en brazos antes de mirar a su mayordomo.

—¿Hubo algún problema?

—El Señorito Damian se ha comportado a la altura de las circunstancias. Debería descansar un poco, Amo Bruce. No debe llevar a su cuerpo hasta el límite, no en su estado o me veré obligado a tomar medidas más convincentes.

—Está bien, Alfred. ¿Podrías preparar una de tus cenas especiales? Tengo que hablar con mis hijos.

—¿Dará la feliz noticia?

—No sé si para ellos vaya a ser feliz.

—Lo será, cada quien a su modo. ¿Descanso?

—De acuerdo, Alfred. Gracias por cuidar a Damian.

—Siempre, Amo.

—Llámame cuando ellos estén ya en la mesa.

—Por cierto, el Señor Howlett se encuentra en su recámara.

Bruce frunció apenas su ceño, algo extrañado cuando Logan solía pasar todo el día trabajando codo a codo con los demás en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la próxima pelea. Con Damian en brazos, bostezando un poco y recargándose sobre un hombro, entró a la habitación. Logan estaba recostado contra la cabecera de la cama, mirando hacia el ventanal el agua que corría por una lluvia fría, dejando rastros de hielo en los bordes, como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Bruce cerró la puerta, caminando a la cama para sentarse en la orilla haciendo pequeños círculos en la espalda de Damian, quien luego de haber comido y un baño, estaba listo para tomar su siesta de la tarde.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto.

—¿Sucede algo?

Logan giró su rostro, mirando a Damian. —Esa cosa solo come y duerme además de generar armas de destrucción masiva por el trasero.

—Así somos todos de cachorros —replicó el Omega, ladeando su rostro— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en ustedes.

—Tenía planeado decírtelo.

—¿Me has escuchado quejarme sobre eso?

—Estás distraído desde que lo supiste.

El mutante bufó, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho. —Jamás en mi vida se me cruzó la idea de tener una familia, de tener un Omega como tú o ser padre. Eran cosas que deseché desde hace tanto tiempo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debe sentirse o no. Cuando me dijiste que pudiera un deseo a la Caja Madre, simplemente se me ocurrió no con el afán de ponerte en este predicamento o divertirme a tus costillas. Fue una tontería.

—¿No quieres…?

—Hey, alto ahí —Logan gruñó— No, eso no. La verdadera pregunta es ¿tú quieres tenerlo?

Bruce le miró fijamente, bajando su vista hacia Damian quien ya dormía como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbar su sueño. Era algo que solamente entre sus brazos se conseguía, así fuese Alfred quien lo intentara arrullar igual. Llevó un dedo a esa mejilla regordeta y rosada que acarició apenas, observando esos cabellos que se enroscaban igual que los de su fallecido padre. El Omega tomó aire muy serio antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no?

—Pues nada, no habría cachorro.

—Acabas de decir…

—Vaya contigo, no has prestado atención a lo que acabo de decirte.

—No es sobre eso —Bruce apretó sus labios— Es…

—Vámonos a ahorrarnos horas de plática sin sentido. Sientes que le has faltado el respeto a la memoria de Clark Kent al estar gestando un hijo de otro Alfa —Logan negó al ver la expresión sombría del Omega— ¿No crees que exageras un poquito?

—¿Exagerar?

—Sí, es decir, si Clark Kent fuese el Clark Kent que conociste dudo mucho que se enfadara con tal situación, tomando en cuenta que está muerto.

—Es complicado.

—Demasiado, pero tú mismo te encarcelas en una prisión imaginaria, tesoro. Pero creo saber por qué.

—Asómbrame.

—Digamos que no has tenido muchas libertades en tu vida. Fuiste el Omega del Alto Consejero no por voluntad, te has convertido en mi Omega no precisamente por libre albedrío. Son dos de las cosas más fuertes que puedo mencionar y tu expresión me confirma que digo lo correcto.

Bruce tomó aire, quieto y de pie mirando hacia el ventanal con su pequeño en brazos.

—Sí quería.

—¿Eh?

—Pude… romper el Vínculo más de una vez, pero no quise hacerlo —se volvió hacia el mutante, mirándole fijamente— Tampoco contigo.

—¿Hablas en serio? Hablas en serio.

—Quería hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Tampoco soy así de indefenso.

—Voy a darte un voto de fe en eso. Y te vuelvo a preguntar porque estoy mal de los oídos, ¿quieres tener el cachorro o no?

—Sí.

—¿Ves que simple? Entonces otra bola de baba andando por ahí. Anda —el mutante palmeó un lugar a su lado— Alfred te dijo que debías descansar.

—No debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Escucho lo que se me dé la gana, sobre todo si tiene que ver con mi testarudo Omega.

Bruce ya no replicó más a las palabras de Logan, prefiriendo hacer una pausa porque el cansancio sí estaba golpeando su mente y la necesitaba despejada para lo que faltaba por hacer. Fue a la habitación adjunta donde acomodó a Damian en su cuna, bien abrigado. Volvió a su recámara y se recostó al lado de su Alfa, pero éste sujetó su cuello para que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro, dedicándole una mirada por el gesto que de todos modos hizo. Con la vista en el ventanal borroso por la lluvia, se quedó dormido más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Probablemente por la anterior charla es que su mente divagó por recuerdos desechados de manera consciente para evitarse emociones no agradables, la memoria de la pelea en el bosque, esa lluvia sobre ellos mientras empujaba la daga en el pecho de Kal-El. Los ojos celestes mirándole entre decepcionados y confundidos, el aroma de la sangre brotando de su corazón que fue dejando de latir, un recuerdo mezclado con el de un callejón pestilente en la noche, el grito de su madre o la voz de su padre suplicando antes de caer sin vida. El siseo de los contagiados aproximándose entre esa lluvia siempre presente, devorando sus corazones que aún latían tibios.

—Hey, tranquilo, respira.

Abrió sus ojos, jadeando. Logan le miraba con preocupación, una mano de éste en su mejilla con el movimiento claro de un pulgar limpiando una lágrima de la que no se había percatado.

—Inhala, exhala, vamos tú puedes hacerlo. Tranquilo. Solo fue una pesadilla.

—No —Bruce negó, sintiendo sus ojos arder— Yo lo maté. No pude salvarlo.

Un par de brazos le rodearon, palmeando suavemente su espalda o acariciando sus cabellos, su cuello sobre la Marca, relajándole poco a poco.

—Sonará extraño de mi boca, pero sí lo salvaste, Bruce. Kal-El era un punto sin retorno, impediste que se convirtiera en algo que no habría querido de estar consciente.

—No lo creo.

—Aun es demasiado pronto para que lo notes, a mi me pareció que hubo alivio en Kent en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo podría sentir alivio si…?

—Hiciste lo correcto, y nadie lo hubiera podido hacer más que tú.

—Lo maté.

—Bueno, puedes llamarlo de esa forma, no cambia el hecho de que sí lo salvaste.

—¿Por qué no te molesta esto? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes ideas extrañas, bebé. Deberías seguir durmiendo, aún no es la cena.

—Dime.

Logan rodó sus ojos, aliviado de sentirle más calmado luego de casi saltar de la cama. Se separó lo suficiente para observarle unos segundos, picando una mejilla.

—Estoy demasiado loco para haber salvado a un neonato que luego hice mi Omega, me siento todo un pervertido asalta cunas. Y me hace sentir muy viejo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunté?

—Todo.

—Explícate.

—Nunca he hecho nada en lo que no esté de acuerdo, Bruce. Has estado debatiéndote al imaginar si él no hubiera muerto. ¿Qué iba a suceder? Nada. Tal vez una pelea de Alfas rudos. Será algo que no veremos, tienes que soltarlo por tu propio bien, las culpas tienen un pasaje a tierras muy amargas. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Bruce desvió su mirada, lentamente volviendo a su posición original en el hombro de Logan, aferrándose a él.

—¿Por qué el nombre de Laura?

—Realmente no lo sé, tan solo es un nombre entre mis memorias vagas, como un susurro. Ignoro a quién le perteneció o por qué se hizo presente en mi vida. Al menos ahora podría tener un rostro, una vida con qué asociarla.

—¿Y si es un niño?

—Le pondremos Alfred.

Una risa quieta brotó de Bruce, cerrando sus ojos. —De acuerdo.

—Anda, te falta siesta por recuperar. Te despertaré cuando la cena esté lista.

La noticia fue toda una sorpresa para Dick, Jason y Tim, si bien éste último ya algo sospechaba luego de haber estado en el laboratorio con Conner. Jason fue el primero en notarlo siendo Alfa, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Logan quien le mostró una garra de metal al joven. Dick estuvo pasmado unos segundos antes de reír divertido como emocionado. Las circunstancias podrían no ser las mejores, sin embargo, fue una noticia que era diferente a todas las que habían estado recibiendo esos días. Fue Tim quien hizo un improvisado brindis, entre los gruñidos de Jason o las bromas de Dick respecto al nuevo cachorro. Hubo el consabido debate porque nadie en la mesa salvo Bruce, estaba de acuerdo en que podía pelear, todavía faltaba por ver que voluntad se imponía.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Qué sucede, Amo Bruce?

—Quisiera preguntarte algo.

—Adelante —el mayordomo dejó de recoger las cosas de la cena cuando esta terminó, dedicándole toda su atención.

—¿Crees que tenemos una oportunidad de ganar?

Alfred sonrió, acercándose a Wayne. —Hay varias, Amo.

—Sin mentiras.

—No lo hago. Todos aquí están con la misma motivación: ser libres. Puede ser que ellos sean dioses, pero ni los mismos dioses tienen la capacidad de vencer una idea.

—Pase lo que pase, no quiero que nada les suceda a mis hijos, ni a Tony. Todos ellos.

—Entonces debe cuidarse, Amo Bruce. Porque ellos no estarán bien si usted no está a salvo.

Bruce tomó aire, abrazando al mayordomo con fuerza y recibiendo un abrazo similar en silencio.

—Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró el mayor.

—Prométeme que no vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

—Será un deber que este mayordomo no podrá cumplir, ningún padre puede permitirse el que dañen a su hijo.

—Me volvería loco si mueres.

—No —Alfred le miró, levantando su mentón— Seguirías adelante, porque para eso te eduqué. ¿Recuerdas la tercera lección?

—Jamás dejes de intentarlo.

—Es la diferencia entre el hubiera y lo que será. Siempre has sido un hombre de hechos y lo que debe ser, no tiene por qué cambiar ahora.

—Hay factores que cambian esa visión.

—Un cachorro refuerza la lección, un anciano como yo no la afecta.

Bruce negó apenas, sujetando los brazos de Alfred. —No estoy muy seguro.

—Déjame quitarte la inseguridad que te impide verlo. He vivido largo y feliz, estoy orgulloso de ti como de los chicos. De morir, lo haría satisfecho y sin remordimientos. ¿Puede este cachorro en tu vientre decir lo mismo?

—… no.

—Esa es la diferencia entre estar seguro y no saber qué pasará. Dale la oportunidad a tu pequeño de saber. Yo he terminado de recorrer ese camino, no pierdas tiempo haciendo la balanza.

—Prefiero evitar hacer esos juicios.

Alfred rió, tomando aire con ambas cejas en lo alto. —Lo único que no pude hacer contigo es menguar esa terquedad tuya. Hora de descansar, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Alfred.

Bruce se retiró a su recámara, durmiendo lo suficiente antes de que Damian exigiera comida en la madrugada, sorprendiéndose por el no tan inesperado mensaje de Tony pidiéndole que fuera a verle a su taller porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Dejando a su pequeño dormido una vez más, fue casi de mala gana haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que Stark podría decirle en semejantes horas cuando la gran mayoría estaba descansando. El taller estaba repleto de diferentes pantallas holográficas que le hicieron arquear una ceja al entrar. Tony iba y venía por todos lados en ese estado febril típico de cuando había encontrado con algo que era sumamente importante o valioso y un aroma que apestaba a Alfa Rogers.

—Esto te encantará ¿café? Oh, no puedes tomar café, creo que tengo té en algún lado. Donas por aquella mesa si quieres, si vas a tener un cachorro de Logan necesitarás energía al por mayor.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas mostrarme?

—No lo creerías. Estaba frente a nuestros ojos todo este tiempo.

—Haz que valga la pena mi tiempo.

—Acababa de tener sexo con Steve, por cierto, tengo que encontrar algo con que controlarlo o tendré que inventar alguna excusa estúpida para mis caderas. En fin, tú sabes cómo es eso, tienes la mente en una nube, todo flota alrededor no hay un orden en tus pensamientos. Así estaban los míos mientras pasaba mi orgasmo cuando de pronto todas esas ideas esparcidas sin sentido de pronto tuvieron un patrón frente a mis ojos. ¡Fue increíble! Información que estaba ahí, pero que nunca habíamos visto porque no es tan sencilla de leer, oculta en códigos rebuscados que impidieran a los no aptos apoderarse de semejante conocimiento.

—¿Todas estas pantallas son tus ideas post orgásmicas?

—Percibo tu sarcasmo, Brucie, sí y no. Es todo lo que hemos recopilado hasta ahora con el sentido de lectura que la bitácora de Thomas Wayne le ha dado. Creíamos que solo eran extractos de HYDRA y sus trabajos, se trataba de algo más, sin las piezas correctas era imposible armar todo esto. Déjame mostrarte, toma asiento porque lo necesitarás.

Tony fue acomodando las pantallas una detrás de la otra, de tal suerte que frente a Bruce se armaran las nuevas imágenes y palabras de lengua antigua bajo un código que despertaron su curiosidad al comenzar a darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

—¿Esto es…?

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos el nombre de los jodidos dioses de Nueva Génesis! —Stark aplaudió feliz, arreglando las pantallas al sentarse a un lado de Bruce con una dona en la boca que masticó aprisa— Es curioso, pero tienen otro tiempo llamado los Viejos Dioses, cuando idearon todo esto de dirigir a la humanidad simplemente porque nos encontraron muy estúpidos. Pelearon y aparecieron los Nuevos Dioses, cosa curiosa que uno de los más fuertes haya sido a quien llamaban el Alto Padre, de quien desciende nada menos que Bor, a quien llamaron igual en esa isla destruida que también tenía su nombre, Asgard. No por nada Odín tuvo por nombre el Padre de Todos, y ahora el Patriarca es el Protector de la Tierra, ¿qué tal?

—Interesante. Por eso es tan fuerte.

—No fue el único dios que renunció a Nueva Génesis, también lo hizo el bisabuelo de Arthur, la bisabuela de Diana que eran hermanos de Bor. La familia en sí bajó de la base hacia la Tierra dejando atrás todo, incluyendo el traje que les da esa inmortalidad. Diana, Thor y Arthur son descendientes directos, pero mira, hay registro de otros descendientes con una sangre no tan pura. Apuesto mis donas a que Steve es uno de ellos. ¿Quieres saber quién más era descendiente directo de esta Sangre Divina?

—Clark.

—¡Ah! ¡Así no tiene gracia! Le robas momento dramático al asunto. Pero sí. Siempre me llamó la atención ese detalle que en la Atalaya hubieran clasificado a Conner como Kon-El y luego HYDRA nombrara a Clark como Kal-El, no existen las coincidencias. Mira por acá.

Stark movió unas pantallas, mostrando ese símbolo que Bruce conociera tan bien, una onda en forma de S en color rojo.

—La casa de Jor-El también renunció a las ideas de Nueva Génesis. Solo que ellos de alguna manera o por alguna razón declararon la guerra a estos dioses, causando que fueran extintos al punto de casi perderse su sangre, un descendiente cambiando su nombre a Kent. El resto lo sabes. Es por eso por lo que Nueva Génesis está tan interesado en Damian. El último rastro de la casa de Jor-El, quien parecía haber conseguido algo mejor que Bruce Uno en cuanto a modificación molecular, lo cual explica el por qué expusieron a Clark a la radiación que no era completamente nuclear débil.

—Gamma, me lo dijo Banner.

—Te lo dije, ellos han sido muy lejos, mucho muy lejos. Oh, se me olvida lo mejor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dona?

—Habla.

—A menos que todo esto esté mal arreglado, tengo un 70% de seguridad sobre la ascendencia de James Logan Howlett.

—¿También es un descendiente de la Sangre Divina?

—Diluida pero latente en sus genes.

—¿Origen?

Tony giró su rostro para ver a Bruce. —Creo que te será fácil adivinar de quien.

Wayne le miró, volviendo sus ojos hacia las pantallas, regresando su vista hacia Stark quien asintió con un largo suspiro casi dramático, terminando su café.

—¿A-Ares?

—Felicidades, siempre eliges Alfas con parientes poderosos. Es mentira que Ares vaya a matarte, no tocará ni a su "sobrino" ni tampoco a una "nieta".

—La Caja Madre reconoció la Sangre Divina en Logan.

—Como no es pura, no puede activarla por completo, pero estableció el enlace necesario para adueñarse de ella. La Caja de Bor. Hay siete cajas, otra perteneció a la casa de Jor-El que luego robaron, las otras restantes se las quedó Nueva Génesis.

—Ellos tienen casi todas y nosotros solo una.

—Pero a ellos de nada les sirve estando allá arriba, nosotros en cambio tenemos ya un plan que les dará jaquecas, porque las arcas de Nova también me han dicho algo. Una forma de matar a un dios de Nueva Génesis, la probaron una vez con tu roñoso Alfa. HYDRA no experimentó con Logan solamente por casualidad, sabían lo que hacían. Siempre lo supieron. Ahora… ¿quieres saber el nombre de la cabeza de todo esto? ¿Quién es el dios que por sobre todas las cosas debemos detener o matar si es necesario?

—Adelante.

Con un gesto de su mano, Tony acercó una pantalla a Bruce para que leyera la misma información.

—Darkseid.


	20. Magia

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Magia.**

* * *

" _Ningún ejército puede detener la fuerza de una idea cuando llega a tiempo_."

Víctor Hugo.

* * *

—Gracias por haberme ayudado, Bucky.

—No es nada.

—Sí que lo es, te enfrentaste a una Metahumana.

—No lo hice solo.

—Oh, vamos, ¡estoy tratando de halagarte!

Bucky miró a Dick, ambos caminando por el hangar más amplio hacia una nave que revisarían juntos.

—Está bien, no es necesario tanta… alegría.

—Bien que te hace falta.

—Hey, ¿cómo están? —Sam Wilson apareció frente a ellos— Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes tendría un poco de tiempo libre, necesito ayuda con el mapa de este bosque para tener un buen reconocimiento del terreno. No queremos estamparnos en pleno vuelo.

—Oh, me temo que eso corre a cargo de Bucky. Yo también soy nuevo aquí —sonrió Dick, palmeando la espalda del otro Omega casi empujándolo— Es tu llamado. Yo seguiré con lo de la nave, si terminas a tiempo te espero ahí.

—Gracias, en verdad.

—De nada, ¡buena suerte!

Wilson le sonrió, despidiéndolo con una mano antes de volverse hacia Bucky sin perder esa sonrisa amplia y tranquila.

—¿Listo?

—El mapa.

—Oh, es verdad —Sam tomó un dispositivo de su cinturón para mostrar una simulación holográfica de todo el Triunvirato— Quisiéramos saber en particular por alturas y peligros del relieve. Este es un tipo de terreno desconocido para nosotros. Solía volar en planicies.

—No hay problema. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos, no había tenido oportunidad de decirle, Señor Wilson.

—Sam, llámame Sam. ¿Yo te puedo llamar Bucky o es mucho atrevimiento?

—Está bien.

—¿Siempre eres así de serio o es solo conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Bucky levantó su vista del mapa hacia el Beta.

—Tienes esa expresión como si alguien te hubiera robado tu osito para dormir.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un oso con dormir?

—Ya sabes, los ositos… —Sam se dio cuenta de que no sabía de qué hablaba— Creo que necesitaré mostrártelo luego, pero entiendes mi idea, ¿no es así?

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos! —rió Wilson sin dejar de mirarle— ¡Estás bromeándome!

—No. ¿Quieres o no saber?

—Sí, bueno, está bien.

Bucky rodó sus ojos, concentrando su atención en el mapa para explicarle aquel piloto extraño lo que debía saber sobre las alturas como diferencias desde el Norte hasta el Sur del Triunvirato. En un momento dado sintió la mirada de Sam de manera muy insistente, mirándole con una ceja en signo de interrogación. Wilson amplió su gesto, señalando el mapa con su mentón y luego a él.

—Vaya que sí sabes bien de esto, eres uno de esos… ¿Aulladores?

—Sí.

—Creo que me ha tocado el mejor.

—El mejor es mi padre, Tony Stark.

El Beta se rascó su mentón, delineando la delgada línea de su barba.

—Bueno, sí, nada tiene de malo aceptar que eres también bueno en esto.

—¿Te ha servido la información? ¿Crees ser capaz de recordarla?

—¿Eso que quiso decir? ¿Crees que no tengo memoria para recordar tantas cosas?

Bucky se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente.

—Oh, ¿con que así nos llevaremos eh?

—¿Tú eres Samuel Wilson, cierto? —la voz de Nathaniel tronó casi sobre el piloto que respingó al escucharle.

—Ah… sí.

—Tus hombres te están buscando.

Nathaniel le miró esperando a que se moviera, Sam tosió un poco, girándose a Bucky para despedirse con su mano ondeando al aire, silbando después. El Omega apenas si le miró, extrañado de que el Alfa se hubiera acercado a ellos, ni siquiera había notado que estaba donde él. Nathaniel no giró su rostro hasta que el Beta se hubiera marchado del hangar, volviéndose hacia Bucky, quien sintió de nuevo ese tirón doloroso en su pecho.

—¿Hay… algo que necesites? —preguntó apenas en un murmullo, apretando sus puños.

Por respuesta, el pelirrojo se giró apenas, señalando con un brazo extendido hacia los almacenes de las armas de los Aulladores. Bucky tomó aire, caminando hacia el sitio con Nathaniel a su lado. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar la mano cercana a la suya metálica, casi queriendo rozar esos dedos relajados. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos, tranquilizándose.

—¿Ese Beta es tu amigo?

—¿Qué? —el Omega abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta— ¿Amigo?

—Charlaban de manera amistosa.

Bucky parpadeó confundido, su corazón dando un vuelco. ¿Nathaniel estaba…?

—No, no tan amigos. Solo le ayudo con información.

—Hm.

El castaño miró al frente, no queriendo sentirse ilusionado. No más de eso. Recordó las palabras del pequeño Jason. Llenar como una canasta vacía. Tragó saliva, pensando en ello. ¿Cómo podía lograr algo así, cuando ya lo había intentado antes con un rotundo fracaso que le había costado el rechazo abierto? Llegaron al almacén, entrando a la parte de las armas especiales que requerían un código de alta jerarquía para tener acceso. Hubo una expresión de desilusión en Bucky al darse cuenta de que el Alfa solamente quería entrar a esa sección, colocando su mano derecha sobre el tablero para la lectura de su código de ADN, bajando su mirada ignorando la mirada de Nathaniel sobre él.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, estoy bien. Adelante.

—Ven conmigo.

Los dos entraron por los cortos corredores donde estaban guardadas esas poderosas armas. Bucky ya sabía que el pelirrojo estaba enterado de que poseía armas con su nombre inscrito en ellas, era lógico que las buscara si ya podía manejarlas sin tener problemas locomotores. El Alfa se detuvo frente a un cañón ligero de largo alcance, sacándolo de su estuche para mirarlo. Se giró hacia el Omega, ladeando la parte donde estaba el gatillo.

—Tu pulgar.

Sin mucho ánimo, el Omega pulsó el seguro del gatillo que encendió el arma. Nathaniel la activó, armando y desarmando sus partes y probando su peso. Un gesto que muchas veces le había visto hacer de ojos cerrados. Algunas de aquellas armas tenían su código de acceso por un capricho del Alfa, bajo el pretexto de que así nadie podría robarle su arma ni usarla. Nathaniel volvió a desactivar el arma, mirando a Bucky al guardarla de nuevo en su estuche.

—¿Crees que tu padre pueda hacerle mejorías?

—¿Ah? ¿Padre…? Sí, suele hacerlo para todos los Aulladores.

—Que sea más ligera y el cargador más rápido.

—Le diré.

—¿Cuántas armas mías tienen tu código?

Bucky apretó sus labios, tragando saliva al bajar su mirada. —Solo una docena. Removeré…

—No.

—¿Qué? —el Omega levantó su rostro hacia el pelirrojo.

—Estas armas son sumamente peligrosas, si yo te pedí que tuvieran tu código es porque confiaba lo suficiente en que sabrías guardarlas o desactivarlas —Nathaniel clavó su mirada en él— Confiaba en ti para esto y más, ¿no es así?

—… sí.

—Lamento si me marché tan bruscamente, no era nada contra ti —el Alfa dio un par de pasos hacia él— No podía ya estar en un lugar del cual no recordaba nada, lastimándote. Sé que no fue la mejor decisión porque eso te hirió más.

—Yo no…

—¿Estaré demente si te dijera que extraño el desayuno que me preparabas?

Bucky sonrió, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, negando en silencio al no encontrar voz para hablar. El pelirrojo asintió, mirando las armas y luego al castaño. Una sonrisa quieta apareció en su rostro.

—Me siento como si estuviera tumbado en un desierto donde por más que corro, grito, no llego a ninguna parte. Todo siempre es lo mismo. Sé que hay algo, pero no sé dónde. En Atlantis descubrí una pista por donde comenzar, ¿quieres saber qué fue?

El Omega asintió.

—Dejar de correr y comenzar a excavar —rió Nathaniel— Suena como una locura, pero me dije que estaba queriendo hallar en el horizonte lo que posiblemente yacía a mis pies.

Bajando su mirada a un bolsillo de su pantalón, el Alfa extrajo una pequeña concha que brilló a la luz de las lámparas del almacén. Le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, observándola un poco antes de tomar la mano del castaño y colocarla en su palma, cerrando su mano. Bucky se quedó muy quieto, esperando por sus palabras para confirmar lo que estaba sospechando, casi queriendo llorar de resultar cierto.

—Hice este mismo gesto en algún momento, ¿no es así?

—Fue la forma de decidir qué día sería… —Bucky tomó aire— Qué día sería nuestra boda. Contaste las líneas y a partir de ahí contaste las semanas porque no podíamos elegir una fecha. Tomaste una concha al azar en la playa, me la diste y me pediste que contara. A veces hacías cosas así, sin sentido.

—Ahora las hago todo el tiempo.

—Sólo… sólo estás perdido.

—Ya me cansé de eso, Bucky. Me cansé de no reconocerme en el espejo, de no poder recordar a mis padres o mis amigos. De tener estos vistazos y faltarme la memoria de ellos. Atlantis es maravilloso, en verdad, pero me sentí muy solo ahí. Todo me gritaba que no era mi hogar, en cambio… —la mano del Alfa alcanzó la de Bucky que sostenía la concha— Si hago esto, todo está mejor. Hoy entiendo que, si me enojada no era contigo, contra ti. Era conmigo mismo porque algo en lo profundo de ese desierto donde estoy atrapado me gritaba que era importante y no sabía qué hacer para sentirlo así de importante. Tuve que estar cientos de metros bajo el mar para darme cuenta de que solamente he estado rabioso conmigo mismo y en el camino, te lastimé a ti.

—No importa, yo lo entiendo, de verdad que lo hago.

Nathaniel sonrió, levantando el mentón del Omega y limpiando una lágrima con sus nudillos.

—Veo tus ojos y en todo mi ser escucho como una melodía que canta la misma palabra: hogar. Tuve que estar fuera para poder darme cuenta. Debes odiarme en estos momentos.

Bucky negó con fuerza, sus manos sujetando la de Nathaniel.

—No te odio.

—Pero estás herido por mi culpa. Eso es también algo que sé no debe de ser. Sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte el pedirte que vuelvas a mi lado…

—Nat, tú y yo hemos sido… podemos volver a ser pareja.

—Espera, espera. Te necesito a mi lado, te necesito cerca, pero te he perdido. Y aquí —el pelirrojo señaló su pecho— puedo sentir que ahora soy yo quien debe luchar por ti.

—Nathaniel.

—Lloraste demasiado por mí, es justo que ahora yo me esfuerce. No te puedo prometer que haré lo que solía hacer ni tampoco que pueda darte lo que una vez te di porque no hay nada en mi mente que me guíe para ello. Lo que si tengo es este fuego dentro que dice "pelea". Quiero pelear por ti, ser digno de ti una vez más. Al menos me sirve de algo estos instintos de Alfa, lo que quiero pedirte es que me dejes hacerlo, y si algo no te gusta, si no estás a gusto, dímelo de inmediato.

—No podría —rió desganado Bucky, limpiándose un ojo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, porque eso me haría feliz. Que no sea fácil, que deba esforzarme al máximo. No por lo que fuimos, pero sí por lo que eres. Bucky Stark, el hijo de Tony Stark. Eso impone. Y si lo consigo, mi desierto dejará de estar vacío.

—Lleno como una canasta.

—¿Qué?

El Omega negó, abrazando a Nathaniel con fuerza. —Está bien. Solo… ya no te vayas, ¿quieres?

—Estaré aquí, Bucky. Cuando me necesites, siempre voy a estar ahí.

—Gracias.

—No ha sido un favor.

Bucky le soltó, respirando más tranquilo con una sonrisa que alcanzó a sus ojos.

—De todos modos, gracias. Guardaré esto.

Salieron del almacén, Dick buscando a Bucky con Damian en brazos, aparentemente en una misión repentina que dejó confundido a Bucky, despidiéndose de Nathaniel antes de ir con el otro Omega, cargando al cachorro que le miraba fijamente, usando el chupete de Peter. Parecía que tenían ya la manía de hacer intercambio de sus cosas por una razón que a todos se les escapaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debemos ir por unas flores.

—¿Flores? Dick, no puedes salir.

—Tsk, tu padre arregló el escudo, no pasará nada.

—¿Te gusta meterte en problemas, no es así?

—Ajá, y tú me ayudarás, ven.

—¿Qué no deberíamos dejar primero a este niño con Mantis?

—No, porque Alfred me pidió que lo cuidara, pero tengo que hacer esto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—No repitas mis palabras —gruñó Bucky.

—Es un regalo, no mío. Me lo pidieron como favor.

—He escuchado muchos pretextos tontos en mi vida, este ha sido el peor de todos ellos.

Dick rió, jalando a Bucky fuera de los hangares, saliendo de los jardines del Triskelion en dirección hacia la parte Este que miraba hacia donde Timely. Damian estaba absorto mirando alrededor, señalando con sus manecitas todo lo que veía, bien sostenido en el pecho de Dick dentro de su portabebés que por supuesto llevaba la marca Stark en su hechura. Obviamente aquel joven había querido la guía de Bucky porque era de los pocos que sabía donde encontrar ciertas flores que se daban entre los árboles, siendo de los Aulladores con mejor memoria sobre el terreno. Bucky simplemente los llevó por el camino menos difícil, dando unos cuantos apretones a la pequeña mano de Damian cuando la extendía hacia él, aparentemente feliz del paseo improvisado si bien Bucky tenía lista sus armas en su chaleco.

—Aquí es.

—¡Oh, Damian, mira!

Era un pequeño campo de unos cuantos metros, flanqueado por troncos caídos y otros más gruesos que hacían de valla natural. Dick cortó con cuidado una docena de ellas, poniendo una flor pequeña en la oreja de Damian, arreglando aquel ramo que luego enredó con un listón rojo. Bucky solamente alzó sus cejas, preguntándose si acaso aquel Omega no habría perdido la razón porque no entendía para qué deseaba un ramo de flores si no eran para él ni para su Alfa. Su curiosidad fue mayor, aclarando su garganta un poco.

—¿Para quién son esas flores?

—Ya te dije que no son para mí.

—Merezco saber para quien son si te he traído hasta aquí.

—Wow —Dick levantó su mirada, terminando aquel arreglo— Algo pasó que pareces más despierto y gruñón como siempre. Nathaniel hizo algo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hicieron en el almacén?

—Nada que te importe.

—Oh, vamos Buckaroo, puedes decirle a tío Dick tus penas.

—Serías al último al que le dijera.

—¿Insinúas que no sé guardar un secreto?

—Lo afirmo.

—Vamos, hay que volver. Ya sabrás luego para quien fueron las flores, si te digo ahora no conservarán su gracia.

—Estás loco.

—No más que tú. Dile Damian.

Damian gorgoteó, pero no para Dick, miraba detrás de Bucky alguien a quien señaló. Ambos Omegas de inmediato se agacharon al sentir la presencia a metros de ellos. Bucky con sus armas en alto a punto de disparar y maldiciendo su suerte, Dick preguntándose quien era porque sus ropas eran completamente extrañas. Vestida completamente de negro de pies a cabeza, la mujer que les observaba fijamente sin moverse solamente dejaba ver sus ojos azules de expresión alegre, aunque misteriosa. Incluso sus manos estaban enguantadas en telas enredadas en varias tiras. Curiosamente no tenía una esencia como lo olfatearon, o estaba escondiéndola. Se quedaron cada quien en su posición hasta que Bucky lentamente se levantó sin dejar de apuntarle, haciendo un gesto a Dick para que se mantuviera abajo con Damian.

—¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer ladeó su rostro, levantando sus manos poco a poco para quitarse el turbante enredado en su cabeza como el velo que cubría su rostro. Largos cabellos negros cayeron sobre su espalda, sonriéndoles amablemente.

—Mi nombre es Zatanna Zatara. He venido… a pelear con ustedes.

Bucky entrecerró sus ojos, apretando el gatillo lentamente. —¿Perteneces a Nueva Génesis?

—Pertenecí, ya no más. Me di cuenta de que ese camino no es para mí. No hay necesidad de disparar, no los lastimaré.

—¿Cómo pudiste atravesar el escudo?

—Fue difícil, lo confieso, hacia tanto que no recurría a la magia antigua.

—¿Magia?

Zatanna sonrió más, asintiendo. —¿Puedo acercarme?

—Bucky, déjala, de haber querido ya nos hubiera arrancado la cabeza, ¿no crees?

Éste se quedó pensando en ello unos segundos, bajando sus armas todavía desconfiado. La mujer se acercó a paso tranquilo mientras Dick se incorporaba. Zatanna miró alrededor, cerrando sus ojos al aspirar el aroma del bosque.

—¿Cómo es que cambiamos esto por tan poco?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Dick, bastante cómodo con ella para confusión de Bucky.

—Nueva Génesis es… maravillosa, pero no hay tecnología que pueda superar la magia de la naturaleza.

—¿Eres como esas mujeres… las que Tim leía de vez en cuando, um… brujas?

La mujer rió, negando. —Soy una auténtica Homo Magi, cuando no existían Alfas, Betas u Omegas. Me quedé en Nueva Génesis, decepcionada de la humanidad hasta que vi con mis propios ojos a un grupo de ellos buscando vivir libres de dioses y plagas.

—Un cuento demasiado bello para ser verdad —gruñó Bucky.

—Quizá, me lamento mucho el no haberlo hecho antes. Han sufrido demasiado.

—Tú, Zatanna —Dick le señaló— ¿Qué es eso de la magia?

—Se los mostraré.

Zatanna agitó sus manos, haciendo que ambos Omegas se miraran al no ver nada. Fue Damian una vez más quien apuntó con sus deditos hacia el cielo, dos ramas de pino bajaban danzando formando con sus extensiones una figura antropomorfa que descendió entre elegantes movimientos de baile entre ellos, cayendo luego como una rama normal. Dick jadeó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Bucky estuvo a punto de apuntarle de nuevo con sus armas, solo fue la quietud y rostro gentil de la mujer lo que lo detuvieron, no llevaba arma alguna consigo. Salvo esas manos que parecían obrar algún tipo de ilusión por lo que pudo observar. Ella miró las flores de aquel pequeño campo, inclinándose para rozar una antes de verlos de nuevo.

—Sé que mi presencia no es bienvenida, acepto si no desean recibirme. Quiero que sepan que los ayudaré. Nada de esto debe desaparecer, el orden natural no debe ser alterado.

—Pues… señorita Zatara, ¿qué tal si viene con nosotros en paz y dejamos que el Patriarca decida?

—¿El hijo de Odín, el nieto de Bor? —ella los miró sorprendida— El tiempo pasa más rápido aquí.

—Dick, ¿crees que…?

—Buckaroo, por favor. Estamos hablando con una Homo Magi.

—Gracias. Entonces, ¿puedo ir?

En su lista de cosas imposibles que pueden ocurrir de pronto, Bucky anotó debajo de un Alfa pidiéndole una oportunidad, la aparición de una mujer sin casta que era de una raza que hablaba de magia y era linda de paso. Se hizo todo un alboroto cuando llegaron, pero la calma como la amabilidad de Zatanna calmaron la furia inicial por su intromisión. Dick se perdió con su ramo de flores una vez que todo se explicó, mientras que Bucky se quedó una vez más en la zona de descanso de los Aulladores, hablando con su tío Rhodey sobre aquella mujer, contando a sus compañeros por milésima vez la manera en cómo la encontraron en el bosque. A ese grupo llegó Sam Wilson, buscando a Bucky, quien ya se visualizaba para volver a contar una historia que estaba por demás conocida a esas horas.

—Me alegra que vuelvas a las aventuras —sonrió Sam— Ya comienzas a meterte en problemas.

—Yo no me meto en problemas.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—No, todo lo contrario. Quería darte algo por tu ayuda.

Bucky negó apenas. —Está bien, es lo que hacemos aquí con todos. No te sientas especial.

—Tienes un colmillo para matar ilusiones como ninguno.

—Sobre todo si son necios como tú.

—Wow, alguien se ha afilado las garras el día de hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que deseabas darme?

—¿Ahora sí lo quieres?

El Omega entrecerró sus ojos, dando media vuelta para marcharse. Wilson le detuvo, riendo nada sorprendido de aquel desplante. Un oso algo deforme hecho de retazos de tela peluda apareció a los ojos de Bucky, quien lo miró como si fuese el virus de la Peste del Agua.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un osito de peluche.

—Es horrible.

—Para ti.

Bucky miró a Sam, luego al osito con ojos hechos de botones. Se notaba a leguas que aquel piloto lo había hecho con sus propias manos porque tenía unos espantosos acabados, mismos que le daban ese aspecto tan particular. Con un suspiro hondo que escapó de sus labios, Bucky lo tomó, sintiendo lo suave de la tela, el relleno que también debía ser de algún material que podía apretarse sin deformarlo. No era muy grande, se le ocurrió de pronto que a su hermanito Peter le encantaría babearlo, aunque eso no sería muy sano.

—Gracias.

—Ahora ya tienes un osito.

—No era necesario.

Wilson negó entre risas, levantando sus manos en son de paz. —Okay, ésta la ganas tú.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo cual te pone en un predicamento porque te caigo bien.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Has aceptado el osito.

El Omega gruñó, empujando al piloto para irse de ahí con el osito contra su pecho. Demasiadas emociones por un día. No le extrañó que, en la cena con la familia, Tony le llamara a solas para saber más sobre Zatanna quien ya se había ganado la atención de los cachorros, especialmente de los gemelos Stefan y Vincent, pero también sobre el osito y lo que había pasado en el almacén con Nathaniel. Bucky le miró fijamente, frunciendo apenas su ceño.

—Padre, ¿estabas espiándome?

—Te protegía, ¿qué tal si el rojo quería hacerte algo?

—Tengo un brazo metálico, puedo protegerme solo. Me has enseñado cómo.

—De todos modos, soy un padre preocupado.

—Entonces de nada sirve que te cuente.

—Oh, vamos, Buck —Tony le despeinó— Quiero saber qué está pensando esa cabecita tuya.

—Que mi padre es demasiado sobreprotector.

—Además de eso.

—Nada… —Bucky se encogió de hombros, mirando por el balcón la noche que ya caía, de las últimas noches tranquilas— Nathaniel quiere comenzar de nuevo.

—Tal vez porque en su interior ya está comenzando a recuperarse. Y tú eres esa luz que lo está guiando de vuelta a casa.

—Dijiste que no me ilusionara.

—Y nada tiene que ver con intentarlo. Una cosa es reconstruir sobre la tierra y otra hacer una casa sobre las nubes. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con Sam?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cariño, te ha dado un obsequio. Ya estás grandecito para saber qué significa.

—No es nada —balbuceó Bucky, de pronto sonrojándose— Me lo dio en agradecimiento.

—Okay, vamos a decir que es así. Cuidado con eso, ¿quieres? Mi corazón no resistiría un escándalo a estas alturas.

—Padre…

—Me alegra y no sabes cuanto ver de vuelta esta expresión en tu rostro. No la pierdas ni por Nathaniel ni por Sam, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Está bien. Pero no es como lo piensas.

—Mi éxito como Aullador se debió a…

—Que siempre tuviste la razón —rió Bucky— Ya entendí, tranquilo.

—Imposible, tenemos a una fugitiva de Nueva Génesis que no posee casta, pero puede hacer cosas raras con sus manos. Ha confirmado que ellos son muy longevos gracias a la tecnología que han desarrollado, por supuesto a costa de nosotros. Ojalá más de ellos cambien de parecer.

—¿Crees que suceda?

—No —Tony hizo una mueca— Pero al menos tenemos un dato que nos puede servir. Sin ese traje armadura que usan, pueden debilitarse. No que los haga caer a nuestros pies, es que pierden esa longevidad y parte de sus poderes que las Cajas Madres les proveen.

—¿Zatanna ha perdido su longevidad?

—Quiere ser como nosotros. La inmortalidad sabe a vacío.

Una onda de choque los dejó petrificados, sus pieles erizándose al sentir un vibración conocida expandirse a gran velocidad. Tony fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio con Bucky en los talones, ambos asustados, perdiendo luego el color en sus rostros cuando vieron lo que Stark estaba temiendo. Bruce estaba histérico golpeando una puerta de metal que sellaba la cámara donde estaban construyendo a Cerebro, mismo que estaba activo con Charles dentro. Erik estaba ahí, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero el poder de su Omega era superior con aquel artefacto en su cabeza expandiendo sus ondas cerebrales. Todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte mareo que los hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

—¡CHARLES!

—¡BRUCE! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASÓ?

—¡Fue él! ¡Entró por sí mismo!

Erik rugió al ver entrar a Zatanna en el laboratorio, parecía igualmente afectada pero no tanto como ellos, solamente escuchando un zumbido agudo de baja intensidad en sus oídos. Les observó, seria, más tranquila antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que tocó con sus manos. Desapareció a la vista de todos, la vibración les hizo jadear de dolor y luego desapareció. Erik se levantó, abriendo al fin la puerta con su poder, casi destruyéndola. Zatanna abrazaba a un dormido Charles, ambos en el suelo con la mano de la mujer cepillando los cabellos del Omega. Bucky ayudó a su padre a ponerse de pie, caminando detrás del Alfa quien llegó a zancadas al interior de Cerebro, cargando de inmediato a su pareja. Se quedó mirando a la maga, mascullando las palabras que salieron de su boca de mala gana.

—Gracias.

—Despertará hasta mañana.

La pareja se marchó del laboratorio. Bruce, Tony y Bucky se acercaron a Zatanna para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Está bien, señorita?

—Gracias, Doctor Banner, estoy bien.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Tony.

—Quitar la ilusión que Charles tenía en su mente.

—¿Ilusión?

Zatanna los miró con tristeza. —Nuestro enemigo está comenzando a medir sus poderes. A quien puede temer más es a ese generoso Omega. Tan solo una pequeña ilusión para hacerlo desvariar. Así de fuerte es el poder del amo.

—¿Atravesando el escudo?

—No hay nada en la Tierra que el poder de Darkseid no pueda atravesar. Mientras esté en Nueva Génesis es así de poderoso. Esto no significa que su protección sea inútil, debes sentirte orgulloso de esa mente que posees, Tony, porque estoy casi segura de que él tuvo que realmente concentrar una gran cantidad de su energía para atravesar tu escudo y enviar la ilusión al inocente de tu amigo.

—¿Por eso apareciste justo en estos momentos? —Bucky alzó sus cejas.

—Sí, le confié parte de mi magia, reconozco mi conocimiento en lo que le hizo al joven profesor. No hay disculpa que pueda dar por ello.

—Bueno, nada pasó —murmuró Banner, mirando a los otros dos— Fue un terrible susto.

—Él estará bien. Asustado, probablemente, pero sin daño. Me gustaría tanto que los demás pudieran ver esto como yo lo hago. Llegamos demasiado lejos, hicimos demasiado daño. Si la Tierra como sus habitantes ahora se rebelan no es otra cosa que la respuesta natural a una idea que no puede florecer. Tarde me doy cuenta de ello.

—No tanto, estás aquí y ahora tú puedes decirnos más de cómo protegernos —Tony suspiró, mirando la cámara— Hay que destruir a Cerebro. Fue una mala idea. Malísima.

—¿Dónde comenzamos? —bromeó Bruce.


	21. Silencio

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Silencio.**

* * *

" _Cuanto más se ama más se sufre_."

Henry F. Amiel.

* * *

—He conocido muchas tierras, diferentes y únicas por sí mismas. Más este lugar supera a todas ellas por su belleza creada a partir de todo lo que vive en ella.

—Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Arthur. Arthur.

—Thor. Thor. Espero tener el gusto de visitar Atlantis y hacer una comparación justa.

—Sería un honor tener al Patriarca en nuestro reino.

Ambos Alfas estaban sentados en la orilla de una roca plana sobre un risco mirando hacia el bosque que rodeaba el Triskelion, el sol comenzaba su caída por el horizonte a un costado, anunciando el fin de la tarde y el inicio de una noche fría al comenzar a acercarse el invierno. La tensión en el ambiente era cada día más creciente y los dos líderes de sus respectivas tierras buscaron en conjunto un lugar donde refrescar sus mentes para no caer en más agresiones que en las últimas semanas habían estado azotando al Triunvirato. Thor palmeó un hombro del rey de Atlantis, suspirando hondo con aquel paisaje lleno de naturaleza y las armas que estaban terminando de colocar igual que trampas para capturar ratones. No dejarían ningún punto flaco en el territorio ni en sus tácticas.

—Siempre creí que estaba solo, es decir, hablando de mi familia.

—Yo también lo creí, viviendo en las profundidades era imposible hacerme una idea de que tendría un primo perdido en el lugar menos pensado —comentó Curry con una media sonrisa— Al menos es grato compartir la pena por la suerte de los nuestros.

—Todas las mentiras dichas alrededor de sus muertes me dejan un amargo sabor de boca. Dime, Arthur, ¿tu madre también fue asesinada?

—Sí, Atlana. Quiso hacer una vida en la superficie y eso fue un alto precio.

—Me hierve la sangre de pensar que Ares siempre les mintió de la misma forma en que Richards nos usó para conseguir poder. Saberlo vivo fue otro pesar.

—Eran familia y ocurrió esa traición, sin embargo, mi padre jamás me lo hizo ver así, cosa que agradezco o no hubiera sido capaz de salvar a tantos si mi corazón hubiese estado lleno de rencor.

—Me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si Hipólita no hubiera decidido quedarse para borrar los rastros de la huida de mi madre.

—No estuviéramos aquí —rió Arthur, mirando el atardecer— Así de simple, con Nueva Génesis no hay espacio para las debilidades. La reina de las amazonas lo supo siempre.

—¿Será una locura el ya no tener rencor hacia Diana?

El Metahumano negó. —Yo tampoco lo tengo ya, ella se ha ganado el volver a tener sus títulos con el sudor de su frente y la sangre derramada por cuidar del Triunvirato. Y honestamente, tampoco es que me guste cargar esos fardos.

—Realmente tenemos los mismos pensamientos.

—Primos.

El Patriarca miró hacia el Norte, donde la cadena de montañas, aquella tan alta que era visible desde donde se encontraban, donde reposaba el cuerpo de Clark Kent y no muy lejos, el de su abuelo, padre y madre. Bajó sus párpados, hablando en voz más baja.

—Cuando miro hacia la tierra donde nací, puedo ver a mis ancestros, prácticamente se recrea en mi mente el escenario que ellos vivieron. Bor apoyándose en Atlan y Ares para construir este lugar sin saber que uno de ellos ya estaba pensando en traicionarlo para usar a sus descendientes como conejillos de indias de sus experimentos genéticos, distrayendo a Nueva Génesis con otras tierras, ofreciendo al resto de los dioses que renunciaron a ser inmortales para vivir como lo que eran, seres humanos. Ares ha jugado bien sus cartas, apoyando ambos bandos según su conveniencia sin importarle las vidas que tendría que sacrificar por ello. Hace que mis decisiones como Alfa líder parezcan juego de niños frente a las suyas.

—Y también las mías —convino Arthur, asintiendo— Simplemente me dejé llevar por el sentimiento de que mi pueblo en el océano era el mejor y no tenía por qué preocuparme por la superficie. Hemos de tener cuidado con los rencores y dudas que nos han sido sembradas, son trampas hechas para que respondamos a los deseos de un dios amante de la guerra y el caos. Y de otro grupo más peligroso buscando volvernos a poner los grilletes.

—Fue bueno venir aquí —asintió Thor mirando alrededor— Mi mente ha descansado como mi corazón.

—Entonces es hora de volver. Hay más cabezas que aclarar y algunas me dice el instinto van a requerir unos cuantos puñetazos.

—Tal vez unas bocanadas de agua furiosa sean mejores y más inocuas.

—¿Y si le agregamos relámpagos?

Ambos se carcajearon a la idea, dejando ya aquel sitio para bajar de vuelta hacia el Triskelion. No habían dicho mal sobre el ambiente tenso, de vez en cuando brotaba una que otra pelea que rápidamente era sosegada ya fuese por el Comandante Rogers, por Erik o alguno de los dos. Su dominio Alfa estaba ayudando a controlar aquellas chispas para que no se convirtieran en fuego. Caso aparte eran los hijos de Bruce Wayne, quienes parecían necesitar de pelear una que otra vez entre ellos para estar en paz. Si bien estaban más tranquilos desde que se habían enterado de que su padre estaba gestando una vez más, eso no los había por completo para romperse la nariz en contadas ocasiones cuando surgía un desacuerdo. Tony se había asustado con eso, pero Charles lo calmó diciéndole que las peleas no tenían consecuencias, eran esas personalidades tan diferentes como sus esencias las culpables de los roces.

—Si es necesario, yo los calmaré —había dicho Charles a Tony.

—¿Por qué no mejor lo haces de una buena vez y nos ahorramos sustos?

—Porque Bruce me pidió no intervenir.

—¿Qué? ¿Y desde cuando obedeces a Brucie Dos?

—Desde que hay que consentirlo para que esté tranquilo.

—Hey, un momento, tú no hiciste eso conmigo.

—Lo hizo Steve.

—… el punto es que no lo hiciste.

—Si vuelves a quedar preñado, juro que lo haré.

—Ah, que gracioso. Mejor tú.

—Yo sé que quieres otro cachorro, Tony.

—Como Erik también quiere. No leas mi mente así, que descarado.

—Hagamos algo, si sobrevivimos a esto…

—Lo haremos.

—Los dos tendremos cachorros al mismo tiempo, ¿qué te parece?

—Suena tentador.

—¿Qué es tentador? —Quill apareció, abrazándolos a ambos por sus hombros— Me uno.

—¡No, tú no! —corearon ambos.

La mirada de Tony detectó a lo lejos a un recién llegado Sam Wilson que escoltaba a su amigo Rhodey luego de una inspección a los alrededores con sus Aulladores. Bucky no andaba muy lejos, recibiendo a esos comandos como era parte de sus deberes, inspeccionando las armas o aceptando los chips con información recabada. Aquel Beta se acercó al joven Aullador, con una sonrisa quieta que tuvo por respuesta una ceja arqueada y una mirada que claramente era una advertencia de no hacer ninguna tontería porque no estaba de humor para ello. Wilson simplemente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su traje lo que pareció ser una fruta que Red Wing había encontrado en el bosque y que había recolectado para el Omega en particular, mismo que no rechazó el obsequio, asombrado como honrado de tales atenciones. Stark pudo detectar la presencia de Nathaniel escondido entre transportes observando la misma escena con rostro tenso. Tony entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo mientras Quill le insistía a Charles en que deseaba ser parte del plan tentador del que nada sabía.

—¡Tooonyyy! ¡Di que sí! ¿Tony?

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Víctor? Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

—Y después me dicen que traman.

—No.

—Charles, haz que diga que sí.

—No.

Una nueva pelea entre los chicos Wayne brotó, sofocada a puño de hierro por un poco paciente Alfred siendo observado por Bruce a la distancia. Erik vino al rescate del mayordomo, enviando a los muchachos a diferentes tareas con la esperanza de apaciguar sus ánimos lo que resultaría por unas horas, suficientes para ayudar al resto. Los ojos del Alfa captaron no lejos de ahí, también atestiguando semejantes alborotos a cierto mutante gruñón al que se acercó cuando todo se despejó, llamándolo para que le alcanzara en ese pequeño patio al que se dirigieron.

—¿Qué sucede, Lobezno?

—¿De qué?

—Te he notado distante estos últimos días.

—Todos están distantes.

—¿Es por lo del cachorro?

Logan gruñó. —Me fastidia su club cuando pasan los chismes a sus Alfas.

—Vamos, Charles me ha dicho que te siente demasiado inquieto. Podemos ayudarte, vamos a hacerlo, no debes perder…

—Deja la lástima para los enfermos, Erik.

—Logan.

—Estoy bien, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. Te veré luego.

El rey de Atlantis ofreció por la tarde una pequeña muestra de las costumbres de su pueblo con el fin de distraer a todos, elevar los ánimos, calmar ansiedad y no permitir que más estrés flotara en el Triunvirato ante la inminente llegada de Nueva Génesis. No era otra cosa sino una danza que contaba la fundación de todos los reinos que conformaban Atlantis, cómo fueron abandonando la superficie para ser uno con el océano y sus criaturas vivientes. Tal evento atrajo la atención de todos y pronto todos los Alfa pudieron sentir como un aura de paz empezó a brotar, en buena parte por el número aún cuantioso de Omegas sobrevivientes al primer ataque que se sintieron más que complacidos con la danza ritual de Atlantis. Thor sugirió un pequeño banquete y nadie se negó, terminando de alegrar rostros que anteriormente estuvieran ceñudos. No sabían si volverían a tener un descanso como aquel, charlar con sus Manadas o enmendar errores… sobre todo éstos últimos. Así llegó la noche que se llenó de cantos, algunas risas y silencios grupales alrededor de las fogatas que se prendieron cercanas al lago junto al Triskelion.

Bruce recostó a Damian, siendo el último de todos sus hijos en dormir luego de un día que pareció estar maldito porque esos cachorros se habían comportado de una manera que Bruce había terminado exhausto al lidiar con ellos. Sabía que era la histeria producto del estrés por la inminente guerra, no que eso excusara su comportamiento tan rebelde. Le había impedido a Alfred intervenir de nuevo porque había querido encargarse de ellos él solo, tenía que hacerlo como su padre si acaso quería mantener a su familia unida. Luego de eso, simplemente se fue arrastrando a su recámara para recostarse en la cama sobre las cobijas sin ánimos de moverse más, cansado de manera emocional más que física. Bufó al aspirar el aroma Alfa de Logan en la cama, que le reconfortó por mucho que combatiera sus instintos Omega, ya había pasado por ello. Se abrazó a la almohada con el aroma, haciéndose ovillo para quedarse hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura con una voz ronca en su oído despertándole.

—¿Todo bien, tesoro?

—… ¿dónde estabas?

—Ayudando como siempre —rió Logan, recostándose tras él, pegándole a su pecho— Escuché que hubo algunas rencillas entre los cachorros.

—Algunas…

—¿Se solucionaron?

—Mañana lo sabré.

—Hay un estrés general en todos, Bruce, no te agobies por ello, siendo jóvenes son más presa fácil de la incertidumbre.

—… okay.

Logan rió, cepillando sus cabellos para besar su cuello, dejando sus labios sobre su piel, sus manos acariciando lentamente su vientre. Bruce gruñó, pero no soltó la almohada ni tampoco le detuvo, signo que tomó su Alfa para ir bajando una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna.

—Logan…

—Necesitas relajarte, bebé, estás demasiado tenso. Pareces cuerda de instrumento.

—… qué comparación.

—Voy a relajarte.

—… ¿qué?

Bruce jadeó, juntando sus cejas y aferrándose a la almohada al sentir esa mano segura perfilar su miembro que comenzaba a despertar por debajo del pantalón. Unos colmillos rozaron su cuello encima de su Marca, estremeciéndose con una entrecortada maldición porque le fue claro que ese gesto le humedeció, reaccionando a los toques de su Alfa. Logan solamente rió, abriendo su pantalón para alcanzar su pene que masajeó descarado, endureciéndole y jugando con la punta con un pulgar suyo. El Omega quiso alejarse un poco, un brazo fuerte le impidió alejarse del pecho del mutante, sintiendo contra su trasero una erección que se restregó contra él. Cerró sus ojos, llevando una mano a la muñeca de aquella que le masturbaba, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de ese toque, sus piernas inquietándose. La mano del brazo que le sujetaba se coló por debajo de su camiseta, alcanzando un pezón con el cual jugar, arrancándole un gemido poco discreto que luego le hizo gruñir por lo sensible que eso le estaba poniendo.

—Vamos, solo relájate.

—Logan…

—Un poco de tu Alfa te caería bien.

Bruce solamente bufó, jadeando con fuerza por la mano que dejó su miembro para deslizarse hasta su entrada húmeda que esos dedos tocaron. Se arqueó, sus piernas agitándose como su pecho por las caricias en sus pezones y una lengua recorriendo sus glándulas para estimularle por completo, haciendo que todo se viera borroso, casi doble. Apenas si se dio cuenta de las prendas que iban cayendo por la orilla de la cama, de ambos, siendo consciente hasta sentir la mordida en un hombro desnudo que le hizo quejarse. Buscó los labios de Logan para un beso largo, sin prisas, aunque sus lenguas batallaron por dominar. El mutante rió sobre sus labios que abandonó para ir recorriendo su mandíbula, bajando a sus pezones ya erectos que lamió, dejando una mordida sobre uno, delineando con su lengua los músculos de su vientre bajo la mirada del Omega cada vez más nublada, su rostro enrojeciendo al ver como tomaba en su boca su erección.

—L-Logan… ¡aahh!

Se sujetó a los cabellos de su Alfa, jalando aire hasta que le soltó para darle tiempo a respirar, no que se quedara quieto porque sintió su lengua ir bajando por su perineo hasta alcanzar la humedad que corría y que lamió, introduciendo su lengua sin miramientos. Bruce se arqueó por completo sobre la cama, sus piernas apretando los hombros del mutante en acto reflejo con sus dedos enterrándose en su cabeza, rodando sus ojos. Perdió esa capacidad de hablar de forma coherente, llamando a Logan entre gemidos cortados, sentía que iba a terminar si esa lengua continuaba serpenteando en su interior como lo estaba haciendo, una idea que coincidió con la de su pareja, temblando con una respiración agitaba conforme su orgasmo apareció apenas si pudiendo murmurar el nombre de su Alfa antes de terminar, sus mejillas ardiendo por la lengua que le bebió mientras su cuerpo quedaba flojo por aquel éxtasis.

—Sabes delicioso —escuchó a Logan decir, apenas si gruñendo en respuesta.

Respiró profundo, abriendo sus ojos al sentir al mutante erguirse de nuevo, liberándose de sus pantalones e interiores, las únicas prendas que le restaban. Sus ojos no perdieron detalle de ese miembro erecto, enrojecido y con unas gotas de líquido preseminal cayendo de su punta. Una mano de Logan atrapó su mentón, haciendo que le observara y viéndose reflejado en esos fieros ojos cuando se estremeció una vez que comenzó a penetrarle. Lento, sin prisas. Las manos del Omega fueron a esa espalda fornida, rasguñándole apenas hasta que estuvo bien enterrado en su cuerpo, ambos jadeando mientras terminaba de acostumbrarse a su Alfa. Cuando las piernas de Bruce rodearon las caderas de Logan, este inició un lento vaivén lamiendo su pecho, hombros, mordisqueando de nuevo su cuello, escuchándole ronronear complacido al apretarle.

Fue distinto esa vez, siempre tenían encuentros muy fogosos, apasionados que no eran tan cuidadosos como en esos momentos. Bruce tiró de los cabellos de su Alfa para que le mirara, extrañado de semejante comportamiento tan inusual en el mutante, no que se quejara de ello. Una sonrisa fue su única respuesta, besándole después con una poderosa embestida que le hizo apretar sus caderas con sus muslos. Lo hicieron lento, a veces deteniéndose para desesperación del Omega quien pedía que acelerara, pero el tonto de Logan estaba haciéndose el interesante, simplemente permaneciendo quieto, solo rodando sus caderas hasta rozar ese punto en especial que lo hacía arquearse de nuevo contra la cama, casi gritando, pero tratando de mantener algo de dignidad en todo aquello.

Con besos lánguidos igual que sus movimientos, continuaron así unidos. Las manos de su Alfa acariciaron su cuerpo lentamente, cepillando sus cabellos al volverle a observar de una manera que hizo a Bruce fruncir su ceño, llevando una mano a su rostro preocupado de esa expresión que no supo leer. El mutante solamente rió de mala gana, girando su rostro para besar la palma de su mano, empujando dentro. Las preguntas tendrían que esperar, prefiriendo enfocarse en disfrutar de aquel momento que se sintió muy íntimo, cariñoso… especial. Terminaron con sus manos entrelazadas en algún punto, pequeños besos en sus labios al ritmo de suaves embestidas que alargaron el momento hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo resistir más, buscando ese éxtasis en sincronía. Los brazos del Omega sujetándose a los hombros de Logan quien apoyó su rostro contra la curva de su cuello, sujetándole por su cintura y caderas al acelerar, martilleando su próstata para hacerle terminar con un grito ahogado, su cuerpo estremeciéndose y apretándole

El Nudo vino poco después, arrancándole otro gemido ronco al sentirlo acomodarse en su interior lentamente, quedándose ambos así, unidos, piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos, pegados en un fuerte abrazo que no se rompió. Bruce abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo de su recámara que reflejaba las luces exteriores del Triskelion. Una de sus manos que descansaba en la espalda del mutante se contrajo un poco, tomando aire para hablar porque sentía una inquietud en su Alfa, algo que no tenía palabras, simplemente percibiendo ese sentimiento en su mente. Logan se irguió, mirándole y luego sonriendo de nuevo, besándole como para callarle. Bruce empujó suavemente su rostro para verle fijamente a los ojos, extrañado de aquellas maneras que sentían tenían un mensaje detrás.

—¿Logan?

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—¿Estás bien?

—Tremendo.

—Mientes.

—Alguien también ya está entrando en la histeria.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

Bruce frunció su ceño, tomando su rostro para que no desviara su mirada.

—Dime qué es.

—Nada, corazón, deja de angustiarte.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

—Porque no hay nada que decir, estoy muy cómodo unido a ti, quisiera seguir disfrutando de haber anudado a mi Omega.

—Logan…

—Ssshh, no arruines el momento.

Gruñó apenas, todavía recuperándose con sus manos recorriendo esos brazos tan marcados, con algunas cicatrices que decían lo profundas y peligrosas que fueron si la regeneración no había podido borrarlas por completo. Logan le miró arqueando una ceja, siendo ahora su turno de levantar el mentón del Omega para hablarle.

—No estaba consciente en la mayoría de las veces, por si te preocupan estas cicatrices.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te las hicieron?

—Vagamente y en sueños, a veces no siempre.

—Podrías…

—¿Sí?

—Podrías pedirle a Charles que explore tu mente.

—Gracias no, yo sé que Charles no me haría daño, pero hay cosas que prefiero no recordar.

—¿No tienes nada de curiosidad?

—¿Para qué? En estos momentos estoy entre las piernas de un fiero Omega preguntón, se siente bien como exprime hasta la última gota de mi semen.

—Eres tan asqueroso.

—Realista. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con esos niños?

—¿Justo ahora quieres saberlo? ¿No que deseabas disfrutar el momento?

—Tengo deberes como tu Alfa.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. —Gracioso.

—Es en serio, tus cachorros me preocupan, aunque la mitad del tiempo quiera hacerme unos cinturones con sus cueros.

—Sólo son… los problemas de siempre.

—¿Cuáles son esos problemas de siempre?

Fue curioso hablar así con Logan, a veces tenía ese efecto de hacerlo hablar con una sola pregunta, unas cuantas palabras. Le escuchó atento, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos. Para cuando terminó el Nudo ya había desaparecido, permitiéndole descansar unos minutos sin dejar salir a su Alfa cuando quiso hacerlo.

—¿Bebé?

—Solo…

—Está bien, está bien.

Vinieron de nuevo los besos, caricias poco usuales que no renegó. Bruce suspiró, abrazándole con fuerza mirando hacia el ventanal.

—¿Crees que… mis errores son imperdonables?

—¿De qué jodidos hablas?

—A veces no sé si estoy en lo correcto. Hace tiempo que no sé si está bien.

—Bienvenido al mundo mortal, cielo.

—Logan…

—De eso se trata, de no saber, de no estar seguro. Es la mejor parte, la incertidumbre que antecede a lo que es bueno. Eso dicen.

—Evadiste la respuesta.

—Qué carajos, no, no tienes errores imperdonables, Bruce, ¿quién te ha metido esa idea?

Este se encogió de hombros. —Es lógico.

—Me vale un cuerno tu lógica, porque está mintiéndote.

—¿Cómo estás seguro?

—Lo estoy y tendrás que vivir con ello —sonrió su Alfa, besando sus labios con un ligero pero insinuante gesto de su cadera— Ahora, si no te importa…

—Logan, tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

—Tendrán que esperar.

—¿Qué…? Tú… e-espera…

—Ya he esperado mucho tiempo.

Lo hicieron hasta que al final Bruce quedó exhausto, prácticamente dormido sobre el pecho de Logan envuelto entre sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente, despertó ya tarde con una punzada en su espalda baja y en sus caderas, sintiendo las piernas flojas al intentar ponerse de pie. Tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Alfred para salir vestido decentemente de la recámara, sin muchas energías para hacer algo que no fuese comer algo ligero, atender a Damian o buscar donde sentarse a los pocos metros de caminar, maldiciendo esos bríos de cierto Alfa de modales inexistentes a quien vio a lo lejos atravesando uno de los jardines exteriores del Triskelion, hablando con Thor. Bruce le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tragando saliva con sus puños en su regazo. Sabía que ni siquiera tenía caso el sentirse mal por estar con Logan, era su único Alfa y…

Se sentía muy bien hacer algo tan malo.

Le chocó que por su Vínculo el mutante pudiese detectar su ansiedad, dejando la charla con el Patriarca para ir a verle en aquella banca, arrodillándose frente a él al examinarle sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción por verlo así de cansado por sus actividades de la noche anterior. Ahí estaba esa oportunidad de poder hablar y decir algo que estaba muy escondido dentro de su ser, más lo dejó pasar una vez más en aquel mutis que no supo si tenía por cómplice a su Alfa o era uno de sus tantos secretos que guardaba con recelo por temor a que tocaran la luz de la realidad y los convirtieran en cenizas. Logan tomó una de sus manos, besándola por sus nudillos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Ah, de nuevo las mentiras.

—No son… —el Omega cerró sus ojos— ¿Por qué haces que evada mis deberes?

—¿Será porque llevas un cachorro mío?

—Estoy bien, no estoy muriendo.

—Llámalo tonterías de Alfa.

—Ja.

—¿Bruce?

—Te escucho.

—Lamento no ser… un buen Alfa.

—¿Logan? ¿De qué…?

—Te mereces alguien más… humano que yo.

—No, estás confundiendo las cosas.

—Sé de lo que hablo y tú también, pero eres tan lindo que no lo cuestionas. Realmente eres único en eso, la forma en que aceptas a alguien que solamente es pedazos de una vida sin exigirle que esté completo. En silencio como la naturaleza.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Logan rió, bajando su mirada mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—Soy un asco para estas cosas. Creo que seguiré el consejo de Quill, ya sabes que le encanta repartir consejos y bueno, le pedí uno. Dijo que esto ayudaría.

—Si Quill te ha aconsejado algo, te recomiendo que no lo sigas.

—Creí que los Omegas del club no se traicionaban.

—No es traición, es prudencia —aclaró Bruce mirando el extraño aparato que el mutante puso entre sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía para qué era aquello— ¿Qué es?

—¿En serio no lo sabes?

—No.

—Vamos, bebé.

—No lo sé.

—Oh, olvidaba que ustedes allá no conocían nada de estas cosas, pero supuse que las rondas por Timely… okay, olvídalo.

—¿Para qué me has dado esto?

—Ya te lo dije, no soy bueno diciendo las cosas, apesto para hacer sentir bien a los demás, especialmente si se trata de mi Omega, así que esta cosa puede ayudarme.

—Si me explicas como funciona, te daré mi opinión.

Logan bufó, tomando lo que parecía ser una diadema con ambos extremos terminando en un par de extrañas bocinas. La puso en su cabeza, acomodando esas bocinas sobre sus orejas y tomando el aparato que lucía muy viejo y de colores que alguna vez habían sido brillantes para presionar uno de sus pequeños botones. Algo dentro se activó, apareciendo una pantalla con letras brillantes. El Omega arqueó una ceja al comenzar a escuchar música, sonaba muy vieja, antigua, entendiendo que aquel aparato era alguna clase de reproductor. Logan ya sabía que podía entender las lenguas antiguas, así que las líricas de aquella melodía le fueron claras. Bruce parpadeó al ir escuchando, casi a punto de preguntarle a su Alfa cuando una estrofa lo dejó de una pieza.

 _Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so_

El mutante estaba mirando a otra parte, serio sin moverse con sus manos apenas descansando sobre los muslos de su Omega quien siguió escuchando la canción a la par que su corazón se aceleró conforme todas las palabras empezaron a tener un sentido, hablando las cosas que el famoso como viejo Lobezno no podía decir porque al igual que él, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

 _Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry_

Cuando terminó la melodía, Bruce se retiró la diadema y buscó las manos de Logan quien levantó su mirada hacia él, ambos quedándose en silencio.

—Sé que… —tosió el Alfa, aclarando su voz— Piensas que no hay nada bueno en ti, que no tienes nada bueno que ofrecer porque siempre te has rodeado de sangre, violencia, muerte y peleas que no terminan. Tan solo quería hacerte ver que eso no es del todo verdad, para evidencia están esos cachorros malparidos.

—Logan.

—Como te dije, no soy un Alfa muy bueno o que merezcas. Solo le pedí a Quill ayuda porque no sé de estas cosas de hablar acertadamente. Quería mostrártelo más tarde, se me olvidó que tengo un Omega con el cual no se pueden hacer planes precisos porque lo imprevisto está de su lado.

—Logan, hay…

Thor llamó al mutante, haciendo que se pusiera de pie, tomando la cabeza de Bruce para darle un beso en sus cabellos.

—No te esfuerces tanto, ¿quieres?

—Espera.

—Te veré luego, bebé.

Bruce frunció su ceño, tirando de una mano del mutante para que regresara sobre sus pasos, gruñendo al mirarle con severidad.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Okay.

—Realmente… deseaba que pasara. El tener tu cachorro.

Logan le miró largo, inexpresivo. Thor volvió a llamarle y sonrió a su Omega, soltándole para darse media vuelta sin decir nada más. Bruce tomó aire, quedándose en aquella banca preguntándose si alguna vez las palabras que deseaba pronunciar encontrarían una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. No lo había hecho con Clark y tenía miedo de que no pudiera hacerlo con Logan. Su mirada bajó a ese pequeño aparato que volvió a colocarse, escuchando una vez más esa vieja melodía que alguien debió componer en tiempos más alegres, para humanos menos oscuros.


	22. Choque

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Choque.**

* * *

" _Sólo hay una guerra que puede permitirse el ser humano: la guerra contra su extinción._ "

Isaac Asimov.

* * *

—Hoy es un buen día para morir, ¿no te parece, Víctor?

—Es un buen día para hacerlo, pero no moriremos —sonrió este a Oliver.

Las alarmas del Triskelion se habían activado, en la costa Oeste, a un par de kilómetros de la playa había descendido una nave en forma de huevo que luego se transformó en una enorme plataforma que quedó flotando a una docena de metros sobre el mar, protegida por un campo de energía. De aquel huevo brotaron cientos de drones que se dirigieron hacia ellos como una enorme mancha negra que oscureció el cielo entre un zumbido muy ronco de sus motores, junto con sus cañones listos para disparar. Un grupo de guerreras aparecieron en la playa, entre ellas estaba Artemis. Fue la primera avanzada que los atacó, enfrentándose en primer lugar a los Atlanteanos con su rey al frente, dividiendo aquellas fuerzas con relativa facilidad, permitiendo que terminaran de organizarse tierra dentro.

Todas las naves en los hangares comenzaron a salir, igual que los Comandos Aulladores y el Comando Aéreo, los guerreros de Nova, los aliados de otras tierras. Ya se habían dado las órdenes previamente, todos tenían sus respectivas misiones. Steve dio un abrazo apretado a Tony, besando sus cabellos pidiéndole no arriesgarse tanto pese a que ya le conocía, sonriendo cuando su Omega le devolvió sus palabras con un beso profundo y corto, besando luego la cabeza de su pequeño Peter quien se marcharía junto con los demás cachorros tierra adentro con Mantis. Peter Quill resistió las lágrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos al escuchar el llanto de Meredith cuando llegó el tiempo de separarse con las alarmas del Triskelion sonando sobre ellos, limpiando las lágrimas de su hija a quien dio el encargo de cuidar de sus hermanitos. Jason no quiso soltarle, fue necesario que Thor ayudara para despedirse, dando bendiciones a sus inquietos gemelos quienes parecieron presentir lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Bruce hubiera querido que Tim se fuera con esa pequeña caravana, pero su hijo se negó rotundamente, prefiriendo pelear junto a sus hermanos. Solamente tuvo que dejar a Damian, mirándole fijamente con una manecita de este aferrándose a la suya. Zatanna le había prometido que nada malo les ocurriría, ella los ayudaría en caso de que alcanzaron a los cachorros. Cuando Bruce salió hacia la zona de hangares, encontró donde estaba esperando su nuevo traje de combate un ramo de flores algo maltratadas con un listón sujetando los tallos. Aquel regalo lo desconcertó, parpadeando unos segundos antes de tomarlo con calma, prácticamente la zona estaba vacía. El aroma de Logan le dijo de quien provenía el obsequio, buscándole con la mirada. Logan estaba subiendo al Quinjet, para apoyar con Barton, Cyborg y Green Arrow.

—Logan —llamó al alcanzarle, con las flores en su mano.

El mutante se giró al escucharle mirando el ramo con una sonrisa torcida, levantó su mirada hacia el rostro confundido del Omega. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Barton dijo algo, Logan cerró sus ojos, bajando lo suficiente de la plataforma para alcanzar la nuca de Bruce, jalándolo para darle un beso furioso, triste, ansioso. Se giró para entrar, la plataforma cerrándose tras él sin que Bruce hubiera podido decir lo que había querido, apretando las flores con ambas manos. El Quinjet despegó, dejándole solo en la pista hasta que Tony llegó a él, mirando la nave perderse en el horizonte hacia aquella enorme mancha negra cuyo zumbido les alcanzaba.

—Recuerda, Bruce, pase lo que pase confío en ti.

—Yo confío en ti.

Tony sonrió, listo en su propia armadura con un cañón cargando en la espalda.

—Hay que ayudar a nuestros Alfas.

Se marchó acompañado de Rhodey, Banner y Bucky. Diana alcanzó a Bruce, observando el primer grupo de aquellas criaturas voladoras ser engullidas por brazos del mar.

—Ha llegado la hora.

—Pareces alegre de pelear.

—La sensación es congruente entre lo que siento con lo que pienso. No sé el momento en que permití que ambos se distanciaran.

—Siempre es bueno volver a ser uno mismo.

—Lo es —la amazona asintió, mirando el lazo que había arrebatado a Artemis, como su espada— Bruce, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—De haber hecho las cosas en la forma correcta, no estaríamos en semejante predicamento.

—Hubiera pasado de cualquier manera.

—Pero en distintas circunstancias —Diana suspiró— Sonará falso y carente de sentido en estos momentos, pero no te miento al decir que daría lo que fuera por haber sido yo quien hubiese enfrentado a Clark, no fue justo para ti.

—Está bien.

—No lo está, no quieres admitirlo que es diferente.

—¿Ahora tienes el poder de leer la mente?

Una risa quieta escapó de la amazona. —Desafortunadamente no. Tengo que decir que me duele el no haber sido el apoyo que él esperaba de mí, cierto que siempre estuve a su lado, pero no evité que se corrompiera de esa horrible manera. Fallé en eso, me fallé a mí misma. Agradezco ahora que pueda ofrecer mi fuerza para cuidar lo que más amó por sobre todas las cosas.

Bruce desvió su mirada, apretando más las flores.

—Procura no morir, Diana. Themyscira necesita a su princesa.

—Como Damian necesita de ti.

Barry silbó al ver esa primera oleada de criaturas desaparecer, esperando por el siguiente contingente en aquel mirador que daba a la playa por encima de los árboles. Hal estaba a su lado, metros detrás. Una sombra parecía asomarse en lo alto de la atmósfera, desde donde había descendido aquel huevo. Sus sospechas eran que debía tratarse de esa nave nodriza de Nueva Génesis, los habían obligado a bajar, al menos ese primer golpe les pertenecía.

—Esto se pondrá muy interesante, ¿Hal?

El castaño sonrió, mirando ese pequeño listón dorado en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda que Jason les había colocado a ambos, con un enorme puchero y lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos bien abiertos por el miedo. Eran sus anillos de bodas que le regalaba de buena suerte. A Jordan le había dolido más de lo que hubiera podido demostrar el separarse de aquel pequeño que ya se había instalado en su corazón junto a su pareja. Todavía seguía escuchando sus sollozos.

—¿Hal?

—Prométeme algo —el piloto alcanzó al rubio, tomando esa mano.

—¿Ah?

—No corras en el tiempo.

—Hal —Barry bufó, apretando su mano— Tú no vayas a explotarte la cabeza.

—No lo hagas.

—Hey —Allen besó sus labios, seguido de un guiño— Es hora de pelear, señor linterna.

La primera incursión había sido detenida casi en su totalidad por las fuerzas de Atlantis, el siguiente grupo nutrido de drones se dividió, pero el mar les impidió alejarse demasiado, obligándolos a dirigirse hacia el punto de la playa donde ya estaban reuniéndose todos frente a las Furias. Ellas atacaron esta vez, evadiendo la primera línea de defensa y saltando hacia el escudo con sus armas listas para romperlo. Quill sonrió al verlas salir despedidas por el campo de energía que casi las electrocutó, terminando en el mar entre columnas de agua al caer con fuerza. Tony había modificado el campo de protección, entrar en él iba a costarles más que unas cuantas armas o drones escabulléndose para intentar lo mismo sin resultado. Rhodey dio la orden para los Comandos Aulladores, comenzando a destruir esos drones. Arthur fue cerrándoles el paso, siempre obligándolos a enfrentar el ejército en la playa. Una de las Furias salió primero, saltando hacia la columna desplegada en la arena, encontrándose en el aire con Thor.

Con los Metahumanos moviéndose a lo largo de la playa, las fuerzas lideradas por el Comandante Rogers, los guerreros de Nova con Thor y los Comandos Aulladores más los aliados, parecía que los drones no serían de mucho peligro. Las Furias eran el único problema, pero Arthur se unió al Patriarca en el combate que tenía con ellas. La tercera oleada de drones terminó como basura en el aire, siendo despedazados después por Erik a la distancia. Tanto la Milano como el Quinjet prepararon sus nuevos cañones hacia aquella nave en forma de huevo de donde brotaban los drones, lanzando un ataque conjunto que la hizo explotar con el ejército restante. Una primera batalla ganada sin que nadie bajara la guardia, ellos sabían que estaban probándolos, midiendo sus fuerzas y organización. Tony miró en la distancia el grupo conformado por Bucky, Dick, Jason, Tim y Connor moviéndose por entre las filas, siguiendo los movimientos de las Furias.

—¿Bruce?

— _Te escucho._

—Este primer combate terminará más pronto de lo que pensábamos.

— _Quizá es mejor._

—O quizá el siguiente viene de manera inesperada.

— _No van a elegir otro punto de ataque, eso los dividiría más que a nosotros._

—Tengo una corazonada de que el siguiente movimiento se ha dado. ¿Algo inusual en tu posición?

— _Nada_.

—Seguimos en contacto.

Bruce miró por el bosque, todo estaba tranquilo. Diana no estaba muy lejos igualmente esperando por una sorpresa con sus armas listas. Hubo una serie de relámpagos que lanzaron a las Furias lejos de la playa, hacia el cielo. Luego vino el silencio inquietante, con todos alertas. Tal como lo había predicho Tony, abriéndose paso por las nubes que se arremolinaron, un ejército de robots fue descendiendo desde lo alto hacia ellos, con forma humanoide, pero con tres ojos unidos dentro de un triángulo. A diferencia de los primeros drones que intentaron atacarlos, éstos no fueron tan fáciles de repeler. Bruce los observó con unos binoculares, notando lo diferente que eran esas máquinas de los primeros. Mucho más avanzados, más inteligentes. Se giró a la amazona, caminando hacia ella y señalando la playa lejos de ellos.

—Deberías ir con ellos. Tu fuerza puede ayudarlos.

—No, no voy a dejarte solo.

—El escudo es demasiado fuerte para que algo lo atraviese.

—Aun así.

—Ve con ellos, Diana.

Ella levantó un dedo que llevó a sus propios labios, pidiendo silencio y girándose sobre sus talones, buscando alrededor. Bruce liberó el gatillo de su arma, preparándose, aunque no escuchó nada. Diana frunció su ceño, llamando al Omega a su lado con su espada firme en ambas manos. Le había parecido detectar algo ahí dentro, alertándola. Cuando pasaron varios minutos sin más sonidos que la playa a la distancia con una pelea más acalorada con los robots, Bruce consideró que tal vez solo había sido algún efecto sobre el campo de protección. La amazona permaneció en su posición de defensa otro par de minutos más, todavía sin convencerse de que estuvieran completamente solos. Un conejo saltó hacia ellos de entre los arbustos, olfateándolos antes de echar a correr.

—Estás demasiada tensa.

—Tal vez. Algo no está bien, no te separes de mí.

—No me contagies tu histeria.

Diana bufó divertida, murmurando cosas para sí misma luego de otros tantos minutos sin que nada ocurriera además del conejo alejándose de ellos. La batalla en la playa continuaba su ritmo, sin que más robots aparecieran, comenzando a disminuir en número conforme iban eliminándolos evitando a intervención de Erik o de Charles. Barry fue a verlos, confirmando que estuvieran bien antes de retirarse. Bruce se giró para ir hacia la playa, pretendiendo apoyar desde una posición más alejada, pero una mano de la amazona le detuvo.

—¿De nuevo?

—¿No lo sientes?

Bruce se quedó quieto, prestando atención una vez más a sus alrededores. No había nada, excepto ahora un ligero tremor en el suelo. Empujó a Diana lejos de él, ambos saltando cuando uno de esos robots brotó de la tierra, abriéndose paso junto con otros dos. La amazona los atacó enseguida, cortando la cabeza del primero, los otros dos huyeron de ella volando en el aire que ella atrapó con su lazo, todo en un parpadeo sin dar tiempo al Omega a reaccionar. Se había vuelto más rápida y fuerte, en definitiva, o quizá era que ahora realmente se sentía como una auténtica guerrera. Bruce sonrió al ver los trozos de los robots caer al suelo. Un zumbido les hizo levantar la vista hacia el cielo, justo arriba de ellos una nave apareció de la nada, por encima del campo protector. Tenía la forma de un cerebro con largos tentáculos. Una docena de robots salieron disparados del suelo a su alrededor, apuntando sus brazos con cañones a ellos.

—¡Bruce!

Diana le alcanzó, usando un escudo para protegerse ambos. Esta vez unieron fuerzas para ir acabando con los robots que a juicio de Bruce solamente eran una distracción, poniendo atención a la extraña nave con un tentáculo probando el escudo. La flecha de Clint Barton llegó a tiempo para impedir que un robot atacara por la espalda a la amazona, uniéndose a ellos en la pelea. Otros dos más cayeron con las armas de Bruce, nunca perdiendo de vista a la nave ni al resto de las máquinas asesinas que continuaron su ataque. No aparecieron más robots, lo que indicaba que quien iba a realmente atacarlos debía estar ahí. Cuando Diana partió en dos al penúltimo de los robots, el arquero se giró detrás suyo para lanzar una flecha a un objetivo invisible, destruyendo el manto de invisibilidad que cubría a un hombre muy alto, en una armadura de la que brotaban tentáculos. Su piel era verde con unos nodos violetas en su frente igual que el símbolo de los robots.

—Criatura inferior, ¿qué tratas de hacer?

Los tres atacaron, Bruce dando aviso a Tony de la intrusión de lo que sin dudas le pareció uno de esos dioses de Nueva Génesis. Diana le atacó con su espada y escudo, terminando estampada contra un par de árboles que se rompieron, cayendo sobre ella. La velocidad de Clint Barton con flechas y cuchillos no hicieron mella en aquel dios que con gesto de cansancio lo atrapó entre sus tentáculos para enviarlo lejos por encima de los árboles. Bruce le analizó, no podía pelear tal como quería en las condiciones en que estaba, pero eso no iba a significar que se rendiría tan fácil. Aquel intruso estaba dentro del campo, podía acercarse a los cachorros sino era que había enviado robots a donde el Triskelion. Tenía que detenerlo y hacer tiempo, cosa que no se le dificultó, usando bombas y algunas cargas contra la armadura para probar su resistencia.

—Intentos inútiles de una criatura inútil —dijo el dios.

—Tal vez —replicó Bruce, apretando un botón en su brazalete.

Una descarga de energía envolvió al dios, haciéndolo rugir, agitando sus tentáculos para deshacerse de los pequeños robots que se habían adherido a su cuerpo al lanzarle las bombas distractoras. Miró a Bruce con fastidio, lanzando sus tentáculos hacia él. El Omega los esquivó, alcanzando a Diana quien despertó con un gruñido, recuperando su espada y peleando contra el invasor. Barton se les unió, airado de haber terminado enredado entre ramas mientras que Wayne se preparó con una nueva carga, no era tan fuerte como parecía, dependiente de su tecnología. Con un empellón del escudo de la amazona, los tres derribaron al dios quien jadeó sorprendido. Su armadura brilló por las líneas violáceas que la dibujaban, lanzándolos a los tres con una onda de energía, salvo a Bruce a quien atrapó con sus tentáculos.

—No perderé más mi tiempo.

Desapareció junto con el Omega y el arquero quien alcanzó a encaramarse en el dios con un grito de advertencia de Diana. Los tres aparecieron dentro de la nave que estaba encima del escudo, en una amplia habitación donde tentáculos más largos y gruesos sujetaron a Clint como a Bruce. El dios entrecerró sus ojos, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda al caminar hacia ellos, observando al Beta con curiosidad.

—Inservible.

—¡NOOOO!

Bruce gritó al ver el cuerpo del rubio ser destrozado por los tentáculos sin poderse mover para hacer algo, sujetado de brazos, piernas, cuello y cintura por aquellos. El dios se volvió a él, quedándose a menos de un metro de distancia.

—Es increíble como seres tan… imperfectos como ustedes pueden causar tantos desastres, probablemente se deba a su poca capacidad intelectual o la inferioridad de sus genes.

—Tú eres igual como nosotros, solamente tienes trucos que te hacen sentir superior.

—No, estás equivocado, nosotros ya no somos como ustedes, evolucionamos.

—Sigue diciéndote esa mentira, quizá un día te la creas.

—Cualquier otro Omega estaría temblando de miedo, su naturaleza es temer y lanzar feromonas de miedo para solicitar auxilio. Tú no lo haces, al contrario, desafías a tu amenaza.

—¿Qué debo temerte?

—Y posees una lengua altanera. Tú has provocado demasiados problemas.

—Me alegro.

El dios ladeó su rostro, tranquilo como si no tuviera de qué preocuparse.

—Soy el responsable de los cultivos, he criado con éxito generaciones de ustedes en la Tierra, particularmente Omegas. He creado algunos especímenes perfectos, esperando conseguir con ello la respuesta que tanto buscamos, pero tú… un animal salvaje lleno de imperfecciones viene a echar a perder todos mis experimentos.

—No somos sus experimentos.

—Hace tiempo que todo ser humano que vive en este mundo es producto de mis cultivos. Son nuestros experimentos, por supuesto.

—Están locos, han perdido la razón.

—Como ya dije, hemos evolucionado —el dios levantó su mentón— Pero me ha molestado de sobremanera tu accidentada fortuna — sus tentáculos apretaron el agarre, haciendo a Bruce quejarse, mientras los de su cuerpo se clavaban en uno de sus brazos, otro en su vientre— Décadas haciendo una refinada selección de Omegas en condiciones favorables y limpias para que un salvaje como tú trate de superarles… estoy cansado de ello.

—¡Suéltame!

El dios miró las pantallas que aparecieron frente a él, leyendo lo que sus tentáculos obtuvieron de su sangre, la lectura de su cachorro en su vientre.

—No eres parte de la selección, ni de la siguiente fase, criatura salvaje. ¿Cómo te atreves a contaminar mis muestras combinando tu sucio ADN con la de los dioses?

—Si no me sueltas te arrepentirás.

—Me dirás donde tienes el cachorro de la casa de Jor-El, donde están los demás. Al menos de algo servirá el analizarlos.

—Eso nunca.

—¿Crees que estaba solicitando tu permiso, _Omega_?

Bruce castañeó sus dientes al sentir la fuerza del dios tratando de imponerse, apretando sus puños. Una de sus manos se encrespó, alcanzando el botón en su muñeca que lanzó una descarga contra los tentáculos que le soltaron al instante. Corrió para evadir al dios y sus ataque alrededor de aquella sala de observación, buscando un hueco por donde escapar. El dios se quedó quieto, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos para tomar aire, volviendo a cruzar sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Salvaje comportamiento de una criatura inferior. No hay escapatoria, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Del techo descendieron más tentáculos, el Omega jadeó, evadiendo unos, pero otros lo sujetaron de vuelta pese a sus forcejeos y cuchillo cortando algunos.

—Ahora me dirás dónde están esos cachorros.

—Perderás el tiempo.

Los tentáculos le apretaron casi al punto de romperle los huesos, Bruce apretó sus dientes, resistiendo el quejarse mientras otros tentáculos más delgados fueron descendiendo como serpientes que buscaron sus sienes. El dios dio un par de pasos, girándose de pronto hacia un costado para ver a un Logan envuelto en energía blanca aparecer, cortando los tentáculos con un rugido de guerra saltando hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder. Logan liberó a Bruce, sujetándole por su cintura antes de desaparecer no sin antes dejar sus garras marcadas en una pared metálica. Ambos aparecieron en la cueva donde se encontraba la Caja Madre, a salvo.

—¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé —jadeó Logan con sus puños apretados y garras fuera— Yo solo escuché la alerta de Tony y quise alcanzarte.

—La Caja te escuchó una vez más.

—¿Por qué no destruye Nueva Génesis si es mi deseo?

—Dudo que sea tal su capacidad —corrigió Bruce— Gracias.

—¿Te lastimó?

El Omega negó. —Pero Barton está muerto… Volverá, quiere saber dónde están los cachorros.

—Me sorprendería lo contrario. Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

—Debo seguir peleando, algo me dice que vienen más.

—¿Cuántos…?

La cueva se estremeció, todo el territorio lo hizo como el mar alrededor. Bruce salió corriendo con Logan diciéndole que no lo hiciera. El cielo estaba oscuro sobre ellos, con nubes relampagueando y una enorme sombra por encima, un disparo de un poderoso cañón fue directo hacia lo profundo del océano, levantando un tsunami.

—Joder, esta vez sí hablan en serio.

—Todos deben volver tierra adentro, la playa es un lugar vulnerable.

—¿Funciona tu comunicador?

—No, lo destrozaron esos tentáculos.

—Buscaré a Diana, tú quédate aquí.

—Logan.

—HAZLO. No me preguntes… ¡sólo hazlo maldita sea!

Bruce sospechó que la Caja le hablaba a Logan de una manera que solamente el mutante podía entender, por eso le había pedido quedarse. Sin embargo, era imposible, entre todo ese ejército a punto de enfrentarse a la furia de los dioses de Nueva Génesis estaba su familia, incluyendo al idiota de su Alfa. Las cosas iban a empeorar y lo supo cuando olfateó la presencia de Ares, girándose para verle en la entrada de la cueva, recargado contra la pared de roca.

—La verdadera pelea se acerca, me pregunto si acaso estarán ya preparados para lo que tú ya comenzaste a experimentar.

—¿Cumplirás tu palabra?

Ares bufó, arqueando una ceja. —Te daré un buen consejo, quédate aquí.

El tsunami había alcanzado a varios Atlanteanos y soldados, el resto había conseguido ir tierra adentro antes de la inundación. En el cielo se abrieron varios portales de los cuales descendieron una bandada de monstruos, con alas de insecto y ojos rojos que chillaron, volando hacia el Triunvirato que al mismo tiempo era invadido por aquellos mismos robots vistos por la amazona, el fallecido arquero y Bruce. Aquel movimiento provocó que el escudo debiera retraerse hasta el Triskelion, dejando el resto de las comunidades y el territorio a merced de la batalla. No hubo otro remedio. Las fuerzas se dividieron, esperando los ataques por diferentes puntos al ver que las Furias regresaban con aquellos parademonios. Tony se reunió con Steve, cerca del lago junto al Triskelion, mirando el cielo de nubes negras con las bestias volando alrededor formando círculos para descender sobre ellos. El rubio alcanzó su mano, apretándola antes de darle un beso.

—Lo lograremos.

—¿Juntos?

—Juntos, no temas.

Thor levantó su martillo, llamando a todos a prepararse para la primera avanzada que descendió a toda velocidad, las Furias cayendo frente a ellos y los parademonios dispersándose por el bosque. Los disparos de los Comandos Aulladores no se hicieron esperar, algunas de las naves cayeron al ser atrapadas por los monstruos que mordían a sus víctimas que, para sorpresa de todos, se convertían al instante en uno de esos parademonios. Artemis divisó una vez más entre todos aquellos rebeldes a Dick, entrecerrando sus ojos. Lo había perdido en la pelea de la playa, ahora no lo haría. Se alejó de las Furias para ir tras el Omega quien ayudaba a un grupo de Nova a deshacerse de las bestias sin que terminaran convertidos en una. Jason le interceptó, empujándola con violencia y descargando su arma contra ella, viendo rebotar las balas de su cuerpo.

—¡No te interpongas!

—¡No lo vas a tocar!

—¡Es un Omega, no valen la pena!

Jason rugió, alcanzando su cañón que cargaba en su espalda y apuntando hacia ella. Artemis desapareció en forma de lobo, corriendo hacia Dick. El joven le escuchó a tiempo para no perder un brazo con sus fauces, solamente su traje y parte su espalda fueron lastimados por el roce de los colmillos, rodando por el suelo. La guerrera cambió de forma, saltando hacia él, cayendo sobre Jason en su lugar, recibiendo una serie de cuchilladas de su parte. Artemis correspondió el gesto con puñetazos, pateándolo lejos y volviéndose a Dick quien ya le esperaba con sus bastones. Ella rió despectiva, sin buscar su hacha para pelear, usando solamente sus puños que no tuvieron misericordia del Omega. Una pelea que no tuvo fácil, enfureciendo más al no poder acabar con Dick.

—¡Muérete de una vez!

Conner le saltó encima, haciendo un candado de sus brazos, alejándola del otro. La pelirroja bufó, tomando sus brazos y quitándoselo de encima con un giro que arrojó al adolescente lejos. Ella tomó su hacha con la mirada puesta en Dick. Una vez más, Jason se interpuso, sangrando de su cabeza con dos armas de cañón apuntándole.

—¿Por qué defiendes semejante criatura?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Fue de los que te abandonaron, y que rechazó tu nueva forma.

—He dicho, aléjate.

—Tu lugar es conmigo.

—No me voy a repetir.

—Ni yo tampoco.

Artemis se abalanzó en un salto alto contra Dick, su hacha sobre su cabeza. Jason disparó, empujando a su Omega con fuerza con una patada. El contacto del hacha con los disparos de cañón provocó una explosión que empujó a todos alrededor, tumbándolos.

—¡JASON! ¡NO!

Dick corrió hacia el fuego, buscando al joven Alfa con desesperación. Artemis se levantó del suelo, su armadura maltrecha y mirándole con rabia aún con su hacha en mano. Se dedicaron una mirada de odio mutuo, la pelirroja corriendo de golpe hacia el Omega. Ella se quedó en el aire, congelada con sus ojos abriéndose cada vez más mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de su nariz, oído y ojos, temblando hasta soltar su arma. Dick se giró, observando a Charles con una mano en alto y su vista fija en la guerrera, misma que lanzó un grito antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. El joven Omega vio a Jason no lejos, corriendo a su lado y luego mirando a Charles, quien pareció sonreír repentinamente como si acabara de descubrir algo. Colocando la cabeza de un herido Jason contra su pecho, Dick le habló al mutante, preocupado.

—¿C-Charles?

Éste se dio media vuelta sin responderle, un grupo de parademonios trató de alcanzarlo, pero terminaron hechos pedazos en el aire. Dick tembló ligeramente, abrazando a Jason contra su pecho, mirando las bestias huir de ahí por alguna misteriosa razón. Harleen apareció, sacudiéndole y gritándole algo que no escuchó, dejándose llevar por ella, ambos sujetando al joven Alfa para alejarse de aquella zona. Pequeñas luces del cielo fueron descendiendo en el bosque, los dioses de Nueva Génesis descendían para poner la balanza de su lado.


	23. Entropía

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Entropía.**

* * *

" _Siempre son los demás los que se mueren_."

Marcel Duchamp.

* * *

— **¿Has perdido al Omega Cero?**

—Por el Mutante X, mi señor.

— **Todo indica que debo ser yo quien lo recolecte.**

—Le pido una disculpa por mi torpeza.

— **Este intento de revolución terminará ahora.**

* * *

.

.

.

Los dioses de Nueva Génesis cayeron en diferentes puntos del Triunvirato, esperando por las distintas fuerzas que los enfrentaron con esa calma propia de quienes saben que tienen la victoria de su parte. Frente a esos débiles seres de carbono, ellos eran superiores en muchos sentidos, no solamente como esos Mutantes o los Metahumanos aliados. Ayudados por el resto de las Furias que aún quedaban vivas, comenzaron a abrirse paso por el espeso bosque, solamente buscando una sola cosa en particular: los cachorros que tenían la Sangre Divina. Lo demás era desechable, lo habían hecho antes, lo volverían hacer. Su interés estaba en esa mezcla improvisada de genes que habían salido de sus cálculos, que ayudarían a completar la Ecuación Anti-Vida y con ello, podrían al fin reorganizar la vida en la Tierra en su forma perfecta.

Kalibak tenía la orden de simplemente abrir paso a los demás, sin intentar buscar a los cachorros porque de eso se encargaría su hermano Orión, quien tenía frente a sí al Comandante Rogers, examinándole con curiosidad. Era un Alfa fuerte, la descendencia de las mujeres Alfa que nunca consintieron porque rompían con los patrones genéticos que tan cuidadosamente habían sembrado en todo el mundo. Generaba variaciones no controladas de cambios en los genes. Steve Rogers era un claro ejemplo de esa mezcla no guiada. El dios le miró fijamente mientras derribaba a media docena de parademonios que lo acompañaban con un escudo que regresaba a su mano. Un arma interesante como el dominio de aquel Alfa. Buscó alrededor por su Omega, para ellos los dioses era claro el lazo que tenían como si fuese un delgado hilo de energía que se extendía infinitamente. Había muchos ahí, lo que sería toda una experiencia el cortarlos. Orión localizó a lejana distancia a Tony disparando con sus cañones a los parademonios junto a otro Omega más joven.

—Interesante, aunque no inusual —murmuró para sí.

Desapareció con una estela de su figura tras él, moviéndose aprisa hacia donde esos dos Omegas, tomando el arma del más joven al que sujetó por el cuello. Tony le disparó en el momento, quemando su rostro que fue regenerándose mientras se giraba hacia él, soltando al muchacho que jadeó ronco buscando aire con una mano en su garganta. Orión sonrió a ese Omega aguerrido, no mostraba ningún aroma a temor como su casta solía hacer, detectaba en él cambios ligeros creados a partir de control de hormonas. Una segunda descarga de energía dio en su pecho y armadura que igualmente se regeneró al instante, negando lentamente.

—Quiero oler tu miedo.

—¡PADRE!

Tony desplegó escudos y campos de energía a la lluvia de golpes y ataques que sufrió de parte de Orión, quien solamente se detuvo cuando las ráfagas de Rhodey llamaron su atención. Ladeó su rostro mirando aquel Beta, corriendo de nuevo a él y golpeando su pecho con tal fuerza que lo abrió, rompiendo sus costillas. Otras balas trataron de tocar su cuerpo, cuyos dueños fueron uniéndose al destino de aquel Beta de piel oscura antes de dedicar su atención al Omega maduro, capturando al más joven por su nuca a modo de anzuelo. Tony se quedó quieto, conteniendo el aliento.

—No te atrevas, monstruo.

—Aún no hueles a miedo.

Un pequeño dron hizo una cortada en la muñeca de Orión, liberando a Bucky a quien Tony llamó a su lado, disparando sus cañones. El robot terminó hecho trizas por las manos del dios, quien rió divertido.

—Eso no sirve —replicó, hablando de los cañones— Veamos…

Sus ojos volvieron a donde Steve, quien estaba abriéndose paso hacia ellos al notar la pelea. Orión miró por encima del hombro a Tony, desapareciendo para ir con el comandante a quien empujó con su carrera, tumbándolo al suelo para molerlo a golpes, muchos de los cuales el rubio detuvo apenas, terminando con un escudo destruido en el último. El dios se carcajeó apenas, al fin olfateando el aroma de terror en Tony al volar hacia ellos al ver como estaba rompiendo los huesos de su Alfa. Por primera vez, Orión levantó su mano hacia la armadura del Omega con su mirada fija en Steve, disparando un poderoso rayo de energía.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cyborg apenas si había alcanzado a Tony, jalándolo con él para impedir que terminara hecho cenizas por aquel disparo, perdiendo una pierna izquierda y mitad del brazo del mismo lado. Ambos cayeron sobre el musgo. Steve rugió, lanzándose contra el dios con todas sus fuerzas. Orión se dejó golpear hasta notar el cansancio en el Alfa, disparando al azar únicamente para destruir parademonios y los soldados del comandante por igual, provocándolo aun más. Tony y Víctor dispararon al mismo tiempo a la espalda de Orión, quien siseó a la quemadura, girándose después hacia ellos con una mirada de enfado, levantando una mano al rubio al que disparó, sin perder de vista la expresión de Stark cuando dio en su pecho.

—Eso es, miedo.

El dios sujetó a un inconsciente Steve, girándose sobre sus talones para lanzarlo tan lejos que lo hizo atravesar el bosque hasta la cordillera de las montañas donde se estrelló, provocando una avalancha que enterró al Alfa para horror de Tony, quien desobedeciendo la voz de Cyborg, cargó contra Orión sin importarle el peligro evidente. Fue una pelea desigual que al dios divirtió, de vez en cuando lanzando un golpe que fue rompiendo la armadura lentamente hasta que, cansado del Omega, lo sujetó por su reactor que comenzó a estrujar.

—Eres valiente. Lástima que debas morir.

—¡NO!

Bucky había recuperado el arma de Tony, cambiando la carga para disparar al dios en su rostro. Esta vez el efecto fue diferente porque Orión aulló de dolor, soltando al castaño para mirar su piel herida, quemada como parte de su armadura. Bucky disparó de nuevo, acercándose para proteger a su padre. Orión rugió, enviando parademonios contra él que fueron interceptados por Sam Wilson mientras que el joven Omega se llevaba lejos a su padre, pidiéndole a Víctor que lo cuidara al verlo prácticamente inconsciente.

—¡Dile a los demás que cambien las cargas!

—¡Bucky, espera!

Una muralla de relámpagos impidió el avance de Kalibak, quien bufó fastidiado por ello, mirando a Thor Odinson en el cielo. Con un gesto de su mentón, ordenó al grueso de sus parademonios repartirse mientras él saltaba a las alturas para vérselas con el Patriarca con una risa desquiciada. Gustaba de pelear, de vez en cuando había bajado con permiso de su padre para enfrentarse a los Alfas fuertes que llegaban a criar y probarlos. Algunos morían, pero siempre habría crías para sustituir, que de eso se encargaba Brainiac. Todo indicaba que ese descendiente de Bor sería otro Alfa más muerto por sus puños, con la diferencia que este lo había pedido.

—Vamos, pequeño Alfa, ¡enfréntame!

Quill saltó al mirador, volviéndose a Gamora en la plataforma. —¡No deben acercarse al Triskelion!

—¡Entendido!

El rubio miró al cielo cuando las nubes de dispersaron en el encuentro entre Thor y Kalibak, generando una onda de choque por nada desestabiliza a la Milano. Tragó saliva al sentir el poder de aquel dios que parecía una bestia salvaje más que un ser superior como se los había imaginado. Quill estaba asustado por los cachorros, aún estaban metros abajo bien escondidos en un refugio que nadie conocía salvo Tony y Alfred, pero eso no era garantía. El cañón que provenía desde el espacio estaba atacando las fuerzas de Atlantis como su fueran moscas. Realmente no tenían un lugar a donde refugiarse de Nueva Génesis. Preparó sus armas, recibiendo el mensaje de Cyborg de cambiar el material de sus municiones al radión.

—Malditos bastardos.

La Milano desapareció en el cielo, mientras que él montaba el cañón con rapidez, respigando al sentir las punzadas de dolor cuando los puños de Kalibak encontraron los huesos de Thor. Jaló aire, apretando sus dientes antes de apuntar a ese dios en el aire. Parademonios lo notaron, siendo derribados por Green Arrow colina abajo. No tenía tiempo que perder. Disparó a un costado del dios, sintiendo una insana alegría al escuchar a lo lejos su aullido de dolor, cayendo con su Alfa castigándole con su martillo de tal suerte que hilos de sangre fueron la estela de su caída. Quill sonrió, preparando la siguiente carga sin perderlos de vista.

—¡QUILL!

Una espada atravesó su bíceps, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Se giró para ver a una de esas Furias detrás suyo con una mirada seria, envuelta en una armadura con unos cuernos y capa roja, portando un cetro que resplandecía y que tomó sin sacar su espada del brazo del Omega, levantándolo en el aire. Oliver llegó, disparando sus flechas que la guerrera rechazó, golpeándolo en su estómago para lanzarlo lejos, volviéndose al instante a Quill. El cetro encontró por obstáculo un brazalete de Diana, quien rugió, mirando a la sorprendida Furia. Rompiendo la hoja de la espada a puño limpio, la amazona se llevó a su rival a otro punto de batalla, liberando al Omega quien se sujetó su brazo, mirando su herida. Los relámpagos atrajeron su atención, el cañón estaba casi preparado. Dejando manchas de sangre sobre el arma, disparó concentrado en la espalda de Kalibak que ahorcaba a Thor, con un tiro que lo derribó.

—Oh, maldita sea, duele como un carajo —jadeó, rompiendo parte de su camiseta para vendarse.

—¡Estúpida criatura! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?! —Kalibak saltó al mirador, dando una bofetada a Quill tan fuerte que lo estampó contra las rocas detrás, haciéndolo rodar colina abajo.

El dios saltó en el aire, dejándose caer en el suelo con sus puños creando una ola de tierra, árboles y rocas que salió disparada al cielo, enterrando al Patriarca bajo los escombros. Miró hacia el centro del bosque donde estaba aquella construcción protegida, riendo al ver la nave de Brainiac ya sobre ella y una luz conocida descender. Kalibak rugió, carcajeándose y llamando al resto de los dioses para aplastar a esas criaturas que pretendían ser iguales a ellos para acabarlos. No dejarían ser vivo en aquella tierra, un desierto más que esperaría su turno para volver a ser polinizado. El escudo del Triskelion brilló con fuerza al tratar de resistir la entrada del más poderoso de todos los dioses de Nueva Génesis. Los tentáculos de la nave se clavaron en el campo de energía, absorbiéndola hasta romperla, atacando las estructuras superiores que abrieron paso al gran señor.

— **Zatanna.**

—No están aquí si eso es lo que crees.

— **Tú me lo dirás**.

—Ignoro su paradero.

— **Lo sabes. Me lo dirás**.

—Se acabó, Darkseid. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

— **Has perdido la noción de lo que logramos. No puedo ayudarte con ello**.

Zatanna levantó sus manos hacia el dios. —Se acabó.

La magia de Zatanna detuvo por unos minutos a Darkseid, quien negó, avanzando a paso lento hacia ella hasta que la tuvo frente a sí, sujetándola por su cabeza. Era alto con una armadura oscura que cubría su boca, aunque se escuchaba lo que decía. Su rostro apenas si humano carecía de expresiones de alguien que una vez fue solamente un científico en busca del conocimiento para mejorar la vida en la Tierra en tiempos donde la última guerra había dejado un mundo hambriento. Levantó a la mujer para verla fijamente hasta que ella gritó cuando los tentáculos de Brainiac se enterraron en sus sienes, haciéndola convulsionar.

—No lo sabe.

Darkseid la dejó caer, mirando alrededor. — **Ha impuesto su magia para confundirnos**.

—Absorberé este edificio hasta sus cimientos.

— **No**.

—¿Mi señor?

— **Siempre es más gratificante cuando ellos te lo dicen**.

Ambos dioses se giraron al escuchar los pasos de Charles llegar. Darkseid se quedó quieto, esperando por su ataque de la misma forma que Brainiac, quien arqueó una ceja incrédulo al delgado y pequeño Omega que osaba hacerles frente.

—Mutante, ¿dónde están los cachorros?

Las paredes y techos salieron volando al poder de Charles, atacando a Darkseid quien no se inmutó, dejando que aquel Omega le atacara cuanto quisiera, inmune a su poder mental, mismo que había provocado para que comenzara a perder el control. Se giró a Brainiac y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el mutante, sonriendo conforme notaba su frustración al no poder herirlo de ninguna manera.

— **¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu poder eral algo nuevo para mí?**

Como lo hiciera con Zatanna, lo sujetó por su cabeza, esperando por el otro dios que teletransportó un artefacto que hizo abrir sus ojos a Charles. Era espantosamente similar al que Richards una vez le había puesto para controlarlo. Llamó a Erik, lanzando objetos contra ellos sin que estos los golpearan. Brainiac preparó el artefacto con paciencia, deteniéndose al escuchar el inequívoco sonido del metal moviéndose.

— **Es su Alfa, continúa**.

—Sí, mi señor.

—¡ERIK! ¡ERIK!

Los ojos de Darkseid brillaron, girando su rostro para disparar a un furioso Alfa que hizo desaparecer entre los árboles que terminaron incendiados. Brainiac puso el artefacto en la cabeza de Charles, quien gritó en agonía cuando las agujas de nodos comenzaron a clavarse lentamente en su cerebro, atravesando el hueso. Los tentáculos de Brainiac se unieron a las agujas, quedándose quieto unos momentos antes de ver a su señor.

—Listo.

— **Mutante, busca a los cachorros** —Darkseid sonrió— **Ataca a los demás**.

Un grito se escuchó en todo el Triskelion que se sacudió con sus ventanales rompiéndose. Una vibración esparciéndose desde aquel punto por todo el Triunvirato. Los parademonios como todos los humanos en el territorio cayeron entre espasmos de dolor, sujetándose su cabeza. Darkseid sonrió, palmeando aquella cabeza sangrante de Charles cuyo mentón levantó, sujeto por los tentáculos restantes de Brainiac.

— **Los cachorros, tráelos a mí**.

La magia de Zatanna desapareció, revelando partes del Triskelion que no existían y algunos pasadizos. Ambos dioses miraron al lago que estalló como si alguien hubiera soplado de golpe sobre sus aguas, brotando desde su interior rocoso una nave cubierta por lo que había sido un pasadizo secreto. Charles lloró, mirando a Darkseid antes de apretar sus dientes, agitándose. Todos quedaron quietos, liberados de su agonía. El ataque ahora fue contra Brainiac y Darkseid que le soltaron al sentir su onda de vibración mental sobre ellos dos específicamente. Los tentáculos de Brainiac arrancaron las prótesis de Charles para hacerle caer, pero siguió atacándolos, sus ojos enrojeciendo al pelear contra el control de Darkseid quien le miraba fijamente. La última barrera de Zatanna desapareció, revelando a Ares justo a su lado.

— **¡Tú!**

Ares lo sujetó por el cuello, estampándolo contra una gruesa columna, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver aparecer a un Alfa gigante de piel verde que corrió hacia ellos. El dios concentró parte de su poder en su puño, lanzándolo contra Bruce Banner y aumentando su fuerza como furia, haciéndose a un lado antes de ser víctima de los golpes del furioso Banner sobre Darkseid, mientras caminaba hacia un adolorido Brainiac quien pateó con ira a Charles en el suelo. Aquel le miró, furioso.

—Traidor, mil veces traidor.

—Si no hubieran querido la Ecuación, jamás me hubiera ido.

—¡Es la perfección!

—Caos es la perfección, por eso me uní a Darkseid, era la fuente de mis planes hasta que tuvo ese tonto sueño.

—¡Hora de morir!

El dios repitió su ataque con Charles, cuyos ojos se incendiaron. Brainiac se convulsionó, sus tentáculos azotándose erráticamente contra el suelo y en el aire.

—¿Creíste que este Omega mutante no podría contigo? Y eso que no has visto algo mejor. Mátalo, Charles —ahora fue Ares quien sonrió— Mata a todos los dioses.

Hulk cayó pesadamente junto a ellos en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Brainiac explotó. Darkseid arremetió contra el Alfa, atacándolo con sus rayos a la par de sus puños. Ares solamente le observó, fijando su vista en la nave que descansaba junto al lago sin que nadie saliera o se moviera. Debían estar inconscientes por el ataque anterior. Dejando a Hulk a su suerte, caminó por entre las vísceras y restos hacia el lago entre columnas de humo, fuego, cuerpos de parademonios como de valientes guerreros esparcidos. Tiró de las puertas combinadas, quemando los mecanismos de seguridad para entrar, observando en un pequeño pasillo a Alfred inconsciente con sangre en su nariz, de la misma forma que Mantis.

Ares se quedó quieto unos momentos, escuchando el grito de Erik llegando a donde Darkseid y Hulk. Una lástima. Fue hacia las cámaras especiales, mirando a cada pequeño dormido en sus cunas, ellos no habían sido lastimados por Charles gracias a la orden de Darkseid. Abrió la puerta de Damian, entrando a su cubículo, mirándole en su cuna cuya protección hizo a un lado, tomándolo entre sus brazos. El cachorro dormía como debían hacerlo para no ser detectados por su estrés. Ares acarició su rostro, olfateando esa sangre de Jor-El en sus venas. Pura, latente.

—No.

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Bruce detrás, apuntándole con un arma.

—Creí que teníamos un trato.

—Está a salvo.

—¿Te parece? —Ares abrió su palma, mostrando una pantalla. Darkseid rompía la columna de Hulk con su rodilla, lanzando el cuerpo a Erik antes de tomar la cabeza de Charles— Oh, que pena.

Bruce contuvo su aliento. —No.

—Va a estar bien. Pero es ahora o nunca.

—Damian… —el Omega apretó el arma, tragando saliva—

—Tienes mi palabra de que siempre tendrá presente a su madre como a su padre. Me encargaré de eso. Dile adiós, Bruce.

Una onda vibratoria comenzó a acercarse a la nave. Bruce sintió que los ojos le punzaron, rechinando los dientes sin poder disparar. Ares despareció con Damian en sus brazos. La nave fue levantada y llevada a velocidad hacia la entrada del Triskelion. Wayne trastabilló, perdiendo momentáneamente su arma. El techo de la nave desapareció por completo.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Las paredes fueron las siguientes, casi deshaciendo la nave dejando solamente los cubículos al descubierto que Darkseid observó a pocos metros, lanzando a Charles a un lado, inconsciente. Sus ojos buscaron en primer lugar a Damian, a quien no encontraron. Posó su mirada en la cuna de Jason, Bruce interponiéndose entre el pequeño y el dios quien le miró fijamente. Una estela pasó detrás del Omega, desapareciendo a los gemelos Stefan y Vincent, volviendo por Peter, luego por Meredith y Mantis, regresando por Alfred. El dios rugió al notar que los cachorros desaparecían, apareciendo frente a Bruce a quien trató de pescar por el cuello, rompiendo la cuna de Jason. Antes de que pudiera al niño, un enorme puño de energía verde lo atrapó, alejándolo de Darkseid y entregándolo a Flash para llevarlo a la playa de Genosha.

— **He mostrado demasiada tolerancia a sus maneras**.

—O demasiada soberbia —siseó Bruce, activando su traje que le cubrió por completo.

El puñetazo desconcertó a Darkseid, notando que esa armadura que hacía lucir al Omega como un murciélago, estaba dotada de energía de una Caja Madre. Los parademonios despertaron igual que sus rivales, volviendo a la pelea como Bruce contra aquel dios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, antes de agotar sus energías. Hal le alcanzó una vez que todos los niños estuvieron reunidos bajo su escudo de energía allá en Genosha. Intercambiando una mirada con Barry, fueron con Wayne para ayudarle, los tres atacando a Darkseid, cuyos ojos brillaron de vuelta, lastimando a Green Lantern por un costado, quemándolo. Barry le empujó con fuerza, permitiendo que los cañones de Bruce dispararan contra el pecho de Darkseid que se abrió con un grito de dolor de éste.

Enfurecido, Darkseid ya no contuvo sus golpes, aunque evadió a Bruce, sin dejar de observarle. Desapareció para sorpresa de los tres más que agotados, adivinando de inmediato hacia donde se había dirigido, volando a toda prisa hacia la playa. La escena era de lo más aterradora. Mantis estaba sobre los hombros del dios, enterrando prácticamente sus manos en su rostro buscando adormecerlo, pero era demasiado poder para ella. Alfred protegía a los cachorros dentro del escudo, todos ellos ya despiertos y asustados. Bruce golpeó el costado de Darkseid, cayendo de rodillas al sentir un mareo. Flash le sustituyó, atacando por varios puntos la armadura del dios mientras que Hal creó dos enormes puños para castigarle.

— **Criaturas mortales, ¿creen que pueden detenerme?**

Darkseid capturó a Barry, lanzándolo con tal fuerza que prácticamente el velocista terminó abriendo un surco en el extremo opuesto de Genosha. Bruce se levantó, buscando el arma que había recuperado de la nave. El dios gruñó, abofeteándolo para dejarlo tumbado en el suelo con el grito de los niños al verlo caer y la mano de Darkseid tratar de sujetarle. Alfred no se lo permitió, saliendo del escudo con un cañón cuyas cargas disparó hasta terminarlas, terminó siendo arrojado hacia el mar por un gesto del gigante cuya atención se concentró en Hal Jordan mientras que una malherida Mantis se arrastraba hacia los pequeños, buscando llevárselos lejos de la pelea tan salvaje.

—¡JASON! ¡JASON! —aulló Meredith cuando su hermanito se zafó de su agarre, sin poder ir tras él porque era dejar solos a los tres bebés.

Green Lantern cayó sobre la arena con un quejido de dolor, levantándose apenas para esquivar el puñetazo que buscó su espalda. Levantó su anillo para lanzar toda la energía que le restaba contra esos ojos que brillaron. El choque fue una explosión que le cegó al quemar sus ojos, cayendo al suelo. Darkseid negó, preparando un puño de energía en su contra.

—¡NO! —un reclamo infantil le hizo girar su rostro.

—¡JAAAASOOOON NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Barry escupió arena, sacudiendo luego su cabeza desorientado. Estaba del otro lado de Genosha, el cuerpo le dolía y estaba seguro de que tenía varias costillas rotas. Su piel se erizó cuando sintió el dolor de su Alfa al perder los ojos, levantándose en el acto para correr de vuelta hacia ellos, ignorando parademonios, robots, guerreros, fuego cruzado, los otros dioses. El corazón del rubio latió más aprisa conforme el paisaje iba abriéndose frente a él, los campos verdes asomándose en el horizonte después de los cuales estaba la playa. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, gritando al ver algo que le dejó sin aliento. Un pequeño niño tomando de su cinturón su pequeña lámpara que brilló tímidamente frente al más poderoso y cruel de todos los dioses de Nueva Génesis, con una mirada que nunca mostró temor. Las piernas de Barry parecieron tener voluntad propia, acelerando a tal punto que todo comenzó a ralentizarse, quedándose congelado. Flash vio ante sí relámpagos aparecer, y una línea de energía abrirse en aquella escena, congelándola. Su mano se estiró hacia Jason con lágrimas en los ojos gritándole que se apartara, llevando hasta el límite a sus piernas al comenzar a correr en el tiempo.

.

.

.

 _CRAC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Primero su muslo izquierdo se quebró en dos, luego su tobillo derecho. Barry cayó entre violentos giros y rebotes del suelo, sus piernas se habían fracturado. Quizá debido al terror que inundó su corazón es que aún levantó un brazo tembloroso hacia Darkseid quien soltó a Hal para mirar al pequeño Jason quien levantó su linterna de verde resplandor con lágrimas congeladas en su rostro, recitando unas palabras que Green Lantern jamás iba a olvidar.

—En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista. Dejen a esos que adoran al mal temer mi poder ¡la luz de linterna verde!

Darkseid se carcajeó, los nudillos de su puño con energía tronaron, dando un paso al niño sin que Jason se retirara, levantando su mentón con su mirada fija en esos ojos brillantes.

— **¿Un niño como tú intentando vencerme?**

—Tú solito ya sabes que vas a perder.

El dios rugió, levantando su puño en el aire que fue atravesado por unas garras metálicas. Barry gritó en angustia hacia Hal, inconsciente y sangrando de sus ojos en la arena. Jason fue hacia él para abrazarle, tratando de limpiar con sus pequeñas la sangre en su rostro. Darkseid y Logan a pocos metros de ahí peleando, los niños gritando como Mantis quien los abrazó sin poderse levantar, usando el resto de su poder para adormecerlos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Bruce volvió en sí, levantando su mirada hacia el dios y su Alfa enfrascados en un brutal forcejeo, volviendo a buscar su arma que había caído un par de metros lejos de su mano, arrastrándose mareado y exhausto, tanto o más que Barry quien hizo lo mismo, sintiendo parte de sus músculos desgarrarse al moverse así. Darkseid atrapó las garras de un puño de Logan, quebrando su muñeca al torcer su mano para clavarlas en su pecho, directo en su corazón. Bruce se quedó congelado, abriendo sus ojos en franco terror al ver caer el cuerpo del mutante en la arena como un saco sin vida, olvidando incluso respirar.

— **Han peleado con tenacidad, pero con una bandera equivocada**.

El gigante fue hacia Jason quien le lanzó su linterna que fue esquivada, soltando a Hal cuando la mano de Darkseid lo atrapó por el cuello. Mantis prácticamente aulló, acunando a todos los cachorros entre sus brazos que temblaron de terror, gritando al dios de Nueva Génesis.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

—¡JAAAASOOON! —llamó a lo lejos el velocista.

—¡EL NIÑO NO! ¡PIEDAD!

Todos callaron al crujido de un pequeño cuello roto.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Barry quiso levantarse, terminando por romper por completo sus huesos que abrieron su piel, cayendo inconsciente al dolor. El dios arrojó el cuerpo de Jason a un lado, cerca de donde el mar tocaba la playa con sus olas quietas que comenzaron a envolver con su espuma al niño. Sus ojos se posaron en Bruce, quien estaba paralizado a la escena, sin darse cuenta cuando un brazo del gigante le sujetó por la cintura, abriendo un portal por el cual ambos desaparecieron, dejando a un grupo aterrado por fin gritar sin que nadie pudiera auxiliarlos en medio de una guerra que estaban por perder. Logan abrió sus ojos, escupiendo sangre y sacando sus garras de su pecho con un gruñido, jadeando pesadamente tratando de girarse para ver tan espantoso escenario. La ausencia de Bruce fue suficiente para cerrar sus ojos, concentrando todas las fuerzas que en él había para pedir un deseo más de todo corazón, el milagro que estaban necesitando antes de que la muerte llegara a todos. Su cuerpo tembló, quedándose tumbado e inconsciente en la arena.

.

.

.

En el Norte, una montaña se cimbró, una bandada de murciélagos salió volando cuando una tumba estalló en cientos de fragmentos.


	24. Ecuación

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Ecuación.**

* * *

" _Ser profundamente querido por alguien te da fortaleza, y querer profundamente a alguien te da valor._ "

Lao-Tsé.

* * *

Todos fueron testigos de la montaña nevada explotando, esa mancha enorme de murciélagos volando alrededor y luego una figura que salió proyectada hacia el cielo, sin entender exactamente que estaba sucediendo. Ellos mismos no podían. Separados a lo largo y ancho del territorio, algunos en el bosque del Colmenar, otros en los campos de Genosha y otros más cerca de las montañas de Nova, no tenían idea de qué estaba pasando con los demás. Arthur llegó a la playa, exhausto de haber usado su poder todo ese tiempo, entrando al bosque para auxiliar a los demás, mirando su armadura maltrecha de varios rasguños como ataques de cañón. Estaban perdiendo y de una manera poco agradable. Se encontró primero con Quill, a quien ayudó a ponerse de pie, notándolo pálido con una mano en el pecho como si le faltara el aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El Omega no podía hablar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas como sus labios temblaban, sangrando preocupantemente de su brazo. Necesitaban reagruparse, pero esos dioses los estaban acribillando. Eran muy pocos Metahumanos para hacer diferencia y algo le decía que no todos estaban ya en condiciones de seguir peleando. El llanto de Quill atrajo su atención, notando que se sentaba llevando ambas manos a su vientre y meciéndose como si estuviera herido ahí. El rey de Atlantis prefirió guardar silencio ante la idea tan espantosa que cruzó por su mente al ver semejante gesto, quedándose a su lado buscando a los demás Alfas. Había intercambiado un par de palabras con Ares, quien le entregó unas armas que ahora sus Atlanteanos portaban, listos para derribar los parademonios que abundaban, más el cañón de esas armas tenía por objetivo debilitar a los dioses.

—Por los siete océanos, necesitamos ayuda.

—¡El cañón! ¡El jodido cañón! —un agotado Timothy los vio, corriendo a ellos.

—¿El cañón?

—Tony montó varios cañones como ése —señaló el joven Beta en el mirador— Todos deben apuntar hacia la nave nodriza. ¡Es la única manera de poderlos vencer! Necesitan de su fuente de poder que ella les provee a través de las Cajas Madre.

—Está en el espacio exterior, cachorro. Los cañones…

—¡Con toda potencia lo harán! —chilló Tim, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando.

—Okay, okay, tranquilo —Arthur le abrazó, calmándolo, aunque él mismo sentía esa histeria en su sangre— Quédate con Quill, protégelo y atiende su herida. Toma esta arma. Haré que activen los cañones, ¿de acuerdo?

—… sí… perdí a Conner —sollozó el adolescente— Se lo llevó una guerrera. No sé dónde está.

—Vamos a encontrarlos a todos, pero ahora necesito que te mantengas tranquilo.

Arthur levantó un escudo de agua que se hizo invisible, protegiendo a los dos de la vista de los parademonios a los que se enfrentó. Necesitaba de alguien para activar los cañones como Stark sabía hacerlo, pero el aroma del Omega no estaba por ningún lado, algo que le preocupó enormemente. Tampoco detectaba la presencia de Cyborg o de Green Arrow. Con mucho esfuerzo había acabado con un dios de Nueva Génesis, casi terminando muerto por las armas de Orión. Imaginaba que todos los demás estaban así. Sus ojos detectaron una figura de los Guardianes a la que corrió, llamándole. Rocket sangraba de la cabeza, un costado y pierna, sin soltar su pesado cañón para pulverizar a los monstruos, ayudado por Groot quien se notaba ya demasiado exhausto al usar su poder.

—¡Rocket! ¡Hay que sincronizar los cañones para dispararlos a la nave en el espacio!

—¡¿Qué jodidos?! —escupió Rocket, jadeando y mirando la enorme sombra— ¡Eso es…!

—El pequeño Tim asegura que puede lograrse, pero no hallo a Stark ni a Bruce.

—Algo muy malo pasó, muy malo —la voz de Rocket tembló, tragando saliva— Algo realmente muy malo.

—¡ROCKET! ¡Eres el único con la capacidad de hacerlo en estos momentos!

—T-Tengo que ir… a-al Triskelion…

No necesitó decir más, la cantidad de agua en el Colmenar fue suficiente para el rey de Atlantis, levantando un tornado blanco que se llevó a ambos Guardianes hacia el Triskelion a gran velocidad. Ambos cayeron, rodando sobre el pavimento hecho trizas de la entrada. Groot chilló al ver el cuerpo de Banner doblado como si fuese una cuchara, sin vida. Rocket jadeó, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, levantándose para cargar con el pequeño al interior que estaba en ruinas, partes estaban incendiadas. Miró hacia el lago notando el desastre, resistiendo llorar. Dentro encontraron a Zatanna que se levantaba prácticamente gateando. La ayudaron a ponerse de pie, escuchando de su boca lo que había sucedido hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Había rastros de sangre que no desearon preguntar a quiénes pertenecían.

—Tengo que ir… creo que aún funcionan los mandos principales.

—Los cubriré, vienen parademonios.

Rocket se arrastró con Groot hacia la sala de comandos, había sufrido algunos estragos, más los controles de los cañones estaban en línea. Comenzó a teclear, limpiándose un ojo. No sabía si Drax o Gamora habían sobrevivido cuando la Milano cayó por una bandada de parademonios y un golpe de Kalibak. Se habían separado y todo el paisaje no lucía precisamente esperanzador. Lo peor era ese hueco en su pecho que había aparecido de forma súbita, sintiendo que un niño querido estaba ausente. Groot se dejó caer en el suelo, ya no podía más. Rocket miró los controles, negando rápidamente y murmurando para sí.

—No funcionará, están demasiado alejados unos de otros, algunos ya no responden. Esto no funcionará.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¡SOY GROOT!

Erik estaba en el marco de la puerta, pálido pero sus ojos estaban rojizos con un claro aroma a venganza inundando la habitación.

—Los cañones… si pudiéramos reunirlos… la nave de los dioses… no lo sé —jadeó Rocket, sus manos arañando el tablero de control— Por todas las estrellas, Jason…

Los dos se giraron al ventanal, observando una onda de energía multicolor caer como un manto sobre los parademonios que intentaron acercarse, desaparecieron en cenizas oscuras. Rocket tragó saliva, mirando la sangre en el cuerpo de Erik, quien asintió como si escuchara algo, girándose al Guardián.

—Prepáralos, voy a hacerlo.

Rocket sollozó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Estando más cerca de aquella costa de Genosha el sentimiento era más fuerte. Jason había muerto. Su pequeño príncipe explorador estaba muerto.

—Los voy a cortar vivos, los voy a cortar vivos… ¡VOY A CORTARLOS EN PEDAZOS MALDITOS DIOSES DE MIERDA!

Más columnas de agua aparecieron por diferentes puntos, acompañados de estacas de metal que saltaron sobre los parademonios y algunos de los dioses que no alcanzaron a esquivarlas. Rocket se volvió a los controles, sin dejar de llorar, pero tecleando las instrucciones con desesperación.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bruce despertó, parpadeando y encontrándose sujetado a una mesa metálica, sus muñecas y tobillos sujetos por grilletes que parecían salir del metal mismo. Estaba en otro sitio, muy extraño, lleno de artefactos que flotaban alrededor, pantallas con signos matemáticos. Entre esos objetos estaban las Cajas Madre brillando. Giró su rostro hacia Darkseid cuando emergió de las sombras, una armadura perfecta sin daños igual que en el resto de su cuerpo, manos tras la espalda. Probó los grilletes, pesados y fundidos con el metal sin espacio para maniobrar. La mano del gigante se posó sobre su frente, sacudiendo su cabeza en signo de rechazo, haciendo reír al dios que rodeó esa enorme mesa con pasos tranquilos, removiéndose la visera translúcida de su casco revelando por completo su piel violácea arrugada de rasgos semihumanos producto de tantas alteraciones genéticas.

—Brainiac nunca fue partidario de las irregularidades, veía en ellas solamente fallos. Cierto que el universo así no fue creado, en la perfección. Fue la entropía la que dio origen a la vida, al caos, y con ello a su equilibrio. Un lenguaje que requiere mucha dedicación. Me ha tomado muchos años el entenderlo, igual que las irregularidades. Ciudad Basura, así le llamaba Brainiac a tu hogar, Ciudad Gótica. Todo lo que no servía lo enviaba ahí en espera de usarlo más tarde o para que simplemente el curso natural de la vida se encargara. El lugar menos propicio para vivir, pero tu ancestro, Alan Wayne decidió construirse una vida. Un Alfa con muchos talentos y futuro metido en el peor de nuestros campos. Prosperó y sus genes fuertes que se saben adaptar al ambiente te fueron heredados, perfeccionados por la Caja Madre en uno de los eventos más fortuitos de la entropía.

Darkseid llegó de nuevo a él, sujetando su mentón.

—Perfeccionaste el ADN de Kal-El, pero no suficiente con eso y para fastidio de Brainiac, hiciste lo que él nunca pudo lograr: la descendencia del Elemento X. Lobezno fue de nuestros primeros éxitos, debo mencionar, desafortunadamente ese factor en su sangre impedía cualquier cruza para obtener crías con mejor ADN. Lo intentamos todo, trabajando con él fue que creamos mejores cultivos, mejores humanos que poner en nuestros campos. Él fue la razón por la que Bor decidió abandonarnos, tal vez sería educado mencionar que la muerte de Izaya fue una razón de peso. Bor no quería que sucediera algo con su descendencia como con Ares. Se marchó. Una tristeza, en fin, todos esos eventos tan irregulares a la vista de los demás, tienen perfecto sentido para mí.

La mano que sujetaba el mentón del Omega bajó a su vientre, haciéndolo retorcerse en la mesa.

—22 intentos, hasta ahí llegamos con Lobezno y el Proyecto X. Esta criatura en tu vientre será la número 23. X-23. ¿Interesante, no te parece? Lo caótico es más equilibrado una vez que vas comprendiendo el todo y no las partes. Primero me desconcertaste, pero luego entendí el por qué eras capaz de tantas cosas. Una gran pista fue ese Estado Feral que está haciendo que todos peleen unidos a pesar de sus diferencias cuando ningún otro Omega había podido lograrlo. Irregularidades, la única respuesta a la Ecuación Anti-Vida.

Unas bandas metálicas envueltas en garras de energía rodearon su cabeza sin tocarle, solamente flotando alrededor lentamente, como si aquel dios pretendiera hacerle un examen. Darkseid sonrió complacido, palmeando el vientre de Bruce para volver a tener sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Es hora, _Omega_. Activa la Ecuación.

—¿Qué…?

Bruce se tensó cuando las bandas alrededor de su cabeza comenzaron a girar más rápido, provocando una vibración en su cabeza que le lastimó, al tiempo que sus ojos solamente vieron una luz blanca. De pronto fue como si ya no estuviera en aquella sala sino flotando en el espacio, observando el planeta Tierra tal como era ahora, a esa distancia percatándose de las luces de estallidos en el Triunvirato, las manchas de parademonios. Jadeó, notando que desaparecían igual que la estructura de ese continente cambiaba, volviéndose más verde y más acuático. Siempre cambiando hasta que entendió que estaba viendo un regreso al pasado una vez que la Tierra no fue otra cosa que una enorme masa de gas y polvo envueltas en un fuego que quemaba.

.

.

.

 _Hazlo, puedes reconstruir tu vida, Omega._

 _La Ecuación lo puede lograr._

.

.

.

Ahora estaba en un conocido callejón, de la mano de sus padres que le jalaban presurosos, cubriéndole cada uno por un flanco. Gritos, dos disparos. Thomas y Martha Wayne cayendo con un agujero en la cabeza, manchando el piso de sangre. La lluvia comenzó a caer. Bruce tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos. Al abrirlos, era él quien estaba herido en el pecho con sus padres llorando en su rostro, su madre de pronto riendo histérica y arañándose sus labios hasta abrírselos en una horripilante mueca. Desvió su mirada, todo era más claro, pero no más agradable. Clark estaba en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa con el cuello roto, gritando al cielo que se cubrió de una nube de radiación que barrió con todo. Nieve. Era invierno. Bruce negó al escuchar las risas de Tim, las carcajadas de Dick o los gruñidos de Jason, jugando en la nieve con su Alfa.

—Basta…

Cayó sobre un cuerpo, notando sus manos manchadas de sangre, el corazón de Kal-El dejando de latir con sus ojos azules observándole adoloridos. La lluvia cayendo sobre ellos. El Omega negó, sacudiendo aprisa su cabeza, buscando cambiar el escenario que cambió a un embarcadero, la gente llegando a la frontera de Metrópolis en busca de una nueva vida en una ciudad mejor que la suya. Clark le tendió una mano con una sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos brillantes, llenos de vida como de esperanza. Un perfecto Alfa. Bruce jadeó, viendo más imágenes pasar. El cuerpo de Jason lleno de sangre, su ataúd. Los gritos de reclamo. Todas esas noches de lluvia preguntándose hasta cuando tendría que resistir, estando tan cansado y sin esperanzas. Una mano de Logan sujetó la suya con fuerza, invitándole a su recámara para hacer el amor.

—¡BASTA!

.

.

.

 _Activa la Ecuación._

 _Todo empezará de nuevo, en la forma que debe ser._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las imágenes fueron desapareciendo como si retrocedieran a un punto brillante que miró a la altura de sus ojos, ladeando su rostro. Había algo ahí, como un llamado, como si esa luz pequeña en medio de la oscuridad que le asfixiaba estuviera esperando a que dijera algo. No. _A que sintiera algo._ La promesa de una vida sin todas esas cosas que habían estado lastimándole, sin errores, remordimientos. Todos reunidos. Bruce abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en la mansión Wayne. Perfecta, llena de una luz de mediodía con el aroma de rosales entrando por las ventanas. Alfred atravesó un pasillo frente a él, llevando un servicio de té a la terraza a donde caminó, escuchando unas risas que hicieron su corazón dar un vuelco. Dick, Jason y Tim, todos unos pequeños niños correteando en el jardín al huir de un sonriente Logan que los perseguía.

No pudo dar más pasos, quedándose en el marco de las puertas abiertas de par en par. Aroma de césped recién cortado, un cielo claro de nubes blancas. No pestes. No contaminación. Unos pasos detrás le hicieron volver, conteniendo su aliento al ver a sus padres con sus canas en sus cabellos caminar hacia él, Martha llevaba en brazos a una pequeña Laura que jugaba con su chupete. Su padre le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él. El mejor Omega Wayne en toda la historia de la familia, dejándolo solo al ir a la mesita, llamando al resto de sus nietos. Tuvo que recargarse de la puerta, cuya textura fue demasiado real para ser un sueño. Bruce se estremeció, mirando hacia uno de los balcones a donde fue casi en tropezones. Mirando hacia el jardín con sus manos tras su espalda, estaba Clark Kent.

" _Hey."_

Sus pies se movieron solos cuando el Alfa estiró una mano hacia él con esa sonrisa que nunca olvidaría, apretándola al sentir su calidez. Clark rió, negando, acomodando sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, limpiando con sus nudillos unas lágrimas fugitivas. Bruce posó una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho, sintiendo el poderoso latido de su corazón. Levantó su mirada hacia Kent, quien acarició su rostro con ambas manos, sin perder su sonrisa.

" _Vamos a estar juntos, siempre juntos. Te amo, Bruce._ "

.

.

La luz titiló, esperando el llamado.

Él sabía cómo llamarla. Estaba en lo profundo de su ser.

Una Ecuación.

.

.

Jaló aire, abriendo sus ojos a una Tierra que se desdobló como si estuviera copiándose en el espacio a una velocidad que apenas si le dejó entender qué sucedía. Fue como si cada átomo que la constituyera se separara lentamente, esperando a una nueva formación. Bruce miró la luz, recordando la escena en la mansión Wayne. Todos vivos, a salvo. Todos felices.

Volver a comenzar.

.

.

.

" _Recuerda, Bruce, pase lo que pase confío en ti."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un tramo de esa Tierra se acercó, escuchó un disparo y pensó en sus padres, pero todo cobró una forma distinta. Entonces observó a un Sheriff caer muerto por una bala en su pecho, su estrella dorada cayendo en el fango de un corral de puercos. Un hombre cayendo de rodillas con un grito de agonía. Dos rostros que conocía de sobra. Negó y la Tierra se cimbró. Tony disparó sus dos cañones contra el escudo de Steve, ambos en medio de cuerpos junto a un edificio. Bruce volvió a negar. Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, entre pétalos blancos cayendo sobre un par de novios que salían entre aplausos que se convirtieron en armas acribillando a la pareja. Sacudió su cabeza para mirar ahora un paisaje helado, el escudo de Steve alzándose contra un Tony en el suelo que cubrió sus ojos ante el horrible golpe en su pecho. Bruce apretó sus dientes que rechinaron, escuchando el llamado de la luz.

Podía ser feliz, tenerlo todo.

A costa de la desgracia de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Darkseid se quedó mortalmente serio cuando todos los mecanismos de la sala se detuvieron, la nave en la que se encontraban dejó de castigar con una onda de energía a la Tierra al intentar una reconstrucción a nivel molecular. Rugió, caminando hacia el Omega que se había negado a activar la Ecuación que vivía en su ADN y necesitaba de él para activarla. Aún tenía una forma de obligarlo a hacerlo, tomando una aguja fina de una jeringa con metal líquido que sin piedad clavó al vientre de Bruce, quien despertó de golpe ante el dolor sin poder pelear ante la intrusión de aquel elemento que tocó a su cachorro. El dios rió, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos brillando.

—La única manera de salvar esta criatura ahora es activando la Ecuación.

—¡NO!

La aguja explotó, quemando la mano de Darkseid que vio un campo de energía envolver al Omega, desapareciéndolo de la nave. Rugió, adivinando lo que había sucedido y activando un portal para ir tras Bruce de vuelta a la Tierra. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando un campo mental le impidió acercarse al bosque, aterrizando sobre la playa con fastidio. Aquel mutante estaba retándolo abiertamente. Entonces fue que se percató de un cambio en aquel campo de batalla, Kalibak cayó contra una montaña que se despedazó, otra figura más lo había atacado hasta dejarlo sin vida, herido por balas de radión. Otros dioses huían de aquella figura envuelta en un traje negro que se movía a una velocidad impresionante. Darkseid no dio crédito a sus ojos al ver a Clark Kent atravesar el pecho de una Furia, lanzando el cuerpo a los restantes parademonios.

Concentró los rayos Omega de sus ojos para destruir el campo, avanzando hacia el bosque para buscar la Caja Madre que estaba ayudándolos. Había pensado conservarla, pero ahora le estorbaba, con un par de saltos atravesó el territorio, entrando a la cueva donde encontró a un desorientado Bruce al que la Caja había teletransportado. Junto al Omega estaba Logan, quien se lanzó contra él en una nueva pelea. Darkseid le dejó atacar, llevándolo fuera de la cueva para contraatacar, quemándole con sus rayos neutralizando su factor de regeneración. Aquella ferocidad le impidió dominar a Logan, cuyas garras atravesaron su armadura, hiriéndole. El dios cerró sus ojos, tomando aire y luego sujetando esos puños como el acero para quitarse sus garras, alzando al mutante por encima de su cabeza, buscando algo que no tardó en encontrar mientras sus manos iban rompiendo los huesos de los brazos y piernas sujetos por ellas.

—¡Logan! ¡Logan!

El cuerpo de este fue clavado brutalmente contra una gruesa punta de tronco que deshizo su corazón. Las garras del mutante se clavaron en el pecho de Darkseid, abriendo su piel, pero dejándolo a merced de sus puñetazos contra su cráneo. Bruce rugió, al fin teniendo la vista lo suficientemente clara para apuntar su arma y disparar esa bala de radión dentro de aquella herida en el pecho del gigante, quien soltó a un moribundo Logan, mirando la energía que empezó a consumir su cuerpo. Relámpagos castigaron al dios, siendo levantado por ellos hacia Thor que lo alejó de ahí golpeándolo con rabia. Una rabia a la que se unió Clark. El arma cayó de la mano de Bruce, corriendo hacia Logan para buscar liberarlo de aquella rama con la que peleó ya sin fuerzas. Una mano cariñosa rozó su mejilla.

—Sshhh, no llores.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, desesperado por liberar a su Alfa quien resbaló por el tronco, el cráneo sangrando profusamente como su pecho quemado por los rayos que impidieron su sanación. Ajenos a ellos, el cielo comenzó a dejar caer unas primeras gotas de lluvia que fueron arreciando. Bruce negó, castañeando sus dientes al ver que Logan no se recuperaba, mirándole con sus lágrimas siendo más abundantes, cayendo sobre el rostro del mutante quien negó lentamente, el metal desapareciendo para dejar solamente el hueso original de sus garras.

—No llores, bebé. Yo solo quiero sentir… las gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza, no tus lágrimas.

—No… noo…

—Sé… lo que deseas ser… Bruce… no lo que ellos… te hicieron…

—Logan… no, por favor… no… —Bruce sollozó, sus manos aferrándose desesperadas al mutante al susurrar las palabras que salieron a tropiezos de sus labios— T-Te amo…

Una débil risa escapó del Alfa, acariciando una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho.

—Así es… como se siente…

La cabeza de Logan cayó inclinada sobre el vientre de Bruce, con una sonrisa en su rostro que la lluvia limpió de sangre. El Omega gritó con todas sus fuerzas, meciéndolo entre sus brazos al apretarle contra su cuerpo. Con un estruendo que tuvo eco en todo el bosque, los cañones se elevaron en conjunto, disparando energía de radión contra la nave nodriza de Nueva Génesis. Arthur y Diana se unieron a Thor y Clark en el ataque conjunto contra Darkseid, cuyo cuerpo luchaba por regenerarse. El grito que llegó a oídos de Kent hizo que lanzara un alarido contra el dios, una vibración que impidió a sus átomos reunirse, momento que, tierra abajo, aprovechó Rocket como Tony para disparar sus cañones, haciendo que el gigante convulsionara y terminara destruyéndose en una esfera de energía que colapsó contra sí misma que Charles envolvió para que no lastimara a nadie. La nave de Nueva Génesis perdió su energía, dejando los trajes de los dioses restantes sin protección, debilitándolos al haber perdido su fuente de poder junto con su líder.

Steve se giró a Erik, quien miró a Thor en el cielo junto a Clark. La furia de todos esos Alfas comenzando a crear una onda de choque que destruyó en el aire a los monstruos. Estaban completamente iracundos y se lanzaron con los que aun estaban de pie hacia los dioses que cayeron débiles y temerosos. Conner con Jason por un costado, Dick con Bucky por el otro. Sam y Nathaniel uniéndose a la caravana de los Alfas que cargaron contra cada uno de ellos sin dejar uno vivo. Rocket lanzó un mensaje de alerta a Tony. La nave de Nueva Génesis iba a caer sobre la Tierra al perder poder y el control que Darkseid sobre ella ejercía. No tenían nada que la hiciera explotar en el aire antes de que tocara la atmósfera y los fragmentos destruyeran su mundo.

— _¡NECESITAMOS UNA BOMBA DE ENERGÍA PURA!_ —aulló Rocket desde los controles a todos ellos.

Dick fue quien notó que Nathaniel se separó, notando que se dirigió hacia el caído Quinjet que, a diferencia de la Milano, aún podía volar. Frunció su ceño a punto de alertarle a los demás, girándose para hacerlo. Chocó con Bucky, quien le miró de forma extraña.

—¿Buck?

—Me hubiera gustado que fuésemos muy buenos amigos.

—¿Qué?

Bucky fue demasiado rápido, noqueando al otro Omega. Tony alcanzó al grupo, mirando el Quinjet despegar y preguntando a Rocket quien lo estaba piloteando. Nathaniel mismo respondió desde el control de la nave.

—Cinco poderosos motores de energía pura que sobrecargados son más potentes de cientos de bombas nucleares.

— _¡Nathaniel estás demente_! —Tony jadeó, escuchándole— ¡ _Nathaniel! ¡No podrás…!_

—Lo sé.

—¡ _El piloto automático no sirve, no tendrás tiempo de salir! ¡Es que…!_

—Adiós.

El pelirrojo miró hacia la Luna detrás de la enorme nave nodriza, el hogar de Nueva Génesis hasta que debieron mover su nave para atacarlos, perdiendo su posición, su invulnerabilidad. Su poder. Suspiró, apretando el control en su mano. De todos, era el que menos tenía que perder. Había visto a Bucky sonreír con Sam Wilson, tranquilo, a gusto. No era un ciego para no darse cuenta de las posibilidades que ambos tenían, la forma en que ese lindo Omega podría sanar bajo los cuidados de aquel halcón. Él solamente era un fantasma en su vida que no iba a dejarle vivir. Sonrió con ojos húmedos, sujetando el control cuando atravesó la atmósfera, estirando una mano hacia el otro volante, sin perder de vista el tablero para llevar al Quinjet justo a donde debía estrellarse para destruir la nave sin dañar la Tierra. Su mano chocó con una metálica, girándose de ojos bien abiertos sin poderlo creer al ver a su lado a Bucky ayudándolo a maniobrar.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Lo mismo que tú.

—¡BUCKY!

Era muy tarde para regresar ya, no tenían trajes de esa clase, ni tampoco el Quinjet podía regresar. Nathaniel jadeó, inmóvil. La nave tomó el curso ya en gravedad cero, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la de Nueva Génesis. Se levantó para tomar al joven Omega entre sus brazos, apretándole contra su pecho con el corazón latiéndole aprisa. Sus lágrimas rodaron al mirarle, temblando sin comprender, frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Bucky apretó una sonrisa, dejando caer sus lágrimas. —No puedo abandonar a mi Alfa.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡MIL VECES IDIOTA! —rugió Nathaniel, besando sus labios con desesperación, sollozando— ¡Pudiste…!

—No, yo no puedo sin ti. Ya no puedo sin ti.

—¡Eres tan necio!

—Y tú tan atrevido.

El Alfa rió, llorando un poco, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el control de los motores del Quinjet que activó para sobrecalentarlos. La oscuridad los rodeó al estar por debajo de la nave.

—Hay algo que no te dije.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando estuve en Atlantis, recordé algo.

—Dime.

—Había descubierto los pasadizos secretos de Doom, sus incursiones en el Colmenar. Iba a reportarlos al Comandante Rogers… —Nathaniel lloró un poco más— Pero entonces… todo se olvidó porque a mi nariz llegó el aroma más perfecto que pude haber olfateado. Fue como si de pronto todo dejara de tener sentido y el universo se colapsara en un solo punto al que corrí con desesperación, mi vida entera dependía de ello. La respuesta a una pregunta que me había dejado un vacío. Nada más importó. Nada. Ahí estabas tú, frente a mí, mi mano atrapando tu cuello, desesperado porque había encontrado esa luz que siempre me había hecho falta.

Bucky sonrió, rodeando con sus manos el control, activando el contador.

—Me asustaste mucho.

—Ese aroma desapareció cuando yo desperté, no lo tenías. Yo lo había borrado.

—Nathaniel…

—Justo ahora, lo vuelves a tener.

El Omega levantó su vista, riendo entre lágrimas y besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Acarició esos cabellos rojizos, tragando saliva.

—Tal vez es cierto lo que un día dijo mi padre, tal vez haya otras Tierras. Otras oportunidades.

—Entonces te buscaré.

—Siempre recordaré tus cabellos rojos.

—Y yo tus hermosos ojos azules.

—Recuerda que nuestra primera vez fue bajo la luz de la Luna.

Nathaniel asintió, besando su frente. —Siempre tendremos la Luna, amor mío.

Charles levantó un escudo al ver la brillante luz de una explosión que consumió la nave nodriza, solamente dejando caer pequeños fragmentos, muchos de ellos deshaciéndose en la atmósfera y convirtiéndose en estrellas fugaces que cruzaron el firmamento de una lluvia ligera. Tony se dejó caer, mirando hacia el suelo, enterado de que Bucky se había ido en el Quinjet con Nathaniel. Una acción del todo incomprensible, cuyas respuestas no escucharía. Steve le abrazó al escucharlo romper a llorar, no siendo el único. Charles casi gritó en los brazos de Erik, Quill en los de Thor. Arthur sujetó a Diana, mirando a Clark quien estaba serio, su vista clavada a lo lejos, perdidos más allá en el bosque, Bruce llorando la muerte de Logan.

.

.

Habían ganado.

Pero estaba lejos de sentirse como una victoria.


	25. Esperanza

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Esperanza.**

* * *

" _A menudo en los cielos más oscuros es donde vemos las estrellas más brillantes_."

Richard Evans.

* * *

Lo más difícil fueron los funerales.

Ver los cuerpos de las personas amadas envueltos en sus mantos negros, siendo preparados para su cremación fue con mucho la parte más dolorosa de los siguientes días luego de la guerra. Los refugiados que volvieron, junto con otras personas que al percatarse de semejante conflicto fueron a verlos, se convirtieron en los silenciosos ayudantes como una manera de agradecimiento además de sus palabras por la lucha que habían enfrentado con pérdidas que siempre iban a ser recordadas. Las primeras horas fueron angustiantes, entre los llantos, heridos siendo trasladados, la búsqueda de amigos y familiares perdidos. Después la lenta reconstrucción prácticamente con las manos que no faltaron para remover escombros, limpiar los cuerpos, preparar comidas mientras todos ellos se recuperaban física y mentalmente.

Arthur fue quien se encargó una vez más de ordenar todo, mientras Thor se recuperaba de sus heridas y podía darse el tiempo para llorar por su hijo. El funeral de Jason tuvo probablemente más lágrimas que ningún otro. De no haber sido porque estaban sus demás hijos, Quill hubiera tenido que ser hospitalizado por su estado. Meredith despidió a su hermano vestido en su traje de Robin Hood con una corona de flores en su cabeza, un beso en los cabellos del Patriarca quebrado en llanto, un último abrazo de Peter que tembló de pies a cabeza, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Hubo otros dolorosos por diferentes razones, como no tener un cuerpo del cual despedirse, que fue el caso de Steve y Tony, solamente teniendo un par de nombres inscritos en la muralla que se creó en lugar de aquella que una vez dividiera Nova y el Colmenar y que se llamaría la Muralla de los Héroes. Al famoso Mercader de la Muerte le dolió ver a un roto Sam Wilson poner más flores donde las suyas. Nadie le reclamó a Stark cuando se encerró en su taller por casi tres días enteros luego de eso, no había sido nada fácil de asimilar y al igual que los otros dos, fue su cachorro y su Alfa quienes no lo dejaron caer.

Charles pasó varios días en el hospital, las heridas en su cabeza habían sido severas, no tenían ya las prodigiosas manos de Bruce Banner, pero sí otras que hicieron su mejor trabajo. Erik no le dejó ni un instante, teniendo una camilla a su lado, canturreándole cuando despertaba de las pesadillas que el poder de Darkseid había inducido en él. Cuando su poder se estabilizó al fin pudieron salir de la cámara especial que le mismo Erik creó para no dañar a los demás, acompañando en los funerales a sus amigos. Gamora, Clint Barton, Víctor Stone, James Rhodes, Oliver Queen y otros tantos nombres fueron grabados en la Muralla de los Héroes conforme los funerales iban terminando. Clark Kent estaba con ellos, junto a Diana quien le explicó todo lo que habían hecho en su ausencia. Ambos habían tenido heridas, pero al igual que Arthur, al ser de los más fuertes Metahumanos sus cuerpos sanaron más pronto. Clark había observado a la distancia a Bruce, notando su contrariedad en medio de su dolor, siempre cerca sin invadir el espacio que sabía necesitaba.

—Este es un buen lugar para meditar —le dijo Steve al encontrarlo en una colina que miraba a la muralla— Aire fresco, algo de nieve y un sol cálido.

—Todo esto bien ha sido mi culpa.

—No quisiera destruir tu vanidad, pero se necesita más que un Metahumano enloquecido para haber dejado estos estragos de guerra.

Kent sonrió apenas. —Pero mucho fue a causa de mis acciones.

—Sí, eso no te lo negaré, si aceptas también las mías. Me confié demasiado. Exagerar y desdeñar son caras de la misma moneda que los dioses de Nueva Génesis hicieron girar al aire según sus caprichos, eso no lo olvides.

—¿Cómo podría? Este lugar era hermoso y ahora…

—Será aún más hermoso, porque volveremos a comenzar. Siempre podemos hacerlo.

—Realmente lamento mucho lo de su hijo.

—¿Puedo confiarte algo?

—Seguro.

—Hay una rabia dentro de mí, porque no quiero aceptar sus razones. Las entiendo, más en estos momentos no quiero aceptarlas. Y al mismo tiempo estoy orgulloso, ambos cumplieron lo que siempre hicieron en toda su vida: proteger la tierra que amaban —el rubio apretó una sonrisa con ojos temblorosos— No podría estar más honrado, solo que su ausencia nos pesará por siempre y en estos momentos eso me enfurece. Cuántas contradicciones, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón para estarlo. Ellos no serán olvidados, ninguno de ellos.

El comandante le miró unos segundos en silencio. —¿Todavía no hablas con él?

—No sé por dónde comenzar. Esa clase de dolor me supera.

—Si no sabes qué decir, entonces acompaña. Quédate a su lado, que sepa que estás ahí —Steve se encogió de hombros— Además, estamos hablando de Bruce Wayne, es una coraza cuando se trata sobre sus sentimientos.

—Pero sé que detrás de ella está quebrándose.

—Supongo que estarás en el funeral de Logan.

—Sí.

—Quizá es buena idea que hables con él tiempo después, porque es cuando más te va a necesitar.

—Gracias por recibirme, pese a todo lo que hice.

—Clark —el rubio le tendió una mano para estrecharla— ¿No lo sabes todavía? Somos los Alfas de un club peculiar.

Kent rió apenas, apretando esa mano con un profundo suspiro. Logan fue cremado junto a los restos de la Caja Madre que se destruyó cuando perdió la vida, no sin antes desaparecer de aquel territorio todo rastro de parademonios y dioses, el último regalo que diera aquel peculiar mutante. Tim acompañó a su padre abrazándole por su costado, escoltando por Dick y Jason, Alfred detrás junto a Conner. Aun tenían vendajes y moretones, igual que lágrimas que derramar antes de colocar las cenizas de Logan en la muralla, con todos los demás dejando ofrendas de flores al pie de su nombre, velas y otros obsequios de despedida. Quill intercambió una mirada con Tony al ver a Clark no lejos de ellos, mirando luego a Charles quien negó, los tres viendo de reojo a Bruce, mismo que pareció no percatarse de aquella nueva presencia.

Bruce adoptaría una extraña costumbre que nadie le debatió. Visitar con frecuencia la tumba de Lobezno, llevando esas mismas flores que un día le diera en un ramo maltratado por manos indecisas que cambiaba de cuando en cuando. Clark siempre estaba ahí, a lo lejos flotando en el aire sin decirle o hacer más. También se quedaba cerca cuando todos se reunían para un nuevo funeral o bien en el comedor común que se instaló. A veces el Alfa tenía la sensación de que no podría nunca arreglar las cosas con Bruce, hasta que Steve le hacía unas señas para que se percatara de los gestos del Omega cuando él se alejaba. Lo notó mejor un día que estaban volviendo de otro funeral y se quedaron en los jardines que estaban renovando para una cena ligera frente a una improvisada fogata que escuchó las palabras de los presentes.

Kent siguió el consejo del comandante de moverse lo suficientemente aprisa para que Bruce no lo captara, quedándose alejado, pero frente a él entre los árboles. El Omega al notar que no estaba detrás de él comenzó a buscarlo ansioso con la mirada, aferrándose a la mano de su mayordomo como soporte mientras trataba de ubicarlo de nuevo. Probablemente era un gesto casual o una coincidencia, más el sentimiento que dejó en el Alfa Metahumano fue suficiente para renovar sus esperanzas y seguir con ese hábito de acompañarle en silencio, mientras ambos sanaban no precisamente de heridas físicas antes de poder entablar la conversación que estaba cada vez más cerca, bajo cierta complicidad de un club. En una de esas visitas a la muralla, es que Clark al fin se decidió. Aquella Manada había acompañado esta vez a Wayne, pero notando que caminaba a ellos se movieron cual Comando Aullador. Con discreción, los Omegas fueron llevándose a los hijos de Bruce para dejarle a solas con Kent una vez que todos se retiraron, ayudados por el siempre diligente Alfred.

Bruce notó aquello, sin moverse frente al nombre de James Logan Howlett inscrito dentro de una X. El reflejo de aquella piedra pulida en color negro le dejó ver a Clark llegar a su lado, igual mirando aquel nombre en silencio por los siguientes minutos. Bruce se giró lentamente, volviendo sus ojos hacia el Alfa quien le miró igual, con una sonrisa quieta. De nuevo se quedaron así, en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el Omega tomó aire, mirando sus manos vendadas que acarició entre sí en un gesto de inusual nerviosismo. Kent esperó a que dijera algo, pero notó que estaba teniendo serios problemas para articular una palabra. Despacio, para que advirtiera su gesto, llevó una de sus manos a esas vendadas, tomándolas delicadamente entre las suyas sin dejar de verle a los ojos, sin dejar de ofrecerle esa sonrisa de tranquilidad igual que su aroma.

—Lo siento mucho, Bruce. En verdad. Hay vidas que no debieran perderse.

—¿Crees que él no debía haber muerto? —apenas si un hilo de voz escapó de Bruce.

—Por supuesto, fue un hombre que siempre luchó contra la maldad, aunque ésta lo hubiera atrapado una y otra vez. Le quitó todo de su vida, y a pesar de no tener ya nada, hizo algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Logró que volvieras a volar —Clark miró sus manos vendadas que levantó para darles un suave beso por los nudillos— Cuando yo destruí tus alas.

—Clark…

—No sirve negarlo ni evadirlo. Es la verdad. ¿Puedo contarte algo curioso?

—Adelante.

—Mientras estuve en esa oscuridad de la muerte, tuve un sueño. Vaya cosa, ¿no? Teníamos entendido que no existía nada y de pronto estoy flotando en la nada, en el vacío con dos pequeños brillos en cada lado, como si me encontrara en un pasillo y viera las dos salidas. En una estaba un recuerdo que siempre taladró mi mente. Cuando te atrapé cerca de la mansión Wayne, esa expresión tuya al pronunciar mi nombre con asombro. Herido. Tus ojos me vieron de tal forma que en la muerte no pude arrancarme esa imagen, persiguiéndome como un verdugo, no lo entendía hasta que observé del otro lado. Entonces ahí miré algo que había olvidado: cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, cuando te dije mi nombre y tú pronunciaste el mío con tu mano estrechando la mía. Me sonreíste con una mirada brillante porque estabas orgulloso de mí. ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo entonces, Bruce? ¿Qué al fin todo tenía sentido?

Bruce apretó sus labios, bajando su mirada. —Estabas casado con Lois.

—Y por eso no recordaba cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Qué?

—En la muerte me di cuenta de que parte de mi locura estuvo ligada a la culpa y el remordimiento que me azotaron todo ese tiempo. Porque había encontrado a mi pareja de toda la vida, mi Omega. Lo vi en tu mirada, esa en la que ya no quise desaparecer. Hubo más de una noche mientras dormía al lado de Lois en que deseé que algo sucediera para matarme porque me estaba asfixiando mi vida. Quería encontrarte, quedarme contigo, pero ya tenía una vida que estaba siendo cada vez más pálida, seca, sin sentido. Cuando lloré por ella y el cachorro no fue tanto por su muerte sino mi remordimiento por haber pedido semejante deseo que estaba cumplido. Era libre a costa de sus vidas. Tú no podrías amar a un monstruo así, ¿cierto?

—…

—Y esa fue la mirada que me diste cuando caíste en la trampa, la decepción que me enloqueció. Ya no me veías como cuando nos conocimos en el muelle, ya no me sonreías como esa vez, que estabas orgulloso de mí. No podía sentirme el súper hombre que tus ojos una vez conocieron. Por eso no lo recordaba porque la culpa ahogó ese recuerdo en mi locura. Pero ahí, en la muerte donde no queda nada, estabas ahí, en esas dos imágenes, sosteniéndome una vez más. Entonces esas dos lucecitas que no me dejaban solo cobraron fuerza, llegaron a mí y de pronto estaba en el cielo volando en medio de una bandada de murciélagos con una extraña idea en mi mente: acabar con los dioses porque estaban lastimándote. Ni siquiera me hice preguntas al respecto. Lo hice. Fue lo que la Caja Madre me dijo como parte del deseo de Logan, ¿cierto?

Bruce asintió, mirando el nombre en la muralla. —Era tan idiota.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, supongo que no estamos del todo separados —musitó Clark, tomando su mentón para que le viera— Déjame decirlo en voz alta para que dejes de atormentarte. No, Bruce, yo no me hubiera decepcionado de ti si Logan siguiera vivo. No, Bruce, yo no me siento traicionado porque ahora lleves un cachorro de Logan dentro de ti. Al igual que yo con Lois, ambos hubiéramos seguido con nuestras vidas de no volvernos a ver. Si fue lo mejor o lo peor no te lo puedo decir, solamente estoy seguro de algo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Qué aún te sigo amando, un cariño flotando en el fango probablemente, pero no está manchado de maldad hacia ti.

Wayne bufó, cerrando sus ojos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, tragando saliva.

—¿Aunque nunca olvide lo que siento por Logan?

—No negaré que me pone celoso, soy un Alfa territorial, es raro también. Pero me excuso porque soy un chico de campo —bromeó un poco, limpiando las mejillas del Omega— Pero está bien. Eres Bruce Wayne, y yo… yo quiero ser tu Alfa.

Wayne le miró fijamente con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas congeladas, una de sus manos subió al rostro de Clark, tirando suavemente de un mechón de cabellos largos que habían crecido mientras estaba enterrado en lo alto de la montaña, siendo renovado por unos rayos del sol, despierto por el llamado de una Caja Madre. Los dedos del Omega se pasearon por su barba también, mientras que el Metahumano simplemente le sonrió, dejando caer sus propias lágrimas al sentir ese gesto tan cálido que fue como una real y completa bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. De vuelta a lo que era en verdad, Clark Kent, un simple Alfa de corazón bondadoso que estaba arrepentido.

—Tú también eres un idiota —murmuró Bruce, avanzando a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y pecho— Muy idiota.

—Son cosas de Alfas. Entonces, ¿puedo cortejarte? ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?

—Está bien —respondió Bruce, con voz agotada, cerrando sus ojos— Pero si te conviertes en un villano, te mato de nuevo.

Clark rió, besando sus cabellos, meciéndole entre sus brazos. —Hazlo.

—No pude salvar a Damian.

—Lo buscaremos, así nos lleve toda la vida, lo encontraremos.

—Estoy tan cansado.

—Déjame a mí encargarme de todo.

Tony esperó en el Triskelion a Bruce, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo, aunque Steve le dijera que debía parar o haría una zanja en el suelo. Al ver que Bruce regresaba caminando tranquilo al lado de Clark, respiró aliviado, saliendo a encontrarlos para llevarse a su amigo porque necesitaba los pormenores de lo sucedido. Terminaron en un balcón que había sobrevivido a los ataques, sentados uno frente al otro mientras Stark interrogaba al otro Omega hasta quedar satisfecho con sus respuestas, cepillándose sus cabellos con los dedos.

—Bueno, no todo es tan malo.

—Deja tu histeria para alguien más.

—¿Bruce?

—¿Qué?

—Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. Me voy a poner realmente muy mal si me mientes en estos momentos.

Bruce arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. —Pregunta.

—¿Qué pasó allá con Darkseid que no consiguió su mentada Ecuación? Algo hiciste.

—Sí.

—¿Ajá?

—La Ecuación era una fórmula… todavía no tengo presente exactamente cómo funciona, pero necesitaba que todo mi ser emitiera una clase de vibración, una decisión.

—Sigue, sigue.

—No la tomé.

—Te estás comiendo la parte central de eso y no me gusta.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Darkseid le metió imágenes falsas a Charles, ¿acaso no lo hizo contigo para que hicieras eso de la activación?

—Lo hizo.

—¿Y qué viste? ¿Bruce?

—Que podría tener a todos mi seres queridos conmigo, en la Mansión Wayne. Mis hijos como niños sin los traumas por los que pasaron, con mis padres, con Alfred, con Logan y Clark juntos.

Tony le miró quieto, solamente alcanzando una mano de Bruce que apretó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué renunciaste a eso? ¿Bruce? ¿Qué sucedió?

Bruce miró su mano, tensando su cuello al tratar de contenerse, cuando levantó su vista, tenía sus ojos húmedos.

—Porque hubiera sido a costa de tu infelicidad. Lo vi. Tú y Steve matándose, separados… no podía elegir ser feliz sabiendo que mi mejor amigo iba a sufrir para que yo tuviera todo.

Stark parpadeó incrédulo, mirándole fijamente hasta que rompió a llorar, levantándose para abrazarlo con fuerza, ambos sollozando.

—¿Cómo rayos puedes lograr lo imposible, Bruce?

—Quizá… —este rió entre jadeos— Quizá porque soy Batman.

La siguiente reunión del Club de los Omegas con Alfas Peculiares la organizó Bruce, ayudado por Alfred quien buscó al resto para llevarlos a un claro del bosque, de los pocos paisajes intactos. Como en las ocasiones anteriores, primero estuvieron en silencio mirando sus tazas de té, luego rieron nerviosos, después lloraron sintiendo que esas heridas comenzaban a cerrar. Quill se limpió su rostro, dando gracias a Bruce por la reunión, mirando a los demás.

—¿Saben? Zatanna encontró la linterna de Jason, todavía enciende.

—Oh, vaya —suspiró Charles.

—Sí, pero… estuve pensando en algo.

—¿En qué?

—Ahogado en el dolor de perder a mi cachorro, he olvidado que hay dos padres que no pudieron despedirse de él.

—¿Hal y Barry? —preguntó Bruce.

Quill asintió. —Estuvieron hospitalizados mucho tiempo, ahora solo queda esa muralla a la que han ido a visitar. Nada más. Barry no ha querido comenzar su terapia de reconstrucción, Hal no sale de su habitación.

—Están lidiando con el dolor.

—Sí, pero creo que necesitan saber algo, de mí. Y cuando Zatanna me trajo la linterna, bueno, Thor lloró de nuevo me hizo llorar a mí, lloramos una vez más, con la diferencia de que luego los recordé a ellos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos?

—No te recrimines por ello.

—Lo sé, Tony, estaba pensando en darles la linterna.

—Jason siempre será la luz que los guíe —sonrió Charles— Debes hablar con ellos.

—Qué curioso, ¿no? Puedes amar hasta morir por tus hijos, los llenas de tanto amor que pueden llenar otros corazones con ese cariño, hacer otra familia. Tener otros padres.

—Yo lo entiendo —dijo Bruce— Tony me robó a Timothy.

—¡Hey! Hey, hey, él vino a mí. Hay una diferencia en eso.

Todos rieron, Quill miró su taza vacía de té. Cuando terminaron la reunión, tomó la linterna y fue a donde Hal y Barry. El piloto había perdido la vista no solo por sus ojos, los rayos Gamma de Darkseid había freído esa parte en su cerebro que le permitía ver. Los huesos de Barry estaban delicados, pero médicos de Atlantis habían asegurado que una terapia larga podría devolverle el caminar e incluso correr, de la misma forma que habían ofrecido alternativas para la vista de Hal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había aceptado, rechazando toda ayuda, quedándose prácticamente encerrados en su recámara en silencio. El Omega tocó a su puerta para avisar de su llegada, abriéndola sin esperar la invitación. Barry estaba en su silla de ruedas, ojeroso con ojos rojos. Hal sentado junto a una mesa, su anillo restaurado a un lado con vendajes cubriendo sus quemaduras en los ojos. Ambos dirigieron sus rostros a la puerta al verlo caminar, sin decirle nada.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —saludó Quill muy seguro, mostrando la linterna que traía escondida tras su espalda y que encendió a la vista de un confundido velocista— He venido a traerles esto, si hay un lugar donde debe estar, es con ustedes.

—Quill…

El Omega dejó la linterna cerca de la mano de Hal quien, frunciendo su ceño, tanteó sobre la mesa hasta encontrarla, recorriendo su forma. Sus labios temblaron, tragando saliva mientras que Allen se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiar lágrimas que brotaron sin poder detenerlas. Quill tomó aire, para no unírseles.

—Él no hubiera querido que sus padres se dieran por vencidos, escondidos en una linda y cómoda recámara cuando son dos héroes con capacidades singulares. Sus héroes —la voz de Quill tembló, pero respiró un par de veces, sin quebrarse— Cierto que es mi hijo, pero también lo es de ustedes, como si hubiera nacido de su propia sangre. Y Jason nunca hubiera estado feliz de verlos caer así por él, porque si algo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, era la tristeza.

—Quill…

—No, Hal, tú no te puedes dar por vencido. Si realmente amas la luz que este niño te ha dejado, vas a levantarte, vas a tomar tu anillo y seguirás haciendo las maravillosas cosas que a él le hacían gritar de emoción, porque es así como él te amó, es así como como lo debes recordar. Barry, tú fuiste siempre su corredor favorito, siempre dijo que nunca nadie te podría igualar, cuando el viento soplaba le presumía que su velocista era más rápido. ¿Y ahora no quieres dejar esa silla? ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

—No pude llegar a él… no pude…

—Los tres sabemos que eso es mentira, porque Jason siempre tuvo miedo a la oscuridad y a los monstruos. Darkseid era las dos cosas y por ustedes y solo por ustedes se levantó para enfrentarle. No me vengan ahora a decir que no pueden seguir adelante porque voy por mi arma y los mato ahora mismo. Esa linterna jamás se apagará. Ustedes tampoco. No me hagan enojar que soy el Omega del Patriarca.

Tanto Hal como Barry sonrieron, entre lágrimas. Quill les guiñó un ojo, dando un abrazo a cada uno y luego los tres juntos cuando el castaño se puso de pie con la linterna contra su pecho. El Omega suspiró, saliendo de ahí para encontrarse en el pasillo a Thor quien le sonrió orgulloso, llamándole a sus brazos con un beso en sus labios.

—Eso fue hermoso, vida mía.

—Ya me cansé de llorar.

—Las tristezas nunca han sido el fuerte de esta familia.

—Fiestas, música, baile. Es lo que necesitamos.

—Creo que una idea viene a mi inquieto Omega.

—Al que vas a consentir porque está en luto, ¿cierto?

—Tus deseos son órdenes, amor.

Un par de semanas después vino una fiesta comunal que trajo de vuelta las sonrisas y la música que la guerra se había robado. Clark pidió formalmente una audiencia con Alfred y los hijos de Bruce para anunciarles su deseo de cortejar a este, quien le dedicó una mirada por semejante tontería que era una viejísima costumbre sospechosamente recuperada de los archivos de Timely por un genio misteriosamente desaparecido en esos momentos cuando le buscó para reclamarle. Bruce recibió una rosa, crecida en invierno, como inicio de aquel cortejo que Jason se tomó muy a pecho para fastidio de su padre y carcajadas de Tim. Dick estaba agradecido porque recibieron muchos regalos como parte de todo aquel extraño protocolo que en sus vidas hubieran presenciado, el joven Omega reclamando a un gruñón Alfa que no tuviera esa clase de atenciones. Bruce sospechó que Alfred también era cómplice, más al mayordomo no le dijo nada.

Conner imitó a Kent y eso fue la comidilla del club cuando el muchacho cazó un venado para un Timothy rojo hasta el cuello por semejante regalo. Quill tuvo que huir de Bruce al no poder contener sus carcajadas cuando el segundo se enteró que el rubio había estado aconsejando a Tim sobre relaciones sexuales. Una anécdota que a todos les recordó los tiempos mozos de Charles y Erik con este último apoyando las ideas de Quill sobre lo que Conner debía hacer con el hijo de Bruce. Episodios chuscos que fueron borrando las lágrimas, trayendo risas, una vida de vuelta a la normalidad. Siendo que los obsequios de Conner tuvieron cierta excentricidad porque obviamente el muchacho hacía lo que le parecía más sorprendente para Tim, hasta que Thor picó el orgullo Alfa de Clark diciéndole que un niño lo estaba superando.

Por esa razón es por lo que un día Bruce tuvo por obsequio algo que le dejó anonadado, preguntándose si acaso el bobo Alfa había perdido neuronas cuando murió o estaba volviéndose loco de nuevo. Ayudado por Diana y Arthur, Clark había conseguido limpiar y reconstruir ese desierto radiactivo que una vez fue su hogar, siendo ahora una tierra de campos verdes, esperando a ser una vez más la esperanza de quienes buscaban volver a comenzar. Tony tuvo un ligero episodio de pataletas porque sabía que eso significaba que ellos se marcharían, no queriendo perder la compañía de su mejor amigo. Charles le convenció de que realmente no estarían lejos, que tenían portales y era lo mejor para todos ellos.

—Nuestro murciélago necesita su propio espacio —dijo Charles con toda la calma.

—Me cambiará, lo sé.

—Tony…

—No se irá hasta que nazca Laura.

—Creo que eso ya se había decidido, su último viaje fue a la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

—Y yo haré los planos de la nueva ciudad.

—Recuerda que Bruce no es de cosas alegres y brillantes.

—Por dejarme haré todo blanco con muchos ventanales.

—¿Siempre es así, Steve?

—Hoy está cooperativo.

Buscando el paradero de Damian, siempre ayudado por Atlantis, Clark había encontrado la nave que perteneció a Jor-El. No estaba lejos del antiguo hogar de Bor, en el congelado Norte donde se cubrió de hielo en forma de enormes cristales por la propia estructura de la nave que descubrieron más tarde aún conservaba memorias holográficas del Jor-El, mismas que sirvieron para comenzar toda la reconstrucción de aquel nuevo territorio que Barry bautizó como Ciudad Central, robándole la oportunidad a Tony o Bruce. Nadie se quejó. Al mismo tiempo, la Fortaleza de la Soledad sirvió para darles una idea de la posible nave en la que Ares había escapado con Damian, pues recorrieron cada rincón del planeta sin encontrarlo, no quedando más opción que el espacio exterior, su gran barrera hasta esos momentos. Pero Tony le prometió a Bruce que le haría una nave para buscar allá afuera a su hijo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Wayne, acostumbrándose ya a esas maneras de su amigo.

Ahora que la Tierra estaba libre de toda influencia de Nueva Génesis, incluso el clima estaba cambiando, menos lluvias, primaveras más largas como veranos. Muchos reconocieron que su forma de vida no era la correcta, como si les quitaran una venda de los ojos. Otros se rehusaron a cambiar y no faltaron los conflictos. Volver a vivir libres iba a tomarles tiempo, pero estaban todos juntos, con nuevos amigos apareciendo cuando el Triunvirato estuvo reconstruido y los primeros cimientos de Ciudad Central se levantaron. Seres humanos que habían sido también objeto de experimentos genéticos, otros que lo habían ignorado por temor a represalias. Lentamente, iban a recuperarse, aprenderían de lo que había sido esos tiempos antiguos, trayendo de vuelta lo bueno, aprendiendo de lo malo. Y cuando aparecieran problemas que necesitaran de personas dispuestas a pelear, ahí estarían todos juntos, como una gran familia, una sola Manada protegiendo la Tierra.


	26. Volviendo a Casa

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : Marvel/DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : de los arcos anteriores, con una sorpresota.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas, tomando malísimas decisiones. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Este crossover es un completo gusto mío.

Para entender la historia hay que leer primero el Arco Marvel y el Arco DC. Ops.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Volviendo a Casa.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diez años después_.

.

.

Peter Stark-Rogers trepaba ágilmente por esas columnas llenas de moho y enredaderas por donde estaba explorando. Era de sus primeras exploraciones ahora que había pasado los exámenes que sus padres le habían pedido para tener sus misiones en solitario, casi en solitario. Ya no quería quedarse en casa viendo como su prima Mere usaba ya el martillo de su padre o los gemelos comenzaban a mostrar la magia que Zatanna estaba enseñándoles. Tenía que ser un hermano mayor digno de admiración para Harley, quien ya le esperaba ansioso para escuchar de sus aventuras brincoteando en el sofá de la sala. Había que buscar por todos los territorios, siempre estaba algo que descubrir de los tiempos antiguos porque mami Tony siempre decía que ignorar lo pasado los hacía esclavos del futuro. Peter había recibido sus entrenamientos junto a papá Steve, a veces con Mere y Thor, aunque sus preferidos eran los de su primo Dick porque se movía con una gracia que al cachorro maravillaba, tan diferente a las formas un poco más bruscas de su enojón primo Jason o los consejos de su primo Tim que le habían servido para explorar.

Le encantaba ir de visita a Ciudad Central, más que hablar con su familia por las pantallas que Jocasta le ponía para ello. Y es que cuando se portaba muy bien lo recompensaban con esas visitas, quedándose algunos días con ellos, volando en la espalda de su tío Clark, recorriendo los océanos que a veces visitaban para hablar con los delfines como le había enseñado su tío Arthur. O jugar con el tío Hal a crear cosas al azar con su anillo brillante, tratar de ganarle al tío Barry con todo y que sabía que eso era imposible. Era el más veloz de todos ellos. También la tía Diana lo había entrenado con el uso de las armas porque según ella debía ser un niño muy experto en todo. Era muy feliz con su gran Manada, todos ellos tan fuertes seguros, o tan astutos como el tío Bruce que siempre le regalaba a escondidas de mami unas golosinas.

Alfred le había hecho un traje, que ahora usaba para sus exploraciones. La primera había resultado algo aparatosa, los nervios lo habían traicionado. Pero ahora era más seguro y podía valerse por sí mismo sin ayuda de los drones de Jocasta ni los constantes regaños de papá. El lugar que le había tocado revisar estaba completamente vacío, solamente eran ruinas que la selva estaba comiéndose lentamente, sin embargo, necesitaban saber si había algo que rescatar de ahí. Otro experto en cosas antiguas era el tío Charles que le contaba historias increíbles a Peter en Genosha, junto a sus primos Wanda y Pietro que eran pequeños como Harley, siempre cuidados por el celoso tío Erik. Mientras bajaba de la columna, Peter se preguntó si era buena idea hacer un álbum de fotos para todos sus primos y presumirles su primer viaje lejos de casa, en una isla que no aparecía en los mapas al ser pequeña en medio del gran océano. Sacó su cámara para comenzar, de paso que revisaba.

Su piel se erizó, como cuando un peligro se aproximaba, activando sus brazaletes con una red de araña para saltar al acto. Un peso cayó sobre sus hombros, haciendo que volviera al suelo en una aparatosa caída que le hizo aspirar polvo, tosiendo con su cámara rompiéndose. Se empujó con sus brazos y piernas, sorprendiendo a quien le había empujado al no esperar su fuerza, girándose hacia el invasor con puños listos entre brincos ágiles que le salvaron de una espada silbando en el aire queriendo cortarle. Peter gruñó, frunciendo su ceño. El otro niño era un Alfa, envuelto en una capa con capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, un traje muy pero muy raro de combate, sacando su aroma como si eso lo fuese a asustar. Mami le había enseñado a no intimidarse ante Alfas, porque era un Omega como él, como lo había sido su valiente hermano mayor Bucky. La casta más fuerte que tenía la misión más importante. Un Aullador.

—¡¿Por qué me atacas?! —le reclamó enojado.

Aquel niño Alfa gruñó, atacándole de nuevo con su espada, forcejeando con él porque no lo podía sujetar. Le pegó en un costado con el mango de su arma, tirándolo al suelo con un bufido y dirigiendo la punta de la espada a su cuello. Peter contuvo el aliento, sus pupilas dilatándose. La hoja brillante salió despedida en dos partes por las garras de Laura, pateando en su acostumbrada manía al otro niño extraño, lanzándolo contra un pilar que se hundió donde chocó, dejando el hueco ahí al caer y volver a correr contra ella. Laura solo bufó, esperándole con sus garras listas para hacerlo pedacitos si la provocaba más. Su prima no tenía mucha paciencia, el tío Bruce le había dicho que era de herencia. Peter se levantó, mientras aquellos dos niños Alfa se probaban en fuerza, velocidad y mañas buscando la victoria. Quien sabe quien era el otro, pero tenía que detenerlos porque si algo tenía Laura Wayne era que prefería destruir antes que preguntar.

—¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ALTOOO!

Usó las redes en la daga del niño como en las garras de su prima, separándolos a la fuerza y sosteniendo esos fuertes hilos para que no volvieran a pelear. Cuando ambos más o menos se calmaron, los soltó, caminando hacia Laura cuando ella le llamó a su lado, quedándose atrás de su prima con la vista fija en el niño Alfa que se quitó la capucha, dejando ver un antifaz alrededor de sus ojos extrañamente verdes similares en forma y expresión a los de Laura, hasta en lo rabiosos. Y también le pareció muy raro que tuviera un aroma similar a su prima, que provenía de su tío Bruce.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Peter, sobándose un hombro que le había dolido con la caída— ¿Por qué nos atacas si no te hemos hecho nada?

—Responde o te parto el hocico sí o sí —retó Laura levantando sus garras.

El niño bufó, levantando su mentón. —Mi nombre es Damian Wayne, soy el príncipe de la Liga de Asesinos, vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

Gracias muchas infinitas por leerme. Gracias por todo.


End file.
